The Night Remembers
by Jill2
Summary: This is my second attempt to clean up the mess Joss left us after "The Gift". If you want to know more, read it!
1. Part 1

  
Hey guys,  
  
this is a brand-new story of mine. The idea just popped out of my head this   
morning and I couldn't help but write it down. Please, please, please tell me   
what you think, if you think it's worth continuing. If you like the idea and the   
first part. Please send feedback!  
  
Hugs  
Jill  
  
  
  
NOTE: I've heard spoilers for season 6. The story is based on these spoilers.  
  
FIC: The Night Remembers (1/?)  
Author: Jill  
Disclaimer: let me check ... nope, still don't own them. Sigh!; the title of the   
story is the title of a book by Kathleen Eagle, so it isn't mine too  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
Pairing: B/A - eventually  
Summary: Set after "The Gift" it's my second attempt of cleaning up the mess Joss   
left us with.   
Spoilers: the whole B/A-cannon to be sure  
Timeline: around Thanksgiving after "The Gift"  
Feedback: oh yes, please  
  
  
Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath, then allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes for a moment. Leaning back against the wall, he deposed his battle axe on the ground beside him and let the warm breeze of Californian air wash over his cool skin. He was tired, God, he was so tired.  
  
Would this ever end, he wondered? This fight of good and evil, this endless,   
fruitless battle. He opened his eyes again and looked at the dead demon lying at   
his feet, its skull split open, its lifeless, yellow orbs staring into nothing,   
its blue blood still tainting the ground. Where was the sense in all this?  
  
When he'd finally gotten over the mess with Darla, found his purpose again, had   
been able to reclaim his friends, regain their trust in him, fate had taken the   
most precious gift he'd ever received.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Even thinking her name brought a wave of pain, like a knife stabbing right   
through his hart, then splitting him open, leaving his guts hanging to the floor.   
  
When there had been nothing in his life, only darkness, self-pity and grief,   
she'd been his anchor, his light, the arm fate held out for him, pulling him back from the edge - more than once. She'd made him believe he was more than just a demon, she'd fought for him, believed in him and although they'd spent two years apart, there was still this deep connection, this anchor that held him in this life and made him fight the good fight.  
  
The day he'd seen her in the cemetery, after her mother had died, he'd still felt it. And it had been more than just two warriors sharing the same purpose, it was the merging of souls, of finally becoming one again, even for those short   
precious hours in the dark. Holding her, kissing her, knowing that deep inside   
they'd always love each other, no matter what.  
  
Yes, their love was forbidden, and yes, they'd probably never be able to live it, but it was still there, like a shimmer of hope whenever fate seemed too hard to bear. It had helped him to finally overcome the whole Darla-business and her to move on after her mother's death.  
  
But now it was gone. Buffy was gone and Angel felt like shouting to the Powers,   
blaming them for taking away his only light.   
  
"Hey man."  
  
Gunn's voice pulled him from his heavy thoughts and with a sigh, he bent down,   
picked up his axe and then looked at the man standing near by.  
  
"You've got the other one?," he asked, nodding at the demon on the ground.  
  
"Yeah," Gunn replied with a grin. "Put on hell of a fight though," his grin   
widened when he added, "Pretty good, I've got black skin. Otherwise I'd be black   
and blue tomorrow."  
  
Angel couldn't help but chuckle at that and guilt stabbed through him, thinking   
about his friend. He'd lost his sister, had been forced to kill her in the end,   
but he still went on with his life. So who was he to give up. Yes, it seemed all   
purpose had gone from his life, but he knew Buffy would be the first to shout at   
him for giving up and that thought had been his lifeline - so far.   
  
He'd been in pretty bad shape after Willow's visit, ready to let go, to greet the sun, but something - he still couldn't say what - had held him back. A certain feeling that he was needed, that there was still a purpose for him. Inwardly sighing he forced his attention back at his friend, "Yeah," he said, giving Gunn a smile.  
  
"How about heading back then?," the black man asked, putting a hand on Angel's   
shoulder. "You know, Cordy and English are still mighty worried about you."  
  
"There's no need," the vampire assured him and when he saw the doubtful gaze of   
his friend, he added, "There is none. I know I wasn't ... quite well, but it's   
better now."  
  
Gunn patted his shoulder again, "That's good man," he said, flashing the vampire   
another grin, "That's really good."  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied, wishing he could actually feel that way. Deep inside,   
where he found nothing but emptiness. "Really good."  
  
*  
  
They heard Cordelia's angry voice loud and clear before they entered the Hyperion hotel, and Angel and Gunn exchanged a worried glance before the black man pushed the door open. To their surprise they found four people in the lobby. Cordelia, whom they'd heard before, Wesley, and with them, Giles and Willow. **No, Buffy is dead. There can't be anything more painful.**, were the first thoughts entering the vampire's mind.  
  
"... and I could kill you, do you listen," the former cheerleader shouted. "How   
could you do this? Have you any idea what he went through? How could you not   
tell...," she became aware that her visitors weren't looking at her anymore and   
following the direction of their gazes she whirled around. For a moment she   
stared at the two men as if she'd never seen them before, then suddenly a blush   
crept into her cheeks and she laughed self-consciously. "Angel, Gunn, hi. Good,   
to see you're back. Did you kill those demons?"  
  
Angel tore his gaze from the visitors and looked at her curiously, "Yes,   
Cordelia. They're dead. And now if you pray, what is this all about?" He quickly   
glanced at the two people from Sunnydale, "Hello Giles, hey Willow," he greeted   
them, then his eyes were back on the brunette.  
  
"They ... uh ... came to see you," she said hesitantly. "They just arrived."  
  
"I see," Angel nodded, then walked over to Buffy's former watcher and held out   
his hand for him. "Giles," he acknowledged him again and the two men shook hands. The vampire smiled at Willow, instantly noticing her uneasiness and the way she averted her eyes.   
  
**What the hell is going on?**  
  
His eyes darting between Cordelia and Giles, he asked, "So," he crossed his arms   
in front of his chest, as if to protect himself from a blow. "Would now anyone in this room enlighten me, what this was all about?" He had no idea why he felt so ... uneasy ... what could they possibly tell him, after this last, almost lethal blow?  
  
"Maybe you should sit down first," Cordelia suggested, plastering a false smile   
on her face, but wasn't able to hide the worry in her eyes and Angel couldn't   
help the foreboding deep in his bones.   
  
"Yes," Wesley stood and looked at the man, he'd come to see as his friend. "This   
might be a good idea."  
  
"Just say it," the vampire turned towards the visitors from Sunnydale, "Giles. I   
assume it has something to do with your visit. So why don't you tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"Yes," Giles put his glasses off and began to rub them with a tissue he pulled   
from his pocket. His movements were stiff and weary at the same time. Angel saw   
the frown on his forehead, then he saw the watcher's spine straighten, and then   
Giles looked him straight in the eye. "Angel, I ... that is we, Willow and I,   
came for your help."  
  
"I see," the vampire replied slowly. "Maybe you'd be willing to elaborate this.   
At least a little, but of course I'm willing to help you. That goes without   
question. Still it would be good to know what you want me to do."  
  
"Does anybody want coffee?," Cordelia chirped from behind him.  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed, but he didn't turn at her, "No," he hissed, "We don't need coffee. At least I don't. What I need, is to know what's going on!"  
  
"Angel."  
  
He felt Willow's hand on his arm and managed to suppress the anger he was   
starting to feel and to focus on her eyes. They were wide and ... compassionate.   
"What?," he whispered.  
  
"Angel," she repeated his name, her eyes still locked with his. "She is alive."  
  
"What?," he asked again, not understanding, not daring to hope, not ... "Alive?," he heard himself ask. "Who is alive."  
  
Willow's hand on his arm squeezed, "Buffy. Angel, Buffy is alive."  
  
The first reaction was a flickering of his eyelids, his orbs staring at her,   
still without understanding, then his gaze snapped to Giles, who was nodding his   
head, his eyes holding the same expression as Willow's. "W ...," Angel's voice   
cracked and he suddenly felt a hand on his back. Cordelia's.   
  
Clearing his throat, he tried again, "What?" His legs felt like rubber, his gut   
as if armies of bugs were running through it and he wouldn't have been surprised   
if his heart would do a dead start right now. From the corner of his eye he saw   
Wesley hovering close and inwardly he had to smile at the concern of his friends and a warm feeling was surrounding him at that.  
  
"It's true," Giles said after a long silence. "Buffy is alive."  
  
"But how?," Angel heard himself whisper. He wasn't so sure he was still in   
control of his body. Somehow he felt strangely standing beside all this. As if   
watching some weird dream. Crunching his brows in concentration, he tried to   
focus on Willow's eyes that were still watching him with concern.  
  
"We," she began, giving him a tight smile, "Tara and I, that is, we brought her   
back. A lot of magic was involved and stuff, but finally we had her back."  
  
"I see," the vampire replied with a curt nod, then pulled his arm from the   
redhead's grasp. Looking around he said, "I don't know about you. But I need a   
coffee right now." And with this he walked off into the direction of the kitchen.  
  
Cordelia stared at his retrieving back, "Angel," she shouted. "Didn't you hear   
..."  
  
Gunn's hand on her arm stopped her in mid-sentence and when she turned her teary   
eyes on the black man she saw him shake his head in the negative. "Let him," he   
said softly. "He needs to be alone for a moment."  
  
*  
  
As soon as he crossed the threshold to the kitchen, Angel felt heavy sobs rising   
in his throat, felt his lungs constrict, his stomach churn, his mind spin and   
with a sound that resembled nothing he'd ever heard before he sunk to the ground, his back against the fridge, his large frame began to shake like a leaf.  
  
She was alive. Not dead. Not dead. Not dead, his mind repeated again and again.   
  
He buried his face in his trembling hands, soon drowned by a flood of tears   
running from his eyes, heavy sobs almost tearing his body apart, as all the   
tension of the last months let go. The relief was streaming through his body,   
opening all the floodgates of emotions, pent up for what seemed like an eternity   
in an attempt to exist.  
  
Alive. Alive. Alive. Alive.  
  
Like a heartbeat the word shattered through his system, opening closed doors he'd believed shut forever.   
  
Drawing a deep, liberating breath, Angel raised his head again and leaned it back against the fridge as well. And then he didn't try to stop the tears anymore.  
  
*  
  
It was almost half an hour later when he joined his friends in the lobby again.   
There had been no conversation, no talk, while he'd been gone, but Angel   
instantly saw the relief in Cordelia's eyes when she saw him coming from the   
kitchen. He gave her a quick smile before he took the spot beside her on the sofa and felt oddly comforted by the warm hand she instantly put on his cold one.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Angel looked over at Willow and Giles, "So, she is   
alive," he said, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded again. "She is. But there is a problem ...," he began, only   
to be cut off by Cordelia, who was glaring at him.   
  
"Tell him," she demanded hotly, ignoring the vampire's irritated gaze. "Tell him, Giles," she demanded again. "Or I'm going to do it."  
  
"Tell me what?," Angel asked.  
  
"Yes ... er ... what Cordelia means is, and what we didn't tell you so far, she   
didn't just return yesterday."  
  
"She didn't," the vampire said, not understanding.  
  
"No," Willow said softly. "The whole magic thing. Angel, Buffy's been back for   
six weeks."  
  
**Six weeks**. Angel's sharp intake of breath was like a knife slicing through   
paper and with a stiff, controlled movement he rose and walked to the far end of   
the hall.  
  
"Yes, six weeks," he heard Cordelia behind him. "And no one in Sunnydale felt we   
needed to know."  
  
"That's not true," Willow tried to defend herself and her friends. "We told you,   
there are problems ..." her voice trailed off when she saw the brunette's angry   
eyes. And then she added in a whisper, her looking at Angel's back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry," Cordelia almost spat in her face. "God, you people are incredible. Have   
you any, *any*, idea what you did to him. The hell he went through."  
  
"Cordelia, stop it," at Angel's angry shout the former cheerleader's mouth shut   
audibly. The vampire returned to the table, only the slight trembling of his   
hands giving away the effort it took to keep his control. "So she came back six   
weeks ago," he said finally, when he looked back at the watcher who almost   
flinched at the pain in the vampire's eyes, something Angel wasn't able to   
conceal, it was too raw to hide.  
  
"Yes," Willow replied.  
  
"Six weeks," Angel said again, taking a deep, shuddering breath, "So I assume, it went well without us. Then what is the problem all of a sudden?"  
  
"The problem is," the redhead said slowly, "that she's lost her memory. She can't remember her name, her friends, and certainly not the fact she's the slayer."  
  
Clearing his throat, Giles was finally able to speak again, "The council didn't   
call a new slayer, because Faith is still alive. They didn't want to have two   
slayers again," he explained. "So the hellmouth is almost without protection. Last night Xander and Anya were almost killed. We tried to take over the slaying   
duties but failed miserably. Sunnydale has become much more ... active ... since   
the time Buffy ran away for a summer."   
  
"What about Spike?," Angel wanted to know, pushing the memory of that particular   
summer in a hidden corner of his mind.  
  
"He helps," Willow told him. "But he's still Spike. And then there's still Dawn   
and he insists he needs to look out for her. Says he's promised Buffy. So he   
won't leave her for too long."  
  
"The influx of demons has been ... impressive ...," Buffy's watcher continued   
explaining. "Last week Spike staked eight vampires in one night. He almost   
didn't make it."  
  
"Not that this would be a loss," Cordelia muttered under his breath, but shut up   
when she caught the angry eyes of the vampire.  
  
"And what do you want me to do now?," Angel gazed at the Englishman. "Do you want me to miraculously reinstall her memories, or what?"  
  
Giles flinched at the sarcasm in the vampire's voice, but took the blow, feeling   
he'd somehow earned it. "Well, that would be indeed a miracle, but no. We're here to ask for your help to guard the hellmouth and ... with Buffy. Because,   
honestly, we've run out of ideas."  
  
"And now he's good enough," Cordelia snorted at him.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel's voice was gentle but firm and he slightly shook his head at   
her. He was angry. No skip that, he was boiling inside, wanted to scream at the   
watcher and the witch for not telling him, for letting him go through hell for   
six more weeks. **Six weeks.** But he wouldn't let them feel what they'd done to   
him. And this was about Buffy, and he would do anything to help her. So he turned back to the watcher and slowly nodded. "Alright," he said, holding the other man's eyes. "When do you want me to be there?"  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
  



	2. Part 2

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 2  
By Jill  
  
  
Three Days Later  
  
  
"This human custom of joining is pretty stupid you know," Buffy heard Anya say.   
The former demon sat in on the sofa in the Summers' house and was flipping   
through bridal magazines.  
  
Xander narrowed his eyes at her comment, "You think so?"  
  
"Calm down," she leaned over and patted his thigh. "I'm going to marry you. But   
all this ... stuff," she sighed loudly. "And white doesn't favour me. I look fat   
in white."  
  
"That's not true, honey," he assured her. "You look lovely ... in everything."  
  
Anya gave him a sweet smile, then focussed her eyes back on the pictures of white brides and - so she had to admit - some nice looking male models dressed in very fitting tuxedos. She loved Xander, she really did, but that was no reason to stop looking.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up while her fingers were still fidgeting with the hem of   
her shirt. "Sorry," she gave Willow a sheepish smile. The redhead was looking at   
her the way she always did these days. Worried.  
  
Actually, Buffy thought, she had no idea if Willow had ever looked at her in a   
different way. Memory loss really sucked. Waking up with absolutely no idea who   
you are or what happened ... Well, she did remember things. Personal things, like her favourite colour, her favourite dish and stuff like that, but she hadn't even remembered her name that afternoon when she'd woken up in her bed in this very house.  
  
"So tell me?" Willow's voice again. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Good," Buffy replied, feeling anything but. What on earth did her friends -   
assuming they were really her friends - expect, she wondered? They'd told her   
lots of weird stuff about demons and vampires, all things that couldn't possibly   
be true - and yet they were. After nothing they'd told her had helped, they'd   
just dragged Spike into the room and she'd seen with her own eyes how his face   
changed.  
  
She had a feeling that the vampire - **Vampires are real. Geez I'm going   
insane.** - would be willing to tell her more about her past life, but he'd been   
forbidden by penalty of dusting, he'd told her, and so his lips were sealed. Her   
friends had dragged her to a shrink but all the lady had said was to be patient   
and that her memories would most probably return.  
  
And then there was this thing about The Slayer. She was supposed to be one. And   
yes, she had to admit, she was pretty strong, but hunting demons and vampires at   
night? **Talk about weird.** And now they even wanted her to start training,   
although, that was another things she had to admit, it was fun, and it seemed as   
if she hadn't forgotten how to pummel an attacker.  
  
"Did Giles talk to you some more?," Xander asked, getting up and going towards   
the kitchen - no doubt in search of food.   
  
**Does he do anything but eating?**  
  
"Yeah," Buffy replied evasively. She didn't want to talk about this. She had   
accepted that vampires were real, but the subject still wasn't particularly   
favourite to her.  
  
Coming back with a bowl of potato chips, Xander looked at Willow, "And, is Dead   
Boy coming tonight, then?"  
  
"Who?," the slayer's head almost audibly snapped around, fixing him with her   
eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Uh ...," his face flushed and he met Willow's angry gaze with his apologetic   
one. "It's just a nick-name. A friend of ... ours ... he ... uh ... used to win   
at pool Billard all the time. He was *deadly* ... hence the nick-name." He   
released a breath at the end.  
  
"I see," the blond thought about it for a moment. Then asked, "Was he ... one of   
my friends as well?" Dead Boy. Dead Boy. She tried the words in her head, but   
nothing stirred.  
  
"Uh ... yes," Willow replied with a small smile. "His real name is Angel. And   
he's coming tonight."  
  
"Angel," Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember. Without success. "Nice name," she said looking back at her friends.  
  
The witch's face lit up a bit, "You said that before."  
  
"Did I?," the slayer asked, but wasn't really interested. There was too much. Too many questions nobody was willing to answer, too many things she didn't   
understand and some things she didn't want to. As for example the fact that her   
little sister seemed to befriend Spike. A vampire! Go figure!  
  
Talking about her sister. "Where is Dawn?," she asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Gone with Spike," Anya replied, not looking up from the new magazine.  
  
"Do you ...," Buffy cleared her throat and looked at Willow. "Do you think it's   
okay to ... encourage her to be with a ... vampire?"  
  
Xander almost choked on his potato chip, "Sorry, it was a little bit hot," he   
said when he saw the slayer looking at him. Grabbing his soft drink he tried to   
regain his composure. **Buffy of all people talking about vampires that way. I   
can hardly wait until Angel steps through that door.** Xander groaned inwardly.   
**And did I really just think that? I can't wait until Angel shows up. Just shoot me!**  
  
"Dawn likes him," Willow said, ignoring Xander's reaction. "And he looks out for   
her. You ... made him swear he would ... before," she fidgeted with her fingers,   
"... you know."  
  
"Before I lost my memory, I know," Buffy said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Willow,   
you don't have to tiptoe around the subject. I know what happened to me!"  
  
"Yeah, we know too," Anya was slowly losing her patience with the slayer. "So   
what? We are planning a wedding you know. It wasn't particularly nice of you to   
lose your memory right now. Humans definitely have to work on their timing."  
  
Xander shot her an irritated glance and thought for about the umpteenth time if   
she'd ever accept the face she was human now, but then pushed that thought aside   
and looked at Buffy. "It's just hard for us," he said with a smile. "We know you   
for such a long time." He frowned for a moment, "Actually it hasn't been that   
long, but ... Anyways. At least it feels as if I know you forever, while you   
...," he trailed off and gave her a pointed look.  
  
The slayer worried her lower lip for a moment. She hadn't really paying attention to all the things her friends had said. She'd been too busy with rolling the name 'Angel' back and forth in her memory and somewhere, in a far corner, only a flutter, it seemed to stir. But as soon as she tried to grab it, it was gone. **Maybe as soon as I meet him**, she thought hopefully.  
  
The same moment the front door opened and Dawn appeared with Spike at her tail.   
Buffy felt her gut flutter immediately. Slayer vibes, Giles had explained that   
special feeling. She could remember the smile on his lips when he'd added it was   
the term she was using. Slayer vibes. That meant a vampire was near by and it   
was meant to help to feel and finally kill them.   
  
But not Spike of course. He had a chip, they'd explained to her. For that he was   
harmless for people. Buffy couldn't suppress the snicker thinking at that. What a bummer, it was like walking a goat up and down in front of a lion cage.   
  
"Good joke?," Spike raised a brow at her, seeing the glimpse in her eyes.  
  
She gazed at him for a moment, then raised a haughty brow, "Actually, yes," she   
informed him. "But you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Hi Buffy," Dawn went over to the sofa to kiss her sister on the cheek. "Did you   
have a good day?"  
  
"If you call all day lectures from Giles a good day," the slayer replied annoyed, "then, yeah."  
  
"Oh, fun," her sister rolled her eyes and Buffy couldn't help but grin. Dawn was   
the only one who tried to act normal around her, who wasn't tiptoeing around and   
who seemed - oddly enough - not to worry. "Spike dusted two vamps," she reported   
while burying her hand in Xander's chips and then stuffing them into her mouth.   
After exchanging another grin with her sister, she excused herself for the   
bathroom.  
  
"Only two tonight," Willow raised a brow at her. "That's less then usual these   
days."  
  
The vampire who was just returning from the kitchen with a quarter of blood   
shrugged, "The night is still young. I'll have another round later on."  
  
"You don't have to," Xander said without thinking, "Angel can do it."  
  
"Xander!," came Willow's angry shout, while Buffy quirked a brow and asked,   
"What?"  
  
"The Poof?," Spike found his favourite spot in front of the telly and began   
sipping his blood. "Why didn't anybody tell me?"  
  
"Maybe because it isn't actually any of your business?" That came from Anya who   
had never been particularly fond of vampires in her demon days and she wouldn't   
start changing her habits now. Besides, Spike was really annoying and Xander   
couldn't stand him, and as his fiancée she had to be loyal.   
  
"Hey, he is my bloody grand-sire," the vampire protested. "It's my business more   
than anyone's."   
  
"What," Buffy glared at him, "are you talking about? Who is 'The Poof'?," then   
her gaze turned to Willow. "Are there any more vampires coming to stay with us?"  
  
Spike felt laughter bubbling up in his stomach, but then he remembered Giles and   
his promise to dust the vampire should he mess this up, and with an inward sigh   
suppressed this urge.  
  
"I ... uh ...," Willow began but was saved by the arrival of Giles, who stepped   
through the door right this moment.   
  
"Hello everyone," he greeted and then motioned behind him.   
  
Buffy watched when first a young woman with dark hair appeared and then a man   
behind her. Her heart did a funny little flip-flap the moment she saw him and her guts went into overdrive. She should've been warned, should've thought about the "slayer vibes", but the moment she set eyes on him, she forgot all about it.   
Quickly she looked away when she realised she was staring at him.   
  
But, God, he was gorgeous. She risked another glance. All tall, dark and - she   
had to swallow hard - all muscles, as far as you could see it under his clothes.   
Instantly her mouth went dry and in a fruitless attempt she tried to wet her   
lips.   
  
Of course she had no idea how erotic that was to Angel and he took several, deep   
breaths to get a hold on himself. And the full impact that she was really alive,   
and breathing, hit him. And he swallowed hard too.  
  
"Buffy," Giles smiled at his slayer, "you look very well."  
  
"Gee, thanks," she rolled her eyes, avoiding to look at Angel. **If you do,   
you're only going to embarrass yourself, because there'd be blushing and ...   
stuff.** So she just cleared her throat, not trusting her voice at the moment and added, "You only left three hours ago, so I assume I haven't changed that much since then."  
  
"Yes, er, Buffy, meet some more of your old friends," he said, emphasising the   
last word. "This is Cordelia," he explained, nodding towards the tall brunette.   
"You and she were in Highschool together. After that she went to L.A. and works   
with Angel now. And that," he turned towards the vampire, "is Angel. He also used to live in Sunnydale, until about two years ago."  
  
"Hi," the slayer greeted them. "Cordelia," she gave the former cheerleader a   
smile and then her gaze momentarily flickered to the vampire. "Angel," she said,   
happy she hadn't choked on the word. She wouldn't have been surprised if anybody   
told her, the whole Sahara had been transported into her mouth.   
  
"Hi Buffy," Cordelia nodded at her, then walked over to Anya and took a seat   
beside her, her eyes almost bulging out of her head when she realised what   
exactly the former demon was reading. She glanced irritated at Xander, but he was too busy staring at Angel to notice her.  
  
"Buffy," Angel gave the blonde a warm smile and she felt all her insides flutter. Cold and hot showers were racing down her spine and the goose-bumps were fighting for a free spot on her skin. Willow had said this man had been a friend, but Buffy honestly doubted it. How could she have been friends with a man who was awakening feelings like that in her. **No way!*   
  
"It's so good to see you," he continued. Unlike Cordelia he didn't come closer,   
but leaned his shoulder at the doorframe instead.  
  
"Uh ...," Buffy felt herself blushing and cursed inwardly, "I'd say the same,"   
she admitted shyly, "but," she shrugged helplessly, "I don't really remember   
you."  
  
Spike felt another bubble of laughter coming up, but one look into Giles' face   
instantly shut him up. And soon frustration began to settle inside of him when he caught his grand-sire's amused gaze. "Hello... Angel," he said sweetly.  
  
"Spike," the dark-haired vampire acknowledged his grand-childe and then started   
when suddenly Dawn came flying down the stairs and flung her arms around his   
neck.  
  
"Angel," she cried. "I'm so happy you came."  
  
"Dawn," Angel embraced her as well and then slightly pulled back to look at her.   
"You've grown again," he stated with a wink. "And each time I see you you're more beautiful. You'll see, soon all the young men will grovel at your feet for a date."  
  
"Oh, Angel," she slapped his shoulder, but smiled in delight and turned her gaze   
at her sister. "Isn't it great he came?," she asked, only to realise her own   
fault, "But of course you don't remember him, right?" When she saw the look on   
Buffy's face, she asked hopefully, "Or do you?"  
  
"What?" The slayer looked irritated for a moment, then had to wet her dry lips   
again. "Oh, sorry. No, I don't remember him." **But, oh Boy, I wish I could.**   
She felt another blush creep up her face and quickly looked away.  
  
"Buffy," Giles tried to get her attention again. "Angel came to help with   
patroling and to train you," he explained with a smile.  
  
"Train me?," the slayer raised her brows, then couldn't help but grin at the   
vampire, "Do you like to get your ass kicked?," she asked. "Because that's what   
happens, just ask Xander or Giles. They refuse to spar with me."  
  
"I think, I'll manage," Angel replied with a smile that reached his eyes and   
Buffy wanted to die on the spot. He was handsome, all tall, dark and gorgeous,   
but when he smiled... **That sort of killer smile should be forbidden by law.**  
  
"You should know," Giles' voice interrupted her thoughts, "that Angel is a   
vampire."  
  
"A WHAT?," Buffy almost shouted and was out of her seat in a flash, staring at   
all her friends. Her eyes were darting from Giles to Angel, to Willow, Xander,   
and to Spike, who was grinning broadly. "A vampire," she said finally, her voice   
sounding weak. "What is it with him?," she demanded looking at her watcher. "Does he have another chip or what? And how is he going to spar with me then? Because Spike can't - 'cuz of the chip, you already told me that."   
  
"No," Willow said softly. "Angel doesn't have a chip, Buffy. Angel's got a soul."  
  
"A ... a soul?," the slayer asked.  
  
"Yes," Angel replied with a nod. "It's a bit complicated, but I'm going to   
explain all this to you."  
  
"Just know he is one of the good guys," Cordelia said from her spot beside Anya.  
  
"Uh-huh," Buffy smiled weakly and fell back on the sofa. Then she looked back at   
Angel, "Just out of curiosity," she said. "Can you even play pool billard?"  
  
... to be continued  
  
Tell me if you like it! That's all for the moment. I'm going to write more soon, if you want! So, send feedback.  



	3. Part 3

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 2  
By Jill  
  
  
The next Day.  
  
  
"Come one," Buffy grinned at Angel, sweat running down her face. The vampire was   
grinning as well, enjoying the fact that he was able to be so close to her and   
forgetting all the problems surrounding them for a moment. There was only Buffy   
and a relaxing training session. Something he'd missed for what seemed like an   
eternity.  
  
Giles sat on a chair and watched their first sparring-session in Buffy's   
basement.  
  
"What do you mean, come on?," Angel shot back. "It's you who's sweating all over   
the mattress."  
  
"Smart ass," she retorted. "I've got circulation after all." Slowly circling him, she couldn't help the feeling of happiness that had settled inside of her. This, training with the dark-haired vampire, seemed so natural, like something she'd done countless times before. And she probably had, too bad she couldn't remember.  
  
A little sigh escaped her throat that had him looking up, "Tired already?," he   
asked, smirking.  
  
"In your dreams," she returned, her leg shooting up the same moment, but Angel   
had guessed her move and side-stepped the kick.  
  
"Really slayer, you've been better," came a well known voice from the door. Spike strolled into the room. He was a little bit pissed that his darned grand-sire seemed to blend in so easily. After all the crawling Spike had done to get into the slayer's good graces, one bloody memory loss had destroyed all his chances. Not that he had any, not then, and certainly not now. The little blond had never really accepted him. Maybe she had tolerated him in the end, even trusted him with Dawn, but that was all she had been ready to give. Too deep rooted was her belief that only a soul was capable of love.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Save your comments chip-boy," she said without looking at   
him.   
  
"No insults here," he replied and found a chair beside Giles.   
  
"Maybe you want to take my place for a while," Angel teased slightly, while   
ducking another blow.  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy's face lit up. "That'll be fun. You'd be my own personal   
punching-bag."  
  
"Very funny," the blond vampire grumbled and reached for a cigarette in his   
pocket. Catching the stern look of the watcher, he grinned and deliberately lit   
his smoke, blowing the soft, grey cloud into the watcher's direction. He wasn't   
allowed to make any remarks about the Slayer or the Poof, but one way or another   
a man had to have his fun. Or a vampire for that matter.   
  
There had been times when he had hated the chip, when he had cursed it, but at   
the moment he was ready to kill. It should be him there, training with Buffy, not his bloody grand-sire who'd left her. Suddenly he felt a headache starting around the implant. **Not the smartest move to think about killing.**  
  
"Ouch," Buffy yelled when Angel's foot suddenly connected with her stomach, but   
she recovered instantly. "Be aware," she threatened. "Punishment is on its way."  
  
"Promises, promises," the vampire grinned again, yet side-stepping another   
attempt of hers to kick him.   
  
Buffy was amazed by her opponent's flawless movements and silently she was admiring the way his body twisted and turned, his muscles rippled over his torso. His upper body was bare and like a sculpture in the pale light of the basement. This was their first meeting after yesterday, when he and Cordelia had arrived from L.A. They hadn't talked a lot. Soon after their arrival the vampire and his friend had said goodbye and disappeared to a place the others had called "The Mansion." She had made a mental note to find out where it was.  
  
"Buffy you need to concentrate," Giles scolded gently.  
  
"I am concentrated," she replied and grimaced when she just barely avoided a blow from the vampire. Somehow she had a feeling she'd been better in this or maybe he'd improved?   
  
**God, I want to remember.**  
  
"She's doing great," she heard Angel say and her heart did another flip-flop. "We didn't train together for a long time," he straightened and looked at Giles. "And I had lots of opportunities to improve my skills."  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded and stood. "I could see that. You've become quite an expert   
in hand to hand combat, Angel."  
  
"Just shoot me," Spike snorted, threw his smoke to the ground and stomped on it.   
"And anyway, this is just boring. I came down to see some real action, but you   
two are barely touching each other." **No need to listen to this.**  
  
"Gee, thanks," Buffy shot back, rubbing a spot at her shoulder where she could   
feel a bruise coming up. "Sorry, that we can't supply you with some blood-shed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Spike made a dismissive gesture with his hand, turned and walked   
out of the door, "but with all the love in the air," he shrugged, "what could one expect."  
  
The slayer's head snapped around, her suddenly irritated gaze resting on Angel,   
then she turned towards Giles. "Love in the air? What is he talking about?"  
  
"Nothing," the watcher said quickly, silently discussing if he might just stake   
Spike after all. It could be quite satisfying after all the insults the vampire   
had inflicted on him. "Angel is right," he tried to change the subject instead,   
dismissing this foolish urge. "You weren't that bad."  
  
"Fine," she didn't pay attention, because she was too busy looking at Angel, who   
was trying to look anywhere but at her. His private thoughts weren't that far   
away from the watcher's. Plus the fact that the woman of his dreams was standing   
right before him, her sweat-covered body shining in the lamp-light. This moment   
he was grateful for each of his almost 250 years and the self-control he'd gained over the centuries. **Oh, man.**  
  
**Jackpot. There was more between us than just friendship,** she thought, then   
instantly scolded herself. **Buffy Summers, what are you thinking. He is a   
vampire.** **Yes, and so what?**, the other voice in her head argued. **He's   
yummy, who cares that he's theoretically dead.**  
  
"I'd like to have you both sparring at least once each day," Giles voice   
interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"No problem," Angel agreed quickly. "It's good for both of us."  
  
"Good," the watcher gave him a nod, then turned towards his slayer. "Buffy." When she didn't react, he repeated, "Buffy."   
  
"Yeah." **I wonder if a dead body reacts the same way a living one does? Stop it, Buffy. You're a bad girl. And anyway. You can't even remember how a male body reacts.** Trying to cover the heat rising in her cheeks, she gave Giles an   
innocent look.  
  
Finally he had her attention. "I want you to patrol with Angel tonight," he told   
her. "You both did that a lot. And although your skills have improved since then, he's still familiar with the way you fight. And with the sparring you should become a good team in no time."  
  
"Patrol, huh?," she glanced at both men, then finally her eyes rested on the   
vampire. "It's actually the first time, he's allowed me to go with anybody but   
him," she said. "He seems to have an awful lot of trust in you."  
  
Angel just shrugged at that and turned to get a towel for her. Throwing it into   
her direction, he grabbed himself a bottle of water and took a large gulp. It   
wasn't that he'd lost any fluids, after all he didn't sweat, but somehow he   
needed it. Maybe just copying human behaviour. He shrugged inwardly, "Patrol   
then," he nodded at Giles, then grinned at Buffy. "Take a shower. I'll see you in half an hour." With this he left the basement.  
  
****  
  
To Angel's great relief nobody was present when he returned to the living-room   
and with a sigh he let his body fall on the sofa at the window. It was already   
dark outside, a typical Californian night with bright stars shining down, the sky cloudless.   
  
So he would go on patrol with Buffy. A part of him was looking forward to it. It   
would be like falling back into old patterns. There were so many memories of   
meetings in graveyards, fighting together, the kisses they'd shared at a time   
when there had still been something like innocence between them. **It's been   
years only, but it almost feels like another life.**  
  
The other part of him - the larger part - was dreading the next days. He would be with her, time and time again. They would spend hours together, spar together, laugh and fight together. His heart ached at the images involuntarily flooding his mind. But this would end. As soon as Buffy was fit enough to do it on her own again, his task was finished and he would go back to L.A. and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it. If he'd be able to leave her again.  
  
Closing his eyes for a moment, trying to push all the heavy thoughts in the back   
of his mind, he sighed. Not to forget about the fact that she knew nothing about   
him. Everything that had happened between them was lost to her. Maybe it was for   
the best, Angel thought. There was so much pain, so much hurt, but the vampire   
also remembered the bitter-sweet hours, the ecstasy, the love they'd shared.   
Given a choice Angel would gladly accept the pain if he could keep the other   
memories as well.   
  
"Hi."  
  
The soft voice had him opening his eyes and a smile spread across his features   
when he saw Dawn standing in the doorway looking at him a bit hesitantly. "Hi   
back," he said and motioned her to come in. "How are you?"  
  
"Glad that you're back," she said instantly and then sat down beside him. Angel   
put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. With a little sigh she laid her head against his chest. "I've missed you," she admitted.  
  
"I've missed you too."  
  
She slightly pulled back and looked up at him, "Really?," she asked with a little voice.  
  
"Really," he replied honestly and their eyes met.  
  
Dawn studied him for a moment, then smiled for the first time and put her head   
back on his chest. "How was your first sparring?"  
  
"Good," he said running his hand up and down her arm. "She's not as good as she   
was, but she'll be alright in no time."  
  
"You mean the Slayer will be alright." It wasn't really a question.  
  
"When did you get so wise?," there was a smile in his voice.   
  
"When your mother and sister die within some months, shortly after you've   
realised you aren't even real," she laughed unhappily, "Tends to make you grow up fast."  
  
"Oh Dawn," he pulled her even closer. "You feel real to me. Buffy told me all   
about you, but that doesn't change all the memories I have of you. For me you are her younger sister and I'm your friend."  
  
There was a silence after his last statement. Then Dawn asked, "Do you think   
she'll ever be Buffy again? I mean, the Buffy we know."  
  
"I have no idea," he replied honestly. "Nobody knows. And maybe," he paused for a moment, then continued against everything he believed, "maybe it's for the best. She had a lot to go through. This way she might be happier..."  
  
"That's bullshit, Angel," she pulled back completely and sat straight up beside   
him, nailing him with her angry gaze. "It's her life, she is missing. Granted, it wasn't all fireworks, but it's her life nonetheless. I wouldn't want to wake up with all my memories gone. Asking me all the time, how it might have been. No, Angel. It's not for the best," she said firmly.  
  
He reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You miss her,   
don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "First you left. I know you   
left Buffy, but somehow you left me too. You were like a big brother for me. Then mom dies and then Buffy. Not to forget about Dad," she said with a snort. "Sure, Buffy is back, but somehow she isn't. I feel so alone," she admitted, suppressing a sob. Then after another short pause, "Are you going to stay?"  
  
"As long as you need me," he replied. "Not forever though. There's still the   
curse and ..., " he shrugged, "Even if she will remember. It doesn't change what   
I am or what she is. She might be the Slayer, but she is also human. And she   
should have a human boyfriend."  
  
Dawn watched him again with those big blue eyes, swimming in unshed tears, then   
snuggled back to his side. "She never loved him, you know."  
  
"What?," he asked confused.  
  
"Riley," she clarified. "In the end he left her too. They were shagging a lot,   
but he never had her heart."  
  
"Don't really need that piece of information," Angel muttered under his breath,   
but said loudly, "Shagging? Bullshit? Dawn, where do you get those expressions?"  
  
She smiled happily, loving him going into big-brother-mode. It made her feel safe   
and protected. "You can't guess?," she looked up, grinning.  
  
"I have a vague idea," he replied, rolling his eyes. "It seems I haven't quite   
done my job when teaching Spike. You really shouldn't use words like that.   
Jesus, Dawn, you're under-aged. You shouldn't even think about those things."  
  
"Oh Angel," she laughed - this time it was genuine. "And besides. When you and   
Buffy ...," she grinned, "you know. I think she wasn't quite 18 either, right?"  
  
The vampire tried to give her a stern look at that, but soon he laughed with her.  
  
End of part 3.  
  
Hope you still like it! Tell me what you think!!!  



	4. Part 4

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 4  
By Jill  
  
  
Willow opened the door to the Summers' house the same evening and was surprised   
to find only Giles sitting there. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at   
Tara, who was with her tonight. "Hi Giles," she said, and removed her coat.  
  
The watcher looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at the young women. "Willow, Tara. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"  
  
"N-no," the blond witch replied and sat down opposite to him.   
  
"We wanted to know how it is going. With Buffy and Angel, I mean," Willow   
explained while she poured herself a cup of tea. Tea wasn't really one of her   
favourite drinks, but at the moment it felt good to hold a hot cup in her hand.  
  
"Ah," Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "They had a training   
session tonight, which went quite well. Angel is pretty strong and fast," he   
paused for a moment, then shook his head. "Anyways. They're gone out on patrol."  
  
The redhead's eyes widened, "You let her go with him? But never let her go with   
Spike?"  
  
"I trust him, Willow," the watcher replied. "And yeah, I know my feelings towards him, but as long as he is in possession of a soul he's reliable, while Spike...," he trailed off, but knew that the two women understood what he was referring to.  
  
"The operative word would be soul, wouldn't it," Xander said strolling into the   
living room. Seeing the surprised gazes of the three others, he explained, "Took   
the back door. Very careless to leave it open like that."  
  
"With a slayer in the house you don't really have to be afraid of criminals,"   
Willow reminded him.  
  
He ignored her reply, took a look at the tea and grimaced, "With the coloured   
water again," he shook his head in disgust. With a sigh he sat down with the   
other, "So Dead Boy went out with the Slayer. Where is the rest?"  
  
"Spike insisted of patrolling himself and of course Dawn followed him. She seems   
to develop more and more interest in all this," Giles said with more than just a   
little bit concern in his voice.  
  
"So you trust him with Dawn, but not with the old Buffster," Willow tilted her   
head, "How come?"  
  
"Because the G-man sees that Dead Boy junior seems to care for the little sister   
while as soon as Buffy is concerned ... what is it about our little Slayer, all   
the vampires seem incredibly attracted to her." Xander slightly shook his head,   
then leaned back on the sofa.  
  
"Almost correct," Giles pulled a tissue from his pocket and began to clean his   
glasses, "Spike has developed some kind of ... infatuation with Buffy. I don't   
know what to think of it. But it seems ... more than just strange. Twisted in   
some kind of way, especially thinking about Spike's history with slayers and the   
fact that only a little chip is preventing him from following his instincts."  
  
"Maybe you should tell Angel," Willow suggested.  
  
"I thought about it," the watcher put his glasses back on his nose and sighed.   
"But I'm not sure how he's going to react."  
  
"Angel isn't stupid," the witch said thoughtfully. "Sooner or later he's going to find out. It think it's better to tell him."  
  
"I second that," Xander said, "Dead Boy might not be my bestest bud, but like   
Giles I put my cents on him. Spike might have helped us, but I don't trust him."  
  
"We really should mark this day," Willow grinned at him. "Did you just say you   
trusted Angel?"  
  
He shrugged uncomfortably, "Guess I did. At least more than Spike." **God, what's happening to me. I should probably found a cheerleading squad for Angel   
tomorrow,** he thought, groaning inwardly. Then another thought entered his mind, "Talking about souls," he said. "Do you think it was the wisest move to put Angel and Buffy on patrol together. I mean with all their history in graveyards...," he grinned at the stern look he received from Giles.  
  
"Angel is old enough and he knows about the danger," the watcher said firmly.   
"And besides, I don't believe they are really on their own."  
  
****  
  
"This is nice," Buffy sighed while she and Angel were strolling through   
Sunnyrest. They were on patrol for about an hour and had barely spoken three   
words with each other. The vampire avoided looking at her, he always kept his   
distance, pretending - or not - to look out for vampires and demons.  
  
Buffy knew she was the Slayer and that she was meant to look out as well, that   
this was her destiny, as Giles was telling her ten times a day, but with her   
memory loss a lot had changed, and for the moment she was much more interested in the good-looking man at her side. The one who tried to ignore her.  
  
"What do you mean, this is nice?," he asked and she saw him watching her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"This," she motioned around her. "Isn't it romantic," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "A cemetery at night, two people - a man and a woman - no, wait. One people and one ... well, non-people," she stopped, turned towards him, and   
flashed him a quick, apologetic grin.  
  
He smiled, "I don't mind. I am a vampire. There's no way around it."  
  
"No," she sighed again. "I guess not." She bit her lower lip then looked back at   
him, "So tell me. Did we do this a lot? Patrolling together I mean." **Did my   
stomach always flutter like this in your company? Did my heart always beat like   
crazy?** Why on earth was it not important at all that Angel was a vampire while   
Spike's presence made her uneasy?  
  
"Yeah," he nodded and continued walking. **What the hell is going on in her   
head?**  
  
Buffy grinned inwardly, he was squirming already. **No doubt, he's attracted to   
me.** "Was it always like this?," she wanted to know, looking at him innocently.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, we both, walking together, talking ... barely..."  
  
"You talk quite a lot," he shot back, scanning the surroundings.  
  
"Uh-huh," she grinned. "Sure I do. But you know what I mean. Did we always behave like ... strangers?" **Come on, big boy, talk to me. I know there was   
something.**  
  
"We ... uh ... were friends," he replied evasively.  
  
"Friends, huh?," she rolled her eyes at his reply, but didn't say anything.   
"Friends like, say, Xander and I?"  
  
"No," he said quickly. "Not like Xander and you." He frowned and then muttered   
under his breath, "Certainly not like Xander. Or at least I hope." **No way!**  
  
"I see, not like Xander and I. Hmmm." She stopped again, crossed her arms in   
front of her chest and looked at him, sighing loudly. "It's like pulling teeth,"   
she said angrily. "What I want to know is, was there something between us or   
not?"  
  
Angel turned slowly.  
  
**Help.**  
  
And swallowed.   
  
God, she was beautiful, all angry and demanding. And he had missed her so. But it   
couldn't be. There was no chance and the pain almost closed up his throat.   
"Buffy," he began, but was cut off by her stomping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Don't Buffy me," she shouted, completely unconcerned about the possible dangers   
around her. "Everyone's tiptoeing around me all the time. Sometimes I just want   
to scream. I know that I have to regain my memory on my own. But Willow told me   
she was my friend, Xander told me the same. Giles told me I am the Slayer and   
he's my watcher. So who are you?" Her eyes dared him to lie, dared him to evade   
the answer.  
  
"We ...," he had to clear his throat, his mouth feeling suddenly dry at the   
frustration radiating from her, her eyes blazing, her nose slightly wrinkled, her   
mouth showing the slightest pout. If he had circulation his blood would boil   
right now. **God, I want her.** "There was a time when we were ... lov ... I   
mean, when we were more than just friends." **And I would do almost everything   
for just a glimpse of that again.**  
  
"Ha!," she said triumphantly. "I knew it. I knew it all the time. What happened?   
Because I can see you're still attracted to me and I ... well, I wouldn't throw   
you from my doorstep," she declared bluntly.  
  
Angel was sure that his heart, had it been beating, would've stopped the same   
moment. **Obviously there happened more to her than just a memory loss.** "Uh ...   
you wouldn't?," was all he could manage, his voice sounding strange even to   
himself.  
  
"No," she shook her head, then continued walking, feeling better now. Still ...   
"Why did we split up. I mean, we obviously did, right? There must have been a   
reason?"  
  
The pain was quick, like a knife slicing into flesh, and although it was familiar it closed up his throat. He had to take a deep breath before he was able to speak, "It's complicated, we ... first of all you are a slayer and I am a vampire. We're living in different worlds." **I can't tell her the truth, God, I can't,** he thought, remembering Giles' warning that she had to regain her   
memories on her own. At least the more important ones. **And that certainly   
classifies as important, doesn't it."  
  
"Really?," it didn't sound convinced. "And here I thought we were patrolling   
together. Must be my fault," the sarcasm was back in her voice. She didn't   
believe one word. "We're both fighting evil, right? We're both on the same side,   
right? Thanks to my *calling* my private life sucks or that's what my friends   
tell me and honestly, I mean look at me."   
  
She stopped again, "I mean, do I have warts? No. Do I have bad hair? Not really.   
Am I utterly unattractive? No. But yet I don't have a boyfriend. That speaks loud and clear."  
  
He couldn't do anything but stare at her. **You are the most beautiful creature   
on this planet,** he wanted to shout. He wanted to kiss her, cherish her, show   
her that she was wonderful, desirable. He wanted to make love to her, thoroughly, for hours, night after night, but he couldn't. Mustn't. There was no way. Instead he said, "I know it is hard. Believe me, I know."  
  
She looked at him for a long while, then nodded, "Yeah, you probably do. But why   
then is it wrong for you to be with me? I don't understand."  
  
"Buffy, please," he wasn't able to hide the pain in his voice anymore. "I can't   
tell you. I ... want to ... but ...," he shook his head, feeling desperate,   
"Things happened. Between us. You need to remember them yourself, I can't just   
tell you."  
  
"Or is it that you just desire my body and once you had it, the fascination was   
over?" She couldn't let it go. She needed to know.  
  
"Buffy, please no," his voice was barely a whisper now. "Please," he pleaded   
again.  
  
"But ...," she was about ask something else, but suddenly a noise between the   
bushes had their full attention.  
  
"Left behind the crypt," she whispered.  
  
He merely nodded to show her he'd heard it as well.   
  
"Alright, then," she said loudly, "come out here. I really hate to play hide and   
seek with vampires." She frowned slightly and quickly glanced at Angel, "I do   
hate playing hide and seek with vampires, right?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile. "Yes, you do."  
  
"Good," she was relieved. "Come on then," she spoke towards the noise. "Show   
yourself."  
  
"I told you to be quiet," came the annoyed answer, and after a second Spike came   
out behind the crypt, followed by Dawn whose face wore a sheepish expression.  
  
"What the hell..?," Buffy exchanged another quick glance with Angel who seemed as   
stunned as she. Planting her hands at her hips she glared at the bleached blond   
vampire. "What are you doing here?," she demanded.   
  
"What does it look like? I'm patrolling."  
  
"*We* are patrolling tonight," Buffy retorted, then turned to her sister. "And   
you should be in bed, not strolling around in graveyards with un-dead   
bloodsuckers."  
  
"HEY," Dawn and Spike shouted unison.  
  
Angel sighed loudly, then asked, "What are you doing here, Spike?"  
  
"As I said," the younger vampire shifted his attention towards his grand-sire.   
"I was patrolling. And anyways. It's none of your business. You haven't shown your hide in town for an eternity so who died and made you the captain?"  
  
"Certainly not you," Buffy hissed at him. "You were spying on us," she accused,   
stepping closer to the blond vampire. "I already noticed your sneaky little hide   
more than once behind my back. To make this clear once and for all. Keep out of   
my way. If I had a crossbow you'd be dust by now."  
  
"In your dreams," Spike retorted, an arrogant look in his eyes. "You wouldn't   
even have known I was there, if Little Bit hadn't given away our hiding."  
  
"Now it's my fault again," Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.  
  
"Yeah," he shot back. "Sure it is. You are human. Vampires are stealthy by   
nature, we aren't easily detected."  
  
"Oh really," the slayer's sister raised a brow. "It was your idea to follow them, as I recall. I didn't like it from the beginning." She turned towards her sister and the dark-haired vampire, "Sorry," she apologised.  
  
"It's okay," Angel smiled at her, then his gaze met the one of his grand-childe   
and his eyes went cold. "You better hide your sorry existence in one of the   
crypts or I might feel tempted to end this unlife of yours." And his eyes said,   
'don't think I haven't realised what you're up to.' And he had. The way Spike   
looked at Buffy wasn't anything to be missed.  
  
"Oh yeah?," Spike's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, then he cast his   
challenging blue gaze on his sire. "Want to give it a try?"  
  
"Nothing would give me more pleasure," Angel hissed through gritted teeth. "Don't think the fact that a misfortune made you some sort of relative will protect you, *boy*."  
  
Buffy looked back and forth from enraged vampire to enraged vampire and decided   
it was time to intervene, "Uh ... guys," she began stepping firmly between them.   
"As nice as this might be, but this stops now," her voice was sharp as a razor   
now and instantly both men stepped back, Angel muttering something under his   
breath, Spike only shrugging, but obeying nonetheless.   
  
"Good boys," she barely suppressed the grin that threatened to spread over her   
face. Testosterone did funny things sometimes. Where did that come from? Like a   
flash she had suddenly an image in front of her eyes. Two males, a similar   
situation and one of them was Angel. The other ... she slightly shook her head   
... no, she wasn't able to recognize the other. He was tall and blond and had   
blue eyes, but it wasn't Spike.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She shook her head again and met Angel's concerned gaze when she was able to   
focus again. "Nothing," she said quickly. "I just thought I remembered   
something."  
  
"You did?," Dawn was instantly excited.  
  
"Yeah," the slayer blinked, "at least I guess. I'm not sure." Her confused eyes   
were seeking Angel, who was watching her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at   
Dawn, "Anyways. Listen, Dawn, please go home. Take Spike with you. Angel and I   
will do another round and then I'll be back as well."  
  
"Sure," her sister replied eagerly, sensing that Buffy wanted to talk to the dark haired vampire. "Come on, Spike, we're leaving."  
  
She turned and with a last glare at his grand-sire and a grunt, the blond vampire followed her into the night.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Angel turned towards the blond, "What is it?," he asked, suppressing all the irritation he still felt regarding Spike's behaviour towards the Slayer. He would analyse the disturbing facts later. His   
grand-childe had been positively possessive and Angel didn't like that one bit.   
But at the moment it wasn't important. At the moment all that counted was the   
confusion he saw in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"I ...," she shook her head again as if to clear her mind. "I ... saw you. When   
you and Spike were nose to nose just before, I remembered you and ... someone   
else. I didn't recognize him, but you two were almost at each other's throats."  
  
"Can you describe him?," the vampire asked, touching her shoulder with his palm   
to assure her of his support.  
  
She slowly nodded, "Yeah, he was tall. I think even taller than you, blond, blue   
eyes ... quite ... normal looking guy. Not ugly, but ... kinda like your average   
Joe. Does this help?," she looked up in his eyes, hers asking for help and   
shining with hope that she wouldn't stay lost in this world without memories.  
  
Angel took a deep breath. Of course he knew whom she was describing. **I'm really the person to talk about this,** he thought frustrated. "Yeah, I know who he is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The way her eyes lit up caused another wave of pain deep inside his heart. She   
wanted to remember and given time she would and then their time in Sunnydale   
would end and he would go back to L.A. and ..., "His name is Riley. He used to   
live here," he said quickly, starting to walk again.  
  
She was with him in a flash, catching his arm, "Riley? I don't remember him. Was   
he a friend of mine?"  
  
"Buffy," his voice was harsher than he intended, but at the moment his emotions   
were too raw, to be nice. He didn't want to talk about Riley, he didn't want to   
be the one to tell her about him, all he wanted was to deny the commando had ever existed. Sure, he had left her and wanted her to lead a normal life, but that didn't mean he enjoyed talking about the men in her life. "I'm not the person, to tell you this. Ask Willow ... or Xander."  
  
"But I'm asking you," she stopped again and held his arm, so that he was forced   
to stop as well. "Please. I need to know this. Who is Riley?"  
  
Angel closed his eyes for a short moment, then pulled himself together and said,   
"He was your boyfriend, Buffy. Riley was your boyfriend for over a year." Then he turned, not able to look at her any longer.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	5. Part 5

Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 5  
By Jill  
  
  
"That's what I'm telling you, Wesley." Cordelia kept her voice low as she   
spoke with the former watcher at the other end of the line. "He came back   
from patrol about an hour ago, and he barely noticed I was there. We   
exchanged a few words and then he disappeared in his room."  
  
"Why are you staying with him anyway?" Wesley asked involuntarily keeping   
his voice low as well. He was alone in the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel and   
except Fred, who was sleeping upstairs in one of the bedrooms he was the   
only living being in this huge building. Gunn and his gang were out hunting   
vampires. He had to admit that without Angel and Cordelia the place was   
almost deserted.  
  
"Because I can't stay with my parents, the apartment they live in now is too   
small. There isn't a lot left after the IRS put their hands on our   
property." She frowned slightly and absentmindedly inspected her   
fingernails. At least she hadn't broken any so far. It was a completely   
unconscious gesture, her nails weren't as important anymore as they once had   
been. Working for and with Angel in L.A. had given her other priorities.  
  
"Not that it was their property to begin with," Wesley, muttered at the   
other end of the line, but she heard him.  
  
"I know that," she couldn't help the edge in her voice although she knew he   
was right. "Anyways. And there was nobody else I could stay with. I mean all   
my old friends," the last word she snorted in disgust. "Not very likely.   
Sure I could've lied to them, told them I was some famous actress, but one   
look at my shabby clothes and they would've known." Not that she had wanted to   
stay with them in the first place.  
  
"Cordelia, Angel gave you a brand-new set of clothes," the Englishman   
reminded her, not quite sure why he was talking to her at all. He sighed   
inwardly. No, that wasn't true. The brunette was worried, and she was trying   
to cover up her concern by talking to him.  
  
"That was ages ago," she reminded him. "Well, months," she amended quickly,   
"but with today's fashion... It's already completely out."  
  
"I see." This time he sighed audibly, and decided to get back to the source   
of her worry, "So Angel went patrolling with Buffy."  
  
"Yeah. I have no idea what happened out there, Wesley, but something did.   
Something important. All the typical brooding signs surrounded him when he   
came back. And the typical Buffy-look was in his eyes. Why on earth did they   
have to drag him into this?" She sat down on a sofa and bit her lower lip.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Giles tried to find another solution," he said gently.   
"Cordelia, I don't like it either. I know how much he suffers. I'm not as   
insensitive as you think I am, but we cannot forget the fact that Buffy is   
the Slayer. Her health, the fact that she can't execute her duty, is of the   
utmost importance. Not only to us, but to the world."  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like the situation," the brunette grumbled.  
"Because I don't like it at all. He's going to end up a wreck, Wesley. And   
after all the other stuff he recently went through." Why had it to be that   
way, she asked herself? Why did Angel always have to be the one rushing to   
her aid, picking up the pieces in an emergency? All she ever did was yell at   
him, accuse him, or throw that sorry excuse for a boyfriend in his face.   
Damn Buffy. The former cheerleader had always known the slayer wasn't good   
for Angel and the current situation was no exception.  
  
Wesley sighed again, his tired eyes darting to his watch, "Cordelia you   
should try and sleep," he said gently. "We can't change the situation. All   
we can do is try to be there for him. You know that."  
  
"I know," she replied finally. "Alright, Wes. Have a good night. And thanks   
for listening to my ranting."  
  
"It was a pleasure," he said with a certain tone in his voice that made her   
smile. "Good Night."  
  
Cordelia turned off her cellular phone and closed her eyes for a moment. He   
was right all they could do was trying to be there for him when he needed   
them. But of course nobody said that she couldn't keep an eye on Buffy as   
well. Preventing damage was always better then cleaning up afterwards.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat alone in the living room of her house at the same time, staring   
into the darkness. Giles had gone back to his apartment, while Tara and   
Willow to the dorms and Xander had left before she came back. She hadn't   
seen Dawn or Spike since their little meeting in the graveyard but her   
watcher had told her that her little sister was safely asleep in her room.  
  
So there was finally time to hang on her thoughts. A brief flash of memory.   
Would it mean that there was hope for her to become herself again after   
everything? She wanted her memories back, now that Angel had appeared in   
Sunnydale more than ever.  
  
She saw the pain in his eyes, the torment because he couldn't tell her all   
the things she wanted to know and she cursed herself for teasing him, for   
trying to get him to open up, completely oblivious what it would mean for   
him to dig up things that - so it seemed - he'd rather forget.  
  
Riley. Her boyfriend Riley. Her boyfriend for over a year, Angel had told   
her. She was twenty, soon to be twenty-one. Her dating days couldn't be that   
many and being with someone for over a year had to mean something, right?   
Why then did his name mean nothing to her? Wasn't one meant to remember   
those who one loved? Then she was also sure she loved Dawn too, and her friends. Yet, all of them had been lost to her, had disappeared in some endless black hole, that was meant to be filled with pictures, faces or names.  
  
But there was plain nothing.  
  
Well, almost nothing. There was that brief flashback. Actually, the whole   
scene had been about Angel, but of course, she recognized him immediately   
and so her whole focus had shifted towards the other person she saw although   
he hadn't been more than a supporting player.  
  
And that had been her boyfriend, Riley. She turned his name back and forth   
in her mind, but nothing came. With Angel, there had been a flutter. She   
clearly remembered something stirring, and with Riley, there was plain   
nothing.  
  
She would've liked to explain it to the vampire that the man in the   
flashback meant nothing to her, not now anyway, but after he walked away   
from her, he didn't said another word. They had killed three vampires in   
silence. Afterwards he saw her home and said goodbye with a curt nod in   
front of her door. The only words that were spoken were over his shoulder   
that he'd be back for another training shortly after sundown.  
  
Buffy leaned her head back and with a heavy sigh closed her eyes. God, she   
wanted to remember, she desperately wanted to understand what had happened   
between her and Angel. She wanted to be able to understand that pain in his   
dark orbs, wanted to understand why he was evading her questions.  
  
A noise behind her startled her and abruptly her head jerked around, her   
eyes falling on the inevitable clouds of smoke that seemed to accompany him   
everywhere. "Spike," she acknowledged his presence, and then turned away   
from him. She didn't want to talk to him, and didn't want to hear his   
smart-ass remarks. She wanted to be alone and think. **Preferably of a dark,   
tall and incredibly attractive vampire.** But then, Spike was his   
grand-childe, wasn't he. "What do you want?" she asked almost involuntarily.  
  
"All on your own, Slayer?" His voice was surprisingly without the usual   
cockiness.  
  
"Do you see anybody else?"  
  
"No," he shook his head and blew some more smoke in the air, then walked   
over to sit on the loveseat in the corner where she could see him from the   
corner of her eye. "Thinking about anything special?" He paused, then added,   
"Or someone?"  
  
"If I did," she replied, "why do you think I would talk to you?"  
  
He shrugged, "Don't know. It's the Poof again, isn't it?" It wasn't really a   
question.  
  
"'The Poof'?"  
  
"Yeah," his voice held a trace of impatience, "Angel. My bloody darned   
grand-sire. The Poof. You're thinking about him." When she didn't reply, he   
went on. "You have that certain look in your eyes. Like that night when..."   
he suddenly stopped and his voice trailed off, but her eyes perked up.  
  
"Like when?, what" she asked.  
  
He drew from his cigarette again, "A long time ago," he said evasively.   
"Just know that we met each other before I had that stupid chip in my head."  
  
"I had a flashback today," she said after a moment. "Angel was in it, and   
Riley."  
  
She heard him laugh beside her and turned around to fully look at him.   
However, it was dark and she couldn't recognize more than his shadow and the   
flashing of his cigarette from time to time. "And did you tell my grand-sire   
about it?" he asked.  
  
She could hear in his voice that he thought it would be funny if she had and   
suddenly wished she hadn't. It was clear as day that there was no love   
between Angel and Spike and somehow she had the feeling that the bleached   
blond vampire would enjoy any form of torture he'd be able to inflict on his   
grand-sire. Still she said, "Yes. I did. I didn't recognize Riley. I still   
don't," she added hastily. "He was just a face in my mind and Angel helped   
to put a name to it."  
  
She wanted to slap him when she heard him laugh. "I assume, Angel was really   
happy to hear you remembered soldier boy."  
  
"I told you," she insisted, "I didn't really remember him. He was just...   
there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you told me," he snickered, "Still I would've liked to have   
seen his face." Not that Spike felt much better. She'd seen Angel and Riley   
in a flashback. She hadn't seen him. That said everything, didn't it?  
  
"Can you tell me about Riley?" she asked after a while. "I know he was my   
boyfriend. Angel told me that much. I know his name and his face, but it   
doesn't mean anything to me. I'd like to know about him though."  
  
Spike sighed, and then crushed his cigarette on an empty plate. "There isn't   
a lot to tell. You were together, still can't figure out me why. Maybe there   
was more to him than met the eye, although I severely doubt it." He stood up   
and walked over to the door. "I didn't like him. Actually, I wanted to rip   
his brains out, but thanks to him and his friends I couldn't."  
  
"You didn't like him, huh?" She didn't turn towards him. "But then you don't   
seem to like many people, do you."  
  
He stared at her profile in the darkness, his eyesight was good enough to   
see every detail, and glad she couldn't see him the same way. Then he   
swallowed hard and blinked, hating the fact that he fell for her. "Yeah," he   
said quietly, already walking towards the stairs to the basement, "Not many   
people."  
  
***  
  
Angel was tossing and turning in his bed at the mansion trying to find sleep   
where there was none. He couldn't get her out of his head, and couldn't stop   
thinking about what had happened on patrol.  
  
He knew he was crazy for behaving that way, for feeling hurt that she   
remembered Riley in her first flashback. Dawn had said Buffy hadn't been in   
love with Riley. Then why then would she remember him of all people? Well   
it's only natural, a voice in his head whispered, he was her boyfriend for   
quite some time. She was close to him, very close.  
  
There mere thought about that closeness had Angel involuntarily balling his   
fists. There were suddenly pictures in his head about Riley and Buffy.   
Naked. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the disturbing   
images. He couldn't think about it or he'd go insane. He knew that they'd   
had a sexual relationship, so why was it throwing him that way all of a   
sudden.  
  
Liar, the little voice said again. Think about a certain talk at the police   
department. It threw you then as well.  
  
Groaning he ran a hand over his face. He was so damned tired, but there was   
no way he'd be sleeping. So, he might as well get up and have some blood. He   
had forgotten about food before. He stood up, pulled his sweat-pants up, and   
then quietly made his way towards the kitchen, crossing the hall in the   
process. He started when suddenly a female voice said.  
  
"Can't sleep either, huh?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and then slowly turned toward the brunette who sat   
in complete darkness. At least it was dark for her, although he could see   
her just fine. "Cordelia," there was concern in his voice and she had to   
smile at that. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," she assured him quickly. "I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"Thinking?" he tilted his head and then walked over to her, sitting down   
beside her on the sofa. "About what?"  
  
"Many things," she said evasively.  
  
"You don't need to worry, Cordelia," he reached out and took her hand. "I'm   
alright." When he heard her laugh incredulously, he said, "Buffy had a   
flashback today. About Riley." Well, actually it had been about Riley and   
he, but at the moment only the commando was important.  
  
"Oh," her voice was small and he felt her squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
"There is no need to be. I'm behaving ridiculously, that's all. I have   
absolutely no business to feel that way. I left her, I told her she should   
find someone who could give her all the things I couldn't. She only did what   
I told her to do."  
  
"But that doesn't mean, you feel good that she did," she replied gently.  
  
A short, unhappy laugh sounded through the hall, then he said, "No, it   
doesn't. When she told me she'd seen Riley in a flashback, it was as if my   
heart was ripped out of my chest. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
He was surprised, when she answered, "Yeah, I do." Noticing his surprise,   
she added, "I once came into a room where my so called boyfriend was kissing   
another girl. So, yeah, I know."  
  
Now it was his turn to squeeze her hand. "And then Spike was there. He   
followed us or rather her, around. And there is an expression in his eyes,   
I'm not quite sure, but I don't like the way he looks at her. He's always   
been obsessed with slayers, and I don't want him to develop any kind of   
twisted feelings for her."  
  
"How do you know they are twisted?"  
  
"Because I know him. Because I remember his face when he killed a slayer   
hundred years ago. Because without that chip, he wouldn't give a damn about   
Buffy all he would think about was the best way to rip her heart out and   
stomp on it," he shot back. Then added a bit sheepishly, "Sorry. I didn't   
want to throw that at you."  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for," she smiled and leaned her head at his   
shoulder for a moment. "Just don't let all this get to you too much," she   
pleaded.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, and then he stood up and walked towards the   
kitchen. But he stopped half-way and turned back to her, "The problem is,   
when it comes to Buffy, I don't have a choice."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Cordelia, whispered into the darkness after he'd disappeared   
in the kitchen. "That's what love does to you."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	6. Part 6

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 6  
By Jill  
  
  
The next days fell into a pattern. Buffy and Angel would spar shortly after   
sundown, and then go out for patrol. It became a routine and they spent many   
hours in each other's company. But other than this the vampire was distant.   
Remote. They barely talked on patrol and if he talked, he kept it strictly   
business. Something radiated from him that clearly warned her not invade his   
private space.  
  
Buffy was ready to scream after a week. Now that she knew that, there had   
been something between her and Angel, she more than ever wanted to know what   
the reason was for their parting. Because although he was keeping everything   
to himself, and holding her at arm's length, she felt like she was falling   
for him - again.  
  
She had been confused, angry, and even afraid sometimes, but the moment he   
stepped over her threshold everything had changed. He was filling her   
thoughts and her dreams. Spike had been right, she was thinking about Angel   
- almost all the time.  
  
The bleached blond vampire on the other hand surprisingly kept his distance   
after their little private talk in the dark. He even started to sleep   
somewhere else again, hadn't been in the basement for almost a week. Had   
Dawn said he probably found a crypt? Buffy wasn't sure she remembered it   
correctly. All she could think about was Angel and when the week was over,   
she admitted to herself that she was helplessly in love with him. His   
distant act only added more attraction for her.  
  
She really wanted to know what he felt. Did he love her? Or had he stopped   
loving her when their ways had parted? Did he have a girlfriend in L.A.?   
Wait, no. He was in Sunnydale for over a week now and nobody had mentioned a   
girlfriend, but then it didn't really mean anything, the way he kept to   
himself was no help in finding out what her heart so desperately needed to   
know.  
  
It all came back to one question. Why had they split up? Had she ended the   
relationship? Somehow, she had problems believing that. Her feelings for him   
were strong, she was sure of it. Granted, she couldn't remember things from   
before her memory loss, still the way she felt for him now told her all she   
needed to know.  
  
Had he left her? And if he had, why?  
  
Buffy was pacing her bedroom, feeling more caged by the second. She needed   
to know, because this falling into black holes all the time was driving her   
nuts. And nobody would talk to her, always she would get the same answer.   
'Your memory needs to come back on its own.' Damn it, couldn't they   
understand that she just *had to know.*  
  
*  
  
She'd already tried it before, but she decided to ask again, when Willow was   
over in the afternoon. Glad that Giles had cancelled their daily session,   
the Slayer called her friend and the redhead had gladly accepted, eager to   
refresh their friendship and deepen it again.  
  
"I think you should go back to college soon," Willow said after a while,   
sipping from her coffee. "I mean, I know Giles still thinks you need to   
concentrate on the slaying stuff, to catch up things you forgot, but," she   
shrugged, "you need to get your normal life back."  
  
"Normal life," Buffy snorted and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Is   
that something I'm supposed to have? 'Cause I have the feeling I'm the   
Slayer and nothing else."  
  
The witch sighed and smiled at her, "Giles is worried. And sometimes he just   
gets... very much into this save-the-world routine. Don't get me wrong,   
because I know it's important. After all I've been with you for years and   
have seen you save the world more than once, but..." she bit her lower lip   
for a moment, "sometimes he seems to lose perspective. I really like him,   
love him actually, in a strictly non-romantic way of course," she added and   
the two girls shared a look of understanding, and then laughed.  
  
"No, but honestly. He sometimes gets carried away with all this prophecy   
stuff, and it means something if I'm saying it. I'm a witch after all and   
the black arts are my favorite subject." Now she grinned. "And after all...   
the fact you... died... I suppose he thinks he didn't do his job properly."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend for a moment. They had told her about her death,   
not in detail of course, but they had related the plain facts to her, so she   
would understand what happened. However, it meant nothing to her. So she   
died. Big deal. She was alive now. The memories of her death were lost with   
all the others, she couldn't remember dying and because of this wasn't   
important. "I guess," she said finally, frowning, her thoughts already   
wandering away from her watcher. "Willow?" she said hesitantly, "Angel and I   
were together, right?"  
  
"You... uh... well," the witch tried to evade, then sighed, "yeah, you   
were," she admitted, realizing that Buffy already knew. "Who told you?"  
  
"Angel did," Buffy replied and when she saw anger starting to enter her   
friend's eyes, she added quickly, "but only after I had already guessed it.   
I confronted him with it and he had to tell me. I asked if we were together   
and he said yes. Nothing else."  
  
Willow released a breath, and then took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"What happened?" the slayer asked, not taking her eyes from the witch.  
  
"Buffy, I really don't think-" Willow began, but was cut off when the blond   
suddenly jumped up and glared at her.  
  
"Damn it, Willow. I can't stand it. I'm ready to kill something or someone.   
It's like talking to walls. Yeah, I know the shrink said, I need to regain   
my memories on my own, but it's driving me nuts. Please Willow, I don't want   
you to tell me all the details, but I need to know what happened. Why we   
aren't together anymore?"  
  
The witch was a little bit taken aback by her friend's outburst, but she   
instantly saw the despair in Buffy's eyes, the helplessness, and the need to   
understand, and she saw something else. "Oh God, Buffy," she whispered.   
"You're in love with him."  
  
The slayer's brow drew together in an instant frown, then she tilted her   
head, "How'd you know?"  
  
"So it's true?" Willow asked, already knowing the answer that was clearly   
visible in Buffy's hazel orbs. "Oh no," she covered her mouth with one hand,   
tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Clearly not understanding the redhead, Buffy threw her hands in the air,   
"What's the matter with you? Why is this a problem? Yeah, I know he is a   
vampire, but I already said to him, I'm a slayer but as far as I can see it,   
we keep the same schedule."  
  
"Buffy," Willow reached out a hand and took the one of the blonde, pulling   
her to sit down beside her on the sofa, then looked straight into the other   
girl's eyes. "There are things. Things happened between you and Angel... He   
didn't do anything," she assured her friend quickly, "at least not anything   
he could've prevented, but..." she took a deep breath, decided that Buffy   
had at least to know the important facts.  
  
"You already know that Angel is different, because he has a soul, right?"   
She saw her friend nod and continued, "But that's not all. The soul was   
given to him by gypsies. Not because they loved him, but as a punishment,   
that he should suffer for the sins his demon inflicted on people."  
  
"So he didn't have a soul all the time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No," the witch shook her head. "He was your average - or not so average -   
vampire for almost hundred and fifty years. Then he was cursed with a soul."  
  
"But that's good," the Slayer still couldn't understand her friend's earlier   
reaction. "I mean he's good now. He hunts evil and demons. He helps people."   
So why was it a problem she was in love with him when he was good?  
  
"Yes," Willow gave her a smile. "It's good. And we are all grateful for it.   
But the whole soul-thing came attached with a tiny little twist. He didn't   
get his soul freely the gypsies built a clause into it. We call it the   
happiness-clause."  
  
Buffy crunched her brows, "Happiness Clause?"  
  
"Uh-huh," the witch nodded. "Whenever Angel achieves true happiness he will   
lose his soul and he'll be nothing but a demon, again. And believe me, you   
don't want that," she added remembering the time when Angelus had roamed the   
streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"True happiness?" the blond was still lost. "Well then he just needs to   
avoid that. I mean, what is true happiness anyway. Certainly nothing I   
remember," she said, instantly smiling sheepishly. There wasn't a lot she   
remembered at all.  
  
"Yes, he needs to avoid it," Willow agreed, ignoring the slayer's last   
words. "The problem is, he already once had one moment of true happiness and   
the outcome wasn't very nice. As I said, you wouldn't like to meet his evil   
alter ego."  
  
"He lost his soul?" the frown on Buffy's forehead deepened. "But he has a   
soul now."  
  
"He does. We found the curse that gave him his soul in the first place   
and... we... that is I, well, we cursed him again."  
  
"Oh," was Buffy's only reply, but Willow could see the wheels turning in her   
head. She knew what would be the next question and of course, she didn't   
need to wait long for it. "What caused him to lose his soul?"  
  
She didn't want to say it, Willow decided. God, she didn't want to be the   
one to destroy Buffy's dreams. It had been painful the first time, now the   
slayer had to go through it again. Not literally, but she would know,   
understand, what had happened. Still, the witch didn't want to be the one to   
tell her. So all she did was give her friend a pointed look. One of those,   
the blond couldn't probably miss.  
  
Buffy stared at the witch, saw the other woman's expression change, saw the   
look in her eyes and suddenly everything was clear. "Oh God," she whispered,   
standing up and walking over to the window, hugging herself closely, feeling   
cold all of a sudden. "Oh my God," she whispered again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Buffy," she heard Willow's gentle voice behind her. "I am so   
sorry." She was about to get up to go to her friend, but the slayer's upheld   
hand held her back.  
  
"What you're saying," the blonde whispered brokenly, "is that we were   
together, right? And that caused him to lose his soul?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy. That's what happened. And although he had lots of other good   
reasons, other reasons besides this, I think that was why he left you in the   
end."  
  
"So he left me," Buffy cleared her throat realizing her voice was cracking,   
then turned back to Willow, not trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "We   
didn't stop loving each other." It wasn't a question.  
  
Still, Willow felt it necessary to comment. "When he left you? No. But two   
years went by since then, Buffy. Time can change a lot of things."  
  
"No," stubbornly she shook her head, "I love him. I have lost my memories,   
but I love him now. And somehow... I dunno... I can see he loves me too. You   
should've seen the look in his eyes... that night in the cemetery." And   
suddenly she remembered what Spike had said, about that certain look in her   
eyes, the one he'd seen before, "And I think it's no different from the way   
I loved him before I lost my memory."  
  
"You can't know that," Willow tried to reason.  
  
"No. But still I feel it." She sat down again, suddenly deep in thoughts,   
"Maybe," she said after a little silence, "it wasn't that bad I lost my   
memory. I don't know how it was before, but I can see things quite clearly   
now. You are a witch, right? Quite powerful, if Giles told me the truth."  
  
"Uh... yes," the redhead replied hesitantly, not really knowing where she   
was heading for.  
  
"And you're my best friend. Still, you never tried to find a way to alter   
his so called curse." There was no anger in her voice, Willow realized. It   
was more a statement, but still she felt ashamed as soon as the words   
settled in.  
  
"No," she unhappily shook her head. "But as I said, there were many things   
that made him leave. For one he wanted you to have a normal life. You are   
human, Buffy. Yes, you are the slayer, but you're also human. He wanted you   
to have the sun, wanted you to have a boyfriend, who could give you all you   
wanted, deserved, to have. The happiness clause was only one part of it."  
  
"But yet you said, it was the most important one. And it's understandable. I   
mean, if I was him, I wouldn't want to risk my soul, I wouldn't want to have   
a demon taking control over my body, doing unspeakable evil. Or would you?"  
  
"No," Willow shook her head again. "But coming back to your previous   
question. Even if I tried, I don't think I could alter his curse. It was   
written in some ancient language none of us knew. A friend of ours, who's   
dead, now, translated it for us. She was a gypsy herself. And when I   
re-cursed Angel I started chanting in English, but then some spirit took   
over and..." she shrugged. "I started... or rather the spirit, to speak in   
some ancient Romani. That's the gypsy tribe, who cursed him in the first   
place. I could never remember what I said, first and foremost because I   
wasn't really the one who did the chanting."  
  
"I see," Buffy replied after a moment of silence. Then she thought about   
something else, "But you still have the translated version, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yes," the witch said eagerly. "We kept it. Just in case."  
  
"Well," the slayer took her hand, "would you look into it - for me. I know   
it's probably nothing, but would you?"  
  
"Buffy I don't want you to..."  
  
The blond made a dismissive gesture, "I know. I know. Believe me, I   
understand exactly what you're talking about. But please do it - for me?"  
  
Willow watched her friend's face for a long moment. Buffy and Angel had gone   
through a lot, and although the slayer couldn't remember anything, she   
seemed to instinctively feel a deep bond to the ensouled vampire. She loved   
him now. This was a new Buffy, without the memories of Angel, and yet she   
loved him still. Willow knew that Giles would probably kill her if he knew,   
but here and now she decided that Buffy was right. She had never tried to   
find out if the curse could be altered and she realized she at least owed   
Buffy a try.  
  
"Alright," she said finally, squeezing the blonde's hand. "I'll look into   
it."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	7. Part 7

  
The Night Remembers - Part 7  
By Jill  
  
  
Angel, of course, was completely oblivious to the things the two women had   
been talking about, while he walked beside Buffy the next night. But he   
sensed the change in her, realized she wasn't looking at him all the time,   
never forced on him to talk. He didn't know what had caused it, but he was   
grateful.  
  
The tension was growing inside of him daily and he wasn't sure how he would   
be able to get through the following days and probably weeks, without going   
insane.  
  
They had missed patrol the night before, due to one of Cordelia's visions   
and an emergency which required the ensouled vampire back in L.A. So they   
hadn't seen each other for 48 hours and although Angel had been glad to   
leave Sunnydale for one night, it hadn't really changed anything. On the   
contrary, the tension was even worse, along with the anticipation to see her   
that grew. He was torn between running away and rushing to her side and it   
was literally starting to rip him apart.  
  
Not to forget, that he wanted her more than ever. He had loved her all the   
time. He had never tried to deny it. But while he was in L.A., apart from   
her, he had been able to function, to move on with his life. To help people   
was satisfying, it made him feel good, sometimes even human and the fact   
that he somehow had made it out of the whole mess with Darla - battered and   
bruised, but out nevertheless - made him feel stronger than before.  
  
But being with Buffy, walking beside her, talking to her, even touching her   
from time to time... it was unbearable. It was all he could do not to reach   
out and crush her to him. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, love her and   
never let go again. But of course that wasn't an option.  
  
Of course there was the curse preventing him from getting close to her, and   
all the other reasons why he left her in the first place. Buffy had lost her   
memory and he would never even try to suggest anything as long as she wasn't   
able to make a decision.  
  
**And I am not slowly going insane, no, I'm nuts already. What the Hell am I   
thinking?**  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and cast a quick glance at the woman walking   
at his side. She was looking straight ahead, scanning the area, and trying   
to use her senses to feel vampires. For a moment a frown appeared on Angel's   
forehead. Was it even possible for her to be at his side he wondered? Or was   
the fact that he had a soul making a difference?  
  
Slightly shaking his head, he suppressed a sigh at the last possible second.   
No need to attract her attention. Better not talking, and not looking at   
each other. So they continued walking beside each other in silence.  
  
"Angel?" her voice was hesitant, and he was almost startled when he heard   
it. It was so unexpected in the silence that had settled over the cemetery.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... uh... don't want to make you uncomfortable..."  
  
**Oh God, please not again. Don't touch that subject again.**  
  
"... but... well, Willow told me what happened between you and I."  
  
**I can't talk about it, please don't make me...**  
  
"WHAT?" he almost shouted and stopped abruptly, staring down at her.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably, averted her eyes for a moment, but then looked up   
at him. "I needed to know. Because I couldn't understand why... why we split   
up," she explained hurriedly, "So she told me about the happiness clause."   
She reached out to lay a hand on his arm and it hit him like lightning. "And   
I wanted to say," she went on, completely oblivious to what that simple   
touch was doing to him, "I understand. I understand why you left. I would've   
done the same. It must be absolutely terrifying to fear for your soul."  
  
He was still staring at her, and all he had felt was her hand on his arm.   
Somewhere in his unconscious he knew her lips were moving, had even   
registered the words she was saying, but hadn't been able to understand   
them. Then he suddenly blinked, "Sorry, what?" slowly his eyes focused on   
her face. He shook his head, "I mean, yeah. I mean..." The air he'd been   
holding left his mouth in a whoosh. "Sorry." He stepped away, cutting their   
connection in the process, with half of him crying out in agony at the loss,   
then turned his back to her.  
  
"You mean," he was glad his voice sounded almost normal, "You know what   
happened. Willow told... I mean, what did she tell you, exactly?"  
  
"Uh..." a lovely blush crept into her cheeks and she smiled a bit shyly.   
"Well, she didn't tell me the details, but I'm not dumb, so I could guess.   
In a nutshell she said we were together which caused a moment of true   
happiness for you - which is incredibly romantic by the way - and then you   
lost your soul. Later you got it back because she re-cursed you."  
  
Relief flooded through him, so Willow hadn't ... "And that was all?" he   
turned back to her. "That's all she told you?"  
  
"Yup," Buffy said a bit flippantly, desperately trying to ease the tension   
she sensed around them. "Oh and yeah, she said, I wouldn't like to know your   
alter ego," she grinned, "it seems you're quite a bad boy without your   
soul."  
  
It was meant as a joke but unfortunately absolutely misplaced with the man   
standing in front of her. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and shook her   
slightly, "DON'T," he warned, his voice rising. "This isn't fun. Without a   
soul I am not at all like I am now. And she's right. You wouldn't want to   
know." With that he let go of her as abruptly he had touched her and stomped   
away.  
  
She needed a second for her confusion to settle down, and then she followed   
him. "Angel, wait," she cried. "Please, wait. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't   
want to hurt you."  
  
He stopped, and turned towards her again, waiting.  
  
"It seems I'm stepping on everyone's feet these days, but this," she   
motioned around, "whole situation is so frustrating. You have no idea what   
it means to lose your memories. It's like losing a part of yourself, a very   
big part. I can't remember a single day of my 20 years. I have to believe   
what my friends, or my sister, or my watcher, are telling me. Then suddenly   
you show up and..." She shut her eyes for a moment, looking back up at him,   
she continued, "and I have all those feelings, but you keep away from me all   
the time, although I could sense you felt something for me." She gave him a   
pleading look, "I needed to understand, why you wouldn't want to be close to   
me."  
  
Angel looked into her huge eyes, filled with a mixture of so many feelings   
he couldn't name them all, but the most important being confusion, and a   
pained sound, something between a moan and a groan escaped his mouth when he   
suddenly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered   
against her hair. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause you any pain.   
That's why I left two years ago."  
  
He held her tightly, his hands stroking her back and Buffy couldn't remember   
- whatever that was worth in her current state - ever having felt so safe,   
so protected, so loved... So right. Her arms encircled his waist almost on   
by themselves and she leaned her cheek against the soft material of his   
shirt and a little sigh escaped her mouth. This surely had to be heaven and   
she never wanted it to end.  
  
She felt him tremble beneath her hands, felt shudders racking through his   
body and just now began to understand what he went through everyday. He came   
back to help her - so far as she knew, although he knew that seeing her   
would cause pain, and at the moment she was certain he was suffering much   
more than she. Almost unconsciously she tightened her embrace and began to   
stroke his back as well. "It's okay," she murmured against his chest, "You   
didn't cause me pain. I just couldn't understand what was going on."  
  
"I know," she heard him whisper into her ear and the air from his mouth was   
like a bittersweet caress, something forbidden and yet so desired.  
  
"You didn't leave me because you didn't love me," she said quietly, pulling   
back slightly and looking up at him.  
  
"No," he shook his head and a sad smile played around his lips. "I never   
stopped loving you. But it just won't be possible, it didn't work. There   
were so many things I couldn't give you, starting with the most basic of   
all, to express my love by touching you. You have no idea how... difficult   
it was after..." he trailed off, but she knew what he meant. She couldn't   
remember the things that had happened, still she knew.  
  
"So you set me free," the sad smile was on her lips as well. "It was your   
gift to me, wasn't it?"  
  
Angel closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't feel good   
for leaving her, although he knew it had been the right decision. Truth to   
be told all he wanted was shout that he had been wrong, that he was sorry   
for having left, that he would stay this time and redemption or Shanshu be   
damned.  
  
"I understand," she said softly and opened his eyes again. "We don't need to   
talk. I understand now and it's... no, it's not good, but I can deal." She   
grinned suddenly, unexpectedly and Angel felt his heart jump in his chest.   
"At least I think I can. It's not easy keeping my hands off you. You're just   
so damned incredibly attractive."  
  
He knew what she was doing, she was trying to ease the tension, trying to   
distract him, to push the pain away she felt she had caused with her   
questions. "Why, thank you miss," he joked back, glad his normal voice was   
back. "I do anything to please."  
  
She laughed, "I might remember you of that sometimes," she replied and began   
to walk, sending a silent prayer to Willow. **Please, please find something.   
Please, because I don't want to lose him. I want this chance with him.**  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
If you want that is! So tell me what you think! Give feedback.  



	8. Part 8

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 8  
By Jill  
  
  
"Tell me again why I'm sitting here?" Xander yawned and glanced at his   
girlfriend - oh, stop, she was his fiancée now - who'd fallen asleep on   
Willow's bed in her dorm, a paper firmly clutched in each hand.  
  
"Because you were there," she retorted and gave him a look as if he was   
dumb.  
  
"I was where?" maybe he was dumb but he didn't understand a word. He'd   
joined the girls an hour ago. They met up this evening to reading some old   
magic stuff and he'd just shown up to get Anya when Willow had insisted for   
him to stay. She had an important question to ask, she said. And now he was   
sitting here for an hour and so far they hadn't talked a word with him.   
Until now.  
  
Willow and Tara had been engrossed in hushed conversation, while Anya   
concentrated on a test she was reading. His ex-demon fiancée had been   
totally focused on her task and dead serious in a way Xander had never seen   
her before, but now she was zoned out and who could blame her. It was way   
after midnight and the two witches who were sitting cross-legged on the   
ground still didn't seem to tire.  
  
"You were at the mansion when Angel regained his soul. I want to know   
exactly what happened," Willow turned to look at him.  
  
"Huh?" Xander's eyes widened. "This is about the curse? Why are we talking   
about Dead Boy's curse?"  
  
"Just because," the redhead wasn't particularly interested in discussing the   
subject with him. Angel had never been one of his favorite persons and   
although he gave up his blunt hostility, she wasn't sure how he'd react if   
he knew what they were looking for.  
  
"Oh, no," he shook his head, stood up, and began to pace the room. "Not this   
way witchy-girl. I want to know what this is about."  
  
Willow sighed and rolled her eyes. She heard Tara giggle behind her and   
exchanged a quick smile with her lover. "Alright. Buffy asked me to look   
into Angel's curse. The one Miss Calendar translated, you know the version   
we found on the disc."  
  
"The Buffster asked you to do that?" he looked at her in disbelief. "But how   
does she know about all this? I thought she had..."  
  
Willow sighed again, this time louder, "Look, Xander. I don't want to   
explain this, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep, so please answer my   
question. What was it like?"  
  
"I have no idea," he replied after studying her face for a moment. She would   
probably scream in a second if he didn't tell her. "I was too busy getting   
Giles to the hospital." He narrowed his eyes, his expression suddenly cold,   
"You remember Giles? The watcher? The one our dear friend Angel tortured for   
hours."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know," she waved an impatient hand at him, biting her lower   
lip. "And it wasn't Angel who tortured him, but that's not the point." She   
looked at Tara again. "So that's a dead end. With Buffy's memory loss, he   
would've been the only one and he's... oh wait," her eyes lit up, "oh no,   
Spike was probably gone too," her face fell again.  
  
"W-well, w-we c-could ask A-Angel," Tara suggested.  
  
"Angel? Well, I don't know, I mean what could he tell us. Although..." she   
tipped her forefinger against her chin. "Maybe we should ask Angel. It's   
just, I don't want him to get his hopes high and then..." she trailed off,   
giving her lover a pointed look.  
  
"I s-see y-your p-point," she agreed.  
  
"Wait a sec..." Xander walked over to Willow and sat down beside her on the   
ground, glancing over her shoulder. "Are you working soul magic here?"  
  
She sighed loudly, was he dense? "Yeah, of course. What did you think we're   
doing? Playing twenty questions? Buffy asked me to look into Angel's curse,   
and I promised. So that's what we're doing. Okay?"  
  
"Okay?" he gave her an irritated look. "Why would she... oh wait..." the   
expression on his face was almost comical, "Please, don't tell me, she's   
fallen in love with him again. Oh, now that's just great. Dead Boy's back   
for a week and she's already head over heels for him again. That's really-"   
he stopped abruptly, "so you told her about the curse, right? Very good of   
you," he patted Willow on the shoulder. "We wouldn't want Angel's evil self   
running around in Sunnydale again, killing our friends."  
  
"No, we wouldn't want that," Willow's voice held a trace of anger. "But that   
wasn't the reason. Did you forget that Angel knows? He would never risk his   
soul. No, the problem was that he was distant to her although she had the   
feeling he was drawn to her. So she asked me and I thought it was good for   
her to know."  
  
"Xander?" Anya's sleepy voice asked and the ex-demon blinked, trying to wake   
up again. "Oh, there you are," she said, sitting up slowly. "I thought I   
heard your voice."  
  
"Hi honey," he smiled at her.  
  
Anya blinked again, then rubbed her eyes. Facing Willow and Tara, she said,   
"This is hard work, you know," as if she wanted to apologize her falling   
asleep, "Romani isn't the most common language. Anyways. I made a   
cross-check, or whatever, and the result is," she held up the two papers in   
her hands, "this," she waved the left, "isn't the same as this," now she   
waved the right.  
  
"You speak Romani?" Xander almost yelped in surprise. "You never told me,"   
he accused his girlfriend.  
  
"You never asked," she replied, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Wait a moment," Willow glanced at Tara, and then back at Anya, "Did you   
just say, the two papers are different? The Romani version isn't the English   
version?"  
  
"Nope," Anya shook her head in the negative and yawned. "The Gypsy-version   
is the way you'd expect it to be. Those Romanis have always been a bit ...   
weird. And so is this." She nodded at the paper in her left. "Full of   
unnecessary words and phrases." She inwardly shook her head. Romanis!  
  
"Alright, so there are different phrases," the redheaded witch thought about   
it for a moment, then asked, "Anything else?"  
  
"Sure," the ex-demon replied, as if it was obvious. "There's that part you   
would probably call the 'happiness clause'," she held the paper in front of   
her and pointed at several lines, then put the text aside to pick up the   
version Jenny Calendar had translated, "while in this, there isn't a word   
about it. It just summons a soul back into a human body. Period."  
  
"Wh-" Willow's throat closed up so tightly, she wasn't able to say the word.   
Oh God. Oh God. Oh God, was all she could think. Her head snapped around to   
Tara and she saw the same thoughts in her lover's eyes. There wasn't a   
happiness clause in Jenny Calendar's version. That would mean...  
  
"Oh God," the redhead breathed. Now her eyes darted to Xander, "Do you know   
what that means?" she asked. "Do you understand what that means?"  
  
"Call me stupid, but... no," he replied a little bit confused. Why were   
Willow and Tara so upset? He glanced at Anya, but she just yawned and looked   
no other than usual - but then this was Anya, and she was bored quite   
easily, probably her more then 1100 years of life experience, not many   
surprises left.  
  
"I-it m-means that there i-is n-no c-clause in A-Angels c-course," Tara said   
slowly, looking at Willow, who nodded after a moment.  
  
"No clause, you mean..." Xander stared at them, then swallowed. "You mean,   
there wasn't any danger for him to become Angelus again?"  
  
Willow shook her head frantically, tears spilling over and she grabbed   
Tara's hand for support. She was a bad friend. God, she was worse than that.   
She was worth nothing as a friend. She remembered all the anguish Buffy went   
through and Angel ... "Oh God," she moaned, turning and burying her head in   
her lover's chest.  
  
"Hey, hey," Xander leaned over and put a comforting hand on her back. "It's   
not your fault."  
  
"Not my fault?" she whirled around, her face only inches from his. "Not my   
fault," she repeated. "Yeah, I know. But still I didn't do anything,   
absolutely nothing to find out if there could be a difference. Miss Calendar   
translated the curse as a gift, not as a punishment, do you understand. And   
we were too stupid to understand what she'd done!" she cried, "Buffy and   
Angel went through hell - Angel even literally, and we did nothing to   
prevent it." Xander flinched at her last words, but Willow was too upset to   
notice it.  
  
"We were all so blinded by anger, even hatred," she added with a pointed   
look at Xander, "we never even made the effort to help. Not once." She   
emphasized her point by pounding her fist against her thigh. "We accepted   
Angel's help when he was back, but all of us - except Buffy - wanted him   
punished. Even I," a sob came from her throat and she pressed her hand   
against her trembling lips. "I held Buffy in my arms when she cried her soul   
out, after Angel broke up with her, and  
I thought it was for the best." She reached out and grabbed Xander's shirt   
with both hands, pulling at it, "Did you hear me? I said it was for the   
best. Oh God," she moaned again and then began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Xander just held her and over her head his eyes met first Anya's, then   
Tara's, then he tightened his embrace around his friend's shaking form. How   
on earth were they going to tell Angel? And how in Hell was he ever going to   
live with the knowledge that he had lied to Buffy all those years ago?  
  
***  
  
Angel hadn't been able to sleep. Again. After his heart-to-heart with Buffy,   
he felt restless. So he left the mansion and was now strolling through   
Restfield, hoping that some stupid vampire would show. He wanted nothing   
more than to hit something - hard.  
  
She loved him. She said she loved him. No, he corrected himself, she said   
she had all these feelings, but he was certain there had been love in her   
eyes. The memory loss had changed her, she didn't try to hide her feelings,   
simply because all the hurt and pain was lost to her as well. He ran a hand   
through his hair and sighed while he made his way between the headstones.  
  
Why was this happening to Buffy? Why did she have to go through that entire   
forbidden love thing again? She said she understood. But did she really? The   
hope in her eyes had been unmistakable. And he didn't want that for her.   
Feeling love, hoping for fulfillment that she'd never have. He would never   
be able to give her even a glimpse of the love she deserved. And more than   
anything he wanted her have that, to have love and laughter, even if it was   
slowly killing him to see her with another man.  
  
Riley. Just his name made the demon inside of him roar in anguish, and had   
his gut clenched into one gigantic knot. No, he didn't want her with another   
man, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
Angel took a deep unnecessary breath and closed his eyes for a moment to   
savor the silence around him, the peace a place like this... his eyes   
snapped open. There was a noise coming from one of the crypts. Slowly Angel   
crept closer, moving silently, only a shadow in the night, every step of   
perfection gained in 250 years as a vampire.  
  
Approaching the crypt he saw a light shining in there and then heard a   
voice. Angel stopped. Then sighed. It was a very well known, and God help   
him, a very drunken voice. Pushing the door of the crypt open he stepped   
inside. "I don't believe it," he said crossing his arms in front of his   
chest, while Spike was looking up to him through blurry eyes.  
  
"Angelus," a drunken smile crept over the younger vampire's features. "Well,   
what an honor for us lower creatures. The vampire with a soul honors my home   
with his presence."  
  
"You know," Angel leaned his large frame against the wall, "what's even more   
pathetic than a vampire with a chip? It's a drunken vampire with a chip."  
  
"Sod off," Spike glared at him and tried to struggle on his feet, but failed   
and crashed back on the ground, hitting his head in the process. "Oops," he   
said, grinning. "A bit unsteady tonight."  
  
"Feeling sorry for yourself, aren't you. What's the matter, don't the ladies   
favor you anymore, now that you can't bite?" the older vampire asked. "Poor   
Spike, now you need booze to keep you company?"  
  
"Shut your bloody mouth," his grand-childe hissed, and took another gulp   
from the bottle in his hand. Miraculously it had survived him crashing down.   
"You have no idea how I feel."  
  
"You don't feel, Spike. Well, you feel sorry for yourself, of course,"   
Angel's showed no mercy, on the contrary, a smile played on his lips. "But   
besides this, you're just an evil demon. Chip or no, you might be able to   
blind a teenager like Dawn, but don't try your act on me, because I'm not   
buying it. We know each other too well to play games."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the blond vampire spat. "I'm minding my own   
business here, so get lost."  
  
"I wasn't looking for you," his grand-sire replied. "I found you by   
accident, but I have a question. What the Hell do you want from Buffy? Why   
were you following her and why were you looking at her like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Spike felt better all of a sudden. Was there jealousy in the   
other vampire's voice? Well, well, maybe he could finally get his fill.  
  
"DON'T," Angel warned, growling deep in his chest, "I might have a soul, but   
don't think I forgot how to deal with a childe who forget how to behave   
towards his elders. So answer me. What's going on?"  
  
"That's none of your damned business," his grand-childe retorted, bringing   
the bottle back to his lips.  
  
It flew away and crashed into the wall before he was able to drink and   
suddenly Spike was pulled to his feet, a strong hand closing around his   
throat, holding him upright against the wall, he was face to face with his   
grand-sire who had changed into his game-face and whose eyes flashed   
dangerously, "I warned you, Spike," Angel hissed through prolonged canines.  
  
"You left, Angelus," Spike had no intention to back down. "You left her two   
years ago, you have absolutely no right to behave like this. This isn't any   
of your business. Go back to L.A. and help your lost souls."  
  
"I'm making it my business," the older vampire growls, not letting go of his   
insubordinate grand-childe, "Buffy will always be my business. I'm warning   
you Spike. Stay away from her. Do you understand? Keep your filthy hands off   
her. She is the Slayer and you're nothing."  
  
That moment something inside of Spike snapped, "She doesn't want me," he   
shouted, changed into demon features himself. "Can you even hear? She never   
wanted me." Frustration and alcohol had taken their toll and the younger   
vampire began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Shock showed on Angel's features seeing his grand-childe breaking down like   
that and with a jerky movement he let go of the blond vampire. He hadn't   
seen Spike like that since... "You love her?" he asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah," the other vampire slumped down to the floor again, "yeah, I love   
her." His voice sounded defeated, tired, and more than anything frustrated.   
"But she won't have me, because like you she thinks I'm nothing but some   
evil vampire."  
  
"You are an evil vampire," Angel said, but couldn't help the pity rising   
inside of him.  
  
"Evil - my ass," Spike spat, running a hand over his face, embarrassed that   
he'd lost it like that. "I have a bloody chip. I'm nothing."  
  
His grand-sire took a deep breath and turned away, suddenly not able to look   
at him anymore. All he wanted was to leave this place. No, he didn't really   
pity Spike. He was a demon who wouldn't hesitate to kill people the moment   
the chip was out of his head, but Angel felt uncomfortable. This wasn't   
right. Killing vampires was one thing, but this, this wasn't a solution   
either. "I have to go, Spike," he said and his hand moved towards the door.  
  
"Sure," Spike waved his hand at his back, "go. I didn't want you here in the   
first place."  
  
Angel heard him struggle on his feet, and walk into one corner of the crypt   
obviously getting another bottle. "Spike," he hesitated for a moment, and   
heard his grand-childe stop in his tracks, "I'm sorry, for... treating you   
like that."  
  
"Oh, for God's sake," the younger vampire seemed really angry now and his   
grand-sire turned back to him. "Don't bloody apologize. You've been the   
first to treat me like an equal, so don't ruin it now." He stared at Angel,   
the great Angelus, his infamous grand-sire, the Scourge of Europe, a member   
of the Order of Aurelius and a bloody do-gooder. "She loves you," he said   
slowly, hating himself for it, but feeling good too. "She never loved anyone   
else. Certainly not that loser, Captain Cornbread. If I was you, I wouldn't   
think twice, I would take what others would kill for."  
  
"Spike..."  
  
The blond vampire made a dismissive gesture, "I know, I know, the curse and   
your soul. I know all this. But don't you think, mate, if you really love   
her the way you say, don't you think you'd find a way? Isn't it worth the   
risk? Or are you too much a bloody coward? Because if you are, you should   
step aside and leave her to someone who earns her."  
  
Angel stared at his grand-childe for a long moment. Then without another   
word he disappeared into the night.  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	9. Part 9

  
The Night Remembers - Part 9  
By Jill  
  
  
Giles sighed and pulled his glasses down. "You aren't concentrating," he   
scolded gently and began to wipe his glasses with a clean, white   
handkerchief.  
  
"Sorry," Buffy pulled her legs beneath her and gave her watcher an   
apologetic smile. It wasn't that this demon stuff was boring - oh well,   
actually it was terribly boring - but it wasn't the reason she couldn't   
bring herself to listen to him. Or, well, at least only a part of it. The   
major reason however was that her thoughts kept wandering. To the memories   
she'd lost. And to Angel. Well, if she was honest with herself, she had to   
admit that Angel was pretty much *the* major thought.  
  
He had said he never stopped loving her and that made her feel wonderful and   
terribly sad at the same time. Maybe it was the fact that she was looking at   
their relationship like an observer at the moment, being robbed of all their   
memories, but why in God's name hadn't they tried to find a way to stay   
together. Daylight and normal were highly overrated she decided. And Sex?   
Well, obviously she had had sex. She must have with Angel - because he lost   
his soul and probably with Riley.  
  
Her boyfriend of one year. You didn't have a boyfriend for over a year at   
her age and not have sex, did you? But truth to be told, she couldn't   
remember having any. And you could hardly miss what you didn't remember. So   
it wasn't missing having sex, although Angel might, but of course the   
temptation was there. It wouldn't be normal she decided, to not want Angel.   
He was just too attractive to not want him.  
  
On the other hand they were both responsible adults - or... whatever you   
wanted to call Angel - **250 years. Oh Boy! Talk about experience.** But she   
was getting off track here. The fact was that two adults should be able to   
keep their hormones in check and being with Angel felt so right, Buffy   
couldn't imagine him leaving - again.  
  
"You're forgiven," Giles smiled too. "I know this isn't your favorite   
subject," he put his glasses back on. "It never was, but there are certain   
things you need."  
  
"I know, I know," she flashed him a grin, "But it seems to go in one ear and   
out the other. Besides, you're here, so you can be my brain and I'm just The   
Slayer. I mean, that's the job description, right? I slay things. It doesn't   
say anywhere The Knowing Slayer, just The Slayer."  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle. God, he was glad she was back. Memory loss or   
no, fortunately she was still Buffy and when he could believe Angel - and he   
*did* believe the vampire - then she hadn't lost anything of her invention   
in slaying vampires and demons. "Well, shall we quit for today then?" he   
asked, although knowing that he didn't need to.  
  
Buffy was about to answer when the door opened, "Hi everybody. I'm back."   
Dawn deposed her backpack in the hall and entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah," another voice said. "Her we are."  
  
"Xander?" Buffy looked at her friend, a question in her eyes.  
  
"I picked Dawn from school. Willow had an important appointment, she   
couldn't cancel," he replied. No need to tell Buffy where the redhead was at   
the moment.  
  
"Oh," Buffy jumped up from her chair smiling at her sister. "Are you hungry?   
Thirsty?"  
  
"Uh-uh," Dawn nodded. "But I'm old enough to get something on my own. Want   
anything Xand?" she asked over her shoulder already walking towards the   
kitchen.  
  
"No, thanks," he smiled at her retreating back, then turned to Buffy,   
"Sorry, I'm in a hurry," he explained, flashing Giles a grin as well.   
"Wedding preparations. All of a sudden my mother has realized she's got a   
son and now she's driving Anya nuts." With a wave of his hand he was gone.  
  
"Well," Giles stood up as well, "I better leave too," he bent down and   
picked some papers from the table. "Could you ask Angel to come to my   
apartment tonight after patrol," he asked. "There's something we need to   
talk about."  
  
"Uh... sure," she said. "Anything serious?" she asked feeling dizzy all of a   
sudden. There was an image in her head. A flash. Angel hurt, his chest full   
of blisters and *burn-marks*? And a dark-haired girl close to him. And   
Spike?  
  
"No," he shook his head, "just some..." he stopped when he saw how pale she   
was. "Buffy?"  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Buffy?" he tried again and reached out to touch her shoulder. She almost   
jumped out of her skin when his hand connected with her.  
  
"What?" she asked, staring at him with wide eyes. "Oh... sorry," she   
slightly shook her head. "There... there was another... memory, I think."  
  
"There was?" excitement was written allover Giles' face.  
  
"What happened?" Dawn came back from the kitchen and one look at the pale   
face of her sister said enough. She deposed the plate she'd been carrying on   
the table and came to stand beside Buffy, her eyes darting to Giles, "What   
happened?"  
  
"I believe she had another flashback," the watcher told her. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I did. There was Angel, but he was... hurt. His   
chest was full of blisters. And then there was a girl. Pretty. Dark hair   
and... Spike?"  
  
"That's Drusilla," Giles explained gently, forcing her to sit down on the   
sofa and taking the spot beside her. "The girl. Her name is Drusilla. She's   
a vampire. She was... er... I think you could say Spike's paramour for many   
years."  
  
"And his sire," Dawn added.  
  
Two pairs of eyes turned towards her. "What?" she threw her hands in the   
air, "Am I supposed to be completely ignorant?"  
  
"No, of course not," the watcher cast her another irritated look, then his   
eyes went back to Buffy. "That is right. Drusilla is Spike's sire."  
  
"Is she," Buffy hesitated for a moment, "Did Angel sire her?"  
  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
"Uh... Spike said... When Angel came, he said he was his grand-sire and   
later he said it again, so I assumed..." the blond shrugged slightly.  
  
"Ah... yes... I see," Giles nodded again. "Did you see anything else?"  
  
"No, but..." suddenly the slayer frowned, should she tell Giles? Was he the   
person to trust with this, she wondered?  
  
"Yes?" he looked at her expectantly.  
  
"I... I felt," she said finally.  
  
"You felt?" now it was Dawn who frowned, not understanding. "What do you   
mean, you felt?"  
  
"When I had the first... flashback, I just saw Angel and Riley, but... this   
time... I felt," she shrugged a bit sheepishly, "I felt... fear. I was   
scared... for Angel."  
  
Dawn's mouth formed an 'o' at her words, while Giles' brows drew quickly   
together. "Anything else?" he wanted to know.  
  
"No. That is, I was afraid and," she glanced down at her hands for a moment,   
then back at her watcher, "No," she shook her head, "just fear."  
  
He relaxed visibly and Buffy was glad she hadn't told him the truth, because   
besides fear she could clearly remember feeling love.  
  
***  
  
"No."  
  
Willow's head jerked up, her irritated eyes falling on the dark haired   
vampire sitting opposite to her. She and Tara had left the dorms after their   
last class to get to the mansion as soon as possible. The redheaded witch   
felt guilty enough already, and she didn't want to delay bringing Angel what   
she hoped were good news.  
  
With a mixture of guilt and excitement in her gut she had told Buffy's   
former boyfriend about their discovery.  
  
She had expected a lot of things after that. Like Angel shouting at her for   
not trying to find out earlier or him dancing through the hall in happiness   
- although, Angel didn't really dance - or at least not very often and truth   
to be told, she just couldn't picture him jumping around like some hyper   
teenager.  
  
But the last thing she'd expected was that quiet, but firm, 'no'. "What do   
you mean, no?" she asked frowning.  
  
"What I mean is that I'm certain the happiness clause is still firmly in   
place. And I am certain, because I already once reverted into Angelus after   
I came back from hell," Angel told her, his face showing no emotion.  
  
Willow's frown deepened, "You did? Do you mean that you..." she trailed off,   
looking at him with sudden anger. Sure he and Buffy were separated, and   
Buffy had been with Riley, and before the commando there had been Parker,   
but that didn't mean... "I see," she said folding her arms in front of her   
chest, not even trying to hide her disappointment, caused by his supposed   
behavior, the fact that she'd obviously been wrong about the curse, and to   
see her romantic illusions shatter. Buffy wasn't the only one who could make   
him lose his soul.  
  
"No, you don't," Cordelia sighed, coming back from the kitchen with drinks   
for everyone. "He didn't do *it* with a woman. Not like you think anyway.   
Some crazy actress, all afraid of getting old and unattractive, wanted him   
to turn her. He, of course, refused. So she drugged him, to get him relaxed,   
that's what she said," the brunette shook her head, "The drug she used   
initiated happiness. Bliss. And his soul wasn't really gone, it was just...   
temporarily absent. Fortunately Wesley and knocked him out and chained him   
to his bed, after that he was his old brooding self again."  
  
Willow's face brightened, "Oh, I see. Well... That's good." She frowned   
again, "Or not. I mean, it's not good that I was wrong about the curse and   
the clause, but good that you didn't..." she smiled sheepishly at the   
vampire, "You know."  
  
"Yes, I do," Angel smiled as well.  
  
He had a nice smile, Tara decided. She liked Angel. There was a lot of   
wonderful white light in his aura, which meant he had to be a good person.   
"B-but," she said, reaching in her pocket and producing the paper with the   
printout of the curse, "Th-this d-doesn't have a cl-clause."  
  
The vampire was suddenly interested, "That's the curse?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yes," Tara nodded, handing him the paper. "Th-that's the v-version,   
M-Miss C..." she looked at Willow. "What w-was h-her name?"  
  
"Miss Calendar," the redhead replied. She saw Angel flinch at the name and   
instantly felt bad for bringing it up. She sighed inwardly. "We had Anya   
compare the two versions," she explained, gazing at the vampire, "the   
original one and the translation."  
  
"You mean, Jenny Calendar was talking ancient Romani?" Cordelia asked   
surprised.  
  
"She did. She was Romani after all," Willow said as if it would explain   
everything.  
  
"Yes, but... Miss Calendar was," she paused for a moment, "you know. She   
always wore nice clothes and was very modern. But then," she shrugged, "she   
had the hots for Giles." When three pairs of eyes turned to her, she rolled   
her eyes, "Alright, love is blind, I know. But please, Giles!"  
  
"He i-is v-very n-nice," Tara came to the watcher's defense.  
  
Angel shot the girls an irritated glance, then said, "So Anya speaks ancient   
Romani as well."  
  
"Well, duh," the former cheerleader replied, "She's old. More than 1100   
years."  
  
"I know that Cordelia," the vampire was clearly annoyed now. It didn't   
happen often, but sometimes the brunette could test his patience.  
  
"Sorry," she held up her hands.  
  
"What you're saying, Willow," Angel emphasized the name, showing clearly he   
wasn't talking to Cordelia, at which she rolling her eyes. "What you're   
saying is that the versions aren't alike?"  
  
"That's right. The original version has the happiness clause, the   
translation doesn't. My guess is, that Miss Calendar tried to make certain   
it would never happen again. The soul-losing-thing, I mean." The redhead   
took her orange juice and sipped, "That's what I don't understand. When I   
re-cursed you, I used the translated version. So why is your soul not bound?   
Why is the happiness-part still there? When Anya explained the whole thing   
to us, I was so certain."  
  
Angel didn't look up he was too busy reading the text of his curse, while   
Cordelia seemed to think about something. So silence settled for a while.  
  
Then it was Tara who spoke first, "D-didn't you say s-something a-about that   
y-you s-started chanting and s-some spirit t-took over r-right in the   
m-middle?"  
  
"Yeah, that was weird, it was working great, I started chanting in English   
and suddenly I was sort of possessed. Oz was there and he said I was looking   
really strange, my eyes were glowing and my voice changed and..." and   
suddenly it hit her. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she   
grabbed her lover's hand.  
  
"That's it," she shouted triumphantly and when she saw she had Angel's   
attention, she explained. "Don't you se?. I started chanting in English. I   
started re-cursing you in Miss Calendar's version. So what if some spirit   
didn't want me to. What if some force, a witch maybe or whatever, a Romani,   
was interfering, to make certain you'd suffer further on?"  
  
"Th-that c-could explain it," Tara gave Willow a proud look. "B-but that   
w-would mean w-we could try a-again. W-we just n-need a p-protection spell,   
to p-prevent the sp-spirit from interfering a-again."  
  
"You mean you could remove the clause?" Cordelia was now exited too.  
  
"That's exactly what she means," the redhead replied.  
  
The brunette turned towards the vampire, "Angel, that would be great," she   
was beaming at him. "Just imagine, you could--"  
  
"No," his word was sharp as a knife.  
  
Cordelia could only stare at him, then she stuttered, "Wh-what do you   
mean... no?"  
  
"It won't work," he threw the piece of paper he was reading on the table,   
stood up and began to pace the room. He was holding his dream in his hand. A   
permanent soul. It would push the door open to so many possibilities. The   
permanent fear would be gone. And Buffy...  
  
"Why?" Cordelia couldn't understand. Someone was giving him a precious gift   
and he...  
  
"I know you are afraid, Angel, but think about the consequences. No more   
fear of becoming Angelus again," Willow tried to argue.  
  
"No way, Willow," the vampire was too agitated to sit down again.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Could anybody please tell me what the hell you are talking about?" Cordelia   
shouted finally, feeling completely left out. "What. Is. The. Problem."  
  
"The problem is," the redhead said slowly, "that in order to curse Angel   
with this," she pointed at the sheet on the table, "we'd need to remove the   
current curse and that would mean lifting his soul."  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	10. Part 10

Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 10  
By Jill  
  
  
"I just don't get you." Cordelia was standing in the middle of the hall in   
the mansion, her hands firmly planted at her hips, her eyes following Angel   
who was pacing said hall like a caged animal.  
  
And that was exactly the way he felt. He didn't want to talk about it. And   
certainly not to Cordelia. Firstly, although he usually admired her   
bluntness and her ability to put things into perspective, she was also   
sometimes annoying and tactless. And secondly she knew him far too well,   
wasn't easily fooled by a dark scowl or a murderous glare that would send   
other people or demons running.  
  
The problem was, she just wouldn't let it go. "What's there to understand?"   
he ground out through gritted teeth. "I won't do it. Period."  
  
She looked at him for a long moment, and folded her arms in front of her   
chest, "That's just plain stupid. And you know it."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
She grinned, "Don't think you can scare me away with this. Next thing you're   
going to show your game-face. Just go on do it. It won't bother me."  
  
Hadn't he said it already? She was entirely too dangerous for his peace of   
mind. "Cordelia," he tried his best growl, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Too bad. Because I'm enjoying this subject tremendously." She flashed him   
another grin and then sat down on the sofa.  
  
**Help** There was no way to escape. It was broad daylight and unfortunately   
the mansion didn't have a direct sewer access. Finally he gave up, stopped   
and turned to look at her, "What the hell do you want from me? The whole   
idea is impossible. And it's far too dangerous. You know what my demon is   
like, you encountered him first hand - twice, if I may remind you - and none   
of those meetings was very pleasant."  
  
"No, it wasn't," she agreed. "Although there is something to be said about   
Angelus' honesty. He at least didn't lie to my about my acting skills. If it   
wasn't for him, I might be still running around, hoping I'd become some   
Hollywood Superstar."  
  
"That's got nothing to do with the point here," he narrowed his eyes. "I   
think you are not aware what Willow was talking about."  
  
"I know what she was talking about. She proposed to give you a safe soul.   
All glued in and tight fitting, yours forever. But of course you are too   
stupid to understand what a great gift that is." Now Cordelia narrowed her   
eyes, "Or is this some weird vampire-with-a-soul-punishment, you know like   
other people whip themselves."  
  
"What?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, you are the king of guilt. It wouldn't be very   
surprising."  
  
He counted.  
  
Backwards from ten.  
  
And then again.  
  
Finally he took a deep breath, "Cordy," he began using her nickname, "I know   
what possibilities this would have. But I think you never thought all this   
through. On the other hand, I have."  
  
"Angel," she stood up and moved closer to him. "I know you are afraid,   
because your soul would have to be lifted. And I know that nobody knows if   
that curse is going to work. But did you forget what Willow said. If the new   
version, Miss Calendar's version, the non-clause one, isn't going to work,   
they just use the old one again. Nothing lost. And I say it's worth a try."  
  
"Alright. Let's say I go with your idea. Let's say I agree," he turned away   
and began to pace again. "What if it won't work afterwards? I mean not only   
the new version, I mean at all. Would you want to risk it? What if the soul   
can't be summoned back? The result would be Angelus. Do you want that?"  
  
"No, of course not-"  
  
"Of course not," he echoed, stopping in front of the fireplace, facing her   
again. "And problem number two, and I think none of you had even considered   
it. How the hell are you planning to break the curse? Because as far as I   
know there is only one way to do it. And I plainly refuse to do that."  
  
She stared at him for a long time, and then a laugh bubbled from her throat.   
The glare he sent her was murderous and she asked herself if Angelus could   
look more dangerous. Nope, probably not, she decided. Still, this was Angel,   
and he didn't hurt people - not as a rule, anyway. "Sorry," she apologized,   
but not really meaning it.  
  
His last statement was so ridiculous... "Sorry again, but," she shook her   
head, another laugh coming from her mouth. "Angel, you've got to be kidding   
me. You left her because you were afraid you couldn't keep your hands off   
her. And now you *refuse* breaking the curse with her? Oh please!"  
  
"The curse wasn't the only one reason I left," he grunt out through gritted   
teeth, trying his best not strangle her. "And I am not denying that I want   
her, I've always wanted her. I even admit that I love her-"  
  
"Not that we all didn't know that already," she cut in.  
  
"... But that's the point here. Buffy's got amnesia. She doesn't remember   
the times we had together. Plus we were separated for two years. She's had   
other men... She even had a real relationship. I know it's over, and she   
can't even remember Riley... But the point is, she can't make such a   
decision. Not as long as the amnesia is firmly in place."  
  
Angel took a deep, unnecessary breath at the end of his speech and his gaze   
stayed on Cordelia. She would get it now. And let it go.  
  
"Still..."  
  
Or not. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
The brunette tapped her forefinger against her chin and then tilted her   
head. He was the most thickheaded, stubborn person she'd ever met. Not   
counting herself, of course. A little smile tugged at her lips. No, arguing   
with him wouldn't lead anywhere. There had to be a more intelligent, subtle   
approach and she would be damned if she wouldn't find it.  
  
"I still think this is the best news since Wesley found the true meaning of   
Shanshu," she said, slowly walking towards the kitchen. "But have it your   
way. It's your life after all."  
  
Angel raised a brow and stared at the spot where she'd been standing a   
second ago. She'd given in, at least for now. It should make him feel   
better. He just won an argument with Cordelia. But had he really?  
  
***  
  
"Duck."  
  
Angel obeyed the shout and the vampire exploded above his head.  
  
"That's number six tonight," Buffy was breathing heard, but grinning at him,   
crossbow firmly in her hand and once he stood up again, was directly pointed   
at his heart. "They're getting cockier."  
  
"Yeah," he raised a brow at her, and then gave her a pointed glance. With an   
apologetic look she lowered her weapon. "Thanks," he said with a wry grin.   
"I don't like it."  
  
"That I was pointing at your heart with a pointy object?" she joked but   
already knowing he hadn't referred to that.  
  
"When I came to Sunnydale Giles told me the number of vampires were   
increasing, but it's just past ten p.m. and we've already killed six of   
them." He bent down to regain the stake that had fallen from his hand in the   
battle.  
  
"It's funny to see a stake in your hand," she joked. "It's so... small,   
compared to your mighty fighting axe."  
  
"Yeah, it is-" He stopped mid sentence and stared at her. She had never seen   
him with an axe except... No. That was impossible. This was absolutely   
impossible. "How-," his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat, "How   
do you know I have a fighting axe?" he whispered.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Haven't you?" she was busy getting the dust from her   
clothes, then with a grimace gave it up to look at him, and the moment she   
did she froze. There was such agony in his eyes, and it literally took her   
breath away. "Angel?" she whispered, stepping closer, but afraid to reach   
out.  
  
Angel always seemed so strong, like a rock to lean on, absolutely   
indestructible, but at the moment it seemed as if the lightest touch would   
crack him. It might sound crazy, but right now he looked absolutely fragile.   
"Angel?" she tried again. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I... Sorry, what?" he whispered, not quite feeling as if his body belonged   
to him. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were dazed and he blinked several   
times, but still he wasn't able to focus. After a few seconds however he   
managed to swallow and then slowly his eyes came to rest on her. "How do you   
know I have a fighting axe?" he asked again, his voice steadier now.  
  
"I... uh... I think I remembered you having one," she replied hesitantly,   
"There is a picture in my head of you carrying one," she frowned slightly,   
"in a sewer? It's not really clear and just a picture, but you do have a   
fighting axe, right? Oh please say you have, that would mean I've got   
another piece of memory back."  
  
"Yes... yes, I have one," he said with a nod. She saw him with an axe in a   
sewer. Christ! What was happening here? She was remembering something that   
never really happened? Would she remember the rest of it? **God, please,   
spare her that.**  
  
"Oh good," she smiled. "That's great you know," she began to babble, eager   
to share the other flashback with him. "I had another piece of memory today.   
You were in it, and Spike, and a girl. Giles said it was Drusilla."  
  
Still feeling a bit unsteady, Angel forced himself to focus on her,   
"Really?" he asked weakly.  
  
"Yep," she nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down.  
  
**Has she cut her hair?** "You've cut your hair." **God, Angel, shoot   
yourself. She tells you about regaining her memory and you're talking about   
her hair. This is getting to you.**  
  
"Yeah," she grinned. "It's about time you noticed. It's because of the   
flashback I had," she explained, "I saw myself in it. I had shorter hair and   
I thought it looked much better," she reached for her ponytail. "Do you   
like?"  
  
"Looks nice," he commented, but wasn't really interested in her hair. He was   
still too busy digesting the part where she'd remembered him in a sewer   
tunnel with an axe. This wasn't possible. But here it was, she had regained   
a glimpse of memory of the forgotten day. His stomach twisted. **Focus,   
Angel, focus.** "So you," he had to clear his throat again, "had another   
memory-flash?"  
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded. "As I said, you, Spike, Drusilla and I in a church.   
You were badly burned and had blisters on your chest."  
  
"Oh," he replied, "That was when Spike kidnapped me to heal Drusilla."  
  
She did a double take, "He WHAT? This... this... vampire," she shouted, "Oh   
I'm SO going to stake him."  
  
Angel managed a small grin at her outburst, "Hey, I'm still alive. Drusilla   
was severely ill; I think she would've died, so Spike did everything to save   
her. I know you probably won't understand that, but I can somehow relate to   
him. She was the woman he loved, and he would do everything for her."  
  
"Still," she grumbled, then decided to change the subject, her voice getting   
low, "I remembered something else."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. And it's a first actually. I remembered feeling something. I felt,"   
now she stopped and looked at him, "I felt love. I could clearly remember   
how much I loved you."  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"No," she held up a hand. "Don't be alarmed. I already told you I   
understood. I know it can never be."  
  
**It could. It could. You're just too much of a coward to risk it.**  
**It's too dangerous. And she still hasn't got all the facts.**  
**As I said. You are a coward.**  
**She remembers she loved me. She probably thinks she loves me now, but   
that's not really her.**  
**No? Who is it then? Because she looks like Buffy to me.**  
  
"Angel?"  
  
The vampire snapped out of his daze and looked at her, "I'm sorry. I'm   
glad... of course... I mean, that you had another flash of memory."  
  
"Angel, are you alright?" she reached out and touched his arm. **God, I want   
to kiss him. Hold him. Make the pain in his eyes go away.**  
  
He shook his head, "Yes. Sorry. It seems I'm not concentrating tonight. And   
yes, I know you didn't want to bring up painful memories. It isn't really   
painful," he managed to smile, "it's more... bittersweet. That's what I like   
to think about it."  
  
"Really?" her voice was like that of a little girl. "I'm glad." **Better   
change the subject now.** "Uh... Did I tell you that Giles wanted to see us   
after patrol?" she asked, began to walk again, purposely staring straight   
ahead.  
  
"You did," he replied, falling in pace beside her.  
  
"He said it was important, but he didn't tell me what it was about." **Just   
keep talking. Keep his mind off those memories.**  
  
"That's okay, I'm sure we're going to find out soon." **No, this isn't going   
to work.** "Buffy," he grabbed her arm and forced her to stop. "You don't   
need to avoid mentioning those flashbacks to me. I'm glad you trust me   
enough to share them with me."  
  
"Of course I trust you," she seemed offended. "Angel, I have a feeling as if   
I've known you all my life. I trust you. Period."  
  
((There's someone in my life now. That I love. It's not what you and I had.   
It's very new. You know what makes it new? I trust him. I know him.))  
  
**God, I want to kiss you.** "That's-" he cleared his throat again. "I  
mean..." involuntarily he stepped closer.  
  
**No.**  
**Shut up.**  
  
"Yes," she whispered, stepping closer as well. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I..." and then all rational thinking flew right out of the window. Angel   
was beyond that when his lips almost automatically found hers, his arms   
wrapped around her and hers flew around his neck. Their bodies were seeking   
contact. Closer. And closer.  
  
Lips searching, tongues dueling, hands touching, they were like starved   
children in front of a table with food.  
  
Light exploded in Buffy's head, images shot through her mind, while she felt   
Angel's body next to hers. A first kiss in a dark room. Another one with his   
game-face on. Angel leaning on her. Angel kissing her on his bed. Angel   
making love to her. Angel. Angel. Angel.  
  
When air finally became an issue for her and their lips parted, Buffy was   
breathing heavily. Tears were standing in her eyes and there was only one   
thought in her mind. "Angel," she touched his cheek. "Angel. I love you."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	11. Part 11

  
The Night Remembers - Part 11  
By Jill  
  
  
"Are the Slayer and her favorite vamp there already?" Xander asked, entering   
Giles' apartment without knocking. On his heels was Anya and the watcher   
noticed that she didn't wear her usual bored or annoyed expression, neither   
did she try to smile, she looked plainly exhausted. Then Giles remembered   
Xander's remark about his mother planning the marriage and he chuckled   
inwardly.  
  
"Good evening Xander," the watcher looked up at them. "Anya. You look tired,   
my dear."  
  
"I am tired," she replied, making a face. "As I said, this human custom of   
joining is stupid. Why do people go through all this? Xander and I have sex   
already, so why bother?" she shrugged a bit helplessly and found a spot on   
the sofa, beside Tara, who seemed engrossed in a book.  
  
Xander gave his friends an apologetic smile, "It's my mother. As much as I   
like the idea of her actually noticing me, I'd prefer she noticed it after   
the wedding. Has anyone of you ever seen a mother in a pre-wedding-hysteria?   
Take my advice, avoid it, and run if you can." With a slight shake of his   
head he turned towards the kitchenette, then opened the fridge, searching   
for a drink.  
  
He started slightly when he felt someone come up beside him. "Willow," he   
put his hand over his heart, "don't do that."  
  
"Sorry," she grabbed an apple.  
  
"How'd did it go?" he whispered, referring to her visit at Angel's.  
  
"Not the way I hoped. It seems I was wrong," she said, her face defeat.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The happiness clause is still intact. Angel... uh... that is, Angelus made   
another appearance in L.A." When she saw his face, she shook her head   
emphatically, "It's not what you think. There was a drug involved. I don't   
want to go into details," she said glancing over her shoulder at Giles and   
Dawn, "but it seems that in order to help him we would need to break the   
curse, and then use the new one. The problem is, Angel refused to even   
consider it."  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
They all turned towards the door, where Cordelia was just entering the   
apartment. "Where's Angel? " she asked, not seeing the vampire.  
  
"He and Buffy are still out," Giles replied. "I'm afraid there is much more   
work to do in Sunnydale at the moment. As I said in L.A. already, the   
numbers of vampires are increasing. I don't like it, but I haven't found the   
reason yet."  
  
"I see," the brunette exchanged a quick glance with Willow, and then pulled   
her cellular phone from the pocket. When she saw the others staring at her,   
she grinned, "Just checking."  
  
***  
  
A smile playing on his lips, Angel slowly reached out and gently tucked a   
strand that had loosened from her ponytail behind her ear, then let his   
finger linger for a moment before he traced them over her cheek down to her   
jaw, his thumb touching her slightly swollen lips. "I love you too," he   
whispered hoarsely, and suddenly noticed she was swaying.  
  
Immediately a concerned expression entered his eyes and his mouth tensed,   
"Buffy!" One hand grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "Buffy, are you   
alright?"  
  
"I remembered," she whispered, "I remembered, Angel."  
  
"You..." joy flooded him, but at the same time fear twisted his gut. He   
licked his lips, "You remembered?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. He caught it with his   
thumb. She had the feeling she would burst any minute. So many emotions   
whirled through her, so many images. "I remembered our first kiss," she   
smiled, "when you vamped out... or at least I think it was our first kiss. I   
looked pretty young then and had impossible hair," she rolled her eyes at   
that and both laughed.  
  
"And then I remembered kissing you at the ice rink and..." she suppressed a   
sob that was threatening her, "When we were making love. God, this is   
overwhelming me," she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment, tears   
spilling over, emotions holding her in a tight grip. "I loved you so much   
then," she opened her eyes again, "So very much. Oh, Angel."  
  
With both hands she framed his face, "How could I ever forget your face,   
these lips," she traced them with her fingers, "or those beautiful eyes,"   
she stepped on her toes and breathed kisses over his eyelids, then lightly   
stroked over his brows with her fingers.  
  
Angel was mesmerized. He couldn't move. He wasn't able to think. His body   
trembled and he would have sworn his heart pounded furiously - it just   
couldn't be, but it felt a lot like that. God, how he loved this woman,   
because she was a woman now, not the little girl he fell in love with at   
first sight. Love was radiating from her eyes too, there was no fear, no   
pain, just love and he knew instantly she had only remembered the good   
times, those innocent times, when he had tried to lie to himself.  
  
That thought brought him back to earth faster than anything else. For a last   
time he pulled her too him, held her tightly, then let go and stepped back.   
"That's only one part of the story," he said, hoping his voice sounded   
somewhat normal.  
  
She looked at him through huge eyes, seemingly a bit startled from his   
sudden retreat. "I... I know," she managed to breathe. "Willow already told   
me... I mean, I can guess there was more. We wouldn't be separated if there   
wasn't."  
  
He frowned for a moment, and seemed as if he was trying to find the right   
words, when suddenly his phone rang. Both looked startled for a moment, then   
Angel swore under his breath, while he yanked the phone from his pocket.  
  
"Yes," he said sharply.  
  
"There you are," came a well-known female voice from the other end. "So   
you're still alive then."  
  
"Cordelia," Angel slightly shook his head, while Buffy's eyes widened in   
surprise. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that Cordelia was calling the   
vampire or more the unusual image of Angel using something so modern as a   
cell phone. At least she thought it wasn't familiar.  
  
"Yes, of course, it's me," the brunette's voice sounded a little bit   
annoyed, "where are you? Still dusting vampires or already enjoying the   
night with Buffy?"  
  
The last words were meant as a joke, but Angel had to swallow before he was   
able to answer, "We were on our way. Why are you calling me?" he demanded.   
"You knew we were on patrol."  
  
"Sure," she replied, "but everyone is already at Giles' apartment, we're   
only waiting for you and I thought I'd let you know. But of course if you're   
still decimating the bloodsucking population of Sunnydale, then just   
continue on. Only a dead vampire is a good vampire," she suddenly giggled,   
"although that doesn't really fit, does it, with them being dead already.   
So I should probably-"  
  
"Cordelia," Angel hissed, "Was there an actual reason you called besides   
annoying the hell out of me?"  
  
"Oh - oh, you're angry now. Well, calm down. Oh! Another thing. Did you talk   
to Buffy?"  
  
"About what?" he asked, although he knew exactly what she was referring to.   
And he had absolutely no intention discussing it now, with Buffy watching   
him the whole time.  
  
"You know what," she said, her voice sounding low.  
  
"No, I haven't. And I won't. It's none of your business. Tell Giles, we'll   
be there soon." With this he pressed the red button. Looking at the phone   
for a moment, he shook his head, "She is the strangest girl..." he said   
almost to himself and raised his head when he heard Buffy chuckle.  
  
"How can you work with her and not scream all the time?" she asked. She   
didn't remember Cordelia. And during the last weeks she'd only seen her from   
time to time, but she seemed pretty close to the vampire, even closer than   
the normal employee.  
  
"Beats me," he joked. Then smiled. "Actually, she's alright. More like a   
little sister. An annoying one sometimes, but..."  
  
"You love her," she stated, smiling as well.  
  
"Love?" his face wore an expression of mocked shock, and then it softened.   
"Yeah, I guess it's not totally wrong." He took a deep breath, "They're   
waiting for us," he told her, "Cordy said everyone is already at Giles'   
apartment, so we should go."  
  
His face was unreadable again. **Damn his self-control.** "But we... don't   
you think we should... talk?"  
  
"About what? Whatever we feel, it's not going to work. There is too much..."   
he took another deep breath, "... we're too different. Besides, you remember   
loving me. And you say you love me now. But," he held her with his eyes, his   
dark orbs piercing into hers, "you know only half the story, or even less.   
You can't say you love without knowing all, and-"  
  
"Stop it," she shouted, suddenly angry. "Stop telling me what I feel. I   
might have lost my memory, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I feel.   
I'm in love with you, and I know it." Her chin came up stubbornly.  
  
"You can't know it," he argued. "You can't even remember Riley. Maybe you're   
still in love with him. You don't know that."  
  
"We separated," she said as if it would explain everything.  
  
"We did too."  
  
"That's different. There was a reason why we couldn't be together. Riley was   
human, so I doubt he would change into a demon as soon as we ... you know,"   
she blushed slightly. What was the matter with this... this vampire? He was   
the most stubborn man she'd ever met.  
  
"We really should go now," he said and turned away, but a hand on his arm   
held him back.  
  
"Angel, why are you doing this?" her voice pleaded with him, "Just minutes   
ago you said you loved me, and now... now you're behaving as if we're...   
almost as if we're strangers. Don't do this, please."  
  
"Don't you see, Buffy? There is no way, and even if there was, as long as   
you're missing such an important part of your life," he shook his head, "You   
can't make a decision as long as you don't know what you're deciding."  
  
"I-"  
  
"No," again he shook his head and pulled his arm from her grasp, "We need to   
go now. They're waiting for us."  
  
She watched him walk away, the grace of a dangerous animal in each of his   
steps. He said her he loved her and she would hold on to that. And she would   
show him that he couldn't just walk out of her life like this. She would   
find a way. With this thought firmly in her mind, she headed after him.  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	12. Part 12

  
The Night Remembers - Part 12  
By Jill  
  
  
"Well," Giles pulled his glasses off his nose and looked at the faces   
assembled in his living room. It was more than just a colorful bunch of   
young - or not so young - people and, well, non-people. But all of them had   
more or less helped to save the world on a quite regular basis throughout   
the past years.  
  
Granted some of them - those who weren't actually quite people or had only   
recently joined the human ranks - had done some severe damage in their days,   
but at the moment they belonged to this team of fearless people who were   
risking their lives on a daily basis, unknown to the rest of the world or   
for that without any badges of honor.  
  
The mother who was driving her kids to school wasn't aware she wouldn't be   
doing this if it wasn't for Buffy's heroic deeds, and the Slayer wouldn't   
have been able to do all without the love and support of her family and   
friends. So in one way or another each of them had played their part in   
their save-the-world business, had suffered, lost friends and family, and   
still went on doing what had to be done.  
  
Yes, Giles thought, he was - without a doubt - proud of each one of them.   
His eyes fell on Angel who was standing behind the chair Buffy had occupied,   
one shoulder leaning against the wall, his gaze unreadable, his eyes dark   
pools, he was guarded most of the time and the watcher guessed that maybe   
Buffy had been the only one he'd really allowed to look behind this guard -   
at least sometimes.  
  
The ensouled vampire was one of the most interesting people Giles had met in   
his days, he had been a trusted ally, a dangerous enemy and was now - with   
his friends in L.A. - dedicated to the same cause as Buffy. To fight the   
good fight. Dark as some parts of his personality might be, he was a warrior   
of the light.  
  
"I asked you to come tonight," Giles began, looking at each of the people in   
his room, one after one, "because of two things. The first is strictly   
business. As you may have realized or as I told you, the number of vampires   
has drastically increased in Sunnydale over the last few weeks.  
  
"At the beginning I thought it was due to Buffy's... death," his voice   
faltered slightly, but he instantly caught himself. "But that hasn't changed   
since she's back on active duty. I think by now the vampire-grapevines   
should have informed everybody that the Slayer is back and with Angel by her   
side, she should be a serious threat to all of them.  
  
"Yet the numbers aren't decreasing," he stopped and looked at them again.   
Then he put his glasses back on. "As we know, any serious change around the   
hell mouth always means trouble. Unfortunately I haven't figured out so far,   
what it could mean, but I've already conferred with Wesley about this and at   
the moment we are researching several possibilities."  
  
"In a nutshell, you have no idea what might be standing at our door?"  
Buffy reached for her orange juice and gave her watcher an expectant gaze.  
  
"Er... yes, I think that is the short version. But there is no doubt, that   
something is coming," Giles replied, his expression concerned.  
  
"I've gotta agree with the watcher," Spike, who was occupying one of the   
bar-stools, leaning his elbows on the counter. Little Bit had informed him   
about today's meeting - none of the others had bothered - and so he'd left   
his self-chosen exile and his nice, empty crypt to join the ranks again.   
Well, actually, if he was honest, the crypt wasn't that nice. It was cold   
and wet and most of all, lonely. "The vamps are getting cockier around here.   
Met one tonight that had a serious death-wish."  
  
"That's number eight," Buffy turned slightly in her chair to exchange a   
glance with Angel, before she looked at Giles again. "We dusted six at the   
cemeteries and then on our way here, another one attacked us. But they   
weren't really dangerous. Some of them could have newly-made tagged on them,   
because they were so stupid. The first almost begged to be dusted, Angel   
just had to rise the stake and the vamp ran straight into it."  
  
Buffy sipped from her drink, and studied the face of her watcher. On her way   
to his apartment she had fiercely pushed all private problems in a far   
corner of her mind, determined not to let anyone see how shaken she was by   
the things that had occurred between Angel and her in the cemetery. Still   
she had the feeling everyone would be able to read her thoughts the moment   
they looked at her. Like, 'hey I just kissed the man of my dreams, but he   
won't give us a chance.'  
  
The man in question, or rather the vampire, of course, - **darn, the man** -   
had no such problems. His face was an impassive mask, none of his emotions   
visible on his features.  
  
"There might be another aspect," Angel said thoughtful from his spot at the   
wall. It was the first time he spoke and everyone turned to look at him. His   
face was serious. "I talked to Gunn yesterday. Gunn is a friend of mine who   
works with us in L.A.," he explained.  
  
"Charles Gunn," Cordelia piped. "He and a bunch of friends are hunting   
vampires as well."  
  
"As I said," Angel continued, shooting the brunette a glance and barely   
suppressing a grin when he saw her making a face, "I talked to him   
yesterday. And he said that they hadn't encountered a vampire for three   
nights. They came across some demons, but all of them were peaceful. I   
didn't pay attention to it at first, but thinking about it now..." he   
trailed off giving Giles a pointed look.  
  
"So what you're saying," Xander gazed at the vampire he had hated for so   
long, "is that there might be some kind of invasion of vampires? Now, that's   
just great. Why don't they make some nice shiny neon signs saying 'come to   
the hell mouth for your vacation, blood to the limit and lots of fun'."  
  
"But we already know that vampires are attracted to the hell mouth," Willow   
tilted her head and looked at Giles, "I mean they're always coming with all   
the concentrated energy and stuff."  
  
"Yes, that's correct," the watcher stood up and went for one of his   
bookshelves, "but that doesn't explain what's happening now. There has to be   
an explanation." He found the book he'd been looking for and returned to his   
seat, "I've researched the Codex and all other material we have about   
prophecies, Wesley's has done the same." He frowned for a moment and gazed   
at Angel, "It seems that your selection of books is even better than mine."  
  
He slightly shook his head, pushing the disturbing thought that a vampire   
was better equipped than he was, aside. Angel was 250 years old after all   
and for this had time to collect things. Still it wasn't all comfortable   
thinking that a vampire was in possession of such delicate material like the   
Roll of Aberijan. Angel had a soul, but when he had managed to gain access   
to things like that, there was no reason a soulless demon couldn't do it as   
well.  
  
"Anyways. The result is, there is no prophecy we could find to explain   
what's happening..."  
  
"Thank God for that," Xander said and felt the others wholeheartedly agreed.  
  
"Still," Giles shot him a stern glance, "that doesn't bode well."  
  
"Just that we have no idea what we're going against," Buffy leaned back in   
her chair. "Why doesn't that make me feel better?"  
  
"Dawn?" Angel pushed himself off of the wall and looked at the slayer's   
sister who had been uncommonly quiet the whole evening. Now she looked down   
at her lap, not willing to meet the other's eyes. Buffy's head jerked around   
at the mention of her sister's name. "Dawnie?" she asked. "What's the   
matter?"  
  
"Nothing," the girl mumbled, still not looking up.  
  
"You can tell us," Angel said softly, stopping in front of her chair, then   
crouching down beside her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well... I..." she frowned and bit her lower lip, cursing the way she'd been   
brought into the world. "I... I just thought, what if... they're coming for   
me again?"  
  
"For you?" Xander straightened on the sofa.  
  
"Why would you think that?" the dark-haired vampire inquired.  
  
She shrugged, her eyes still cast downward, "Glory did. And then Buffy..."   
she trailed off and Angel could see a tear falling on her hands that were   
tightly entwined in her lap, the knuckles white.  
  
"No," he said quietly, "I don't think so. Glory was the only one interested   
in 'the key'. She could use it to gain access to her dimension. I don't see   
why any vampire would be in need of that kind of power. But even if they   
were," he reached out and covered her small hands with one of his large,   
"we're all here with you and we make sure nobody's going to hurt you ... or   
Buffy."  
  
"You can't promise that," she replied hoarsely.  
  
He breathed deeply, "No, I can't," he said honestly and from the corner of   
his eye he saw Buffy smile, "But we'll do our very best. If it's necessary   
I'll call my friends from L.A." When she finally looked up, her cheeks   
streaked with tears, he smiled at her, "And you know how the vampires fear   
Wesley."  
  
Something between a sob and a laugh escaped her throat. "Oh Angel," she   
smiled, "I'm so glad you're here," she told him and then wrapped her arms   
around his neck. "Just having you here makes me feel so much better."  
  
He held her close for a moment, "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered.   
Pulling back he glanced at his grand-childe, "And then there's still Spike.   
He might be..." Angel grinned when he saw the expression on the blond   
vampire's face," ... a little bit... how do I say it..."  
  
"I've got a bloody chip," Spike growled, "just say it the way it is. Those   
stupid soldier boys disabled me, but that doesn't mean I can't beat some   
evil vampires," he said, emphasizing the word 'evil' as a reference to the   
conversation he and his grand-sire had recently had in the crypt.  
  
Angel grinned, "You heard him," he said to Dawn, taking her chin between   
thumb and forefinger. "Whatever comes our way, we're going to face it.   
Okay?"  
  
She nodded, now smiling as well, "Okay," her voice was much firmer now.  
  
Buffy reached out and put a hand on her sister's knee and the two girls   
smiled at each other. Then Angel got up from his position beside Dawn and   
his eyes went to Giles, "You said there were two thing?"  
  
"Oh," the watcher seemed a bit startled at the abrupt change of subjects,   
but he nodded, "Yes, indeed there was another thing we need to talk about."   
When he saw he had everyone's attention, he continued, "This might come as a   
shock to some of you, but the Watcher's Council has contacted me. You all   
know that I had my problems with the organization, and I still doubt that   
all the things they believe and do are right and honorable, but on the other   
hand I've also learned that it isn't enough to just criticize, you have to   
try and change things.  
  
"So far, I didn't see a chance to do that, but now the opportunity has   
occurred. To make a long story short, they have offered me a seat in the   
Council. It's not just some position, but that of the vice-president. I   
think it has a lot to do with Buffy's success as a slayer that has seem to   
woken up them up and are willing to discuss their ancient rules about   
calling and training slayers as well as the point that The Slayer has to   
work entirely on her own."  
  
He looked at Buffy and saw her watching him intensely, "To finish this long   
speech, I want to tell you that I'm considering to accept their offer."  
  
Silence settled over the room for several seconds, then everyone was talking   
at once.  
  
"Bloody Hell..."  
  
"Giles? You really want to leave us, but..."  
  
"Hey, G-man, longing for good old England..."  
  
"Buffy?" the watcher looked at his slayer, the girl closest to a child, he'd   
never had. "What about you?" he asked ignoring all the others.  
  
"I... uh..." she bit her lower lip much in the same way, her sister had done   
just before. "It's a great opportunity, I guess," she said evasively. "Would   
I... I mean, who would be my watcher then?" The blond didn't like the idea   
of him leaving. She didn't remember him from the time before her memory   
loss, but she'd grown fond of him over the weeks and Willow had assured her   
that she and Giles had been sharing some sort of   
father-daughter-relationship in the past.  
  
"I've already thought about it," Giles replied gently, "and come to the   
conclusion, that it wouldn't make sense to install someone completely   
unfamiliar to you. I know that at the moment that makes no sense, but I'd   
rather see someone helping you who is already familiar with the special...   
problems around here.  
  
"I've talked to the Council about that, and we agreed that *if* I should   
accept their offer, Wesley should be offered his former position as your   
watcher. I also talked to him about that subject and he is willing to help.   
I know you both had your differences at the beginning, although you don't   
remember it. But I've seen personally that he has changed a lot and that   
working with Angel in L.A. has made him much more open-minded. So I think he   
would be the right choice."  
  
He looked over Buffy's head and caught Angel's eyes, "I also know that   
Wesley is an important part of your agency and helps a lot with research.   
But I don't see a problem in this. As Buffy's watcher research would still   
be his main task and there is no reason why he can't do that from L.A. as   
well. Again, he is willing to do that and for the time being I believe it to   
be the best possible solution."  
  
"I have no problem with that," Angel smiled at Giles, "If Wesley wants to be   
Buffy's watcher, I'm happy for him."  
  
"Oh, he's going to love that," Cordelia chirped, "Books are his life,   
although I have to say that he's improved his fighting skills."  
  
"You mean he doesn't scream like a girl anymore?" Xander asked with a grin.  
  
"Only sometimes," the brunette shot back. "But seriously, Giles is right.   
He's changed a lot. I think you'd like him now." She paused for a moment,   
then added, "We do."  
  
She shared a very private smile with Angel at that and the vampire nodded,   
"As I said, I have no problem with that. But I'd say that Buffy should have   
a say in this. A slayer like her shouldn't just get any watcher she doesn't   
agree with," he rounded the blonde's chair and looked down at her.  
  
Her head came up and their eyes met, "I... I'm not sure what to say. The   
problem is that I'm still missing a lot of things, but... Do you think he   
would be a good watcher for me?"  
  
"Yes," he replied honestly. "I think he would be the best choice, if Giles   
won't be available any longer."  
  
She looked at him for several more moments, then nodded and turned to Giles,   
"Okay then, I agree with Wesley. That's his name, right?"  
  
"Yes. Buffy, I know you don't like the idea at the moment," the watcher   
smiled at her. "And I'm not leaving tonight or tomorrow. My decision isn't   
even final yet. So there's enough time to get used to it. And maybe," his   
smile grew, "you'll get your memories back long before then."  
  
The slayer nodded again, knowing that there wasn't a lot she could say.   
Giles seemed to be excited about the possibilities to be a member of the   
Council and she trusted Angel. When he said that Wesley was the right   
choice, she was sure he was. Besides, if Wesley was her watcher and he was   
still working in L.A. then there was always a reason to drop by and see   
Angel.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com  
  



	13. Part 13

  
The Night Remembers - Part 13  
By Jill  
  
  
"And?" Cordelia looked expectantly at the vampire who was walking beside her   
towards the mansion. Angel hadn't taken the car and Xander picked up the   
brunette. Besides, Angel wanted to have some fresh air after the meeting at   
Giles' and Cordelia wasn't about to leave him brooding again. She had a plan   
and this plan was to break him down and convince him that Willow's discovery   
was his chance to finally be happy. Even if it was with Buffy.  
  
"And what?" He didn't look at her, just stared straight ahead.  
  
"Duh," she shook her head at him and glared when she caught his gaze, "Did   
you talk to Buffy, about what Willow told us?"  
  
She saw him frown. "I take that as a no," she said with a sigh. "Well,   
that's just so typical of you. Why, on earth don't you talk to her? It was   
obvious that she ate you up with her eyes. I don't think she would mind   
breaking the curse with you."  
  
"What," he stopped and slowly focused his eyes on her, "are you talking   
about?"  
  
"I'm talking about Buffy and the way she's looking at you. 'Angel, do you   
think Wesley is right for me? Okay then, if you think he's okay, I'm fine   
with Wesley'," she mocked, trying to copy the slayer's voice. "Humor me for   
a moment, Angel. Did you kiss her already?" she asked studying his face.  
  
A muscle in his cheek twitched and her eyes lit up triumphantly, "HA!" she   
cried. "I knew it. You kissed her. When? Today?"  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes and contemplated for a moment, if eternal torment in   
hell wasn't looking to bad if he'd kill her right now. "I. Don't. Want. To.   
Talk. About. It." he hissed slowly through clenched teeth. "I thought I made   
myself clear already." With this, he began to walk again.  
  
"You can't get rid of me that way," she ran after him, "and besides, you   
wouldn't want me to get accidentally attacked and hurt by some vampire.   
Remember, their numbers are increasing."  
  
"Actually it sounds tempting," he muttered under his breath, but said, "No,   
of course I wouldn't want that. But I don't want to talk about Buffy. Or the   
curse. Or Willow. So keep your opinion to yourself, I'm not interested."  
  
"Angel," she sighed slightly, "It's not that I want to annoy you. I care   
about you. I just want you to be happy."  
  
He stopped, closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, and finally looked at   
her, "Cordy, I know that. I know you just want to help. But I don't want   
talk about it right now. I need to think about it-"  
  
"You mean you want to brood," she grinned and he involuntarily had to smile.  
  
"Think. Brood. Call it what you want. But this is too serious to just decide   
it in a flash. Don't think I'm not tempted. Because I am. But after all..."   
he stopped for a moment, took another deep breath and then continued, "Buffy   
and I... It's always been difficult. The curse was one reason I left her,   
but it wasn't the whole story. And I..." He ran a hand through his hair,   
searching for the right words, a way to explain, "Maybe I'm just a coward, I   
don't know but experience has made me careful to hope. Do you understand?"  
  
"Oh Angel," she reached out and touched his arm, tears welling up in her   
eyes, "Damn, now you made me cry," she angrily wiped a tear away. "I know   
you're afraid. Did you forget, I've been there, I've seen what happened to   
you - when you lost hope, but," she drew a shaky breath, "I know I was never   
very fond of Buffy, but it seems she's the one. And you are such a wonderful   
person, so if she's the one, then she might not be too bad either. And that   
leads me to the most important question. Don't you think she's worth the   
risk?  
  
****  
  
It was one of those rare nights when Anya couldn't sleep because usually she   
had no problems with it. She had seen almost everything in her times as a   
vengeance demon and so life didn't hold an awful lot of surprises for her.   
That was the reason she looked bored so often although she tried hard not   
to. It just wasn't normal human nature to wear the same expression all the   
time, and she wanted to be normal, more than anything.  
  
She had cursed her fate, her human body, her - in her eyes - miserable   
existence as a student at Sunnydale High, but then one of those rare   
surprises had entered her life. She propped herself up on one elbow and   
looked at the man soundly sleeping beside her. He was lying on his stomach,   
one hand under the pillow, his hair tousled, his face turned to the wall.  
  
Anya had punished unfaithful men for more than 1100 years, she had listened   
to plead of thousands of scorned women, but she had never really understood   
why they even bothered going through such trouble to have vengeance done.  
  
But now she could.  
  
She didn't think it was possible for a person as old as she was, but Anya   
was head over heals in love with Xander Harris. If she'd been able to choose   
a mate for herself, it would've hardly been someone like him, but if she   
learned a thing or two, then it was that fate dealt you the cards and you   
had to play with them.  
  
Not that she didn't like what she'd been dealt with. Again her eyes swept   
over his dark-haired head and a loving smile crept across her lips. Yes, she   
thought, she loved him. And the idea of him leaving her or touching another   
woman sent such waves of fury through her body that she sometimes shivered   
with the mere thought.  
  
Like that girl she met in the 15th century. The one that had fallen in love   
with a noble man, but he was out of reach for her, a farmer's daughter. Yet,   
he promised her everything and broke that promise. And Anya had been   
summoned to take revenge. It had been one of her best masterpieces fore she   
got him into a dark alley where she knew some vampires were usually hanging   
out at night. It had been that time in London when...  
  
Immediately she sat upright in bed. "Xander," she whispered.  
  
Of course he didn't move. Xander was a sound sleeper and noises didn't   
usually bother him. Reaching out she touched his shoulder, said his name   
again. For a moment, she thought about waiting until tomorrow. No, this was   
too important and besides with her thoughts running wild she would never be   
able to sleep. And after talking to Xander, when he was still awake...  
  
"Xander," she said loudly and shook him.  
  
"Mmph," came from him while he tried to pull the pillow over his head.  
  
"Xander, I need to talk to you. NOW!"  
  
"Anya?" his head slowly came around and then he blinked because she'd   
switched the bed light on.  
  
"I just remembered something," she informed him exited.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. "You...   
remembered something... at three o'clock in the night?"  
  
"Yes," she bobbed her head up and down.  
  
"Uh..." he yawned and rose his upper body. "That's... uh... interesting. But   
actually people sleep at that time of the night."  
  
"I know that," she replied angrily, "I'm human for a while now. But it's   
important."  
  
He yawned again. "Well, then... for God's sake, tell me."  
  
"I was just remembering about an unfaithful husband and-"  
  
"Do you have a point here?" he asked annoyed not really believing that he   
was having this sort of conversation in the middle of the night.  
  
"It has," she replied haughtily. "Alright. So to punish him, I made him go   
into an alley where vampires were usually hanging around. And I was thinking   
about it and then I remembered."  
  
"Remembered? What?"  
  
"That it happened then too," she said.  
  
As soon as Xander realized she wasn't about to explain, he rolled his eyes.   
"And what happened?" What was this? Twenty questions?  
  
"It was exactly 550 years ago, or at least that's what I think, I could be   
wrong about a year or two, but-" She heard him groan and waved her hand.   
"Okay. Okay. The point is-"  
  
"So this actually does have a point?"  
  
She rolled her eyes again, "Why do I even bother. If my experience isn't   
needed..." she trailed off, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Honey, please," he reached out and touched her arm, "you woke me up in the   
middle of the night for this. So please tell me why!"  
  
She sighed loudly, "All I wanted to tell you was that it was that year when   
there was an enormous increasing of the vampire population in London. London   
had a hell mouth then, before it was closed - I even think that happened the   
same year."  
  
He looked at her for a long time, and then narrowed his eyes, "And why   
didn't you say that earlier?"  
  
Anya leaped up from the bed and threw her arms in the air. "I didn't   
remember it then. Sorry that after living 1100 years things sometimes slip   
your mind. I've seen so many battles, wars and even apocalyptic things   
happen... I wouldn't even have remembered it until now. I was looking at   
you, and then I thought about a husband being faithful and-"  
  
Xander held up a hand, "No, don't bother telling me. I don't need to know. I   
don't even want to." He got up from the bed and was about to leave the   
bedroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anya wanted to know.  
  
"The bathroom. Then the kitchen. I have a feeling that's quite a story   
you're going to tell me and without coffee I'm not sure I can stay awake."  
  
****  
  
"Yes, Wesley, everything's alright so far," Angel told his friend at the   
other end of the line. "Giles told us about the Council and his plans to   
join it."  
  
"I hope you don't mind my agreeing to take over as Buffy's watcher, maybe I   
should've-"  
  
"No, that's alright," the vampire assured him. "You are your own man,   
Wesley, you don't need to ask me and actually I'm glad it's you taking over.   
I trust you completely and there is nobody else I'd rather see Buffy with."  
  
The former watcher felt his throat closing up at Angel's words and he had to   
clear it before he could speak again, yet his voice sounded quite strange,   
"I'm glad to hear you say that. Cordelia also told me about Willow's   
discovery," he said then, changing the subject.  
  
He heard the vampire sigh deeply, "So you know already. It seems Cordelia is   
quite obsessed with this. I've told her repeatedly that it's out of question   
to even think about as long as Buffy hasn't regained her memories in full."  
  
"Yes I understand the... er... problem. The... process... of lifting the   
course needs her full cooperation and she should know what she's getting   
into and I also understand that this procedure bears certain risks," Wesley   
replied. "But on the other side, I can't forget the advantages of it. You   
could rest far more easily and wouldn't need to fear threats like Wolfram &   
Hart. Speaking of them," he changed the subject again. "Gunn had a really   
interesting encounter tonight and he came by to tell me."  
  
Angel was instantly alert. Wolfram & Hart never meant anything good. "What   
exactly?"  
  
"Gunn came across a Brachen demon tonight. And he had interesting things to   
tell. It seems that Wolfram & Hart are in possession of another ancient   
prophecy regarding the hell mouth in Sunnydale. Unfortunately, the Brachen   
didn't know much more than that, but he said that the prophecy is saying   
something about a 'gate'. I've already tried to find more information but   
have only run into dead ends so far." Wesley pulled his glasses off and   
rubbed his red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"The 'gate' means nothing to me," the vampire thought aloud. "I never came   
across that word. Well, of course I did, but never regarding a prophecy. Was   
there anything else?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," the former watcher sighed, "I know it's not very much.   
But maybe we'll find something. I'm going to inform Mr. Giles as well.   
Besides that, the Brachen demon confirmed our observation that the vampires   
seem to be leaving L.A. So I think it's a good guess that Sunnydale is their   
destination. Together with the information about Wolfram & Hart, I have to   
say I have a very bad feeling."  
  
Angel nodded, and then realized that his friend wasn't able to see him,   
"Yes, I agree. And I think Giles shares our concerns. Something is going to   
happen, and it's going to happen soon. And it doesn't make me feel any   
better that we have absolutely no idea what."  
  
"Well," Wesley put his glasses back on. "I'm off researching a bit more.   
Give my regards to Buffy. I'm going to come to Sunnydale soon, so that we   
can meet. And I also think that a combined search might be more helpful."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Do that," the vampire agreed quickly, "But please be   
careful around Buffy. I don't want her to know about... you know."  
  
"Of course. That's entirely your decision to make. I will see you soon   
then."  
  
"Yes. Good Bye, Wesley."  
  
Angel ended the connection, but stood still for a moment. This didn't bode   
well, Giles was right. And with a slayer lacking a large part of her memory   
the situation was even more dangerous.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  



	14. Part 14

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 14  
By Jill  
  
  
Lindsey MacDonald thought of himself as a patient man, or at least that he'd   
become one over the past few years. Dealing with demons and vampires and   
other immortal creatures had taught him that time was completely different   
for them than for a human being. And working for them, with them, meant to   
adapt some of their habits, like pulling the blinds in his office, not   
hanging up mirrors on the walls or being patient.  
  
Still, patient or not, the vampire that was sitting in his office at the   
moment, was about to make his control snap. For more than three hours, it   
had been staring at the same ancient roll and hadn't said one word. It was   
an ancient vampire, more than eight hundred years old, very powerful, and   
obviously not short on time.  
  
Holland had taken him aside and whispered to him to take care of that very   
special client, show him the secret prophecy, and to offer any help necessary.   
And so there he was, staring out of the window, down onto the city of Los Angeles   
and all the people who had no idea, or didn't want to have one, of what was   
really going on in this world, where the power really was.  
  
Lindsey couldn't help but feel a little bit proud that he made it. He had   
opened his eyes, done the right steps and was earning the profits to show   
it. He had a nice, spacious, and sunny, apartment and enough money to buy   
whatever he wanted. The thrill of power was intoxicating, addictive, and he   
knew that there was no way he would be able to live without it now.  
  
He remembered his short lapse about a year ago, when his conscience wouldn't   
let go, but fortunately, he was over it now. He was healed from temporary   
insanity and back on track. Of course, he didn't delude himself and think he   
was untouchable. He was mortal, a human being and one look at his missing   
hand told him that there were many more powerful beings out there - some of   
them even his enemies.  
  
Heck, all of them were his enemies. In a position like his, a man had no   
friends, not even allies. All you had were people or non-people who were   
temporary sharing your goals. Like now.  
  
Lindsey turned around and was startled when he saw the vampire staring at   
him, its features betraying its age, the eyes endless pools of emptiness.   
There was no soul in them, no conscience, no remorse. The lawyer pulled   
himself together, "You're finished," he remarked, slightly nodding at the   
scroll laying on his desk.  
  
"I am." The vampire's voice was deep and rich. The timbre was sending   
shivers up and down Lindsey's back. Not nice shivers, like when you saw an   
attractive woman, no more the kind that made the panic crawl in your guts.   
Fortunately, Lindsey was used to clients like that and didn't even blink.  
  
"And may I ask if it's what you were looking for?" he asked, reclaiming his   
chair at the other side of his desk.  
  
"It is," the vampire stood, and then walked to the opposite end of the   
office, turned and stared at the lawyer. "It proves what we assumed. I saw   
it happen once already. Unfortunately for us, there was nobody around who   
was familiar with an event like that. Therefore, the attempt failed. The   
hellmouth was closed, but we had the satisfaction that it swallowed the   
slayer before that. Of course a new one was called - so the effects were only   
temporary."  
  
"As Mr. Holland already told you," Lindsey said, "We will be glad to give   
you any help or assistance needed."  
  
"My sources tell me, that you have a private interest in the events coming   
soon," the vampire's eyes changed its color for a moment, then a smile   
crossed its features. It was so cold Lindsey was surprised his office wasn't   
freezing. "I see," the creature nodded knowingly. "The one with a soul is   
your concern. I have heard about him. He fights and kills his own kind. I   
once met him before the tragic events in Romania took place. He was one of   
the most magnificent creatures I ever met."  
  
Lindsey coughed slightly. "We came across him quite often during the last   
two years and he cost us too much money to ignore him." He tried to shake   
off the uneasiness inside of him the moment he realized that vampire was   
able to read his mind.  
  
"He won't be ignored," the vampire assured him, and sat down again. "But as   
far as I heard there is a way to remove his soul. So one wonders why it   
wasn't done already."  
  
The cold, inquiring eyes resting on him, Lindsey was glad not to tremble.   
"We tried, but it didn't work. The bastard is stronger than we thought."  
  
Slowly, the vampire nodded. "Then it's settled. You will assist us in our   
attempt to open the gate and in return I will help you to get rid of an   
inconvenience."  
  
****  
  
The lack of sleep will become an issue at some point Angel decided when he   
lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had always been used to   
irregular sleeping hours. In his early times as a vampire he'd only slept   
during the day, but now working in L.A. and being around humans he became   
accustomed to staying awake during most time of the day and mostly sleeping   
the second half of the night.  
  
These days he was having problems sleeping at all. The moment his head would   
touch the pillow and he closed his eyes, his thoughts started to run wild.   
Pictures of Buffy were flashing through his head and he wasn't able to shut   
them out. And even if he slept he'd be dreaming about her and more than once   
he'd wake up with her name on his lips.  
  
He knew he couldn't go on like this for long. As a vampire, he could go on   
without any sleep or very little sleep for a while and still function   
properly, but everybody has limits and he was close to his. It wasn't just   
the lack of sleep.  
  
His life during the last months had been anything but a fairytale. There had   
been the mess with Darla, and then, after he pulled himself together he   
received the news of Buffy's death. He would never forget the moment when he   
found Willow sitting there staring at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
It was all he could do not to welcome the sun, but he knew that he couldn't   
just let it go. Buffy wouldn't have wanted him to give up and he loved her   
too much, had too much respect of all she believed in to just let himself   
slip. So he had pulled all the strips of his self-control and held himself   
together.  
  
Now she was back. Alive. Miraculously, beautifully alive. Smiling, fighting   
and loving him.  
  
Loving him.  
  
She said she loved him. She had told him about the flashbacks, about the   
memory of loving him, and had insisted she loved him now. She had said it   
from the bottom of her soul, of her heart, and Angel knew she meant it. She   
loved him. Well, he loved her too. He had never doubted that they loved each   
other, at least not before he left her. And with all the heartache gone from   
her memory it wasn't really a surprise that she had fallen in love with him   
again.  
  
It was his dreams coming true. True, he had left her for something he   
couldn't give her, but a tiny little part of him - okay, so a big part - had   
always hoped that she would never stop loving him. That her feelings for him   
were as strong as his for her and now that she said those words, he'd wanted   
to hear so badly for the past two years. Hearing her say that she loved   
Riley had been his worst nightmare.  
  
Of course, he was a hypocrite. He had left her and then here he was, hating   
the idea of her loving someone else. And it wasn't entirely true. A part of   
him, the rational part, was glad for her. He loved her and he wanted her to   
be happy, even with another man. But the moment he closed his eyes he wanted   
nothing more to rip apart every man who touched what was his.  
  
And now Willow had offered him the possibility to be with her. There was a   
chance to give him his soul for good. He would be able to be with Buffy, to   
express his love, the fear would be gone, the guilt that a simple touch   
could lead to something nobody would be able to control. He wouldn't, and   
couldn't, risk Angelus making an appearance again.  
  
So why was he hesitating. Yes, he gave Cordelia many reasons. And yeah, he   
wasn't sure if Buffy was able to see what she was getting herself into. On   
the other hand - memory loss or not - she was a grown up woman who said she   
loved him. The moment she would hear about this, he knew she would go for   
it. And maybe that was another reason he didn't want to tell her.  
  
There were too many ifs in this. What if the new curse didn't work? What if   
he couldn't be re-cursed again? Yes, he wanted to be with Buffy, and during   
the difficult time with Darla, he even wanted to die, but he didn't want to   
die now. Especially not when Buffy was alive and he might be needed to help   
her.  
  
And then there was his deepest, private fear. What if Buffy agreed to do it,   
then regained her memory and hated him for not talking her out of it? What   
if she regained her memory and didn't want to be with him? What if she   
suddenly realized she had stopped loving him? Would he be able to survive   
seeing all his hopes shattered?  
  
Cordelia and Spike were right. It all came down to one question. Was it   
worth the risk?  
  
***  
  
"Xander would you please stop interrupting her!" Giles voice was louder than   
usual when he addressed the young man and the other people in the room,   
namely everyone who had been there the previous night, looked slightly   
startled. The watcher rarely raised his voice but when he did it never meant   
something good. It was a lot like hearing him mutter his beloved 'oh dear,   
oh dear'.  
  
Xander held up his hands and leaned back on the sofa, "Shutting up now."  
  
"Very good," Giles gave him a last hard stare, and then turned towards Anya   
again. "Alright, let me resume this. Last night you remembered having seen   
something similar happening in the 15th century. You said the vampire   
population in London was increasing due to some changes at the hell mouth."   
He gave her a smile and encouraged her to continue her story.  
  
"Yep, that's what I said," she quickly glared at Xander, "before I was so   
rudely interrupted. Anyways. As I told you, I decided to punish this very   
unfaithful man by getting him into that alley as a meal for the vampires.   
And that's when I remembered that I had the idea because there were so many   
vampires in town. Unfortunately I've seen so much during the centuries that   
I'm probably mixing something up."  
  
"That's okay," Giles assured her, exchanging a glance with Angel who was   
standing near the wall. His favorite spot these days it seemed. "Nobody will   
blame you for this. We are grateful for any information you could give us."  
  
"Very well," she nodded at him, "Speaking in human terms you would certainly   
say the increase of vampires in London that year was scary. A lot of people   
disappeared with no traces of their whereabouts, but around the second half   
of the year it changed."  
  
She slightly turned her head to look at Angel, as if she wanted him to   
confirm the following words. "In my experience, vampires are quite selective   
when they chose an individual to become their childe. And it's quite a lot   
of work to teach those vampires properly, so a sire cannot have too many   
children at the same time."  
  
When she saw Angel nod, she went on, "But in London, the second half of that   
year, the older vampires suddenly started to turn humans left and right. And   
I'm speaking of quantity, not quality. I had no idea what that all was   
about, and frankly, I didn't really care, but then I came across a witch. We   
had a nice chat about spells and during that conversation, she warned me to   
leave London.  
  
"She'd also noticed the strange behavior of the vampires and found the   
reason," she paused for a moment and looked around, enjoying that the   
attention was directed towards her. "They needed souls."  
  
"They needed *souls*?" Buffy stared at the former demon, "What the hell   
for?"  
  
"Exactly for that," Anya replied, and then since nobody had understood, she   
elaborated, "They needed souls. The witch said that the souls wouldn't go   
the usual way, you know to... let's call it heaven, for lack of a better   
term. Because of the growing energy of the hellmouth they were bound to it   
and fed to evil, increasing the hellmouth's power that way."  
  
"They... they were feeding souls to... the hellmouth?" Willow swallowed   
hard. Her face was white as a sheet, shock written allover it.  
  
"Can I say this is SO gross?" Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "The   
hellmouth eating souls..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well not literally of course," the former demon said, not understanding the   
reaction. "I mean there wasn't the hellmouth chewing..." she broke off   
seeing the others stare at her in disgust. "Alright," she threw her hands in   
the air, "obviously I'm lost here. But as I said before, I have seen so many   
things, it really isn't anything special."  
  
"We... uh... believe you," Buffy managed to say. "We're just... shocked."  
  
"Yes," Giles agreed, "quite shocked." He slightly shook his head to clear   
his mind. He had seen a lot in his life too, but this... "So they needed the   
souls for the hellmouth, to increase its power. For what? To open it?"  
  
"In a way, yes," Anya answered. She grabbed some potato chips from Xander's   
lap where the bowl was resting - untouched - and munching on them, she   
continued, "But not the usual way. I mean, every idiot can open the hellmouth.   
All they need is some magic and voilà," she emphasized it by   
gesturing with one hand.  
  
"Wait a second," Xander yelped and straightened beside her, the chip bowl   
flying down in the process, the contents littering Giles' carpet. "Are you   
saying that it's that easy to open a hellmouth?"  
  
"Well," Anya looked around, "maybe I've made it seem a bit too easy. Well   
they'd need a certain constellation of powers and stuff. But compared to   
other things, opening an hellmouth isn't that complicated."  
  
"Oh well," her fiancé closed his eyes and let his head roll back. "Now I'm   
really going to sleep like a baby tonight."  
  
"As interesting as this is," Angel pushed himself off of the wall and walked   
to the counter, sitting down beside Spike on one of the barstools, "I would   
prefer to get back to the matter at hand. Anya," he addressed the former   
demon. "You said, they wanted to open the hellmouth, but not in the   
classical sense."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Usually you just open up this hole, it's not nice, but   
usually if you have a slayer at hand, it's not too difficult to close it up   
again."  
  
"Well, thank you very much. I really don't like to remember the two times we   
went through," Willow commented and then smiled when she felt Tara's hand on   
hers.  
  
"So what was different then?" Angel wanted to know, slowly getting annoyed.   
He had a bad feeling and the sooner they knew what they were up against, the   
better. Besides, all this soul talk was making him nervous. He didn't want   
to talk about souls in general right now.  
  
"The difference is that year they weren't just trying to open the hellmouth, they   
were trying to open the gate," she said, her voice suddenly grave.  
  
Angel felt alarm slamming into him. "The gate?" he asked, suddenly feeling   
breathless.  
  
"Yes," she confirmed. "The gate to hell. The gate to the inner dimension of   
hell or in other terms, they tried to free the heart of evil."  
  
Startled gasps or harshly indrawn breaths were the only noises for a while,   
before Giles suddenly muttered, "Oh dear, oh dear."  
  
"Oh no," Willow looked at the watcher. "It's never good when you say this."  
  
"The gate to hell," Angel whispered, seemingly deep in thoughts. Then when   
he realized everyone was looking at him, he shook his head. "Sorry, but   
Wesley called last night. After our meeting. He told me that Gunn met a   
Brachen demon and he was saying the same. And that there was a prophecy   
somewhere referring to the hell mouth in Sunnydale." The vampire ran a hand   
through his hair.  
  
"A prophecy?" Giles was instantly alert. "What kind of prophecy?"  
  
"I have no idea," Angel said. "There is this law firm in L.A., Wolfram &   
Hart. Some time ago I stole an ancient roll from them." He saw Giles nod,   
and remembered that Wesley had told him about the discovery.  
  
"What does a law firm have to do with this?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to ask the same," Dawn spoke for the first time that evening,   
"I mean, I know lawyers can be evil, but..." she trailed off, thinking back   
to a time when her parents had been fighting over their divorce.  
  
"They're not your average lawyers," Cordelia replied. "They're the evil   
kind. Not regular evil, but evil-evil. Their clients are a bit out of the   
ordinary. Vampires. Demons. Assassins. All those nice, cozy creatures   
everyone of us wants to invite for dinner."  
  
"Plus," Angel continued, "they've got their fingers in almost any shady plan   
or organization in L.A. and probably other parts of the country. The idea of   
them having this prophecy isn't all too comforting. I wouldn't be surprised   
if they're going to be severely involved in all this."  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear," Giles muttered again, earning a sharp look from Willow   
for it. "Anya," the watcher addressed the former demon again. "I assume,   
from the way you're describing this, it didn't work in London that year."  
  
"No, it didn't," she confirmed. "But I didn't stay to watch it. I left a   
week before it was supposed to happen. But I talked to someone who had seen   
it. The local slayer managed to close the hellmouth and disturb the plans.   
But she died in the process. The hellmouth just swallowed her."  
  
... to be continued  
  
Feedback??? Please tell me what you think!  



	15. Part 15

  
The Night Remembers - Part 15  
By Jill  
  
  
AN: Sigh! In one feedback I was reminded that in Angel-Season 2, Lindsey   
left L.A. - and of course he did. I forgot to say that for the purpose of   
this story I made him come back. He's just a too good villain to miss. Sorry   
for that - hope you can forgive!  
  
  
Three days later  
  
  
Willow bolted upright on her bed in the dorms from some kind of daydream   
when she heard a firm knock on her door. Wearily she ran a hand through her   
hair before she got up with a sigh. She didn't know who she expected to be   
at her door, but she was truly surprised to see her best friend there. So   
far, the slayer had avoided the dorms, or the whole college grounds for that   
matter. "Buffy!" she exclaimed happily and gave the blond a smile.  
  
"Hi, Willow," the slayer nervously glanced around. "Can I... come in?"  
  
"Oh," the redhead looked at her bit sheepishly, then stepped aside and   
closed the door behind her. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Buffy made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "It's just, I   
feel a bit uncomfortable in here. Not in your room," she clarified, "but at   
the college. It's just the way I thought I would. A lot of people smile at   
me, greet me and I feel... stupid." Frustration was written all over her   
face.  
  
"Because you don't remember them." Willow nodded understandingly, then sat   
down on her bed and crossed her legs underneath her. After only a short   
hesitation Buffy did the same, and the redhead couldn't help the joy she   
felt. This was as it had always been. Sitting together on a bed, talking,   
even crying, just the way best friends did. "I wouldn't worry. Don't get me   
wrong, but you don't really have any close friends around here - just those   
who know about your secret identity."  
  
"And why doesn't it surprise me?" the slayer let out a sigh. "Well, I guess,   
it's good at the moment. Otherwise they'd think I was rude."  
  
"Nobody would think that," Willow assured her. "But I suppose that isn't the   
reason you came. So what's the problem?"  
  
"I... uh... need someone to talk to," the blonde admitted after a moment.  
  
The witch's face lit up, "That would be me! I mean you always confided in me   
and we talked about everything. So tell me."  
  
"It's Angel." The words came together with a harsh breath.  
  
"Angel?" Willow raised a brow. "He's in L.A., isn't he?"  
  
"He left last night," Buffy confirmed. "But that's not it. He's so distant,   
all business, avoids any private conversation. It's going to drive me nuts!"   
she exclaimed finally.  
  
"I see."  
  
"But you don't," the slayer protested, "You have no idea. We kissed," she   
said and nodded when she saw her friend's eyes widen. "We did. Several days   
ago in the cemetery, after patrol. You know when Cordelia called him."  
  
"Oh! " now it was Willow who nodded. "And?"  
  
"And I remembered. Things. Stuff. From the past. Kissing him, more than once   
and even..." she stopped for a moment, blushed slightly and then continued,   
"... making love to him or rather him making love to me. It was awesome. And   
then I told him I loved him and... and he said he loved me too. It was like   
magic, but after five minutes he pulled back and since then he's been...   
distant."  
  
The redhead's eyes had widened even more during Buffy's speech, and she   
realized that now even her mouth was open in surprise. "He really said   
that?" se asked. "That he loves you."  
  
"Yeah. He did. He said he never stopped loving me. And then five minutes   
later he began to argue, telling me that I wasn't fit to decide about my   
feelings because of my amnesia, that I wasn't able to decide without my   
memories. I was shocked at first, but the longer I think about it the   
angrier I get. It's such bullshit," she shouted, then clamped her hand over   
her mouth and giggled. "Sorry."  
  
Willow made a dismissive gesture with her hand, "Don't apologize. I always   
thought Angel was rather stubborn."  
  
"Rather? He is the most stubborn man I ever met ... which doesn't say   
anything as I've probably forgotten most of them, but still, I can't imagine   
anyone more thickheaded."  
  
The both women shared a laugh at that. "That reminds me," Buffy said after a   
moment, "Did you find anything? I mean, you said you'd look into his curse.   
Did you find anything interesting?"  
  
Willow shifted uncomfortably on the bed. What was she supposed to do? Angel   
had told her not to tell Buffy, she needed to keep this a secret. If the   
witch hated anything, it was secrets. She wasn't good at keeping anything   
hidden, it simply felt... wrong. On the other hand, she saw the expression   
on Angel's face. "I... uh... we're still... investigating," she said   
evasively and it wasn't completely wrong. They still were - in a way.   
Investigating to find a way to persuade Angel to risk it.  
  
"Oh," the blonde's face fell slightly. Then she shrugged, trying to hide her   
feelings, "Well, then, all I can do is wait, I suppose."  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry," Willow put a sympathetic hand on Buffy's arm. Then she   
decided to change the subject, "What about Wesley?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, what do you think of him?" the redhead wanted to know. The former  
watcher had arrived in Sunnydale the night before, to see Buffy and to   
confer with Giles about "The Gate".  
  
"He's... okay, I guess," the slayer grinned, "A bit stiff and formal, but he   
seems to know a lot of things," she shrugged, "He's a friend of Angel's and   
so I guess I can trust him."  
  
"He was a lot worse when he first came. He was only wearing suits and   
behaving as if he'd been born hundred years ago. The way he talked," she   
shook her head, laughing slightly, "and the way he behaved. You always used   
to ignore him."  
  
"I did?" Buffy raised a brow. "Really?"  
  
"Oh yes. I think you were never the average slayer. At least that's what   
Giles said. And then after meeting Kendra I was sure he was right."  
  
"Kendra?"  
  
"She was another slayer," Willow explained.  
  
The blond drew her brows together, "But I thought there was only one."  
  
The witch wanted to kick herself, but of course, it was too late now.   
"You... uh... kinda died some years ago," she admitted hesitantly.  
  
"I died? Twice?" Buffy shrieked and jumped up from the bed, staring at her   
friend.  
  
"Uh... yes. You fought the master, he hypnotized you, and then you were face   
under in water. You almost drowned. But Angel and Xander found you and...   
Xander revived you with CPR," Willow reported, and then suddenly realized   
what she'd done. "But please don't tell Giles. If he finds out I told you   
something like that he's going to go stern watcher on me. And I really hate   
it when he's nailing me with his eyes," she shivered a little bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell. So I died and then there were two slayers,"   
Buffy was excited to finally find out more about her life and couldn't let   
it go now. "And what happened to her?"  
  
"She died," the witch said sadly. "Dr ... a vampire killed her. She was...   
different, but... nice. Just... her whole life was concentrated on becoming   
a slayer. Her parents had given her in the care of her watcher when she was   
very young, a baby. It's sad, don't you think?"  
  
"It sounds sad," the slayer agreed. "And what-"  
  
"No," Willow's refusal cut her off mid sentence. "I won't tell you anymore."   
Besides I really don't want to talk about Faith, she thought. "I already   
told you more than I was supposed to."  
  
"But I said I wouldn't tell Giles," Buffy protested.  
  
"I know. And I believe you," Willow gave her a smile, "but the shrink said   
it too. That you have to remember by yourself, not just being told."  
  
The blonde looked at her friend and then nodded. "I understand. I don't like   
it though. Besides, there's so much I can look forward too. Angel will be   
back tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"Do you really think that's wise, man?" Gunn said eying his vampire friend   
busting the lock at the back entrance of the apartment complex.  
  
"No, probably not," Angel replied on a sigh. "But it's really the only idea   
I've got left. I'm not going to watch her die again," he said firmly,   
smiling slightly when the lock gave way. With an inviting gesture of his   
hand, he pushed the door open and Gunn stepped inside.  
  
The African American looked around, "Crime pays I'd say," he remarked,   
whistling through his teeth. The apartment complex was top class, the hall   
completely decorated with marble, they could see a guard standing at the   
front door, who fortunately didn't expect any threat from inside, so his   
gaze was directed towards the street. "This stinks of money. At least our   
friend enjoys life."  
  
"That he does," the vampire agreed and nodded towards the stairs. "Without a   
conscience life is simple," he said, knowing exactly what he was talking   
about. "Let's go."  
  
Angel led on and Gunn followed him to the second floor where the two entered   
the elevator and then left it again at the 15th floor. "He has the apartment   
on the corner," the vampire explained.  
  
Gunn nodded, touching his back for the gun he hid there for this special   
case. "Let's just hope this will work," he said.  
  
***  
  
"There is absolutely nothing," Wesley exclaimed and threw a thick book on   
the table of Giles' apartment. "What the hell did this watcher do? He didn't   
write one single word about the events in London." The former watcher ran a   
weary hand through his hair and then exhaled a long breath. "Any luck?" he   
asked turning to Cordelia who was searching the net on her laptop.  
  
"No, nothing," the brunette replied, not looking up. "I've tried all the   
databases and none of them has any information. What about you Willow?" she   
addressed the witch who was busy at another computer.  
  
"Nada," she answered and when she saw everyone except Tara staring at her,   
she shrugged, "Xander's influence, I guess."  
  
Giles shook his head and then closed his book as well. "I can't believe   
nobody ever described it. Each time anyone tried to open the hell mouth it's   
reported into detail. I could even find a mention about the events in 1550,   
but there is no word about 'The Gate'. We still have no idea when it's going   
to happen. We have no idea what exactly going to happen. We don't even know   
who might be leading the forces."  
  
Willow looked up from her screen, "Leading the forces?" she asked, not   
liking the sound of it. Forces. That was like an army. An army of demons or   
vampires. Not something she wanted to face.  
  
"I believe Rupert refers to the leader," Wesley replied. "We have no idea   
who might be this leader. It has to be someone with power. Maybe some master   
vampire, or an ancient one, or some very powerful demon," he shrugged   
helplessly.  
  
"There's something," Cordelia exclaimed suddenly. "Not much," she said   
apologetically, "Here it comes. 'In addition to an opening of the hellmouth   
there might be powers able to go further. Further meaning the opening of   
'The Gate to Hell' or rather the inner, most evil part of the demon   
dimension. Whilst the first event merely frees the demons captured in the   
more outer dimensions and gives them ability to walk the earth again, the   
second would end in the ultimate destruction of Good'."  
  
The brunette looked up, rubbing her forehead with one hand. "Can we say no   
thank you? Then there is a mention of prophecies, but we already know that."   
She took a deep breath, "I hope Angel calls soon." Then she suddenly   
frowned, "Where's Buffy by the way?"  
  
"On patrol, with Spike," Dawn replied.  
  
"Angel knows about that?" the brunette wanted to know.  
  
"Uh-huh," the slayer's sister grinned. "He said if Spike messes this up he's   
going to stake him. And it seemed as if Spike believed him. So he plays   
watch-dog."  
  
"And he loves to hit," Willow said dryly.  
  
"And that," Dawn agreed laughing aloud.  
  
***  
  
There was a noise inside as if someone was struggling to get out of his bed,   
what was probably exactly, what just happened. Then footsteps. Finally a   
curse. "Damn Mark, I told him he should ask first," a voice came from the   
inside, before the door opened.  
  
The person froze in the door, his eyes widened, but before he could close   
the door again, Angel had already pushed it open, sending the man flying   
backward. With a smile, the vampire turned and then looked down to the man   
who was trying to get up again. "Hi Lindsey," he said pleasantly. "I know   
it's rather late, but I'm in urgent need of your service."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	16. Part 16

The Night Remembers - Part 16  
By Jill  
  
  
The night air was good for clearing ones head, but Angel wasn't sure it   
would be enough to clear the turmoil in his mind tonight. After their little   
encounter with a first thorough mocking, in the end slightly panicked   
lawyer, he had decided he'd head back for Sunnydale rather tonight than   
tomorrow. He'd gotten all the information possible. He just hoped it was   
enough.  
  
He still couldn't get over Anya's last remark about the hellmouth   
swallowing the slayer. He held Buffy's presumed dead body in his arms years   
ago and he went through the agony of her dying without him these last   
months. He simply couldn't see her die again.  
  
He was sure that Lindsey had told them the truth. He mocked him and Gunn at   
first, but then the lawyer realized the vampire hadn't come to play games   
and began talking. To say it had been interesting would be understatement.   
It was shocking, terrifying, and filling his veins with icy horror he'd rarely  
felt before.  
  
Angel knew instantly he had to go back. He was sure Spike would look out for   
Buffy, because he had seen the expression of love on his childe's face, but   
he needed to go back. This time she wouldn't face evil alone, he would be at   
her side, to protect her or die trying. It wasn't that his Shanshu meant   
nothing to him. On the contrary, it was important. Not in the way that he   
would be human in some distant, unknown future, probably when Buffy was long   
gone and his wish to see her in the sunlight would never come true.  
  
No, it was the knowledge that redemption was possible. Even for him, who'd   
taken thousands of lives, had tortured, without conscience, without mercy.   
Had fed the demon with his own personal hatred for his father and the rest   
of the world that didn't love him and welcome him the way he had wanted.   
Yes, he knew it had been the demon who had killed and tortured, and yes,   
there were times when even Angel thought it was a little bit unfair that he   
suffered for that, but then he thought back about a dark alley in Galway   
when he had allowed a beautiful woman to promise him everything he longed   
for. He realized that whatever the demon might have done wouldn't have   
happened if he hadn't agreed to become a vampire in the first place.  
  
Of course, he hadn't really understood what it meant to be a vampire, but he   
had agreed nevertheless, had never asked, never wanted to know.  
  
And then there was this traitorous part of him that couldn't really damn the   
fact he was a vampire. As a human, he'd be dead and dust by now. Only the   
fact that he was a vampire, immortal, had him brought to Sunnydale, to Buffy.   
Shanshu or not, for Angel she was his real redemption. The fact that a   
creature like her, a girl, never doing anything but fighting the good fight,   
could fall in love with him, could love him unconditionally, something he'd   
never dared to dream.  
  
He thought back about Cordelia's words about him trying to punish himself   
and although he had denied it then, he couldn't do it now. Not completely.   
He doubted, had always doubted, that he was worth being loved like that, and   
by a woman like her. That she would see the good in him and push all the   
darkness aside. But how could she when darkness was surrounding him   
everywhere? He even had to avoid sunlight. How was he worth her as creature   
that feared the sun?  
  
To pull her with him. Into the darkness. To take the sunlight from her as   
well. No, he hadn't been able to do that. Now, where a discovery of Willow's   
was occupying a large part of his thoughts he tried to figure out if it had   
been for her or for himself as well. And there was that uneasy feeling growing   
inside of him that it hadn't been completely unselfish.  
  
Angel didn't like thinking that way. No, he didn't like it at all.  
  
"How long?"  
  
The question startled him out of his thoughts and glanced to his side where   
Gunn was sitting and looking at him. He had insisted in coming with him to   
Sunnydale and Angel hadn't even tried to argue. If it was true - and he knew   
it was - what Lindsey had told them, they would need all the help they could get.   
Gunn had even promised to inform his friends tomorrow and get them to drive   
down to the hellmouth.  
  
"About ten minutes," the vampire replied.  
  
Gunn nodded and looked straightforward. "It's some mighty shit were going to   
face, man."  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.  
  
There was another minute of silence before the African American spoke again,   
"You believe that scum of a lawyer?"  
  
"Usually, no," the vampire replied. "But this time. Yeah. Unfortunately I   
think he told the truth."  
  
"That's no good," Gunn exhaled a sharp breath. "You think they're going   
through with it. They're really trying to open the gate of hell?"  
  
"Yes," Angel nodded, not taking his eyes from the road. "Yet, I'm not quite   
sure what Wolfram & Hart will win through it. They're human. Evil, sure. But   
still human. I can't understand what they're gaining by freeing the heart of   
evil."  
  
Gunn cracked an eyebrow and slightly turned his head, "You can't? I'd say   
it's clear as day what they're after. Our friend Lindsey was quite specific   
about that." He saw Angel shift uncomfortably on his seat and although he   
knew the vampire didn't want to talk about this subject he went on,   
"Cordelia told me this little problem of yours could be fixed."  
  
Angel swore under his breath, "She should work for global mail," he ground   
out through gritted teeth.  
  
"I suppose she thought I should know."  
  
"Oh, I know," the vampire still fumed. "It's nothing personal. I don't mind   
you knowing it, Gunn, because I trust you," he added quickly. "But she's   
sticking her nose into other people's business all the time, but this is my   
decision to make."  
  
"I hate to disagree with you, but this time you're wrong, man. This time it   
seems the decision is already made for you, because seeing what's going to   
happen, you don't really have a choice."  
  
****  
  
Xander had been dreaming about huge wedding cakes, crying mothers, a   
stuttering priest and Anya turning into a demon the moment he lifted her   
veil. So it had been more a nightmare than a dream and he was actually quite   
happy to wake up although he hated finding himself in bed, bathed in sweat.   
He inhaled deeply. Pre-wedding hysteria. There could be no other explanation   
for that.  
  
It would be all right. There would be no hellmouth opening, because Buffy   
would prevent it and with Angel at her side and - he grudgingly admitted -   
Spike their chances were definitely up. There would be no demons flooding   
the earth, and no freeing of evil. Nada. Nope. Nothing. And he was going to   
marry the girl he loved. And of course she wouldn't going to turn into a   
demon at their wedding, Anya loved him. She was soundly sleeping beside him.  
  
With a sigh, he turned his head and opened his eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He blinked, but there was still nothing. Or rather nobody. There was an   
empty spot beside him. No Anya. Panic seized through him, a cold hand   
gripping his neck, he reached for the lamp on the nightstand, then took a   
deep breath. It had been a nightmare. He was still in his apartment, and   
there was no hellmouth. Well, there was, but it wasn't open.  
  
Yet, Anya was still gone. The same moment he heard noises from the living   
room. Anya? Up at four o'clock in the night? Something was definitely wrong.   
Sighing again, he swung his feet over the side of his bed, then tapped, only   
wearing his boxer-shorts, towards the noise.  
  
He didn't know what he had expected, but this wasn't it. "What the hell are   
you doing?" he asked, his voice sounding sharp, but somehow he didn't care.  
  
"What do you think it looks like?" she replied, casually, not even looking   
up from packing her suitcase.  
  
"Maybe I'm already losing it, but I can't remember planning a vacation.   
Besides. There is some prophecy-"  
  
"Exactly," she interrupted him. "The prophecy. You don't think I'm going to   
stay around for it, do you?"  
  
Xander wouldn't have believed a pain like this was possible, not without a   
weapon slicing through his skin, ripping his guts out, but now he knew it   
was. And the disappointment was so strong, he wasn't sure he would be able   
to make his voice work. "You... you're leaving?", choked out.  
  
"Sure," she nodded, still not looking at him. When he didn't say anything,   
she finally turned, a T-shirt in one hand. "Xander, they are going to try to   
open the hellmouth. *That* would be bad. But they are planning so much   
more. This is more than just bad. So don't expect me to stick around."  
  
"No," he said simply, surprised that he could sound even bitterer than when   
he'd told Buffy, Angel was more important to her than everybody else. "I   
really shouldn't have. Running seems to be a specialty of yours," he added,   
remembering the ascension when she'd left too. "But some stupid part of me   
must have thought that you loved me enough to stay with me."  
  
"Why, you don't think I'm leaving you, do you?" She seemed honestly   
surprised by his words.  
  
Xander's brows crunched, "You're not? But you just said-"  
  
"You're coming with me of course," she pointed at the suitcase, "or why do   
you think I'm packing all your shirts and trousers."  
  
Her fiancé stared at her for a long time, then he slowly shook his head,   
"You still don't get it, do you?" he asked. "Let me spell it out for you.   
Slowly. They. Are. My. Friends. Friends, do you understand? Friends don't   
leave each other in times like these."  
  
"But... but that's not your duty. Buffy is the slayer. Angel and Spike lust   
after her and will stay to help her. You're just human. Xander, opening the   
gate of hell," she shook her head, "Armageddon is cake compared to that."  
  
"And here I thought you really had changed," he wearily ran a hand over his   
face. "You have to decide what you're doing," he said finally. "I'm going to   
stay." He turned and was about to leave the room, then stopped in the   
doorway and looked over his shoulder. "As long as you haven't decided I   
think we probably shouldn't talk about the wedding anymore. I'm going to   
tell my mother that the date might be delayed due to unexpected   
circumstances. And another thing, whatever you do, please do it quietly. I'm   
really tired."  
  
With this, he left the room, and he never felt more like bawling than right   
this moment. And he couldn't remember ever having felt so old.  
  
****  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed happily when the vampire and the vampire-hunter   
stepped into the mansion. "Gunn," there was no surprise in her voice.  
  
"Hello Cordelia," Angel said and chuckled slightly at her display of   
affection, then stepped inside, greeting Wesley as well. Then he raised a   
brow, "Not that I'm not moved by this reception, but it's the middle of the   
night or rather almost the end of it. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Gunn called," the brunette explained. "He said you were on our way to  
Sunnydale and that you had some information."  
  
"Gunn and I persuaded a friend of ours to tell us about the prophecy." With   
a side-glance at Wesley, Angel added, "I think Lindsey left L.A. - this time   
for good. Anyways. He talked all right. I'm not sure he said all he knows,   
but it was quite interesting."  
  
"So what did he tell you?" Wesley asked, eager to get the news.  
  
"It's not pretty. I just give you a short version now. I have to tell the   
whole story tomorrow anyways. It seems there's a prophecy that says during   
the time of a slayer who died twice," he looked pointedly at the former   
watcher and saw Wesley nod, "there will be an increase of energy of the   
hellmouth. That we already knew."  
  
He shrugged his duster from his broad shoulders and deposed it on a chair.   
"Wolfram & Hart have a new client, who is a vampire. Lindsey didn't know the   
name. He said Holland wouldn't give him that bit of information. But to him   
it looked rather ancient and powerful and it makes sense. Whoever is going   
to try the ritual described in the prophecy has to be extremely powerful.  
  
"Anyways. There is a constellation of stars in the night of the new moon,   
that seems to favor the whole idea."  
  
"The night of the new moon?" Wesley thought aloud. "That's three days from   
now. Not really a lot of time to prepare. The power of the hellmouth is steadily  
increasing," he reported, "Buffy and Spike staked 11 vampires tonight. It's   
extraordinary. Also, Willow reported that three of the students in her class   
are missing."  
  
"Buffy's alright?" Angel asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, yes," the former watcher assured him quickly. "Spike got hit, but it   
isn't serious either." He smiled when he saw the vampire chuckle. The two   
vampires might have made some kind of peace for the time being but there was no   
love lost between them.  
  
"It's going to get worse," Angel said after a moment. "They will have to   
feed souls to the hellmouth the next days. A lot of them. Anya was pretty   
exact with the details. She seems to have an amazing memory."  
  
Cordelia had listened to the men for a while, but there was something she   
couldn't understand and she asked almost the same question, Angel had asked   
before, "Why are Wolfram & Hart involved in this? They're human. I can't   
believe they want to die."  
  
Angel shot Gunn a silencing look, then said, "It seems they're expecting  
something from it. Then hope to stop the ritual in time. But this time   
they're overestimating their powers. I think they don't have the slightest   
idea what they're dealing with."  
  
"What are they trying to gain?" Cordelia asked again.  
  
The vampire shrugged, trying to find some good explanation for her, but this   
time Gunn didn't back down. Looking steadily at his friend, he said, "If   
you're not going to say it, I will." He saw Angel glare at him, but shook   
his head. "No my friend. I already told you, this is far more than just your   
personal business. I once saw you almost going down and we couldn't help.   
I'm not going to watch again." Then he turned and looked at Wesley and   
Cordelia, "What he didn't tell any of you is that part of the bargain is to   
remove Angel's soul."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	17. Part 17

The Night Remembers - Part 17  
By Jill  
  
  
"Uh ... hi." Dawn looked mildly surprised and she rubbed her tired eyes when   
she saw the two visitors in front of the door. It wasn't even nine o'clock   
and she knew that Cordelia wasn't the early type. "What's the matter?" she   
asked and clamped her hand over her mouth when she had to yawn.  
  
"Can we come in, it's important," the brunette said simply and then without   
waiting for an invitation brushed past the slayer's sister.  
  
Willow gave the girl and apologetic glance, and then smiled, "Sorry for   
disturbing you so early. I know it's Saturday and all, but this is really   
important."  
  
"Sure," Dawn smiled back. "It's no problem. But Buffy's still in bed," she   
said, when she followed Cordelia into the living room, Willow on her heels.   
"She had a busy night."  
  
"I know, I know. Eleven vampires, I've already heard it," Cordelia stifled a   
yawn.  
  
"Actually, it was 13 in the end," a voice came from the stairs and only   
seconds later the slayer walked into the living room, blinking against the   
bright sunlight. There were two more when Dawn and I went home after   
reporting everything with Giles." She tilted her head and eyed the brunette   
closely, "You don't look too good, Cordelia."  
  
The former cheerleader groaned, "No, I don't feel good either. Might be lack   
of sleep, or the fact that a certain vampire brushed into the mansion right   
before dawn."  
  
"Angel?" all weariness was instantly forgotten, Buffy's eyes were shining,   
"Angel's back already? I thought he was coming back tonight."  
  
"She's got all the symptoms alright," Cordelia exchanged a glance with   
Willow. "And to answer your question. He got everything done, so he decided to   
come back earlier, seems he can't stay away for long. And I think he doesn't   
trust Spike."  
  
"Shut up," came a loud voice from the basement. "He'd better appreciate my   
sacrifice for her."  
  
"Still cranky as I see," the brunette chuckled and the other grinned. "Poor   
vampy. Got your ass kicked."  
  
"Sod off," he barked. "And lower your voices. A vampire needs to sleep."  
  
Dawn giggled, "His ego got a big crack. Its all that macho-stuff. I'm going   
to make coffee," she announced and disappeared towards the kitchen.  
  
"You know," Cordelia said, looking thoughtfully into the direction the girl   
had just disappeared, "I would be careful with Spike around her. After all   
this family has a tradition with vampires. And this one hasn't even got a   
soul."  
  
Buffy's face wore a shocked expression for a moment, before she shook her   
head, "No way. Dawn likes Spike, but not that way. Besides, she's just 14   
years old."  
  
"And what did you dream of at that age?" the brunette asked, then waved her   
hand, "No, don't bother. I don't want to know, even if you could actually   
remember." There was a smile on your face and the tone of her voice said   
that it was only friendly teasing.  
  
The slayer smiled. She looked at Willow, then back at Cordelia. "Now. Why   
are you here?"  
  
They looked instantly uncomfortable, exchanging glances, shifting on their   
feet, studying the carpet, then Cordelia took a deep breath, "Angel made us   
swear not to tell you," she began. "And we... both... had all intentions to   
keep that promise, but now the situation is changed and we just feel it   
isn't his personal problem anymore. I, that is, we, Willow, Wesley, Gunn and   
I-"  
  
"And Tara," Willow reminded her.  
  
"And Tara," Cordelia agreed, "We all think you need to know about it."  
  
Buffy pointed at the sofa and the chairs and as soon as the women had sat   
down, she asked, "To know what?"  
  
"It's... uh... about Angel," Willow began hesitantly, hating the fact that   
she was betraying the vampire's trust. But Cordelia was right, this wasn't   
just about Angel, it was about the world and anyways, Buffy had a right to   
know all about that particular subject.  
  
"Yes, you..." the blond stopped, then alarm entered her eyes, "He isn't ill,   
is he?"  
  
"No," the witch reached out and touched her friend's arm. "He's fine." She   
saw Buffy relax and smiled. "Before we tell you this, I want you to know   
that Angel loves you. He really does and that the reasons why he choose not   
to tell you about it, have nothing to do with his feelings for you. Well, in   
a way it does, but not the way you might think. I mean-"  
  
"Willow," the blond stopped her best friend's babbling. "Just tell me."  
  
"Uh... yes. Maybe I'm going to start. You remember when you asked me to look   
into his curse. Right. So I did. I, Tara and Anya. We thought a former   
vengeance demon couldn't hurt and it showed that it was the right decision.   
Anya speaks ancient Romani."  
  
"Romani?" Buffy's eyes went wide. "Like the gypsies who cursed Angel?"  
  
"Exactly," the witch smiled again. "I gave her a printout of the original   
curse, the one that was used on Angel hundred years ago and then the English   
translation Jenny had made. You have to know, that I'm really blaming myself   
for never reading the English version properly. After Angel was re-cursed,   
and later when he..." she stopped herself the last possible minute from   
saying, 'went to hell', and said instead, "left you, there wasn't any   
particular reason to do it."  
  
"Why... should you blame yourself?" the slayer asked, then looked up when   
Dawn returned with mugs filled with steaming coffee and cocoa for herself.  
  
The girl looked around, "You mind me staying here?"  
  
"No," Willow shook her head and Dawn sat down beside her sister. "Anyways.   
Anya did. And she told us there was no happiness clause in the translated   
version." She stopped and looked at Buffy, waiting for her reaction.  
  
It needed a moment for the words to sink in, and then the slayer gasped.   
"But that..."  
  
"That's what I thought too," the witch nodded approvingly. "You can't   
imagine what I felt after finding that out. There was joy, but at the same   
time, I felt miserable for not realizing it earlier and saving you two so   
much pain. But I found out I was wrong. Tara and I went to tell Angel the   
next day. We were really excited only to find out that it wasn't true."  
  
"But how..." Buffy's eyes darted from Willow to Cordelia.  
  
"He reverted into Angelus in L.A.," the brunette replied. "An actress   
drugged him. A drug inducing bliss... and check, there he was again. The   
annoying demon, speaking nothing but the truth, insulting everyone and..."   
she took a deep breath and shook her head, "sorry, I got carried away, but I   
really can't stand that guy."  
  
"I feel your pain," came the British accented voice from downstairs.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Willow suggested. "I don't know if  
Spike..."  
  
She broke off when she saw Cordelia waving her hand, "It doesn't matter.   
He's going to hear about it sooner or later. Where was I? Oh yes. So we knew   
that there was still the clause."  
  
"Yes," the redhead continued. "I was devastated that I'd been so wrong, but   
then we realized what had happened. At least I think we know. While I was   
re-cursing him, some gypsy-spirit must have used me for channeling. Oz -   
that was my boyfriend - said that I started out in English, then my voice   
and the language changed. So Tara and I figured we just needed some sort of   
protection spell to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"Happening again?" Buffy frowned, then it hit her, and her eyes widened,   
"You mean you just curse him again. Willow that's," she faltered and her   
face fell. "Why do I have the feeling that's just a part of the story?"  
  
"Because you aren't as dumb as I thought," Cordelia said with a smile.   
"There's more than one thing. First, I think Angel is afraid. Of the whole   
thing. He doesn't like curses in general and talking about them, especially   
when it comes to himself, makes him... jumpy. He thinks that it might not   
work to re-curse him and that he'd end up as Angelus."  
  
"Yeah," Willow confirmed, remembering the day when she'd told the vampire   
about her discovery. "He refused to even talk about it at first. I said we'd   
just re-curse him with the old thing, if the new version doesn't work, but   
he wouldn't listen."  
  
"He's stubborn as a mule," Buffy muttered, but the others had heard her and   
giggled.  
  
"You can say that," the brunette agreed. "But there is another thing," she   
quickly glanced at Dawn, not quite sure how to bring up the subject.   
"There's still the... uh... procedure to remove the current curse. To lift   
his soul so to say. The... uh... moment of true happiness." Seeing the   
expression in Buffy's eyes she held up a hand, "A drug won't do it. It's not   
true happiness, just synthetic. It'll wear off. The soul's not lifted, the   
demon just gets the upper hand for a while."  
  
The slayer nodded slowly. "I see," then more understandingly, "I see," she   
exclaimed. "You mean we both would have to... I mean," she stopped looking   
at Dawn much the same way Cordelia had just before.  
  
It had her sister rolling her eyes, "You've got to be kidding," she said. "I   
got sex education in school. As gross as it might be to actually picture...   
but that doesn't mean I don't know what happens."  
  
Buffy held her sister's gaze for a moment, then sighed loudly. "So much   
about sparing her the gory details. Okay, so we both, I mean Angel and I   
would need to..."  
  
"Uh... yes," Willow confirmed. "To remove the curse. From what you told me   
it doesn't happen immediately. So there would be enough time to chain him   
down and hold him there to curse him again. I would do it, as I know how to,   
and Tara would create a protective field around me, so that whatever sprits   
want to disturb won't have a chance. Or at least that's what we hope will   
happen. Theory and actually doing things aren't always the same," she said   
in a matter of apologizing in advance.  
  
"And... and he refused?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Quite firmly," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You have no idea - or maybe   
you have?" she frowned. "I'm not quite sure what you remember. But anyways.   
He's so stubborn, so thickheaded. You want to take something very hard and   
hit him on that protruding forehead of his."  
  
"It's a nice forehead," the slayer protested instantly, making her sister   
giggle again.  
  
"Huh?" the brunette looked as if the slayer had lost her mind. "Whatever. He   
thinks he can't ask you to do that, with you not having your complete   
memories."  
  
Now it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes, "Oh, I've already heard that.   
You're not fit to decide if you don't know what you're deciding," she   
imitated his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Cordelia chuckled. "That's what I mean. Up to a certain extent I   
can understand his doubts. But that's not the point."  
  
"There's more?" Dawn put her cocoa down.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. As I said Angel came back, this morning and he had news   
regarding this 'gate'-stuff. He'll tell you tonight and he can do this so   
much better than I, so I'm saving you from it for now, but one thing I   
understood loud and clear and it's the reason we came." She turned to look   
at Willow and the redhead nodded.  
  
"You remember when we were talking about this law-firm in L.A., Wolfram &   
Hart?" The blond nodded and Cordelia went on, "It seems they've combined   
forces with some ancient vampire, they gave him the prophecy and in return   
he promised them something they want desperately," she took another deep   
breath. "He promised to remove Angel's soul. They know about the sort of   
curse that had been used to install it in the first place."  
  
"But then he needs to get the new curse done," Buffy exclaimed instantly.   
"Doesn't he see that?" She looked incredulously at the former cheerleader,   
"He still refuses it?"  
  
"Yep," Cordelia nodded, "I think he even got to the point where he sees the   
advantage of it, where he'd risk it, but he doesn't want to get you mixed up   
in this."  
  
"Oh that... that stupid idiot," the slayer angrily shook her head. "I told   
him I loved him. He said he loved me-"  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked not hiding her excitement.  
  
Buffy's voice softened, "Really," she said quietly, and a smile crept over   
her lips. "I'm going to talk to him," she got up and was already halfway up   
the stairs when Cordelia's shout stopped her. She turned and looked at the   
brunette who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?"  
  
"Don't be too hard on him. He really loves you, you know. And he's hard   
enough on himself," she saw Buffy nod and smiled, "But of course you can hit   
him once or twice, might help to get his mind back on the right track. Away   
from that 'I-need-to-pay-for-sins-I-couldn't-help-happening'-routine."  
  
The blond smiled back, "You know, Cordelia. I have no idea if I liked you   
before the amnesia or not, but I really do like you now."  
  
The former cheerleader stared at her retreating back, then shook her head   
and laughed. Maybe she was wrong; maybe Buffy was exactly what Angel needed.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
How do you like it now?? Still reading it? Cuz I really need to know you're   
reading and hopefully enjoying the story. It's loooong ... and I need feedback!  
  



	18. Part 18

Okay guys, I made NC-17 versions of part 18 and 19. I will keep the story at ffnet PG-13, so that anyone who is interested can read it. If you would like to get the NC-17 versions, just e-mail me: Connemara.Scarlets@t-online.de  
  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 18 (PG-13-version)  
By Jill  
  
  
Angel felt the tingling sensation in his dream. He'd felt it before. His   
dreams of Buffy had always been vivid. New was the smell. He could actually   
smell her. And she smelled good. Like vanilla and some other herbs. And like   
flowers, like a meadow full of spring flowers. And most of all she smelled   
like sunshine. Like his own personal ray of sunshine.  
  
He sighed in his sleep, welcoming the dream, like he was welcoming the   
relaxing slumber. Maybe due to exhaustion, he guessed. At some point his   
body had to give in. And now it obviously had. Besides, this was so much   
better than just laying awake and thinking about things that might never be.  
  
Her hands were running through his hair now, then trailing down the skin of   
his face, tracing his brows, his lids, his nose, his mouth, then replaced by   
warm lips breathing over his cold ones.  
  
God, this dream was vivid. Maybe he was losing it. Finally. But at the   
moment he didn't care. He wanted more, wanted everything, and wanted the   
redemption that was Buffy. He reached out, his arms encircling her tiny   
form, pulling her closer. He could hear her moan and chuckle against her   
lips. They curved into a smile. He could feel it. And in response he smiled   
as well.  
  
The attack of her tongue on his earlobe was so unexpected after this that he   
had to suck in a sharp breath. A hiss. He could hear her giggle, feel her   
lips tremble against his ear. God, this was heaven. Her hands were flat on   
his chest, the warmth of them almost branding his skin, making him shiver   
allover. He needed to get closer, and closer. For a second he was afraid to   
crush her, but this was a dream, so no worries there.  
  
He sighed again, giving himself up completely to this dream, and began to   
remove the straps of her tank top, when she suddenly sneezed. Against his   
ear. With a giggle and a muffled "sorry" and he wanted to smile when it hit   
him. He felt... actually felt... the wetness behind his ear.  
  
With something between a shout and a groan he bolted upright in bed, his   
eyes flying open, while a person was almost catapulted to the floor.  
  
"Hey!" she protested. "I really liked it there."  
  
Buffy.  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes staring at her in shock,   
one of his hands clutching the sheets to his waist, for the first time   
regretting his habit to sleep without clothes. "Have you completely lost   
your mind?"  
  
As a response she smiled. Wickedly. Angel couldn't believe it. What was the   
woman up to? "Not yet," was all she said, then - God help him - licked her   
lips. Slowly. Then with a sigh found a comfortable spot at the bottom of the   
bed and stretched there. Like a cat. Angel clutched the bed sheet closer.  
  
"Would you please tell me, what this is all about?" he almost shouted,   
almost grateful that he could feel anger rising. Anger was good. It was   
emotion. And it would cover up all the other emotions he was feeling right   
now. Emotions he mustn't feel. Emotions that were dangerous.  
  
"What does it look like?" she asked simply, still smiling. Catlike.  
  
**Oh man!**  
  
The last possible second Angel suppressed a groan, but he felt his body   
respond and at the moment it really didn't help. "What happened to you? Is   
something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" she shrugged. "What do you think could be wrong?" Pulling her legs   
under herself, she sat up, looking at him. "Or do you think the little fact   
that you tried to hide from me what Willow found out. That tiny, completely   
unimportant detail about your soul?"  
  
"Wha-," he had to clear his throat. No, she couldn't know, could she? **Dear   
God**. He licked his suddenly dry lips, "About my soul?"  
  
"Don't do this," her voice was sharp as a whip. "Don't play dumb. Willow and   
Cordelia told me about the possibility of fixing your curse. Why?" she   
asked, locking her eyes with his. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"And don't give me that crap about me not being able to decide. I'm 20 years   
old, I'm a legal adult, amnesia or no, I have a mind on my own and it's   
still working properly." Her eyes never leaving his face, she got on her   
knees and crawled closer. "I love you, Angel. And you said you love me.   
What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Buffy, please." There was pain in his eyes, but there was love as well, and   
longing, such terrible longing that it almost broke her heart, and suddenly   
she understood. Suddenly it wasn't difficult anymore.  
  
"Do you want me?" she asked huskily, her hands on his knees. "Angel, do you   
want me?"  
  
"More than anything," he replied, lost in her hazel orbs.  
  
"I'm not going to send you away. You're not going to lose me again. Whatever   
happens, I love you," she promised.  
  
"God, how I want to believe that. But you can't say that, Buffy," his voice   
was loaded with emotion. "You can't say that without knowing all the facts."  
  
"You think so? I think love is enough, and I don't believe that I ever   
stopped loving you, that anything could make me stop loving you. You're in   
me," she put a hand over her heart. "Here, deep inside of me. A part of me.   
How could I remove a part of me from my life?"  
  
He closed his eyes, fighting the emotions raging inside of him, trying to   
hold them at bay. His hands curling into fists, so hard, the knuckles went   
white. "Please, Buffy. Don't. I can't," he tried to reason, but even then he   
knew he had lost. He was falling already, fast and deep, with no net. All he   
could do was hope that she would catch him. Forever.  
  
"Shhh," he heard her voice. Opening his eyes he saw her face only an inch   
away from his, his eyes involuntarily flying to the soft curve of her   
inviting mouth, then back to her the hazel orbs that followed him into all   
his dreams. "Don't be afraid," she whispered. "I'm here. And you're not   
going to lose me. We'll never be separated again. I promise." Her hands were   
cupping his cheeks, while her lips were brushing over his. "I love you," she   
whispered against them. "So very much."  
  
It was over. He couldn't fight it. Not anymore. Not with her being near, not   
with the possibility of forever in his head.  
  
((Forever. How does forever sound for you?))  
  
But there was still a small rational part of him and he was glad he had the   
strength to summon it now. "Buffy, we need to prepare this," he said   
urgently, cupping her hands with his, pulling them down and looking at her   
intently. "If we're going to do this, we need Willow to prepare."  
  
She smiled again. Lovingly, knowingly. "She already has. Everything is set   
up," she informed him, her heart beating frantically, her soul singing with   
joy. "You don't think I came unprepared, do you? That I would try to   
persuade you and leave you to build all those walls again. No way buddy,"   
she suddenly grinned, "Outside, Gunn, Cordy and Wesley are waiting with the   
chains."  
  
"Oh fun," Angel sighed, but he was laughing at the same time. He had given   
up fighting this and it felt... good. It felt wonderful. He felt free. There   
was danger coming to Sunnydale, there was an ancient vampire on its way but   
at the moment he didn't care. All that counted was this warm, loving,   
beautiful woman who offered forever to him. His face softened, his eyes   
filled with love. Letting go of her hands he cupped her face in his, then he   
kissed her, gently, softly. "I love you," he whispered. **And God help us**,   
he prayed when he pulled her on top of him.  
  
"I love you," she said again, her lips searching for his mouth, her tongue   
darting out, tracing his lips, her teeth nibbling, teasing, wanting.  
  
With the ridiculously small bit of rational mind he pulled back for the last   
time, "You're absolutely sure about this?" he asked, hating that he couldn't   
just let him push ahead, whether she was sure or not. But he had to. This   
was Buffy, and he had to know.  
  
"I should be asking you," she answered, one of her hands caressing his   
chest, "but I won't. Because you would try to argue again and we can't have   
that now. Living is risking things, Angel, and I'm ready. Life without you   
is worth nothing, this is our chance, and I'm not going to miss it, whatever   
the risks are."  
  
The remaining fear vanished into the air. She was right. It was worth any   
risk. He would die for her, and he would do this. For her. For himself. For   
them. Together you are strong. The Mohra's words still rang in his ears as   
if it had said it yesterday and not on a day, long forgotten, alive only in   
his dreams. "I love you," he whispered and then the world around them was   
forgotten.  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	19. Part 19

  
The Night Remembers - Part 19 - PG-13-version.  
By Jill  
  
"Come on, rise and shine," Cordelia stood beside Angel's bed in the mansion,   
the keys for the chains dangling from her fingers, while her eyes never left   
the person, secured and bound to the bedposts. Buffy sat on a chair on the   
other side; Gunn and Wesley were hovering in the doorway while Tara and   
Willow were getting ready for their tasks.  
  
The redhead was muttering the lines of the curse under her breath, while her   
lover was busy lighting up candles. They were placed in a half circle, four   
white and four black, and in the middle there was a red one, that would be   
last to light and to extinguish. The moment Angel's or rather Angelus' eyes   
popped open, the blond witch began to chant.  
  
"What is this?" Angelus grinned wickedly noticing the chains holding him to   
the bed. "You're getting kinky, lover?" he asked, turning his head towards   
Buffy. "I really need to say this. You didn't learn a lot since the last   
time, you know. That ex-boy toy of yours has got to be a real loser." He   
laughed, and evil, hollow sound, his eyes only a depth of nothingness.  
  
"Shut up you scum," Cordelia hissed at him, stepping back. Buffy's face was   
an impassive mask. They had told her she should try to keep her cool. The   
slayer had just nodded, and then revealed that she was now remembered most   
of her times with Angel. She even regained some memories about Angelus. And   
now she knew why the vampire was so afraid of his evil self.  
  
"Tsk,tsk,tsk," the demon shook his head, "what choice of words. And that   
from the girl who wanted to be someone. Really, Cordelia it sounds more like   
a gutter rat." He laughed again when he saw her flinch.  
  
The brunette bit her lower lip. She wouldn't let him get to her. This was   
for Angel, she reminded herself, her friend. Angelus was just a temporary   
nuisance. A big one for sure, but if Willow's plan worked... She turned her   
head, "Are you ready?" she asked the redhead.  
  
"One more minute," the witch replied, sitting down, the Orb of Thesulah   
resting on the ground in front of her. Wesley was burning some herbs and   
Cordelia wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Oh, oh," Angelus grinned again, that evil, wicked grin, Buffy wanted to   
wipe from his face. The grin she remembered now too clearly. "You're going   
to try to re-curse me again. Well, good luck. You know it'll all be in vain.   
I'm going to get free sooner or later. They're coming and they're going to   
set me free forever."  
  
"Over my dead body," Buffy spat. "You're going to vanish into thin air you   
twisted bastard."  
  
"Angry, lover?" he taunted. "Oh, come on. We could have fun. Just think what   
fun we could have with your stamina and my experience. I could show you   
things you wouldn't dare to dream about today. That soul-boy loser of yours   
would never do that, too much of a gentleman, that idiot," the last words   
were a disgusted snarl.  
  
"I'm not interested, thank you," the slayer replied coolly. "And don't call   
me lover. I'm not your lover."  
  
"But you are," he contradicted. His voice lowered to an intimate whisper, "I   
know every inch of your body, baby. Just several minutes ago I..."  
  
"You disgusting animal," Gunn shouted suddenly from the doorway, not able to   
listen any longer to the demon's vicious taunting.  
  
"Oh, the world's self declared savior," Angelus attention quickly swapped to   
the man. "You should've listened to your sister, my boy, you don't know what   
you missed. But instead you killed her, didn't you? To put her out of her   
misery. You have no idea. I'm sure she enjoyed it tremendously. The   
initiation is like nothing else."  
  
The demon in his friend's body lowered his lashes, his whole face taking on   
a sensuous expression, showing what he had meant saying the word   
'initiation'. And at that something inside of Gunn exploded. He saw Alanna,   
sweet, lovely Alanna, with her face contorted in panic, in the knowledge   
what would happen to her soon. With a cry of outrage he hurled himself on   
chained creature and only after two blows Wesley and Cordelia were able to   
restrain him.  
  
"No, Gunn, no," the former watcher's voice was a sharp command. "Don't let   
him do this to you. That's exactly what he wants. His only aim is to hurt   
people and seeing it work gives him the satisfaction.  
  
"He's right, Gunn," Cordelia held her friend's arm.  
  
The African American shook his head to clear his mind, then nodded,   
"Alright, I'm okay." His head snapped around again when he heard Angelus   
snicker, and the demon's lip flickered out to remove the blood from his   
tongue Gunn's punches had caused.  
  
"Just go," Cordelia nudged him towards the door. "Stay out there. We can   
handle this, we're used to it."  
  
"Are you, may queen?" Angelus wasn't one to back down. Not under any   
circumstances.  
  
"I'm ready," came Willow's voice. Tara lit the red candle to complete the   
protective field and then the redhead began to chant, completely   
concentrated and not listening to the demon's foul cursing, his cruel   
swearing, his threats.  
  
  
"Not dead, nor not for the living  
  
Spirits of the interectum I call"  
  
  
"THIS WILL NOT HELP YOU," Angelus barked. "I'M COMING BACK. AND THEN YOU'LL   
ALL PAY."  
  
  
"Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast!  
  
Restore this being's soul"  
  
  
"I WILL FIND YOU. YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD. AND YOU LOVER, YOU REALISE THAT YOUR   
BELOVED SOULBOY WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BE WITH YOU, YEARS AGO? AND HE GAVE   
IT BACK. WITHOUT ASKING YOU," he shouted, hating the weakness he was   
starting to feel. This time it was even stronger than usual. And more than   
everything, Buffy's steady gaze on him irritated him. She didn't even flinch   
at the words he had thrown at her.  
  
  
"That which was lost will be found  
  
I implore you Lord, ignore not this request  
  
Not dead, nor not of the living!"  
  
  
"YOU WILL BE DEAD IN THREE DAYS. AND THEN THIS WORLD WILL BELONG TO US, THE   
DEMONS. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PATHETIC HUMANS, NOT FIT TO LIVE," he shouted   
again.  
  
  
"Let this orbit be the vessel that will carry his soul to him.  
  
It shell be his forever. Not to remove by anyone.  
  
So shall it be!  
  
So shall it be!  
  
Now!  
  
Now!"  
  
  
The whole room almost shook with the intensity of the spell, the power that   
went through the glowing orb, the impact that hit Angel's body, the way his   
eyes began to glow with the same light, his sharp intake of breath. Everyone   
except the witches gasped, somehow feeling the magick as well.  
  
Then the light faded from Angel's eyes and the same moment a strange wind   
blew out the candles, bringing Willow and Tara out of their trance. "Did it   
work?" were the redhead's first words when she turned her head and looked at   
the slayer.  
  
"We'll know for sure when he opens his eyes," Buffy replied, anxiously   
studying her lover's face. Her lover. She made a short mental pause. Yes, he   
was her lover now, and hopefully would be from now on. And involuntary smile   
lifted the corners of her mouth.  
  
"I don't even want to know what you thought right now," Cordelia slightly   
shook her head, but then gave the slayer a smile. Seeing Gunn appear in the   
doorway again she smiled at him too. He didn't smile back, his face a mask,   
much the same way most people felt when first confronted with a demon like   
Angelus.  
  
"Angel?" Buffy's soft voice brought everyone's attention back to the bed   
where the vampire's eyelids began to flicker. "Angel, can you hear me?"  
  
"Buffy?" His eyes opened at last, immediately searching for the blonde's   
face. "What happened?"  
  
"Everything went well," she informed him, smiling. "You're now in possession   
of a safe soul."  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, emotions threatening to overwhelm him,   
"You're sure?" his voice was barely a whisper, the fear and hope in it   
almost tangible.  
  
"Yes," Willow said, coming to stand at the bottom of the bed. "It worked. We   
have you as a first proof. You don't feel evil anymore, do you?"  
  
He had to grin, it broke out involuntarily, but he didn't mind. "No, Willow.   
I feel like normal. I can sense the demon inside of me though."  
  
"Of course you can, it's still there. All right, so that's the first point.   
Then the candles. They were blown out. Second proof. Tara?"  
  
"Y-yes," the blond witch came to stand beside her lover. "They   
e-extinguished like clockwork. I'm sure it worked."  
  
"It looked very professional," Wesley added, giving his chained friend   
another smile. Everyone seemed to smile, Angel realized. It felt good, so   
good.  
  
"God, Buffy," his eyes locked with hers. The others were instantly   
forgotten.  
  
"Well," Cordelia cleared her throat audibly. "I say this was good work. I'm   
going to unchain you now and then let you two... whatever you're planning to   
do. But seeing that it's still daylight, I'm pretty sure what this is going   
to be." She opened the second lock on her side, and then tossed the key to   
Wesley, to finish the task. As soon as it was done, Cordelia clapped her   
hands.  
  
Buffy's and Angel's heads jerked around, two pairs of eyes staring at the   
former cheerleader. "Oh, good," she smiled sweetly, "you're still in there.   
We're going now. Be good, kids."  
  
"Yes, Mom," Buffy giggled.  
  
"Thank you," Angel said, looking from one face to the other, his gaze   
finally resting on Gunn. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I never-"  
  
But his friend waved him off, "I know. It wasn't you. Nothing could show it   
more clearly. Enjoy your girl," he grinned. "She's a hottie."  
  
"Gunn!" Cordelia exclaimed in mocked shock. "We're going," she repeated and   
then ushered the others out of the room. "See you later. We're going to have   
some lunch." She was about to close the curtain to his room, then peeped   
inside again, rolling her eyes when she saw that the two had already   
retreated in their own little world again. "I'm taking your credit card,"   
she announced.  
  
She laughed when she closed the heavy curtain for good. Angel hadn't even   
reacted to her words. That really had to be love.  
  
*  
  
"How do you feel?" Buffy asked as soon as Cordelia was gone.  
  
"A bit weak, but... good," he reached out, taking her hand, "Really, really   
good."  
  
"I love you," she told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too," he replied without hesitation. "You're okay?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, the tears spilling over. "And I remembered more while   
we... uh... you know," she blushed delicately, and Angel felt his body   
respond immediately.  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"All the feelings I had for you, when you left me, all the pain and   
heartache and... And I remembered Riley." She saw him tense, and she   
squeezed his hand, "It was nothing like that. I liked him. I even wanted him   
at certain times. He was comfort, security, and peace. But he wasn't you. He   
will never be you. Nobody could be you," she said and leaned forward to kiss   
him.  
  
"Nobody," it was like a vow from his lips. "Nobody can be like you. Being   
with you makes me whole, Buffy. Loving you is such an extraordinary   
experience."  
  
She saw the awe in his voice and felt a shiver running through her body.   
"Maybe," she whispered, "we shouldn't waste time talking. Maybe we should   
just show each other. You know, test Willow's magick."  
  
He chuckled, "You're insatiable, Miss Summers."  
  
"Uh-huh," she grinned, "Slayer stamina, you know."  
  
Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck Angel pulled her against him and   
with a shriek she landed on top of him, laughing with pure joy, a sound that   
made his undead heart weep with the sheer power of emotions. "Angel," she   
gasped when his hands made their way down her back.  
  
"You really shouldn't have bothered with dressing," he all but growled,   
making her giggle against his neck.  
  
"Well, I thought you might not like having Wes and Gunn staring at me the   
whole time." She giggled again, when the growl increased. "Or Angelus making   
nasty comments."  
  
He stilled instantly, all playfulness forgotten, "Did I... Did he say   
something? I'm still not quite clear."  
  
"He said a lot alright, but he can't hurt me, Angel. I know it's not you.   
Although I always feel the urge to pummel him," she joked.  
  
A flicker of pain was her response and before he said the words she knew   
what he was thinking. "Gunn did," he said, touching his lips with his hand.  
  
"He's okay, Angel. He was the only one who hasn't seen your evil self   
before, well, Tara hasn't either, but Angelus wasn't interested in her. Gunn   
is your friend, but Gunn knows you aren't the same," she tried to assure   
him.  
  
"I truly hope so," he replied. "I can't believe it really worked. I was so   
afraid, Buffy, so afraid to hope," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she said, stroking his cheek, "I love you. I want to make love to   
you."   
  
These were the last words spoken in the bedroom.  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	20. Part 20

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 20  
By Jill  
  
  
Giles' small apartment was already full of life when Willow and Tara joined   
the rest of the gang around nine o'clock in the evening. The two watchers   
were deeply buried into books, Cordelia was searching the net again, and   
even Dawn had been given a task with reading through one of the older   
watcher diaries.  
  
Willow raised a brow at that, so far, Giles had always refused to let her   
know the real terrifying facts of life, but then this situation was urgent   
and every pair of eyes was needed. Dawn even seemed to like what she did,   
her forehead was furrowed in concentration, and her nose wrinkled from time   
to time, the witch guessed whenever she found a rather disgusting detail.  
  
Xander sat next her, also reading a book. He seemed oddly pale and tired.   
And didn't look up when the door closed behind the witches.  
  
With a sweep of her head, noticed that five people were missing. "Hi," she   
announced her presence, and Tara beside her gave the others a smile.   
"Where's the rest?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles looked up from his book, "Buffy and Angel are on patrol, as are Spike   
and Gunn -"  
  
"And we all hope they don't kill each other," Cordelia cut in without taking   
her eyes from the screen. "Gunn can't stand people or non-people who talk   
too much."  
  
Dawn giggled, Xander didn't. Well he usually didn't giggle, but he didn't   
even look up, or anything. No smile.  
  
"And Anya?" the redhead wanted to know.  
  
Uncomfortable silence. Giles cleared his throat, while Dawn and Cordelia   
seemed extremely busy with reading or searching the net. "What happened?"   
Willow demanded. "Oh God, she wasn't attacked, was she?"  
  
"No," Xander finally looked at her and she stifled a gasp the very last   
moment. His eyes were red-rimmed, his face strained. He shrugged, tried to   
control his voice, "She ran. Did what she knows best, running in the face of   
danger. I shouldn't have been so surprised. She did it before."  
  
"Oh, Xand, I'm so-"  
  
"No," he held up a hand, giving his childhood friend a sad smile. "Don't say   
you're sorry. I'm sorry enough, and I'm not sure I can stand pity at the   
moment," he said, turning his head back to the book in his lap.  
  
Willow's eyes met Giles' and the watcher just shook his head. Yes, she   
thought, he was right. This was not the time to try to help Xander. He was   
hurting, feeling betrayed, and certainly not ready for comfort. The pain was   
too raw, too new. Seeing Giles smile at her understandingly, she felt a stab   
of guilt. Giles was the only one who had no idea what was going on with   
Buffy and Angel so far.  
  
She and Tara hadn't seen them either after the events of that afternoon.   
They'd gone straight back to the dorms, feeling drained and exhausted,   
needing rest. Casting spells or curses, especially such powerful ones, was a   
hard thing to do. Tara had been tired as well, and told Willow that she had   
felt the attacks against the protecting field and had a hard time keeping it   
intact.  
  
Spike and Dawn didn't know what had happened either, Willow guessed, but   
they were present when she and Cordelia had talked to Buffy in the morning   
so they at least knew about the plans. Giles on the other hand was   
completely in the dark, and that, Willow decided, wasn't right. Still it   
wasn't her place to tell him. This was Buffy and Angel's story, she did her   
part in it, but she felt she had nothing more than a supporting role.  
  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she joined Cordelia at the table,   
opened her notebook and connected it to the net. The women exchanged a short   
understanding glance, then the witch whispered, "How are they?"  
  
In response, the brunette rolled her eyes, "What do you think? All over each   
other. It was almost sickening. When we came back they still weren't out of   
his room and when Buffy finally gave an appearance she was glowing.   
Literally."  
  
The redhead chuckled, "I'm happy for them."  
  
"Yeah, I'm too, but you don't have to live with them. I swear, they even   
forgot all the trouble around them," Cordelia shook her head again, then   
turned back to the screen.  
  
*  
  
They heard the voices before the door opened. Well, actually they heard Spike,   
Gunn just grunted. And it sounded rather annoyed.  
  
"That's just not the point mate," the blond vampire was saying when he   
pushed the door open. "Oh, look, Red and friends are here too," he smirked.   
"Just the two lovebirds still outside, I see." He caught Willow's warning   
gaze. He shrugged and gave her a wicked smile, already thinking about how to   
break the news to Giles, when the witch turned to her lover.  
  
"You know, Tara, I just remember that spell we found yesterday," she said   
casually, smiling when she saw that the blond witch had understood   
immediately.  
  
"Y-yes. You mean the one that can turn a man or a vampire into a toad. Yes,   
I remember," she nodded at Spike, then smiled sweetly.  
  
The vampire narrowed his eyes, studying them, trying to figure out if they   
were telling the truth. But then, they were both quite powerful now. It   
would be fun getting to the watcher, but becoming a toad wouldn't. With a   
shrug of his shoulder he turned towards the kitchenette to get some blood   
and heat it.  
  
Gunn grinned at Willow and Tara, and removed his coat. He caught the   
watcher's eye and Giles asked, "How did it go?"  
  
"Alright, although I thought vamp-boy here, with all his super powers wasn't   
that impressing."  
  
"Hey!" Spike protested, but they all ignored him.  
  
"We dusted eight, but man," Gunn shook his head, "they're not like the vamps   
I'm used to."  
  
"What do you mean," Giles wanted to know.  
  
"Some of them were bloody stupid," the bleached blond vampire returned,   
holding a mug in his hand. "They were stupid the last couple of nights, but   
tonight hits the floor. Who ever made them had not even the slightest idea   
how. Angelus would turn away in disgust."  
  
"I thought you were just his grand-childe." Willow looked up from the   
screen, suddenly interested.  
  
"Sure, Dru made me," Spike replied, "but she was so nuts already, no way she   
could teach me how to behave, or to hunt. Angelus might be a real bugger, but   
the Poof really has style."  
  
"As interesting as this may be," Giles cut in, "but can we please return to   
the matter at hand. So you killed eight vampires."  
  
"Yeah," Gunn nodded, walking over to the counter and taking a can of coke.   
"You know the vampires in L.A., some of them have style. Living like   
human beings - mostly. In apartments, big houses, they drive expensive cars   
and hire the more expensive lawyers. Around here you get the idea they're   
second-class. Some of them are actually living in crypts."  
  
"Hey," Spike shouted again.  
  
When Gunn turned confused eyes on him, Dawn explained, "Spike sometimes   
lives in a crypt. Whenever Buffy's cross with him, he moves out of our   
basement."  
  
"You mean he lives in a crypt?" the African American chuckled, ignoring the   
vampire's growl, "And living in your basement is actually an improvement? Oh   
man," he was laughing so hard by now that he had to put his coke down, that   
was in danger to spill over. "You should've told me earlier."  
  
"Shut up," Spike muttered, walking to the television and switching it on,   
shutting the others out.  
  
Dawn giggled again, then turned her eyes back on the book.  
  
The same moment the door opened again. Buffy was the first to step in, her   
eyes shining, a smile lighting up her whole face. Angel came behind her, his   
fingers tightly entwined with hers. His smile wasn't quite as huge, but it   
was there and his eyes... Cordelia had to look twice. They were actually   
smiling too.  
  
"Hi everyone," Buffy greeted enthusiastically. "The slayer is back from   
patrol," she joked, trying to stand like a soldier, although she was   
laughing all the time. "Dusted 15 vamps... but it was cake. All of them were   
incredibly stupid."  
  
"Fifteen?" the book almost fell from Wesley's lap.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear," Giles muttered. "That makes 23 together."  
  
"You had eight?" Buffy turned towards Gunn and when she saw him nod, she   
grinned, "We win!" She looked at Angel and he couldn't help but chuckle.   
They were about to enter a dangerous situation, but her happiness and   
excitement was infectious. She'd always been good to seize the moment, and   
this time was no exception.  
  
He entangled his fingers from hers and shrugged off his duster, throwing it   
into a corner as all chairs - except one - were already occupied. Maybe it   
was involuntarily, but they had saved the loveseat for them. With a slight   
smile on his lips, Angel sat down. "I've never seen such stupid vampires.   
They aren't even like fledglings, they're just plain stupid."  
  
"You had no problems killing them?" Giles asked again.  
  
"None," Buffy shook her head. "Giles, they almost begged to be dusted. They   
didn't even threaten us. I think some of them didn't even know what a slayer   
was." She sighed and then without thinking placed herself in Angel's lap,   
resting her head against his chest.  
  
Maybe it was Angel's arm that almost automatically wrapped itself around the   
slayer's waist or the fact that nobody in the room looked particularly   
surprised, but Giles voice sounded more than slightly irritated, when he   
asked, "Could anybody explain what's going on here?"  
  
Willow's head came up with a jerk, "Wrong?" she asked, "Did something   
happen?"  
  
"I think the watcher's referring to the fact that soul boy got his hand on   
the slayer's intimate parts," Spike said with a smirk, then turned back to   
his favorite soap opera. There were certain disadvantages to living in a   
crypt he had to admit.  
  
"Spike, shut up," Buffy shouted, but didn't try to change her current   
position. Then - looking rather uncomfortably all of a sudden - she turned   
to Giles, "Angel and I are an item again," she admitted hesitantly.  
  
"You're what?" the watcher came off his chair like a rocket, not able to sit   
anymore.  
  
"Before you get all excited, Giles," Willow cut in, "you should probably   
know that Angel's got his soul for good. No happiness clause." She almost   
crumpled in her chair when he directed his glare towards her. "I just   
thought this would help... uh... shutting up now." Quickly her eyes darted   
back on the screen.  
  
"Could somebody please explain all this," the watcher looked back to the   
vampire and his slayer. Then his gaze swept to Wesley, who cleared his   
throat. "You," he asked incredulously, "were in this too?"  
  
"Er... yes," the younger man admitted.  
  
"Maybe I should think about my decision to install you as Buffy's future   
watcher. Because I get the feeling you're all bloody mad!" he shouted.   
"Willow."  
  
The witch's head jerked up again, she was staring at him through wide eyes.   
"I... uh... found the curse Jenny had translated. And we suddenly understood   
what happened three years ago," she explained hastily. "When I was   
re-cursing Angel for the first time. As soon as we knew where the problem   
was, we had no problems to solve it. This afternoon we removed the old curse   
and used Jenny's version. It was actually quite easy," she was eager to add.   
"Really."  
  
Giles closed his eyes for a moment, and then took a deep breath, "You are   
not only bloody mad, you're worse. Are you aware that we're going to face a   
serious battle in only two days and you've got nothing better to do than   
playing with curses," his eyes went back to Angel and Buffy, "and God knows   
what," he added with a pointed look, that made the slayer blush. "This was   
absolutely-"  
  
"Before you're going to drown us with all your righteous anger, Giles,"  
Cordelia's sharp voice interrupted him, "you should probably know that part   
of the threat will be that they were going to remove Angel's soul. So we   
thought we should fix it now rather than later. Don't you think?"  
  
The watcher stared at her, as if he'd seen her for the first time, took   
another deep breath, and tried to calm himself. Shouting rarely helped. Then   
with slow, controlled movements, he sat down, pulled his glasses off his   
nose and began to clean them. Not looking up, he said, "So what you're   
telling me is that you investigated Angel's curse, found the problem,   
removed the old version and restored his soul with the new. With the result   
that there aren't any clauses anymore, the soul is now his forever?"  
  
"That's right," Willow confirmed, her voice sounding small and a bit guilty.  
  
Giles put his glasses back on, and then looked at Buffy and Angel. For a   
long moment, he didn't say anything, then, "I'm sorry," he said honestly, "I  
... just don't know what to say. If we'd found out earlier, we could've   
saved you from a lot of heartache. Both of you."  
  
"There's no need to apologize, Giles," Angel's reply was heartfelt the   
watcher could see it in his eyes. "Nobody could've known that. When Willow   
told me what she had found I couldn't believe it at first. Not in my wildest   
dreams had I thought this possible." As to emphasize his point he planted a   
gentle kiss on Buffy's skull.  
  
The slayer smiled at that, "Angel's right, Giles," she said, "Whatever we   
went through is over, I can't even remember half of it. I regained more of   
my memory today, but the most details are still fuzzy. Angel and I talked   
today. A lot. I even remember sending him to hell," she told her friends.   
"But just the act. The actual emotions are still missing. But if my memory   
loss has taught me one thing it's that the past is where it belongs. In the   
past. This is the present, and hopefully we're going to have a future, but   
for this we need to plan and research, right?" She gave Giles a warm smile.  
  
The watcher blinked several times, then cleared his throat, "Right," he   
nodded. "Wesley already told me some of the details you found out in L.A.,"   
he said, his gaze on Angel, "Gunn filled in the rest. I agree, it's very   
disturbing. And more so as we have no idea who this ancient vampire might   
be."  
  
The dark-haired vampire nodded, "I asked Cordelia to search all the   
databases, but she came up with nothing. It's too bad Lindsey wasn't told   
the name. But that also tells us that it was top-secret and there has to be   
a reason. I assume this vampire might live with some sort of fake identity.   
The way lots of the vampires live in L.A., almost like humans."  
  
"Yes," Giles agreed. "Gunn already told us about that. And of course he   
isn't eager for everyone to know about it. We should really-"  
  
He was cut off by a knock on the door. The persons in the room looked at   
each other, irritated, Xander even looked a bit hopeful, then Dawn got up to   
see who was there, Gunn hovering over her back, ready to strike if some   
demon would try to attack them. The slayer's sister pulled the door open and   
gasped. "H-hi," she managed to stutter.  
  
"Hi Dawn," came Riley's voice. "I know it's been a while, but I really need   
to talk to Giles and Buffy."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Part 21

  
  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 21  
By Jill  
  
  
"Riley?" Buffy whispered almost to herself, her head jerking around looking   
at the man entering the apartment. He wasn't alone, there was another man   
with him, she didn't recognize. She felt Angel's arm tighten around her   
waist and put a hand over his that was resting on her belly, squeezing it   
assuring.  
  
He looked nice, Buffy decided. Not too bad. Nothing special, but still nice.   
Friendly blue eyes, not a bad body, certainly, he looked like the one she   
remembered this afternoon. She slightly tilted her head. No, no feelings   
there, whatever had been between them, it was in the past. She hadn't   
regained the full memory of her time with Riley, only bits and pieces, but   
enough to understand what they shared and that what she had with Angel now   
was so much more, she wouldn't exchange it for anything. Content with   
herself, she leaned back at Angel's chest.  
  
The commando shifted a bit uncomfortably on his feet, exchanged a short   
glance with his Graham, then simply said, "Hi everyone," his eyes staying on   
Giles for a moment. Angel and Buffy were sitting behind him occupying the   
seat closest to the window, so he hadn't noticed them so far.  
  
"Riley," the watcher stood, walked over to the younger man and reached out   
his hand. The commando took it, "This is... er... unexpected," Giles said a   
bit awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you. Our squad was moved back to California because there   
were reports of increasing energy from the hellmouth," Riley replied, his   
face serious. "We were told we'd be needed here."  
  
"And you think without all your drugs and stuff you can actually help?"   
Spike asked acidly without even looking at the human.  
  
The commando ignored him. "I thought it was best to check the situation with   
you, to coordinate our actions."  
  
"That's a really good idea," Giles said. "Your informants are correct. We're   
already researching the problem," he explained. "And you might see some new   
faces around here. That is Gunn," he introduced the African American, "he   
has a lot of experience with hunting vampires. This is Cordelia," he nodded   
at the brunette, who was staring at the commando with barely hidden   
curiosity.  
  
The watcher turned slightly, "And this is a former colleague of mine, Wesley   
Wyndon-Price, they're all usually working in L.A."  
  
"L.A.?" Riley raised a brow, not liking the feeling that instantly entered   
his gut.  
  
"Yes," Giles confirmed, "And of course there's Angel," he pointed towards   
the loveseat, "but I think you've met already."  
  
The commando turned slowly but still wasn't prepared for the sight of his   
ex-girlfriend sitting in the lap of the vampire. He had to summon all his   
self-control not to lose his countenance. "Hello Angel," he managed to say,   
and then his eyes rested on Buffy. "Hi," his voice softened.  
  
"Riley," she nodded at him. When she saw Giles surprised gaze, she added,   
"I... uh... remember him, or at least parts of it."  
  
"I see," the watcher nodded at that, then turned back to the commando,   
"We've had some problems around here the last few months," he explained to   
the confused man, "As a result of a confrontation with Glory Buffy suffered   
a memory loss and is slowly regaining bits and pieces of it back."  
  
"Amnesia?" the commando asked.  
  
"Sort of," Buffy replied, "It's much better now. I remember you. I mean the   
fact that we were together. But only partly." Was she imagining it or did he   
suddenly look relieved. Making a mental note not to forget that she asked,   
"And you came to help? Your... squad?"  
  
"Riley is part of an organization that hunts vampires," Willow explained.  
  
"Yeah, and then they torture them, perform tests and implant chips," Spike   
remarked.  
  
"You were hunting vampires in Sunnydale?" Buffy's eyes went wide. "But I'm   
in Sunnydale. Why would there be more hunters needed?"  
  
"It was due to the hellmouth that the Initiative - that's the name of our   
organization - was located here," Riley explained, smiling slightly. What   
exactly did she remember, he wondered. And what not? "We met in college," he   
added.  
  
The slayer nodded, and then turned to look at Angel, "What do you think?   
Another sweep through the graveyards, with all those vamps around here, we   
could do a second round."  
  
"That might be a good idea," Giles agreed, smiling at her, realizing that   
she wanted to leave the high tension.  
  
Slayer and vampire stood, and without even looking at Riley again, they left   
the apartment. The tension seemed to dissolve the same moment. The commando   
took a deep breath, "Are they... together?" he asked, although he already   
knew the answer.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Cordelia said with a grin. "It's gross, I know, but I   
suppose we can't do anything but endure it."  
  
"But... I thought..." Riley stuttered helplessly looking at Xander, who just   
sighed. The commando knew he had absolutely no right to be angry, he had left   
Buffy months ago and it wasn't his business with whom she was or not. But to see   
her with Angel again ...  
  
"I told him about the curse," Xander explained, seeing the questioning gazes of   
the others.  
  
"Oh," Willow smiled broadly, "We solved that little problem this afternoon.   
And I would say it's a safe bet that they're an item again."  
  
"I see," the commando said slowly, exchanging another glance with Graham who   
hadn't said a word so far. "Alright, I'll inform our squad to keep away from   
him. Angel, I mean. They already know about Spike, but we wouldn't want   
Angel to be taken by accident."  
  
"No we wouldn't want that," Gunn said from his spot near the door. "Actually   
we wouldn't want that at all, and I guess the result would be a seriously   
pissed off slayer. I'm off for patrol," he added, taking his coat. So that   
was the Buffy's ex-boyfriend, he thought. No wonder he hadn't been able to   
keep her. With a sigh he reached for the door, then turned his head, "You   
with me, Spike?"  
  
"Why not," the vampire replied, getting up. When he was passing Riley he   
stopped, smiling, coolly putting a hand on the commando's shoulder in mocked   
sympathy, "I know it's hard to watch, but you of all people should know how   
addictive vampires can be." Patting Riley's shoulder again, he barely   
suppressed a grin, and then followed Gunn into the night.  
  
***  
  
"You don't like Riley," Buffy said after she and Angel had walked in silence   
for a while. They were just entering the Restfield cemetery and immediately   
had spotted two new empty graves. "Look at that!" she pointed at them.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, scanning their surroundings. "But they're gone," he told   
her after a moment. "And to answer your first question. Do you actually   
expect me to like your boyfriend?"  
  
She had to giggle, his voice held pure jealousy and the sound of it sent a   
jolt of arousal through her body. She was the slayer, strong, but that   
didn't mean that she didn't like a bit of male possessiveness. Especially   
from Angel. "Ex-boyfriend," she reminded him gently, taking his arm,   
stopping him. "He's my ex-boyfriend, and I feel absolutely nothing for him."  
  
His expression relaxed, "Riley and I," he said, pulling her to him, wrapping   
his arms around her waist, "had a very unfortunate meeting over a year ago.   
I came to Sunnydale, after... A problem occurred in L.A. and you came to   
help. We didn't part in the best of terms. I was shouting at you," he   
admitted a bit sheepishly, "and you weren't very nice either. After that I   
came to Sunnydale to apologize for my behavior and ran straight into Riley   
and his friends."  
  
"Oh, was that the memory I had? You know with you and Riley glaring at each   
other?" she asked.  
  
"That was a bit later. I came to your dorms and then he showed up, holding   
his stun gun in my face. The situation got a bit out of hand and you...   
uh... had to go between us."  
  
"Testosterone competition, I see," she giggled again and saw him smile.   
"What's a stun gun?"  
  
"Riley and his friends use them, they work with energy I think, they   
immobilize vampires, to catch them and bring them to their labs. As Spike   
said, to use them as some kind of lab rats," he took a deep breath and   
pulled her closer. "I know there's no reason to be jealous, but I can't help   
it."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," she replied, grinning. "Actually I think it's nice. Not   
always of course, but from time to time. I might be the slayer, but I'm   
female too and we like our boyfriends macho - in tiny doses."  
  
"Macho, huh?" now he grinned as well.  
  
"Uh-huh," she was rising on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and   
about to kiss him, when he was suddenly pushed towards her, both of them   
landing on the ground, Angel on top.  
  
"Ugh," she made, while Angel was rolling away from her, turning towards   
their attacker.  
  
"Slayer," the vampire hisses.  
  
"Oh - fine, now at least someone knows who I am," Buffy joked staring up   
into the eyes of what seemed not the usual fledgling. "But you didn't tell   
me your name. No manners in the vampire community these days," with a little   
shake of her head she was on her feet, Angel already in fighting stance   
beside her.  
  
"And the pet-vampire is with you again," the demon mocked, already in full   
game-face. "But I didn't come to fight you tonight," it laughed, "that'll   
come soon enough. No, I'm here to give you a message from my master. He   
wants me to tell you that he'll be looking forward to initiate a slayer very   
soon."  
  
Buffy heard Angel's deep growl beside her and then he launched himself   
forward, but the vampire evaded him, stepping aside quickly. No, this wasn't   
your average vampire. Angel's movements had been fast, unpredictable and yet   
this vampire had been faster. The slayer began to feel slightly uneasy. And   
it wasn't the master.  
  
Angel recovered quickly and was on his feet in a flash, his demonic features   
showing in the pale moonlight, and he was still growling deep in his throat.  
  
The vampire laughed, an evil, hollow sound, seeing the shock on the slayer's   
face, then with a fluent motion its leg connected with Buffy's chest,   
sending the blond flying backwards against a tree.  
  
"Buffy," Angel shouted, and attacked again, but he was no match for this   
vampire. It was strong and old, older than Angel himself was, the ensouled   
vampire could feel the power radiating from it, when he was flying through   
the air, his body connecting painfully with the ground.  
  
The vampire came after him, pinning him to the ground, holding him there,   
"You didn't expect this, did you?," it asked. "I know who you are, Angelus."  
  
Suddenly the vampire's body was pulled back, "Yeah, I know him too," a voice   
came from above, "he's my bloody grand-sire," Spike shouted, he and Gunn   
freeing Angel from the other vampire's grip. Because it was outnumbered, the   
demon decided to let it go for the night.  
  
"This isn't over yet," it shouted. "See you in two days!" The vampire   
saluted, his evil laughter sounding through the night.  
  
Angel took Spike's offered hand and the bleached blond asked, "What was this   
all about? Who was the bugger?"  
  
But his grand-sire didn't answer, his eyes immediately darting to Buffy, the   
concern in his eyes fading when he saw Gunn helping the slayer on her feet.   
He walked over to her, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied rubbing her back, "Who was that?"  
  
"I have no idea," Angel looked at Gunn who shrugged, "But it said its master   
was near. And this one was damned old already."  
  
"Yeah," Spike confirmed with a nod, "I'd really not like to meet the master."  
  
"This doesn't look good, man," Gunn rubbed his blank skull, "I think it's   
time for reinforcement. I've called the guys, and then there's her ex with   
his friends, but somehow I have the feeling it might not be enough."  
  
Angel considered his friend's words for a moment, quickly glanced at Buffy,   
then nodded, "You're right," he said, pulling the cell phone from his   
pocket."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Calling Kate," the vampire replied, while dialing already. "I think it's   
time to get another slayer over here."  
  
.... to be continued  
  
  



	22. Part 22

  
Disclaimer and stuff in the first part.  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 22  
By Jill  
  
  
Kate Lockley wasn't so sure if she was still a mentally sane member of the   
human race. She was exhausted a lot lately, thinking about taking a   
vacation, feeling burnt out and here she was, sitting in her car, driving   
towards a God forsaken town called Sunnydale, a convict next to her and to   
top it all off she'd taken three days of her precious vacation time for it.  
  
Not to forget that she had needed to call in all the favors people owed her   
to get said convict out of jail for a couple of days, without actually   
giving them an explanation for it. So she lied. Kate Lockley, the detective   
with a conscience lied, for a vampire - who of course happened to be a   
friend, go figure - of all people. Or non-people for that matter.  
  
But vampire or not, Angel was a friend. They'd been through a lot over the   
past two years. First Kate hitting on him - even now she felt little flush   
of embarrassment at that - then accusing him of murder, hating him for too   
long because of what had happened to her father and then having her life   
saved by him.  
  
That man just never ceased to amaze her. He was too good to be true. But   
then he wasn't really true. Up until about two years ago she hadn't known   
vampires were more than just a creation of fiction. He was almost 250 years   
old and still alive - or not, however you wanted to see it. But fact was he   
was there, talking, walking, and being a friend.  
  
Offering friendship and help to everyone in need. Even a heavily screwed up   
girl like the one sitting beside her now.  
  
She turned her head to glance at said girl beside her, or rather the young   
woman, who was nervously chewing her lower lip, her hands tightly entwined   
in her lap, the knuckles white, while her forehead crunched into a frown   
from time to time. Kate remembered the shocked expression on her face when   
the detective told her why she was needed and where, but she'd instantly   
agreed to come with her.  
  
And now they were sitting side by side, not talking, because there wasn't   
really a lot they could talk about. There had of course been some questions,   
about Angel - is there any lost soul he didn't know these days? - about   
Cordelia and then with a grin about Wesley, although even there something   
like pain had flickered through the brunette slayer's eyes. Or was it guilt?   
Kate remembered the former watcher's bruises and cuts the day Faith had   
showed up at the police station. Kate had never asked, but she had an   
imagination.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kate asked finally, to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Sure," came the quick answer, but the slayer's eyes were cast down to her   
entwined hands.  
  
"When was the last time you've been here?"  
  
"A bit over a year, I think," Faith replied, frowning. "I was in a coma for   
eight months, woke up, went berserk. Then Angel sorta... uh... well, he   
seemed to care. Not that I wanted him to. But he just couldn't give up." She   
laughed slightly, but it wasn't a happy sound. "He's kinda stubborn. Even   
got in a fight with his ex over me. Go figure!" She laughed again, even   
unhappier this time.  
  
More guilt, Kate assumed. Then the words sunk in, "His ex?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Faith nodded, "skinny blonde. You should remember her she was   
there too. You sorta looked as if you've been in an argument."  
  
The older woman did a double take, "*That* was his ex? This little girl?"  
  
"Yeah," the slayer's breath came in a whoosh. "Her name's Buffy. We... uh...   
we're not on the best of terms. She helped though. Protected me from the   
watcher guys. We... go way back. It was," she swallowed hard, "difficult."  
  
"A guy?" Kate asked, not quite understanding.  
  
"Huh?" Faith laughed again, this time it was genuine. "No, not really. There   
was a bit of jealousy, but the guy only wanted her and to tell the truth, I   
didn't really want him," she cocked her head and grinned at Kate. "I'm not   
much into vampires."  
  
"Angel?" the blond was even more surprised. "It was about Angel?"  
  
"As I said, not really. He made it perfectly clear that he was hers. A   
one-woman-vampire." Then she was serious again, "No, a lot of... stuff   
happened. Me being a huge ass, and Buffy," she shrugged, "we could've been   
friends. She could be really cool, but I suppose I was already too screwed   
up to notice. I messed it up, big time. It wasn't her fault. It was mine."  
  
Suddenly she smiled, "It's one of the first things I learned - you know at   
the group in jail - to accept what you've done. Without it there's no way   
out."  
  
Kate frowned slightly, "You've still got a long way to go."  
  
"Oh, I know that," the slayer waved her hand. "I know I'm going to go back   
after this, but hey, there isn't anything better than two slayers in   
action."  
  
"From what I heard the current slayer died some months ago," the detective   
said.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Faith's horrified shout had Kate almost driving into the ditch. At the last   
moment she got the wheel into direction again. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Buffy died?"  
  
"Huh?" now the blond was confused. "Buffy is the slayer? Angel's Buffy? His   
ex?"  
  
"Yeah," the brunette replied fighting tears. God, what was the matter with   
her? Buffy and she didn't even like each other. Why the hell did she feel   
like bawling her guts out? Had to be her therapy sessions in jail. Nothing   
good ever came from them. "But who is the slayer then?"  
  
"It's still her. They got her back somehow. I'm not quite sure. Gunn told me   
a few days ago. That's why Angel went to Sunnydale in the first place, there   
was something about a memory loss."  
  
"Oh sh- I mean, that's really tough," Faith swallowed hard, feeling suddenly   
light from the relief that flooded her body. "So she's still kickin', huh?   
That's good." She quickly turned her head towards the window, wiping her   
tears away, hoping Kate wouldn't look. It wasn't that she didn't like Kate,   
but the detective was more or less a stranger to her. No need to open up   
your soul for her.  
  
"From what Angel told me on the phone, I guess it's a safe bet. He and...   
Buffy, right?" she saw Faith nod and went on, "They were attacked last night   
by a very strong vampire. They couldn't handle it on their own."  
  
The brunette's eyes went wide, "Holy sh- I mean, that doesn't sound too   
good. Too strong for Buffy *and* Angel. No wonder they wanted me there,"   
there was more than a hint of pride in her voice and Kate smiled inwardly.   
This girl just wanted so desperately to be loved and needed, why hadn't   
anyone seen that before. Why did it take a vampire with a soul to see that   
she was trying to cover up the vulnerability laying underneath?  
  
Suddenly Faith narrowed her eyes, tilted her head and watched Kate through   
her lowered lashes, "What's in this for you? Why are you doing this? Helping   
them?"  
  
The detective shrugged, "Lots of reasons, first being a serious dislike of   
vampires."  
  
"No kidding." Faith grinned and Kate did the same. For a moment they shared   
something. None of them knew exactly what, but it was there. Then the blond   
spoke again and the moment was gone.  
  
"Vampires killed my father," she said quietly. "We weren't that close at   
the time, just trying to rebuilt a relationship or whatever, then he died."  
  
"That's..." the brunette couldn't find the words, so she just said, "My   
watcher was killed by a vampire. He was the closest I ever had to a family   
then. My old lady wasn't much fun to be around you know."  
  
In silence they shared another moment, realizing that they had more in   
common than they thought. "Angel was there," Kate went on. "When my dad was   
killed. Right in front of the door, but Daddy wouldn't invite him in, so he   
couldn't do anything. After that I was," she shrugged again, feeling   
helpless, seeing her father dead on the floor for a moment, "I just lashed   
out I think. At least that's what the shrinks probably would say."  
  
"Yeah," Faith agreed. "Been there, done that. So I know. At least you're not   
going to jail for it. So it seems you've done better at a certain point."  
  
"Or had a friend at the right time," the blond said with a small smile. "He   
made me believe again, you know. That there really was something worth   
fighting for and that we're always responsible for what we are and do."  
  
"Yeah," Faith said again. "I know what you mean."  
  
****  
  
"Hi, can I come in?" Willow smiled at her childhood friend, doing her best   
not to start crying at his red-rimmed eyes and the dark circles underneath   
them.  
  
"Uh..." Xander blinked at her, "sure." Then he added in a way to apologize, "Just   
don't look around. I didn't have time to clean up."  
  
"No problem." The redhead followed him into the living room, trying her best   
to ignore the empty pizza box, the several cans of soft drinks lying around   
everywhere. Anya was gone for not even 48 hours and already this place   
looked pure Xander. "How are you?" she asked as soon as she found a free   
spot on his sofa and sat down.  
  
"How do you think?" he asked, disappearing into the kitchen. His voice was   
louder when he said, "I just need some coffee. You want some?"  
  
"No thanks, you know too much caffeine..." she trailed off with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he replied, then came back holding a steaming mug. Throwing   
clothes from a chair, he sat down as well. He looked at her over the rim of   
his mug, sipping the hot brew, needing every drop of energy after a   
sleepless night of missing someone who obviously didn't give a damn about   
him. He was pathetic, he knew, but he was hurting and so he didn't care.  
  
He wasn't like Angel, all stoic and suffering inside. He was just human and   
seemed to have a talent in falling in love with the wrong woman. Either they   
weren't interested in him at all, or preferred to switch off the light when   
kissing him, or they just ran away the moment he needed them. Face it Xander   
Harris, he thought, your love life sucks.  
  
"Did you try to find her?" Willow asked after a long silence.  
  
"Find her? Why should I try to find her?" he asked, slightly shaking his   
head. "She left me. And besides, even if I did try to find her, she's   
probably long gone, on her way to Europe I'd say."  
  
"Don't you think you're a bit hard on her?"  
  
Hard on her? He had been hard on her? Xander couldn't believe his ears. "Did   
you even listen to yourself? She just left. There is some danger coming and   
she left," he snipped his fingers, "just like that."  
  
"Dawn said she wanted you to come with her," Willow argued gently. "So I   
think that shows she cares. At least for you."  
  
"But that's the point, Willow," Xander shouted, setting the mug down. "You,   
Buffy, Giles, you aren't just friends. You are my family. I know there's   
Mom, who's suddenly interested in every step I take, but somehow I can't   
forget she ignored me for the first 20 years. But you have been the people   
closest to me. I can't just go and leave you."  
  
"*I* know that," the redhead replied, "but Anya is still new to this. You   
know, the whole human thing. The concept of friendship, and of family. She's   
still learning and she's trying so hard and all this just to please you."   
She paused, and then slightly tilted her head, "And there's another thing   
you might have forgotten. She's actually seen it happen before and lots of   
other things. I think sometimes you tend to forget she's 1100 years old   
because she looks like the average 20 year old."  
  
"Why are you defending her?" he asked, not understanding what she was up to.  
  
"Because I'm trying to see both sides. Don't understand me wrong. If Tara   
would run, I'd be pissed royally," they both grinned at the expression, so   
unfamiliar for Willow. "But I'd still try to understand why she's doing it.   
Or at least I hope I would," she suddenly laughed, "after cursing her of   
course and trying to do some other horrible spell, that'll probably   
backfire." She sighed, both smiling at each other.  
  
Xander sighed, reaching for his coffee, "I know you mean well, Will, but I   
just can't. I can't go after her, maybe that's the problem, but I haven't   
got it in me. If there is a chance for us, she has to come. She left, so she   
needs to come back, as simple as that."  
  
Willow looked at him for a long time, and then smiled - but it was a bit   
sad, "I know what you mean, Xand, I just hope you know what you're doing."  
  
****  
  
"This is nice," Buffy, sighed, snuggling to Angel's chest, his arm   
automatically pulling her closer, planting a kiss on her head.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he replied, feeling completely sated and relaxed. Buffy had   
spent the night at her house - much to his disappointment, but he understood   
that she wanted to be near Dawn, and Spike who had seemingly returned to the   
basement. But immediately after driving her sister to school she'd come to   
him, woken him up. Not that he minded, actually he didn't mind her   
disturbing him at all. How could he, when he'd been woken up by her soft,   
*naked* body pressing itself against him. In moments like this he could   
forget there was danger lurking near by.  
  
They'd made soft, gentle love, and now they were just enjoying being   
together like this. "I didn't ask you yesterday," Buffy said, "I have only   
fuzzy memories of Faith. I suppose she's Kendra's replacement?"  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed. "You remember Kendra?"  
  
"Uh... not really. Willow told me. It kinda slipped. But I think I remember   
Faith. She's brunette right? Kinda like Cordelia."  
  
Angel had to laugh at that, "Never let Cordy hear that. I don't think she'd   
ever forgive you for comparing her to Faith."  
  
"Uh. Oh," Buffy giggled at his side and he turned his head to look at her.   
God, she was beautiful, her face flushed, her hair tousled in the afterglow   
of lovemaking. How had he managed to live without her for over two years he   
asked himself?  
  
"You and Faith, you didn't really get along," the vampire said. "You had   
some differences about how to work, how to slay and," he chuckled,   
"boyfriends."  
  
The blond raised a brow. "She had the hots for you?"  
  
"It seemed like that, but it wasn't real." Angel propped himself up on one   
elbow and looked down at her, "You need to know that Faith had a very   
difficult childhood. And as it often happens she got very angry, began to   
hate the whole world, envied everyone who had more than she. In the end the   
situation was so difficult, she didn't find a way back anymore."  
  
"I remember a fight between us, there's lots of shouting in my head and   
I'm... uh," she suddenly had a funny expression in her eyes, "Did we ever   
use... chains?"  
  
Angel stared at her for a moment, then he began to laugh. "Oh Buffy," he   
shook his head, "no we never used chains. Well, we did, but not..." he   
sobered at her confused expression. "Maybe it would be better for you to   
remember on your own. But Faith had switched sides, she was working with the   
enemy, and we needed proof of that and a certain information. So we tricked her.   
Giles, you and I. And a friend of Giles'. We pretended I had reverted back into   
Angelus. Part of the plan was bringing you here and chain you to the wall."  
  
"Oh, I see," she nodded, then frowned, "We... uh... you know. In front of   
her?"  
  
"No," he grinned then hugged her to him. "Did you forget, there was still   
the clause in the curse."  
  
"Oh, right," she seemed honestly relieved. "So Faith and I didn't get along.   
And now she's in jail?"  
  
"Yeah. She killed a man in Sunnydale," he told her. Seeing her shocked   
expression he nodded, "That's where her downward spiral began. I think after   
that nothing made sense to her anymore. I tried to help her, but it didn't   
work. Then she came to L.A., tried to kill me. In the end she turned herself   
in. End of story."  
  
"Or not," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Or not," he agreed on a sigh, "But she's changed. I see her from time to   
time and she tries her best." Suddenly he laughed, "But I'll bet she's   
really looking forward to this fight. She always had a taste for her duty."  
  
"And I don't have a taste for it?" the blond teased, running her fingers   
over his chest.  
  
Angel wiggled his eyebrows, his mouth descending on hers, "Oh, you have. But   
fortunately you've got more than one talent."  
  
"Isn't it great," she joked, giggling when he began to nibble at her   
earlobe, then drawing in a sharp breath at the sensations running through   
her body.  
  
"Hmmm," he made, "You could show one more talent today."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stop talking," he growled, his mouth wandering lower.  
  
Stop talking? Why, of course she could do that!  
  
... to be continued  
  
  
Feedback???   



	23. Part 23

  
  
The Night Remembers - Part 23  
  
  
"Sit down, Agent Finn," the important looking man behind the desk didn't   
raise his head, while saying the words. He seemed more interested in the   
papers covering his desk.  
  
"General Markham," Riley said in a matter of greeting and did as his   
superior had ordered.  
  
With a sigh, the General put the papers aside, removed his reading glasses   
and rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to see you to discuss the situation. I've   
been through your record and it was quite interesting. It says you've been   
in Sunnydale before."  
  
"That's right, sir," the commando replied, not sure where this would be   
leading to.  
  
The General sighed again, "I suppose I've been down in Brazil for too long.   
This dry, hot weather is something you have to get used to again." He   
stifled a yawn, and then shook his head. "When I first went to Brazil, I   
thought I'd never get used to the humidity down there, now I don't seem to   
be able to live without it. But back to the matter at hand, Captain Miller   
reported you've met with the slayer."  
  
Riley hesitated for a moment. Then he said truthfully, "Yes, I did. I   
thought it was the right thing to do. She's really good at what she does,   
sir. From my point of view it would be fatal to ignore her presence,   
especially in a situation like this."  
  
General Markham nodded, "I also heard you and her were... involved?"  
  
"I begging your pardon sir, but my private life is not up for discussion,"   
the younger man said, his eyes serious. No way, he would discuss his   
relationship to Buffy with his superiors. He'd done it once, and he could   
still clearly remember what had happened. There would be no second Maggie   
Walsh.  
  
The General cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Agent Finn. It wasn't meant that   
way. I just wanted to know if you knew her well."  
  
"I did once," Riley replied, "but we separated several months ago now and I   
am also to understand that she recently suffered some kind of amnesia. She's   
recovering as I was told, but there are still certain holes in her memory."  
  
"I see," the older man nodded thoughtfully, "but you're sure her fighting   
ability is unaffected?"  
  
"I think so." The commando watched the other man for a moment, considering   
his next words, but he knew his commanding officer needed to have all the   
facts, "Sir, there is another thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There are two hostiles fighting with the slayer," Riley said slowly.  
  
"There are what?" General Markham shot from his chair, glaring down at the   
blond. The older man leaned forward, bracing his palms on the desk, "Could   
you repeat that?"  
  
"It's not what it sounds like," Riley said calmly, "One of the vampires has   
one of our chips. It works perfectly, he can't attack humans, and so to rid   
his frustration he decided to work with the slayer."  
  
The General eyed the younger man closely then sat down again, "Go on."  
  
"The other is a special case. He has a soul." He couldn't bring himself to   
say the vampire's name. The picture of Buffy sitting in his lap was still   
cutting deep. But he swore to himself that it was for the greater good he   
would push his personal aversion aside. Besides he had the impression that   
there was no way he could win a hand-to-hand combat with Angel.  
  
General Markham raised a brow, "A soul?"  
  
"Yes," Riley nodded. "He was cursed by gypsies about 100 years ago. Since   
then he's never attacked humans again, from what I've been told," he   
reported, deliberately leaving out the part Xander had told him about the   
happiness clause or the night where he and vampire had met in a dark alley.   
But if he was honest with himself Angel hadn't attacked him. No, it had been   
the other way round.  
  
And remembering what he'd said in his jealous rage, still brought a feeling   
of embarrassment to the commando. His only excuse was that he was so blinded   
by his love for Buffy, that he hadn't been able to see straight. If it had   
been different, he would've realized much earlier that her heart still   
belonged to Angel, and that he, Riley, had never been more than a   
comfortable friend. With a little bit of sexual attraction thrown in. He had   
admitted his love repeatedly, yet the words had never crossed her lips.  
  
"You are a very trustworthy member of our organization." General Markham's   
quiet words pulled him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
The General made a dismissive gesture, "What I need to know is, do you trust   
those hostiles, Agent Finn?"  
  
Riley looked at his superior for a long moment. He could say he didn't, and   
in Spike's case, it was probably true. He didn't trust the bleached blond   
vampire, not even for a second. Angel, he didn't know well enough, but   
obviously, Buffy had trusted him - even with her life. She trusted him now,   
and if the way he saw them together at Giles' was any indication, she loved   
him more than ever. He had a feeling that he and Angel would never be   
friends, but this was business and he knew enough about the vampire to see   
an important ally.  
  
So he took a deep breath, threw all his personal feelings aside, when he   
said, "I think we can trust the one with a soul. In Spike's case," he   
shrugged, "he's still a hostile. But even although I don't like him, I think   
he won't change sides." He remembered the way Spike had looked at Buffy   
those last weeks before Riley had left, the way he'd taken care of Dawn. In   
his own twisted way, the chipped vampire would stay true this time. And if   
he didn't, well then Riley would take care of him himself.  
  
For a moment, Riley thought he'd made the wrong decision, saying anything   
about this in the first place, but then General Markham looked at him,   
"Alright, Agent Finn. I'm going to put my trust in your judgment. And if   
we're going to survive this, I'd be very interested to meet this ensouled   
hostile and the slayer, of course." At Buffy's mention, his lips twitched   
into something that resembled a smile. The first smile that morning.  
  
Yes, Riley thought, this was a good man. Not the kind of loony scientist   
like Maggie Walsh, so blinded by her ideas, that she couldn't see what she   
was doing and almost destroying all the good things he believed in. "I   
already took the liberty to inform the squads not to bother them."  
  
"All right, Agent Finn," General Markham nodded again. "I think that's all.   
Maybe you could meet up with the slayer again. And her watcher. They   
probably have better sources than we do."  
  
"I will do that," Riley promised and stood. Reaching for the door, the   
General's voice stopped him again.  
  
"And Agent Finn."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The General suddenly shook his head, "Nothing, forget it. Go back to your   
men."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Riley saluted, then was gone.  
  
General Markham's thoughtful eyes rested on the door for a moment. Riley   
Finn was a good soldier and he believed in the right things. But he would   
bet his stripes that separated or not his feelings for the slayer were far   
from being over - not by a long shot. He just hoped this wouldn't cause   
trouble the wrong moment. With a sigh, he shook his head. He was getting   
old, if he survived the next few days he was thinking about taking his   
leave. Somewhere nice and sunny, with long days and less darkness.  
  
****  
  
Faith felt her whole body tremble the moment Kate knocked on the door of the   
old mansion. Images rushed through her mind. Trying to kill Angel, trying to   
seduce him, fighting with Buffy... God, how was she going to get through   
this? She felt sweat drip between her shoulder blades and on her palms and   
quickly wiped them on her denims.  
  
She heard a noise from the inside, then the door opened, "Kate," Cordelia   
greeted the police officer with a smile that could've been friendlier. "And   
psycho-slayer, I see," she added, then turned and left the two woman to   
follow her.  
  
Kate and Faith exchanged a short glance then stepped into the huge building.   
The blond felt a shiver run over her back, she didn't feel comfortable in   
this house, but as soon as she stepped into the great hall the feeling   
dissolved. A fire was burning, and the familiar faces looking at her   
direction lit up in a smile.  
  
Wesley was on his feet in a flash, reaching out his hand, "Kate, how good of   
you to come," he said. Then he turned his head, regarding Faith, "I'm glad   
you're here," he said honestly and the brunette slayer was shock deeply.   
There was no accusation in his eyes, no anger. He was actually glad to see   
her. She had to blink hard for a moment.  
  
"Yo, you two," greeted Gunn from the sofa without getting up, "Kate. And you   
have to be Faith?"  
  
"Uh... yeah."  
  
"Angel told me about you," the African American said with a grin. "He said   
you're tough. Good to have you on the team."  
  
"Thanks," was all Faith managed to reply.  
  
"Where is our favorite vampire?" Kate looked around, not seeing Angel   
anywhere.  
  
"He's in bed," Cordelia announced coming back from the kitchen, carrying a   
tray with coffee. "Although I doubt he's sleeping," she added with a smirk.  
  
"Cordelia," Wesley's voice was stern, "I think that's hardly our business.   
Whatever Angel and..." feeling suddenly embarrassed, he had to clear his   
throat, "Buffy do in their spare time is..."  
  
"He's with Buffy?" Faith's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "Don't you   
think that's a bit... uh... risky?"  
  
"Unfortunately not," Cordelia replied, rolling her eyes when the others   
stared at her. "Hey, I'm okay with it, he's earned all the happiness he can   
get, but that doesn't mean I have to like the mental images it gives me. And   
to answer your question, his soul is all glued in. So no worries, he can   
scr-"  
  
"Yes, thank you Cordelia, I think we all know what you're talking about,"   
Wesley interrupted her sharply, sending her a chilling glare. "Er... as it   
was indicated before, Willow found a way to fix Angel's soul for good."  
  
"You mean he and Buffy are back together?" Faith's whole face broke into a   
genuine smile, "Hey, that's... so..." then she suddenly frowned, "What   
happened to that white bread boyfriend of hers? Riley."  
  
"As far as I remember he left," came a voice from the doorway of Angel's   
room. "I'm still not too clear about the whole part, but the point is he   
isn't around anymore, or rather, he is, but..." Buffy shook her head then   
grinned. Turning towards Angel who was coming up behind her, she added, "Now   
it gets too complicated I think."  
  
"Riley left," the vampire explained. "He's back in Sunnydale, but only   
because of the hellmouth. Hello Faith," he said with a smile towards the   
brunette slayer.  
  
"Angel," her voice was warm. Then more uncertain, "Hi, B."  
  
"Hi Faith," the blond replied. "I... uh... don't know how much they told   
you, but I can't remember a lot of things. So, uh... I'm just glad you're   
around. That vampire last night still gives me the wiggins. Having another   
slayer around can only help."  
  
Confused the brunette's eyes darted to Angel, who just nodded, signaling her   
that it was all right. He understood perfectly well, that Faith wasn't quite   
sure how to behave around Buffy. "Buffy suffered from amnesia a few weeks   
ago," he explained, not sure how much Faith knew about the things that had   
happened in Sunnydale. "She's regaining her memories bit by bit, but there's   
still in the dark for her."  
  
Buffy saw Faith gulp, and said, "Hey, don't look at me that way. I'm glad   
I'm still here. I died, you know."  
  
"Yes, Kate told me," the brunette slayer said, "But what I don't   
understand," now she looked at Angel, "Why was no other slayer called? They   
did it when she died the first time, why not now?"  
  
"Because you're here," Wesley explained, "The Council didn't like the   
concept of the two slayers. Kendra's calling just happened. I suppose   
because Buffy's death was prophesied. Then when they heard about her having   
survived, it was to late too to stop the calling of the new slayer. When   
Kendra was killed, they called you because..." he suddenly stopped, his   
heard turning towards Angel and Buffy, "Well, there was a lot happening at   
that time and they weren't sure of the outcome," he said simply. Now was not   
the time to reveal that the council had severely doubted Buffy's loyalty   
after all they'd heard about her relationship with a vampire.  
  
Angel glanced at the tray Cordelia had placed on the table and gestured   
towards it, "Why don't we just sit down? I really need some coffee, even if   
Cordelia's made it," he grinned seeing her sticking her tongue out and   
added, "and my girlfriend isn't really useful without her daily load of   
caffeine." Buffy playfully nudged him in his ribs, but his grin just widened   
when he pulled her to one of the sofas.  
  
Kate couldn't help but being amazed by the change of attitude in the   
vampire. She couldn't remember ever having seen him so relaxed. The way he   
wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist when she placed herself in his lap, the   
way he whispered into her ear and made her giggle and then winked at   
Cordelia when she rolled her eyes at their behavior.  
  
This, she had to admit, was an Angel she'd never seen before. It wasn't that   
he was carefree. The concern in his eyes was always there, the glances he   
exchanged with Wesley told her that he hadn't lost his focus for a second,   
but it seemed as if he'd lost the darkness around him. As if this little   
girl in his arms had made the sun shine in his world again and with a pang   
of envy she realized it was probably exactly what had happened.  
  
It wasn't that she was in love with Angel, or still had a crush for him   
although she had to admit that he was one of the most attractive men she'd   
ever met. But like Faith she didn't go much for the undead. Still, to see   
that a little blond chick could change his whole world made her take note   
that there was nobody in her life she could do this for. The feeling of   
loneliness was suddenly much sharper than usual and the longing more than   
ever.  
  
She realized she'd zoned out when she saw everyone looking expectantly at   
her. Giving them an apologetic smile, she asked, "Sorry. What did you say? I   
was just lost in thoughts."  
  
"I was just wondering how you managed to get Faith out of jail," Wesley   
repeated his question.  
  
Kate shrugged, "I called some friends, it wasn't anything big." She didn't   
like that sort of attention and she hated it even more if people felt   
grateful for something. She'd done it for a friend, not to forget for the   
sake of the world and she didn't need handshakes.  
  
Yet, she felt a warm feeling enter her chest, when Angel's eyes focused on   
her, and he quietly said, "Thanks." Telling her with that one word he   
understood how difficult it had been and what her help meant to him. She was   
about to reply something, when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
A little bit confused Angel looked around, and then took his cell from   
Cordelia who smirked at him. Sighing slightly, he answered the call, "Angel   
here... Giles... yes... Of course, that's a very good idea. ... Yes, there's   
room enough. Alright, I have Cordelia..." Kate saw him glance at his cup,   
then grimace, "I'll make some coffee," he said finally. "Yes, see you then."   
He shut the phone down and looked at his friends.  
  
"Giles asked if it was possible to continue the search here. And because I'm   
confined during the day and the urgency of the situation, I agreed. So   
they're all going to be here in around an hour." Patting Buffy on the hip,   
he added, "Xander's going to get Dawn from school, then he'll bring her   
here."  
  
The slayer nodded and hopped from her boyfriends lap, "I suppose that means   
the honeymoon is over," she joked, and then sobered instantly. "How about   
some sparring then until they arrive?" she asked, then turned her head   
towards Faith, "Want to join?"  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	24. Part 24

  
The Night Remembers - Part 24  
  
The first thing Giles heard when he stepped into the mansion about two hours   
later, were the sounds of laughter and loud noises as if someone was   
fighting. Sparring, he thought. What seemed odd was that he was certain he   
was hearing two female voices and Angel's was missing.  
  
He spotted the dark-haired vampire only seconds later. Angel was leaning   
against the wall in the far corner of the great hall, the slightest hint of   
a smile on his lips, his eyes focused on the scene before him. Table and   
sofas had been moved away to make room for sparring. Behind the vampire   
everyone else was already assembled and obviously equally fascinated by the   
action.  
  
Giles felt as if he'd been kicked in his gut when he finally saw whom the   
second female voice belonged to. What the bloody hell was going on? Was the   
fact that he had announced his intention to join the watcher's council   
enough not to inform him about what was going on anymore?  
  
The same moment Buffy's foot connected with Faith's chest and sent the   
brunette slayer flying across the room. The movement was only stopped by the   
wall, which met Faith's back with a loud crashing noise. She grunted loudly,   
and then moaned, "Wow, B. You've certainly improved."  
  
Buffy was at her side in a flash, crouching down, touching her sister   
slayer's thigh, "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Are you okay?"  
  
It was such a simple question. Buffy had hit Faith and was now inquiring   
about her well being, but the brunette slayer's eyes, to Giles' utter   
astonishment, began to fill with tears and she was blinking rapidly. He   
heard her swallow. "Uh..." she had to clear her throat, "Yes. I'll be fine.   
It wasn't big. You know, slayer healing and all." She forced a wobbly grin   
and the blond slayer's lips quirked in response.  
  
"Yeah, comes in handy." Buffy stood and held out a hand for Faith who took   
it after only a short hesitation. She seemed completely overwhelmed by the   
blonde's new attitude. Which she probably was. After all that had happened   
between the two girls, two young women now, the scene before the watcher's   
eye was almost unreal. Faith and Buffy were not only civil with each other,   
but almost as if they were friends or at least not enemies.  
  
Which, if he was honest with himself, was not only an improvement, but a big   
advantage regarding the current situation and probably the only good thing   
coming from Buffy's amnesia at the moment. For a short moment Giles' gaze   
flickered to Angel, well, maybe not the only one.  
  
Still it didn't quite explain what Faith was doing in Sunnydale in the first   
place. Last time he talked to Wesley about her, the former watcher had   
assured him, she was still doing time in jail. That was the moment Giles   
noticed a stranger amongst the well-known faces. A woman in her early   
thirties he guessed, blond, quite attractive, and obviously familiar with at   
least Gunn with whom she was whispering from time to time.  
  
"Hello Faith," Giles said his eyes on the brunette slayer, whose head jerked   
around. Her face was sweaty, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck and   
she was panting heavily. But once his eyes met hers, Giles realized that for   
the first time since he'd first seen her they had lost that almost haunted   
look, as if life had just been invented to torture Faith.  
  
"Giles." Her voice was more than just a little bit uncertain, her lips   
twitching, as if undecided if a smile was the proper greeting, while a frown   
appeared on her forehead. "Nice to see you," she added, wiping her sweaty   
palms at the back of her jeans.  
  
"Hey Giles," Buffy grinned, quickly glancing at Faith. "You missed quite a   
show."  
  
"Yes, I can guess," Giles, replied with a tight smile, changing his focus to   
Angel. "I suppose this was your idea."  
  
The vampire's brows rose slightly, but that was the only change in his   
expression, when he quietly said, "Yes. And I'm not going to apologize for   
my decision," he added.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to," the watcher said exhaling a breath he hadn't   
been aware of holding. "Besides, the situation is already more than just   
dangerous and we will need any help we can get." He saw everyone relax and   
couldn't quite hide a grin. Then he extended his hand at the blond woman   
he'd noticed before, "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles. I'm Buffy's... er... mentor."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "That's Kate Lockley, she's a detective with the   
LAPD. And you can cut the act, Giles. She knows all about vampires, slayers   
and stuff. Duuh. She wouldn't be here if if she didn't."  
  
The watcher slightly narrowed his eyes a the brunette, then smiled at Kate,   
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"The same here," Kate smiled as well. "So you're a watcher," she said, her   
eyes quickly sliding towards Wesley, then back to Giles. Finally she nodded,   
"I can see there's some kind of pattern."  
  
Giles heard the others snicker at the comment, saw Wesley blush slightly,   
but decided to ignore it. "Yes... er... you're a friend of Gunn's?" he   
asked.  
  
"Actually..." she began, then stopped, a thoughtful expression entering her   
eyes. They were darting towards Angel for a short moment, and both smiled.   
Then Kate turned her head back at Giles, "Actually I'm a friend of Angel's,"   
she said finally. "Or rather, we met about two years ago. We went through...   
uh... rough times, but I think we qualify as friends now."  
  
The watcher raised a brow, sensing a story behind all this, but now wasn't   
the time or place to dive further into the subject. So he just nodded and   
looked towards Xander, "I could use some help carrying the books inside," he   
said.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes, "Why do I always get the carrying jobs?"  
  
"What else would you be good for?" Buffy asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
He shot her a nasty glare and Willow patted his back, "Take it easy, Xand.   
Maybe you've just got the best muscles."  
  
He gave his childhood friend a grateful grin, and then with a sigh walked   
towards the door, muttering something about vampires, sunlight, and the   
unfairness of being human, but nobody was interested.  
  
****  
  
It was already dark outside when Riley found himself standing in front of   
the mansion. He'd never been to a vampire's home before, and to tell the   
truth he never - not in his wildest fantasies - dreamt to ever do it. But   
life went mysterious ways, he admitted on a sigh. Thinking about the last   
two years, his certainly had.  
  
Coming to Sunnydale had sounded so promising. He would work for an   
organization protecting humans from hostiles and for Maggie Walsh, who he   
admired beyond reason. To top it off, he'd met the girl of his dreams,   
fallen in love with her and somehow she seemed to return his feelings.  
  
But the Initiative turned out not to be what it seemed mostly due to the   
fact that Maggie Walsh was a first class nutcase who had obviously lost all   
her grip on reality. The girl Riley had fallen in love with was not some   
nice blond Californian chick, but the slayer who had never stopped loving   
her former boyfriend - a vampire.  
  
Life sucked, and Riley was sure he'd experienced more than his amount of it.   
So he cut his strings, joined the Initiative again, left for Belize only to   
find himself back in Sunnydale just a few months later, and was now about to   
step into the home of the former mentioned ex-boyfriend vampire. Who, to   
make things even worse, wasn't an ex anymore.  
  
With another inward sigh, Riley raised his fist to knock on the door, when   
it suddenly opened and he was looking into a face he tried really hard to   
forget, but it was only one more proof of his bad luck. "Spike," the   
commando said his expression carefully blank.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise," the bleached blond vampire had felt left out in   
there. He arrived only half an hour ago, but research wasn't one of his   
favorites and thanks to the darned chip he couldn't spar with the really hot   
brunette slayer, who instead of researching was pacing the hall punching one   
fist into the palm of the other hand. Little Bit had developed a sense for   
books all of a sudden and was no fun tonight.  
  
So Spike had actually been on his way to find something to pummel or kill,   
but meeting one of his most despised people on this planet made this night   
suddenly a lot brighter. "May I ask what you're looking for? It can't be the   
slayer because she's found herself someone who really can keep up with her   
pace, if you understand my words." He ended his sentence with a wink that   
left no doubt what he was referring to.  
  
It gave him a real kick to see Riley flinch at his words. It wasn't enough   
payback for the chip or the fact that the blond commando had managed to get   
into the slayer's pants, yet Spike felt better than he had for a long time.  
  
Riley counted backward from ten and took a deep breath. No way he would let   
that hostile get to him, "I need to see Mr. Giles," he said, surprising not   
only Spike but himself with the way he calmly added, "and Angel."  
  
The blond vampire narrowed his eyes, and then shrugged, "They're inside."   
Stepping out into the night, he left the door open for Riley to enter.   
Looking at the back of the commando, he thought about his former intention   
for a while. With another shrug, he pushed the idea of killing something   
aside and stepped back into the mansion. Maybe this evening wouldn't be as   
boring as he'd thought.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was already looking into his direction when Riley stepped into the   
hall. Of course, they'd heard his exchange with Spike at the door, and the   
commando felt a little blush creeping up his neck. He had to clear his   
throat before he was able to make his voice work properly, "Hi, everyone,"   
he greeted, not able to curve his lips into a smile at the sight of his   
ex-girlfriend sitting comfortably on Angel's lap.  
  
He should've expected it after the display at Giles before, and it also   
wasn't any of his business, not anymore, but that didn't mean he could   
control the pang of jealousy he felt, making it very clear that his feelings   
for Buffy were far from over. He was working hard to get over her the last   
months, but now he knew it had been in vain.  
  
He hadn't felt so bad when he'd seen her at Giles' apartment, maybe due to   
the confusion of seeing her together with Angel and all the news about her   
amnesia, but now it hurt like hell. More so to see the vampire's arm laying   
possessively around her waist, his hand almost unconsciously caressing her   
belly while he was reading - as Riley could see by the book at Angel's side.  
  
"Hi, Riley," Willow chirped, waving a hand.  
  
He flashed her a quick, grateful smile, then forced his thoughts back to   
business and turned towards Giles. He just couldn't look at Buffy and Angel   
any longer. "I told my superiors about Angel and... Spike," he began. "They   
won't be attacked by our troupes. I talked with General Markham and he was   
really open-minded about the subject."  
  
"Listen to him, isn't he the proud soldier-boy?" Spike taunted, his back   
leaning against the wall.  
  
Giles shot him a deadly glare that made the blond vampire snicker, and then   
looked at Riley, "That's good to hear. We also have to announce some   
reinforcements," he informed the commando, nodding towards a spot behind   
him.  
  
Riley felt as if he'd been kicked into his gut when he recognized the person   
staring at him with unconcealed hostility. With an almost audible snap, his   
head jerked back to the watcher, "What is she doing here? She's a killer,   
and last thing I heard she was in jail."  
  
"And I'm going back there, after we hopefully succeed in saving your sorry   
ass," she shot at him.  
  
"Faith," Angel's voice was gentle but firm and he slightly shook his head.   
Now was not the time for personal problems. They were going to face a   
dangerous enemy and to overcome it they had to work together not against   
each other. "We managed to get her out for a few days," he explained,   
looking at Riley, "With the amount danger we're going to face, another   
slayer is wasted in jail."  
  
Pushing his personal dislike aside Riley had to admit that Angel was right.   
Faith's strength and her fighting skills would be needed desperately. "Just   
keep her in check," he said, holding the dark-haired vampire's gaze. "We   
don't need accidental deaths on our side."  
  
"Listen, soldier-boy," Faith made a menacing step towards him, but quickly   
stopped herself, seeing Angel tense. "On a second thought, forget about it,   
you're not worth the effort." With this, she turned and walked into the far   
away corner of the hall. Spike tilted his head, and then followed her.  
  
"Faith won't cause any problems," Kate spoke for the first time. "Hi," she   
said then. "I'm Kate Lockley."  
  
"She's a friend of Angel's," Cordelia smiled sweetly. "And a detective with   
the LAPD," she added loving the incredulous expression on Riley's face.   
Certainly, the commando hadn't expected a vampire to work together with the   
police.  
  
After a moment of silence, Riley finally said the words he'd come for in the   
first place, "I need to know what you're planning. Or rather, we need to   
know. The Initiative, that is."  
  
"Maybe you should tell us what you're planning," Buffy said. "How much do   
you know about... this?"  
  
"Not as much as you, I think," he replied, focusing on her for the first   
time, ignoring the hand that was still holding her, the arm still laying   
around her waist, the fact that she was still sitting on the vampire's lap.   
"We were just informed that the energy on the hell mouth was increasing and   
that was enough to move our squad. We were chosen especially because some of   
my men, including myself, have had experience around here."  
  
"So actually you haven't the slightest idea what's going on," the blond   
slayer looked at him through narrowed eyes, then threw her hands in the air,   
turning her head towards Angel, "and that's the great help we're getting."  
  
He chuckled slightly, "At least they've been trained to fight vampires," he   
reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right," her expression brightened, "and then there is Gunn's bunch."  
  
"And there's that," he agreed with a grin. Gunn's friends had arrived in the   
afternoon and were now out to - as they'd called it - get an idea of the   
area. Gunn had left with them, while the slayers had stayed at the mansion   
for another training session. They would patrol later, together with Angel.  
  
"You're telling us that your squad was moved simply because of the   
increasing energy of the hell mouth?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes," Riley said, then amended, "And because of my experiences at Buffy's   
side I knew that could only mean a serious threat." He locked his eyes with   
Angel's saying this, the information holding a hidden message that said, I   
had her too and I'm not through with her.  
  
To his disappointment, the vampire just smiled, "Good for you. We'll need   
every one. So far all we know is that there is a very powerful vampire   
coming to Sunnydale, maybe he's already here, we can't be sure of it.   
Together with some... uh... old enemies of ours he will probably try to open   
the hell mouth. But that's only the beginning. If our informants are telling   
the truth, and we believe they are, they will then try to open the Gate of   
Hell."  
  
"The Gate of... Hell?" Riley swallowed hard. "What does that mean?"  
  
"The Gate of Hell," Wesley said, nodding at a book lying on the table, "is   
the name for the gate that stands for the border between the outer   
dimensions and the core of evil. Once opened it frees the true evil, also   
called Lucifer or Satan in lack of a better term. Or in plain words, the   
Devil. It's not what the bible tells us, some horse-legged creature, pushing   
people into fire. No," he shook his head, leaning forward and skipping the   
pages of the book, finding another picture, "it is beyond our imagination I   
think."  
  
Wesley took his cup of tea and sipped, "Angel has some experience with the   
demon dimensions. First hand. He doesn't talk about it, but I gather it   
wasn't pleasant. But compared to the core of Hell, the outer dimensions are   
a mere afternoon stroll."  
  
Riley stared at the former watcher dread entering his gut, the picture of   
what they're going against slowly forming in his mind when the silence was   
suddenly shattered by Buffy's shocked gasp, "What does he mean you   
experienced the demon dimension first hand?"  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	25. Part 25

The Night Remembers - Part 25  
  
Hushed voices were all Wesley could hear from behind the curtain marking the   
entrance to Angel's bedroom. The former watcher wanted to kick himself for   
his careless words. Explaining about the Gate of Hell, about the danger they   
would face, in short going into full watcher mode, had made him forget all   
about Buffy's amnesia.  
  
The rest of the group was exchanging concerned glances, while Tara and   
Willow were holding hands.   
  
Everyone staring at her followed Buffy's shocked gasp. Before anyone had been   
able to say a word Angel had pulled his girlfriend towards his bedroom, closed   
the curtain and was now obviously trying to explain.  
  
How could he have been so stupid to let something like that slip, Wesley   
asked himself again and again. It was probably Buffy's most traumatic   
experience throughout her time as a slayer. Sending a person you loved to   
the demon's dimension, like it had happened with Angel, would be more than   
most people could bare. The former watcher could only guess what it meant to   
her.  
  
Wesley had only heard stories about Buffy missing for the whole summer, and   
that when she returned her eyes had been serious and sad, and grown up all   
of a sudden. She'd lost all her innocence, her youth, and that even when   
Angel miraculously returned from Hell she never got it back. It had changed   
her life forever.  
  
Of course, at one point, she would've remembered, or they would've told her,   
but not now. Now was a bad moment. With an inward sigh, Wesley looked   
around, catching Giles' gaze. There was concern in the watcher's eyes but no   
accusation and strangely it made Wesley feel even worse. If someone had been   
shouting at him, he would've known why, but nobody blamed him and for this   
it seemed as if he had to blame himself even more.  
  
A shocked gasp was to be heard from behind the curtain, then a muffled   
shout, then silence, and then sobbing. Buffy's sobs. At the same time   
Angel's soothing voice. Only seconds later the curtain was pulled open,   
revealing slayer and vampire, the blonde's face puffy and red from crying,   
her eyes red-rimmed, her hand was firmly clasped into her lover's, she   
couldn't quite meet the eyes of her friends.  
  
"We're going on patrol," Angel announced, looking around. "It might need   
some time. Xander could you please take care of Dawn?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, nodding towards the slayer's sister, who smiled quickly   
in return, and then fixed her gaze back on Buffy, who seemed very small and   
fragile at the moment.  
  
"Spike," he addressed his grand-childe, "Could you and Faith patrol as   
well?"  
  
The bleached blond vampire grinned at the brunette slayer, and nodded.   
"Yeah. Might be fun."  
  
"Good," Angel said, looking at Giles, "We'll be back in a few hours. Make   
yourselves at home. Cordelia knows where everything is." He glanced at the   
former cheerleader, who gave him a smile. He thanked her with his eyes then   
pulled Buffy with him into the night.  
  
*  
  
Riley had followed the whole situation in bewilderment, sensing that there   
was a lot more history between Angel and Buffy than he had guessed. Sure,   
Xander told him one day and later Buffy explained even more, but this   
particular, and obviously peculiar, subject never came up.  
  
From all he observed it was clear that the subject was very painful and that   
  
nobody in the room felt comfortable with it. Nobody, who knew what was   
actually going on, that is. The police lady and Tara seemed as lost as he   
was. But of course none of them had been close to either Buffy or Angel, or   
at least not in the way he had been, or rather made himself believe so.  
  
If Buffy's reaction behind the curtain were any hint, Riley wasn't so sure   
he wanted to know what had caused the shocked gasps and the concerned   
glances of friends and family or why the girl he was still in love with had   
looked so fragile in a way he'd only seen her when her mother had been   
diagnosed with a brain tumor.  
  
But curiosity and that nasty feeling of jealousy got the better of him and   
the question had left his mouth before he was able to stop it, "What was   
this all about? What do you mean Angel had experience with the demon's   
dimension?" his gaze was on Wesley.  
  
"It's a long story," the former watcher replied, not willing to tell Buffy's   
ex-boyfriend private details of her life with Angel. "And frankly not my   
place to tell. If you want to know, ask Angel."  
  
Spike grinned seeing the commando narrow his eyes. He could smell anger.   
Anger for being left out. It gave the bleached blond vampire another kick to   
see Captain Cornbread's face when his grand-sire had pulled the slayer   
behind the curtain, making it quite clear that this was *their* private   
space. A room with a large bed - the Poof always had it with them - was his   
and the slayer's private space. Eat that soldier boy, he thought. And guess   
what they're doing there.  
  
Not that Riley didn't know already. The way Angel and Buffy were acting   
around each other would tell any idiot what kind of relationship they   
shared. But then, soldier boy wasn't the brightest person on this planet and   
giving it to him with the sledgehammer couldn't harm. If Spike couldn't get   
the slayer for himself he would at least make sure that Riley got the   
message as well. Once and for all.  
  
"They make quite a couple, don't they," Spike said almost casually, grinning   
at Faith. The brunette slayer was more serious than Spike, but she had a   
special dislike for Riley and caught on very quickly.  
  
"Yeah," she said, leaning back against the wall, "She so petite and blond,   
he so dark, and... big. Night and day, sun and darkness," she sighed,   
"vampire and slayer. It's really romantic."  
  
Riley gritted his teeth. He hadn't expected a warm welcome in Sunnydale.   
Hell, the way he acted just before he left he even expected some hostility,   
but he would be damned if he'd take such crap from an evil hostile, chip or   
not, and some psycho-bitch who had once tried to screw up his relationship   
with Buffy. He was about to reply, when he suddenly felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Please don't," a soft voice said and gazing down he found himself looking   
into Dawn's huge blue eyes. "We all need to work together now," she said,   
"I've lost my mom, and then Buffy, I don't want to lose her again." Her gaze   
then shifted towards Spike and the bleached blond vampire felt himself   
forced to nod with a gruff noise.  
  
He turned to Faith, signaling her to follow him. "Yeah, let's go," she   
agreed, grabbing a stake from a bag Angel had shown her. "I really need to   
hit something." With a quick grin at Kate, she added, "Only if it's dead or   
rather un-dead or ugly, slimy..." she trailed off. Seeing Kate smile, she   
smiled as well and she and Spike left without another word.  
  
*  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Angel asked Buffy after they'd dusted six   
vampires. They were now walking through Restfield, her hand firmly clasped   
in his. She hadn't said a word since they left the mansion.  
  
"Not really," she replied, a frown appearing on her forehead, she tried to   
pull her hand from his grip, but he wouldn't let her, wouldn't allow her to   
retreat, feeling overwhelmed by the things Angel had told her. She'd seen   
the pain on his face while he had been telling her how he'd reverted into   
Angelus, had tormented and killed and how she finally had no chance but   
sending him to hell.  
  
And she just knew that he hated her for it. How could he not? She condemned   
him to a fate worse than anything she could imagine and he would still be   
there if some miracle hadn't brought him back. He had tried to talk to her,   
but she had refused to listen, so he'd just taken her hand and pulled her   
with him out of the mansion.  
  
And here she was, standing beside him, feeling worse than she remembered,   
which actually didn't say anything in her particular situation, but still...  
  
"I don't blame you." His quiet, firm words destroyed the silence that had   
settled over them. "I never did. To tell you the truth, I was, and still am   
incredibly proud of you. You were acting like the slayer. To do what you   
did... You were so strong, so wonderful and I loved you so much... still do.   
Please don't blame yourself."  
  
"How can I not?" she cried, finally managing to pull her hand from his,   
whirling around to face him, "What I did to you..."  
  
"I did worse to you before," he argued stubbornly.  
  
"That wasn't you," she shouted, anger flaring in her eyes, "You told me it   
was your demon. I know enough about vampires to understand that you had no   
control about what he did."  
  
"No, I didn't. But the reason he was tormenting you, trying to get to you,   
was because I allowed myself to feel for you, to get close to you and worse,   
I hadn't managed to prevent you from falling in love with me. That was   
pushing the doors open for him, you were open for the hurt he inflicted on   
you," he reached out, grabbing her shoulders. "So you see, if anyone is   
guilty here, it's me or maybe the Romani for creating such a stupid curse,   
not thinking about the danger, but not you. Do you understand? NOT YOU."  
  
"God, I drove a sword right through you," she cried, still not able to look   
at him. "I hurt you..." a sob tore from her throat, shaking her whole body.   
"God, Angel. I killed you."  
  
With a strangled sound her pulled her to him, held her close. "We both hurt   
each other," he told her quietly, not trying to hide the pain in his voice,   
"And I never saw this as some sort of competition, but I'd say I win in the   
department. Although I never wanted to hurt you - not intentionally, but   
that doesn't change the facts, Buffy."  
  
Finally her arms came to encircle his waist. "What else?" she asked after a   
moment. When he didn't react, she said, "I need to know, Angel. I know Giles   
and the shrink think I should get my memory back piece by piece but I need   
to know. What else happened?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure what you remember," he began hesitantly. "I came back   
from the demon's dimension. I have no memory of it. I just found myself back   
on earth."  
  
"But you do remember hell, right?" she asked, raising her head and looking   
at him. "How was it?"  
  
"I... I don't know how to explain it," he said carefully, for the first time   
talking about his experience there, "It's a place without love, without   
mercy, without any emotions besides hatred and joy of torture. The average   
demon's suffer..." he hesitated, not quite finding the right words, "Some of   
them enjoy the torture. Especially the vampires do. But I... I was the   
perfect victim."  
  
"Because of your soul," she said. It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah," he answered it anyway. "The goal was to destroy me - my soul - and   
they almost succeeded. Then I was suddenly gone, finding myself back in   
Sunnydale," he told her and then added softly, "with you."  
  
He was glad when he saw her nod, glad that she didn't ask any more   
questions, because there were things he didn't want to tell, didn't want her   
to know. Ever. "And after you came back? I remember some things. I even   
remember the night you told me you were leaving," she said and saw him   
wince. "Why?"  
  
"There were lots of things. I already told you that. Part of it was the   
danger to my soul, part of it..." he took a deep breath and run his hand   
through his hair in a helpless gesture. "I was so sure they were all   
unselfish reasons, wanting you to be happy, to have more beside darkness and   
slaying, but I think I was also afraid that one day you'd wake up and hate   
me for holding you back. And that I wouldn't be able to face."  
  
"I would never hate you," she said fiercely, tightening her arms around him,   
stepping on her toes and kissing his jaw. "I love you so much. And I have   
one last question," she pulled slightly back and touched the scar on her   
neck. She could almost see him cringe. "You gave me this, didn't you?"  
  
She saw him struggle; saw shame entering his eyes, almost felt his   
withdrawal and held him tight. "Didn't you?" she asked again, softly,   
lovingly.  
  
Slowly he nodded. "I..." he closed his eyes. "I drank from you." The words   
were choked, colored with pain, shame and self-hatred.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Her voice was still gentle, loving, and he managed to open his eyes, "I was   
shot with a poisoned arrow," he told her. "The only cure was a slayer's   
blood."  
  
"And I guess I had to beat you half-unconscious to make you -" she stopped   
mid sentence seeing him wince, "It's the truth," she exclaimed   
incredulously. "You refused to do it. That's just so like you," she scolded   
gently. She laid her cheek against his chest, "I love it. The scar, you   
know. I love it. It's like showing that I belong to you. And I love it even   
more knowing it saved your life."  
  
"Oh, Buffy," he whispered in awe, marveling the fact that she loved him like   
this. "I love you," he said, tilting her head up with a finger under her   
chin, "I love you," he repeated, covering her lips with his.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	26. Part 26

The Night Remembers - Part 26   
  
"They've been gone awfully long," Kate remarked about two hours later,   
looking up from a book Wesley had pressed into her hands. After the first   
shocked gasps in seeing the pictures of extremely ugly demons in it, she'd   
managed to concentrate on the facts and actually be a lot of help in   
research.  
  
"Patrol is unpredictable," Willow said with the voice of experience.  
  
"Even more so now," Giles added, reaching for his tea. Taking a sip he   
sighed deeply then pulled his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. "We   
know a lot by now about the Gate of Hell. What we still don't know who this   
master vampire is. None of the books give the slightest hint."  
  
"I've been through every web-page I know," Cordelia announced from her spot   
behind the laptop, "The oldest vamp I found is 500 years. But Angel said   
even the one they met last night was older." With a shake of her head she   
leaned back, running her hand through her short hair. "One would think that   
vamps of that age should have met at least one watcher or a slayer, but this   
guy must have laid low for a very long time."  
  
"That's it," suddenly excited Wesley jumped up from his chair, walked   
quickly to the large table in one of the corners, and came back with a thick   
book. "Rupert," he addressed the watcher, "Cordelia is right."  
  
"I am?" the brunette asked, not quite understanding what they were talking   
about, but liking the attention nevertheless. "Well, I mostly am," she   
added, "still most of the time nobody cares to listen."  
  
Wesley ignored her comment, "We were only researching vampires that actually   
crossed the path of humans, that walked the earth." He shook his head over   
his own stupidity, "We should've thought about vampires that aren't. That,"   
he looked up, locking his eyes with Giles', "have been confined."  
  
Understanding dawned in the older man's eyes, "Like the master Buffy killed   
some years ago. He wasn't able to walk the earth. Good God, what if this   
particular master was confined by the -"  
  
"Demon's Dimension," Willow finished his sentence.  
  
"Exactly," Wesley nodded at her. "What if all this was meant not only to   
free the heart of evil, but first and foremost to free the master."  
  
"But..." Tara stammered, her eyes wide with dread, "that w-would mean it   
could be any m-master. There must be more then one down there."  
  
"Really not liking the idea," Xander had paled visibly.  
  
"What if they're trying to free all of them?" Dawn asked innocently. Instant   
silence settled over the room, only disturbed by some shocked gasps. The   
slayer's sister felt herself suddenly very much as the center of attention.   
"Uh... it was just a thought," she said helplessly.  
  
"Unfortunately," Giles said, his voice grave, "it was a good one. What if   
really?"  
  
****  
  
"Wow," Faith straightened her back, then looked down at herself and with a   
grin, brushed her clothes to get rid of the vampire ashes that settled all   
over her. "This is number 10 for tonight. Talk about action around here.   
Sunnydale definitely has changed. But hey, I was brought here to slay, and   
here we are, slaying like champions." Suddenly she cocked her head and gazed   
at the vampire standing beside her, "What I wanted to ask. How come you've   
joined this game?"  
  
"Game?" he raised a brow at her.  
  
"Yeah, game," she pointed the stake in her hand at him and Spike   
unconsciously stepped back. "You know. Good versus evil. I mean you're a big   
badass vampire, right? I know about the chip, but why are you hanging around   
the slayer?"  
  
Uncomfortable with the subject Spike turned away, "You think there might be   
more around?" he asked, looking into the darkness that for his preternatural   
eyes was just a little darker than dawn.  
  
"Still not enough fighting for you?" she joked behind him. "Well, teeth-boy,   
I suppose tomorrow night you get everything you're dreaming about."  
  
He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, and then turned   
around, "And what's the matter with you. A slayer turned evil? Not the   
average kind either." He saw her flinch at his words and almost felt bad for   
her. Almost. "You've still got your soul and stuff, so what's your excuse."  
  
"None of your business," she snapped, thrusting the stake under her   
waistband. Suddenly she smirked, "Didn't think you liked being around your   
grand-daddy. I mean, I've only heard about you two sharing a woman, but,"   
she let her eyes roam over his figure, "comparing the two of you it isn't   
hard to guess who won."  
  
"Fuck you," Spike snarled, spinning away from her, and began to walk.  
  
"Oh," she grinned, following him, "I've hit a nerve, haven't I. Poor Blondie   
has lost a girl to Angel. Maybe it wasn't just one," she guessed and he   
actually flinched. The same moment it hit her, "Oh holy shit, you have the   
hots for B." Her laugh was loud and incredulous. "There has to be something   
about her that all the undead fall for her. Goodness gracious," she shook   
her head. "So first you lose your vampire honey and now you've got to watch   
Angel banging the new flame. What a pathetic life."  
  
Spike stopped instantly, whirled around and got right into her face, "Oh,   
and you are so much better, huh?" he growled. "Your so called friends got   
you out of jail, and for what? To feed you to some loony vampire master that   
sees himself as the new ruler."  
  
It cut deep. His words sliced through her like a knife, but Faith struggled   
not to let him see how much he hurt her. She knew exactly why Angel got her   
out of jail for a few days, why Kate had brought her to Sunnydale. But it   
hurt hearing someone saying it loud and in such a hurtful way. But she also   
remembered Angel risking everything, even his relationship with Buffy, to   
help her. And somehow that counted more.  
  
So she managed to smile coolly at him, "At least I have friends, while you,"   
she shrugged, "But then you're just an evil vampire. With a little chip in   
his head of course." She reached out and patted his cheek with her hand in   
mocked pity, "Poor vampy."  
  
He growled again and narrowed his eyes. Damn, this girl was tough. She   
wasn't like Buffy, or Red, or all the other human girls. She wouldn't back   
down. She didn't break and start to cry in front of him. He knew he'd hurt   
her, but she held her head high and didn't try to evade his eyes.   
Involuntarily Spike felt himself admiring her. And by God, he thought, she   
is beautiful with all that anger in her eyes, her hair flying in the nightly   
breeze.  
  
Plus he'd seen her power when she fought by his side. She was the same   
deadly weapon as Buffy, but unlike the blond slayer, she'd tasted the dark   
side, smelled the temptation of evil, felt the power of killing.  
  
Spike felt his body respond, quickly, urgently, powerfully and before he   
could think twice he surprised himself and her by pulling her roughly to him   
and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
****  
  
"Angel," Buffy breathed when he finally raised his head, they were staring   
into each other's eyes. She felt her heart beat frantically in her chest,   
forgotten were all the demons and the danger surrounding them. Forgotten   
also the pain of hearing the very dark hours of their relationship.  
  
"Buffy," he responded, not letting go of her, holding her, his hand   
caressing her back, sending goose bumps allover her body. They were   
mesmerized, caught in each other. There was nothing, but them, no vampires,   
no prophecies, no Gate of Hell.  
  
Drawing a shaky breath Angel closed his eyes for a moment, then exhaled the   
unneeded air. "I want you," he admitted on a little, shaky laugh. "But this   
isn't the time and place for it."  
  
"I want you too," she replied.  
  
"Buffy," he all but growled.  
  
She suddenly giggled in his arms, "I always wanted to make love to you in a   
graveyard."  
  
"Oh God," he groaned.  
  
"Oh, yes," she whispered, passion searing through her. "I want you, Angel,"   
she repeated her words from just before. "Now."  
  
"This is madness," he whispered, but already felt himself give in, her warm,   
sensual body too tempting in his arms, he realized that he was already   
pushing her into the direction of a crypt. "Buffy," he whispered her name   
again. It sounded almost exotic in his passion colored, hoarse voice.  
  
"Yes, madness," she agreed, "let us be crazy together," she whispered, before   
words became unnecessary.  
  
... to be continued  
  
There exists a NC-17 version or that part. If you are of age and want it, just mail me! Connemara.Scarlets@t-online.de  



	27. Part 27

The Night Remembers - Part 27  
  
"I still can't believe you did that," Spike muttered while he was following   
Faith through Restfield cemetery. Unconsciously his hand moved to his cheek   
to rub the bruise that was showing there.  
  
"You better shut up," she hissed, not bothering to turn and look at him. "Be   
glad that one punch was all you got after the stunt you pulled on me."  
  
"Stunt, my hell," he shot back. "I kissed you."  
  
"Yeah, and I can still taste that undead-flavor on my lips," she replied,   
scanning the area.  
  
"Don't make me laugh," he said, "you enjoyed kissing me. You all but melted   
in my arms. Not that I want to brag," he had to snicker at that, "don't get   
me wrong, but I've got quite a reputation with kissing. So I say again. You   
enjoyed it."  
  
"Enjoyed?" she echoed, anger radiating from her in waves, "Dream on,   
vamp-boy."  
  
"Uh-huh," he grinned, enjoying this teasing-game. It was almost like post   
foreplay between lovers, only that he and Faith hadn't had sex. Damn that   
stupid fledgling. "If that vamp hadn't disturbed us, who knows what would've   
happened."  
  
"You should thank his pile of ashes. Without him you would be blowing in the   
wind right now. Thanks to him you just got a small bruise."  
  
Spike laughed out loud, "Yeah, sure." He reached into his pocket to grab a   
cigarette. He still couldn't believe that she'd hit him after they'd dusted   
the vamp. As he lit his cigarette, he saw her stop and did the same. "What?"   
he asked.  
  
"I hear a noise," she announced, her face crunched in concentration, "I   
think it came from over there," she pointed at a large crypt.  
  
"A noise?" Spike raised a brow. "Let's have a look."  
  
They both approached the crypt, avoiding noises. When they were almost   
there, the blonde vampire whispered, "There's a human in there. I hear a   
heartbeat. That's really odd."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered back. What would a human do in a crypt, in a   
graveyard, at night? The moment she pushed the door open she had her answer.   
Sprawled out on the ground and obviously naked under the duster that covered   
them, barely, were Angel and Buffy, lying in each other's arms, her head   
resting on his chest.  
  
Spike stopped dead, the moon bathing the scene before them in a pale light.   
The opening of the door had woken the couple on the ground, the slayer was   
blinking her eyes sleepily, while the blond vampire could clearly hear an   
annoyed growl coming from his grand-sire's chest.  
  
The two slayers and vampires stared at each other for along moment, Angel   
pulling the duster more protectively over his mate.  
  
But after another minute the whole situation began to sink in and the lovers   
began to laugh. Actually Buffy started to giggle, but Angel soon joined her.   
Spike rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "Bloody Hell! What did I do to earn this?"  
  
Faith only looked back an forth between the blond vampire and the couple on   
the ground, then she joined the lovers in their laughter.  
  
****  
  
Willow's head snapped up when the book she'd just been holding suddenly met   
the ground with a loud thump. She blinked rapidly in confusion only to   
realize that she obviously fell asleep. Turning her head, she was met with   
her lover and found Tara smiling at her, then reaching out a hand their   
fingers touched and they shared a very private moment, that was suddenly   
disturbed when Xander returned from the kitchen of the mansion carrying a   
tray with coffee.  
  
"Oh look, the little witch is back with us again," he joked, giving his   
long-time friend a warm smile. "Here, the first cup's for you," he said,   
offering her the hot, black drink, adding, "I made it. Not Cordy."  
  
The former may queen gave him a nasty look, but he just grinned, and noticed   
that he managed not to think about Anya for about five minutes. Maybe it was   
a good sign, he thought, maybe it showed he was making progress, getting   
over her betrayal. But somehow he doubted it. Willow's words made him think   
and then there was the tiny little fact that he loved her. Coward or not, he   
loved her. And this love, unlike the ones he believed to feel for Cordelia,   
Buffy, even Willow, was real.  
  
He had no idea if Anya was the one. He saw too many relationships break up,   
too many hearts break than to easily believe in forever and always. Those   
were words for certain vampires and slayers. He just knew he loved Anya and   
that he was willing to make their relationship work and that he'd do   
everything to keep her. They were both still very young, but it felt so   
right to think about marrying her, so he decided to ask her and she said   
yes.  
  
Damn he loved her. Why had she left? Was Willow right? Had he been too hard   
on her? Expected too much from a person that had joined the human race only   
a couple of years ago, a girl who still struggled to find her place in life.   
She hadn't run when Glory had threatened all of them. No, she had stayed and   
told him she loved him, so why now? Why now when their wedding was only   
weeks away where they would promise to love each other for better and worse?  
  
But then she hadn't known Glory before while she'd... Uneasiness settled in   
his stomach like lead. "How do we find out what masters might be in the   
Demon's dimension?" he asked to avoid further thinking about the subject.  
  
"We can't," came Giles' answer. "There's no way to find out."  
  
"But how can we fight something if we don't even know what it is?" Dawn   
asked, stifling a yawn. It was already well after midnight. Part of her   
enjoyed the fact that nobody had bothered to send her to bed, but the other   
part knew why and didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Well, tomorrow we'll know," Cordelia said sarcastically, shutting her   
laptop. The images were already blurry and her eyes hurt like hell. She was   
sure she was getting wrinkles from all the frowning. Maybe by this time   
tomorrow the Gate of Hell would be opened and wrinkles would be her least   
problem. And then, maybe not. Smoothing the skin of her forehead with her   
fingers, she sighed, "And we have two slayers and two vampires. That has to   
count for something."  
  
"Don't forget two witches," Willow piped, feeling the caffeine working in   
her bloodstream.  
  
"That is most certainly a relief," Wesley agreed. "We do have some   
supernatural power amongst us. Still, we might be facing up to ten master   
vampires," he sadly shook his head, "I have no idea how to handle them."  
  
"I doubt they're immune to teaser guns," Riley offered from his spot beside   
Kate, eager to point out the power of his squad. They exchanged a short   
glance and the police officer gave him a short smile.  
  
"I'm afraid they are," Giles replied, pulling his glasses off again. God, he   
was getting old. He could hardly see the words on the pages. He was dead   
tired, but he couldn't sleep either. "You see a master vampire is unlike   
others. You never encountered such a creature. It's..."  
  
"Frightening," came Angel's voice from the doorway. "A master's more   
powerful than anything you could imagine. It's not the power of his body,   
although his strength is unique, but first and foremost he overwhelms you   
mentally. Masters can invade your mind, force you to act like their slave."   
He walked into the hall, his clothes rumpled, Buffy's hand again firmly   
clutched in his, her clothes not any better. Behind them Spike and Faith   
appeared, their faces wearing similar, amused, expressions.  
  
"But even with all that a master vampire is still a vampire, right?" Riley   
asked, standing up, pacing the hall. He couldn't sit still for another   
second. He'd seen Buffy often enough after they having sex, so he knew the   
signs. Her face all but glowing and she looked like a woman thoroughly   
loved. There was no mistaking what they did during patrol.   
  
Damn it, he thought, damn him, damn her, damn the situation, damn fate. He still   
loved her, but the expression in her eyes made perfectly clear that there was   
only one man in her life, the only one she'd ever truly loved. It had hurt to   
admit it to himself all those months ago, but to see them together was   
tearing all the barely healed wounds open again.  
  
"You're asking if a master can be killed by a stake through the heart,   
right?" Angel replied, "Then the answer is yes. The problem is getting the   
stake there."  
  
"I wouldn't like to be the one trying," Spike said from behind him, walking   
into the light, and the bruise on his cheek shining in the light. "The   
master, Darla's sire, could kill you by just looking at you. And I've seen   
some more of them during our time in Europe. Really not the kind of fellow   
you'd like to meet. But why this talk about masters? I thought we don't even   
know what we're going to face."  
  
"We don't," Wesley agreed, "but Cordelia just had a thought and   
unfortunately it sounds rather likely." He looked at the two slayers and the   
two vampires and explained the theory they'd been talking about before. When   
he ended Angel nodded.  
  
"Yes, it sounds possible," he gazed at Buffy.  
  
"Don't ask me," she threw her hands in the air, "I remember the master, but   
only bits and pieces. But I know I killed him," she frowned suddenly, then   
tilted her hand, looked at Angel and asked, "Twice?"  
  
"Sort off," he replied. "You killed him once. The second time you just   
smashed his bones to make sure he stayed dead."  
  
"Which was, thinking about the things we're going to face, a very smart   
thing," Xander said approvingly, reclaiming his seat again. "At least that   
one's not coming back."  
  
"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Cordelia stood and walked over to   
the table to get a cup of coffee. "Are you alright now?" she asked Buffy,   
surprising the others with her concern.  
  
"Getting there," the blond slayer replied, sharing a private smile with her   
boyfriend, who if he hadn't been a vampire, would've blushed. Not something   
he wanted to do in front of Riley. Sometimes being a vampire came in handy.  
  
"Good," Willow gave her friend a warm smile. "We really need our four   
fighters in best shape." She tilted her head, "That reminds me, what   
happened to you Spike?"  
  
His sidelong glance at Faith held a warning, before he answered, "We met a   
couple of really nasty vamps out there."  
  
"Oh," the redhead said. "Not as stupid as the others?"  
  
Faith's grin was very wide when she replied, "No, not stupid at all."  
  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	28. Part 28

  
The Night Remembers - Part 28  
  
When Riley finally left the mansion the first rays of the morning sun had   
appeared. He was weary and every step seemed heavier than the one before.   
God, he was tired. It wasn't that he wasn't used to staying up all night, he   
was still a young man and as such he shouldn't mind sleep-deprivation. Yet,   
he couldn't remember ever having been so tired before.  
  
No, not just tired, disillusioned maybe. Or both. Yes, definitely both. It   
had been shocking to listen to all the revelations, the description of the   
upcoming danger. **It's tonight.** The thought should've rocked him to the   
core, but it didn't. What really got to him was watching Angel and Buffy for   
hours. Not only the way they were acting around each other, just everything.  
  
The way the vampire had pulled the slayer behind the curtain and she   
followed him. The way her eyes had been all puffy and red and had glowed   
after returning from patrol with him, or whatever you wanted to call what   
they did together. And last but not least the way she all but ignored him   
the whole evening.  
  
Sure, she had lost her memory, but listening to her friends Riley understood   
that she'd also recovered parts of it. She'd even told him she remembered   
him. But somehow it didn't seem important to her and that bugged him. They   
had been together for over a year for God's sake and that had to mean   
something. Anything.  
  
But it didn't, not now, and maybe not ever. Maybe the fact that she didn't   
remember a single kiss or just one simple emotion they'd shared told him   
more than words ever could. He thought he'd lost all illusions about their   
relationship months ago, but now he knew he was wrong. There had still been   
that tiny bit of hope, the wish that he might have been more than just a   
distraction, a help to recover from a painful breakup.  
  
More than just a rebound guy.  
  
He loved her with all his heart. Riley had been sure she was the one, but he   
was never anything but the rebound guy. And for a vampire of all things. If   
there wasn't irony, he didn't know what was. An unhappy laugh escaped his   
throat. They were like attached at the hip, barely a minute had passed that   
night where vampire and slayer hadn't been touching and time and again they   
exchanged a smile, a loving glance and each time Riley wanted to shout.  
  
How on earth was he going to get through this? Not in his wildest dreams had   
he imagined his return to Sunnydale would be like this. That it would hurt   
so much. Cost him so much. Pride. Love. Hope. All of them were damaged, his   
pride hurt, his love stamped on, and hope destroyed. Talk about feeling like   
crap, he thought. He would give his non-existent wealth to just switch off   
his feelings for the blond girl, but he couldn't. He still loved her. But   
finally he had to accept that they were never meant to be.  
  
Their whole relationship had been nothing but a bad joke. Not intentionally,   
he was sure of that. He had loved her and Buffy... Riley was certain she'd   
tried her best to make herself believe he was exactly what she wanted. But   
self-betrayal worked only for so long. On both sides. He had told her he was   
leaving, but she hadn't done anything to hold him back. Deep inside she must   
have known, that it had been a lie.  
  
A lie.  
  
Somehow that hurt more than anything else.  
  
Riley reached for his car-keys when he heard the door of the mansion open   
and shut again. He turned to see Xander coming towards him and saw that the   
other man's car was right behind the commando's. "Going for some doughnuts?"  
  
"Sort of," Xander replied with a nod, "The gang needs breakfast. We're going   
to stay here for planning. I was surprised to see you leaving."  
  
"I need to go back to report. But I'll be back in awhile so we can   
coordinate our actions for tonight." Riley leaned back against his car and   
blinked his tired eyes into the morning sun. "I didn't see Anya in there,"   
he said after a moment.  
  
"No," Xander said hesitantly. "We had a fight."  
  
"I see," the commando nodded, "You're going to work it through?"  
  
"Who knows," the other man sighed and leaned against his own car. Then   
added, "I hope. I love her."  
  
"Love just sometimes isn't enough." Riley turned his head slightly so that   
he could look at Xander. The other man had always been supportive of his   
relationship with Buffy, and to a certain extent the blond commando had seen   
him as a friend. Not the kind of friend as Graham, but Riley trusted Xander   
and he liked him. "Do you think it will be enough for them?" he asked   
nodding at the mansion.  
  
"Buffy and Angel?" Xander raised a brow. Then he rolled his eyes, "Who   
knows. But after what they've been through, I'd have to bet it would. If   
we're going to survive tonight of course."  
  
The commando nodded slowly, looked back into the sun and closed his eyes. "I   
got the impression you weren't fond of him either," he said after a while.  
  
"I wasn't," Xander admitted, "And I doubt we'll ever be the bestest buds.   
The guy bugs me. A lot actually. But I've grown up too, you know."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning that I've looked inside of me and didn't like what I found. Like   
the fact that I was jealous of Angel or rather the kind of love he and Buffy   
shared. Or both," he suddenly laughed. "At the beginning I had the hots for   
her, then when I got over it, I just was jealous of the things they shared.   
They had some sort of understanding, some silent communication," he shook   
his head, laughed again, "I didn't like seeing it. I put Buffy through a lot   
with my stupid behavior. We all did."  
  
"And she chose him," it wasn't much of a question.  
  
"No, she didn't. She was torn. Between her friends and Angel. That was after   
all the going-evil-stuff. After we all saw what his alter ego was capable   
of. We all had difficulties to make differentiating between them, all except   
Buffy. She took him back with open arms. She never had a problem seeing   
Angel and Angelus as two different people. She was even better at it than   
Angel. Sometimes I think that was part of the reason he left. That she was   
stubbornly refusing to see the demon inside of him.  
  
"But of course that wasn't it. I think Angel noticed how torn she was.   
Between her hopes and wishes, her love for him, her friendship to us, her   
watcher, her mom," Xander shook his head. "I think he left because he made   
himself believe that because she was so young, she would get over the love   
they shared more easily than living in that kind of dilemma."  
  
He sighed deeply. "I think I finally got that part of the whole breakup was   
our non-acceptance of Angel and the fact that he loved her. We all   
underestimated how much he loved her, that her happiness would be more   
important for him than his. But of course we all never realized that   
happiness without him wasn't truly possible."  
  
"God, I really love to hear these revelations," Riley made a strangled sound   
and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Did I say anything you didn't know already?" Xander asked, looking at the   
other man.  
  
Riley turned his head as well, then on a sigh he said, "No. No,   
unfortunately not. It was the reason I left. Because I knew that she   
wouldn't love me or at least not the way I wanted her to. But you know what   
the real problem is? I still can't stop loving her." He blinked rapidly,   
feeling tears well up in his eyes. God, he was pathetic. "Man, this sucks,"   
he said harshly.  
  
Xander looked at the commando for a moment, and then reached out and put a   
hand on the blonde's shoulder, "I don't know if it helps any, but I know   
exactly how you feel. Whatever they do, we can't just stop loving them. But   
we can't force them to love us back either, can we?"  
  
"No," Riley agreed, turning and opening the door of his car. He was about to   
get in, then suddenly stopped again, "Tell me something," he said without   
looking up, "We're good guys, aren't we? Then why does this happen to us?"  
  
"Because life isn't fair," Xander replied without hesitation.  
  
"Yeah," the commando nodded, "But somehow that didn't make me feel better."  
  
Xander smiled slightly at this, "Whoever said you should?"  
  
****  
  
"How are we doing this?" Faith asked looking around in the hall of the   
mansion that was almost overcrowded. Gunn and his friends had joined them   
shortly before sunrise and you could barely move without bumping into   
someone. When she had everyone's attention she clarified, "I mean, how are   
we going to fight tonight? By now we know what they're planning, we know   
they might set free a number of master vampires, but there's still no real   
plan."  
  
"Well, we go there, plant a stake in their hearts and then wave them   
goodbye," Gunn grinned at her and his friends laughed nervously. From time   
to time someone had tried to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.  
  
"If I recall correctly," Kate said from her spot on the sofa, a cup of   
strong coffee firmly in one hand, "Angel said that this is the problem."  
  
"So he did," Giles nodded, giving her a smile. "What we really need is a   
plan to overcome a master's ability to hypnotize people, to force his will   
on others."  
  
"We could try a spell," Willow offered, exchanging a glance with Tara. "I   
have no idea how, but we could look."  
  
"Do that," the watcher said approvingly. "It's at least worth a try. And   
let's not forget that we have some preternatural power on our side as well."   
His smile was tight now. "Speaking of which," he looked around. "Where are   
they?"  
  
"Uh... Spike went to one of the back rooms," Cordelia said yawning. She wasn't   
sure how she could manage to stay awake and functioning, but she would. The   
world was at stake. A couple of years ago she wouldn't have bothered with   
this, but now... Now she was different. A vampire had changed her view on   
things. Talk about weird, she thought. "And the other two are over there,"   
she nodded at the curtain that was closed.  
  
"Oh," was all Giles said to that. Well, he sighed inwardly, they probably   
needed this time together. Nobody knew if it would be their last and even if   
it wasn't, the night had been traumatic for Buffy, hearing about Angel being   
sent to hell and probably some other things as well. The watcher sighed   
again, there was enough time to talk about this later, he decided. "Faith,   
why don't you train with them for a while," he suggested looking pointedly   
at Gunn and his friends.  
  
The brunette slayer grinned, "Sure. Come on guys. Ready for some serious   
pain?"  
  
****  
  
"How are you feeling?" Angel asked, tightening his arms around his mate and   
gently kissing her crown. They were seated on his large bed, the curtain   
hiding them from curious eyes. Buffy's back was leaning against his broad   
chest, his chin resting on her head, their hands intimately entwined in her   
lap.  
  
"Tired," she said and laughed slightly. "Also afraid," she admitted after a   
short silence. "Angel, what if-"  
  
"Shhhh," he soothed.  
  
"No," she shook her head stubbornly. "It could be our end, couldn't it? We   
could all die. Willow, Tara, Giles," she took a deep breath, "Dawn and..."   
she stifled a sob, "you."  
  
"Don't think about it," he whispered, breathing a kiss behind her ear.  
  
"But we need to. Angel, we can't just do as if-," this time she couldn't   
stop the sob and the vampire quickly turned her around so that she was   
facing him now. Gently stroking her cheeks with the tips of his fingers,   
tracing her lips, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, lovingly.  
  
"I know," he said quietly, "I know we could die, cease to exist, but we have   
to believe we can overcome this, Buffy. We need to. Without it we've lost   
long before we even start fighting."  
  
"You know all about this, don't you," she said looking deeply into his eyes.   
"When I died, you wanted it to end, didn't you?"  
  
He was almost startled by her words, her insight into his soul. After a   
moment he said simply, "Yes. I did. I've been to the bottom before. I've   
lived of off rats in the streets before we met and then," he frowned to get   
a grip on his emotions, "When I left Sunnydale," he shook his head.  
  
"I understand," she replied kissing his jaw. "I do now. I don't think I did   
before. I can't remember everything, but somehow I have a feeling I was too   
angry to understand how much you were suffering too."  
  
He smiled slightly at her words. This amnesiac Buffy was so much more grown   
up than the one he remembered, but maybe it was just the fact that all the   
pain he involuntarily inflicted on her was just like a far away cloud, not   
so real, so hurting as before. "But I managed to go on. Knowing that you   
were around, somewhere on this planet, fighting the same fight, hopefully   
happy... It wasn't enough, could never be enough, but at least I knew you   
were out there. When you died," laughed unhappily, "Cordelia once asked me   
if there was a shrink for vampires. For the first week they handcuffed me to   
the bed."  
  
Reflexively she tightened her arms around him. But he shook his head, "I   
wouldn't have killed myself. I thought about it, I won't deny it, but I   
wouldn't have. I could only think how disappointed you would be if I just   
gave up. So there was simply no way."  
  
"I love you," she whispered. "Make love to me."  
  
He chuckled, "Do you think this is a good idea? We have a whole audience out   
there."  
  
Her answering grin was wicked, "Then we just have to be real quiet."  
  
"You are insatiable Miss Summers."  
  
"Uh-huh," her grin got even wider and her eyes flickered to his lap. "I know   
someone else who's insatiable as well."  
  
"God, I love you," he said fiercely, pulling her close. "I love you," he   
repeated. "So very much."  
  
"I know," she kissed him deeply, "I do too. Love me, Angel. Show me how much   
you love me," her eyes were huge and a little bit sad, when she added, "It   
could be the last time. Let's not waste it."  
  
Their lips met again, more urgent this time, and losing themselves in each   
other they quickly forgot that only a velvet curtain was separating them   
from about 20 people.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	29. Part 29

The Night Remembers - Part 29  
  
Kate felt her lids drop heavily when the afternoon arrived. Not even the   
horrible pictures in the book in her lap, the upcoming danger or the   
uncounted cups of coffee she'd consumed since she'd arrived in Sunnydale   
could prevent that. She couldn't remember ever having been so tired before.  
  
The room around her had fallen quiet as well. Gunn's ever bouncing friends   
had left for a stroll around the town and given the size of Sunnydale would   
be probably back soon. Cordelia had fallen asleep over her laptop, Gunn was   
dozing in a corner and Wesley was constantly rubbing his eyes, trying to   
keep himself from falling asleep.  
  
The redhead, whose name was Willow and the other girl, her lover, were   
sleeping in each others arms on the large leather sofa while the young man   
they called Xander had left an hour ago and promised to be back in the   
evening. The young girl, Dawn, was sleeping in a large seat, her form curled up,   
her hands like a pillow beneath her head.   
  
Giles, older than Wesley, hadn't been able to fight nature. His   
head was rolled back, his glasses dangling askew from his nose, and a slight   
snoring sound left his mouth with every inhaled breath.  
  
Only Faith and Spike seemed to be under the influence of overflowing energy.   
They'd slept a little in the morning, but were now somewhere in the building   
sparring again. But then, Faith had been confined to jail for a long time   
and Spike was a vampire. Kate read a lot about vampires but she'd never come   
across information how much sleep they required.  
  
She felt uneasy in the presence of Angel's grand-childe. Not that Spike   
could hurt her. Giles had assured her that the chip worked perfectly, but   
the police officer had a hard time accepting Angel, even with his soul, a   
real human asset. Spike on the other hand was still an evil creature, only a   
tiny bit of metal preventing him from killing humans. Although so far he   
hadn't bothered her at all. And even if it was clearly visible that Angel   
was not fond of the bleached blond vampire, he seemed to tolerate him, even   
trust him up to a certain extent. And Kate had learned to trust Angel.  
  
Thinking about him her eyelashes fluttered open. He and the little blond   
slayer hadn't returned from behind the curtain so far. It had been quiet   
there, only one or two moans had penetrated the velvety material. The people   
in the hall had exchanged one or two amused glances at that, but nobody   
commented on it and that, more than anything else, told Kate that they all   
approved of the uncommon relationship. Because it was only too clear what   
vampire and slayer had been doing in the bedroom.  
  
Kate smiled when she saw Giles stir, blink and then fish for his glasses   
that were about to fall. When his eyes met hers he smiled back. "It seems I   
fell asleep." He stifled a yawn, and then rolled his head over his   
shoulders.  
  
"You deserve it," the blond officer whispered, not wanting to weak the ones   
who'd been blessed with sleep. "You've been doing this longer than I have   
and I can't remember having ever been so tired before."  
  
He laughed slightly, a nice sound, Kate decided, "I severely doubt that," he   
said. "You work with the police. I suppose long working hours, even working   
all through nights are familiar to you."  
  
She made a dismissive gesture, "Oh that. Yeah, we do one on occasion. But   
this is so all consuming."  
  
"Frightening," Giles amended for her. "To think it could be the end of the   
world. I know I sound oddly rational about it, but then, I've faced these   
situations before."  
  
"And to think that all those people around us are so oblivious. They have no   
idea what's really going on. I was one of them, until I met Angel. And even   
then I didn't see what he was until..." she sighed, and shook his head.   
"Waking up wasn't that nice."  
  
"Angel told me that vampires killed your father. I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks," her smile was tight. "I almost lost it over that. I couldn't deal   
with all the new, frightening information."  
  
"Nobody could blame you," his smile was genuine. "How do you think I felt   
when my father took me aside and told me about the darker side of life. I   
was only ten." He saw her gasp and smiled again. "He was a watcher like I   
am. My whole family was devoted to the cause. It was only logical for me to   
become a watcher as well. Of course I had dream of becoming something else,   
but somehow I couldn't."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded understandingly. "My father was a police officer too. I   
happened automatically with me."  
  
They shared a moment of common silence, before Giles spoke again, "You and   
Angel seem... close."  
  
"Really?" she laughed shortly, almost disbelievingly, "Well, it's nice to   
hear. But the truth is, we went a long way to get where we are now.   
Friends," she explained. "And it's mostly his doing. He's amazingly   
stubborn."  
  
Giles smiled, thinking about a certain blond slayer, the many things she   
shared with the dark-haired vampire, "I know what you mean," he said.  
  
"Do you?" she raised a eyebrow, then sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you do. But   
he's the best friend I ever had," another unhappy laugh, "or the only one,   
thinking about it. I never had them really. Friends, I mean. I had a partner   
for a while. Then buddies at the office. But they're all men and sometimes   
incredibly rude." When she saw him look quizzically, she explained, "I'm   
female and a blond. Being the center of all dumb and rude jokes is only   
logical."  
  
"Oh," he made, a little bit startled. This sort of behavior was completely   
unfamiliar to Giles and again he realized how far away from the real world   
he lived. "What about your private life?"  
  
"Private life?" she echoed. "Police work and having a private life don't   
really mix. If you don't come to your dates or have cancel them all the   
time..." she shook her head and laughed again.  
  
"Yeah," Giles nodded, his eyes shortly darting to the curtain. Maybe Buffy   
wasn't as alone in her way of living than she thought.  
  
"I suppose," Kate, said, tilting her head, "it must be the same for you.   
Even more so as you can't go running around and telling people about what   
you do."  
  
"You have no idea," he agreed, smiling at Wesley who had put down his book   
and was listening with interest. "Wouldn't you say, Wesley?"  
  
"Oh sorry... yes, absolutely. Being a watcher is almost as lonely as being a   
slayer," the younger man said with a nod. Then he added, "Or an ensouled   
vampire. I think Angel tops all of us." He glanced towards the curtain and   
amended, "Or did."  
  
"Is Riley..." Kate began then cleared her throat, "I really don't want to   
seem nosey, but quite frankly I am. What kind of person is he? He seems to   
know most of the people here, but he seems..." she shrugged, searching for   
the right word, and finally decided on, "non-fitting."  
  
"He was Buffy's boyfriend for over a year," came Willow's sleepy voice from   
the sofa. She blinked against the brightness of the light. "And for a while   
he did belong to the group. But things happened," she said, a bit hesitant to   
enfold the whole story, "Riley worked for this government organization,   
called the Initiative."  
  
"Doesn't he work for them now?" Kate asked, feeling a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, he does," the redhead confirmed. "But when he first came here, his   
boss, one of our professors, went nuts and used her knowledge to create some   
sort of monster. She tried to kill Buffy. When Riley resisted he had to   
leave and hide for a while. After things cooled down he just became a normal   
student. But when he lost his strength..." she sighed, "things fell apart."  
  
"His strength?" Kate was even more confused.  
  
"Uh-huh," Willow said, "he was surgically altered and given drugs and stuff.   
So he'd be stronger and fight better. But it caused severe medical problems.   
They had to do surgery on him and afterwards he was just a normal Joe. He   
had problems to deal with it."  
  
The blond police officer raised a brow, "And that was the reason he and   
Buffy split up?"  
  
"It was a point, but not the reason," the witch admitted, "Riley realized   
that she didn't love him. Not the way he wanted it. She couldn't get over   
Angel," she added with a shrug.  
  
A smile played around Kate's lips, "No kidding," she said. When she saw the   
others look at her quizzically, she grinned, "Well, if given the choice   
which one would you take?"  
  
They all laughed. Still chuckling, Wesley said, "Really Kate. I thought you   
and Angel are just friends."  
  
"Oh, we are. But that doesn't mean I've closed my eyes. I mean, Riley isn't   
bad," she looked at Willow now, with a very feminine expression, "Not bad at   
all, actually, but Angel is... well, Angel."  
  
"Definitely," Willow agreed.  
  
Giles couldn't help but shake his head at this, "Leave it to women to be   
only interested in men's bodies."  
  
"Oh come on, Giles," came Cordelia's voice from behind them. She walked over   
to the table and got herself another cup of coffee, then found a spot beside   
Wesley. "You might be old," she began and seeing him casting her a nasty   
look, she grinned, "well, you are older than I, but that doesn't mean you   
stopped looking." She leaned back on the sofa and eyed him speculatively,   
while she brought the cup to her lips, "Because I could swear you were quite   
interested in Kate's assets when you first saw her yesterday."  
  
****  
  
"This really is fun," Faith panted, wiping the sweat from her brows. She was   
grinning widely at Spike and reached for the water bottle, while the   
vampire's gaze swept over her. "What?" she asked. "Do I have warts or   
something?"  
  
He slowly shook his head, "You like being in charge, don't you?"  
  
"Oh yeah," she confirmed. "This is like a vacation for me. It's getting   
mighty annoying always listening to orders in jail. It's no fun."  
  
"Some vacation," he snorted. "You'll be glad to survive the night." And he   
would be too, he realized. To many vampires already knew he was helping the   
slayer and her friends. They wouldn't be too pleased to see him. If he was   
lucky they would just kill him. If not...  
  
"This isn't the first danger I'm coming across," she said after taking a   
long gulp from the bottle, "lethal danger is part of the slayer job   
description. I knew what I was getting into when I took the offer."  
  
"Oh?" he raised a brow. "Took the offer, huh? As far as I know there isn't   
actually a choice in this."  
  
She shrugged, "No, not really. But for my part I was glad to be the one   
doing the pummeling for a change. I was on the receiving end for too long."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding slowly. He knew what she meant. He was a real   
loser while he was human. Full of dreams and hopes, but still a loser. Not   
that this had really changed, he thought reminding himself of his chip. He   
and Faith had been sparring for about an hour or rather Faith had sparred.   
He'd just stood and defending her punches and blows. Yeah, definitely still   
a loser.  
  
Suddenly she tilted her head and gave him a glance, her eyes narrowed, "Why   
did you kiss me last night?," she asked. She felt something stir inside of   
her, something that had been buried for over a year, something she usually   
didn't neglect for so long. She was the slayer, yes, but she was a woman   
too.  
  
"Because I wanted to," he answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I see," she nodded, "Do you usually do this? Kiss strange women in   
graveyards?"  
  
Instantly a cocky grin appeared on his face, "Actually..." he started,   
wiggling his brows. "Not really, no," he amended quickly seeing her frown.   
"But you looked damn kissable to me."  
  
"Did I now?" slowly she stepped closer to him. Surprised Spike backed away   
to the wall until he couldn't go any further. "Afraid all of a sudden?" she   
asked, licking her lips.  
  
"Uh.." he was very aware of the fact that she was close now. Very close   
actually.  
  
"Ever thought about slayer stamina?"  
  
Spike felt as if something had slammed into his gut, his male flesh reacting   
instantly. She was disheveled, sweaty and thoroughly messy, but she was   
attractive as hell, her body language was more than obvious. And it had been   
damned long since he'd had a woman. The stupid bimbo called Harmony didn't   
count. So his responding smile was all male, "I always wanted to know."  
  
****  
  
Angel woke slowly from his deep sleep. Shifting he felt a beloved weight on   
his shoulder and smiling he bent down to kiss Buffy's forehead seeing her   
blinking. "Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she smiled back, snuggling into his chest, still hardly awake. "I like   
seeing you first thing in the morning."  
  
"It's afternoon," he replied with a grin. "But you said it before, do you   
remember?"  
  
"What? That I like to see you first thing in the morning?" she cocked her   
head, "No, actually I don't. Remember, I mean. But I definitely like seeing   
you."  
  
"Well that's good. I like seeing you too."  
  
Their lips met in a sweet kiss. "I slept well." There was surprise in her   
voice. "Must be the company. Nothing like a vampire in bed. No snoring, no   
disturbing noises. I hardly even noticed you're here, but on the other hand   
I do." She frowned and looked at him, "Did that make any sense?"  
  
"It did for me," he kissed the tip of her nose. "We need to get up, sweet."  
  
"Do we have to?" she whined. "I'm so comfortable like this." She tightened   
her arm that lay loosely around his waist. "Maybe we could just stay here   
all day and pretend there isn't some evil vampire who likes to free all the   
nasty masters down there."  
  
He sighed, the light mood instantly forgotten. It was part of their fate.   
They would never really have peace. Angel felt anger rising in him. He could   
deal with this, he was a vampire, he deserved a hard life for all the things   
that had happened in his past, but Buffy had done nothing. It just wasn't   
fair. But then, the PTB weren't known for being fair.  
  
"I'd give anything to make your wish come true," he said, stroking her hair,   
"but unfortunately I can't."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed too, "I know. Maybe this will be the last time we're   
together in private before all hell breaks loose." She grimaced, "No pun   
intended," she said. Another sigh escaped her mouth, "I want you to promise   
that you'll do all you can to survive this. Promise."  
  
Her gaze resting on him was intense. There was fear in her eyes, but   
determination too. And the will to make her dreams come true. God, she was   
beautiful and he wasn't sure if he'd ever loved her like this before. "I   
promise," he said honestly. "But you need to promise too. Without you..."   
his voice cracked and he had to blink. "Just promise."  
  
"I do." She sat up in the bed and reached for him, holding his face between   
her palms. "I love you, Angel. And I want more of this. Us."  
  
"Me too," he replied, holding her face the same way. "We need to believe.   
You taught me to believe in possibilities, did you know that?"  
  
"No," she shook her head. "But I'm glad. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The kiss they shared was hard and urgent, full of promises and hopes and   
filled with the will to overcome whatever was thrown their way. Together you   
are strong. The words of the Morah rang in Angel's mind while he held her in   
his arms. Yes, they were strong. And they would fight. And they would   
survive.  
  
Or die trying.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	30. Part 30

The Night Remembers - Part 30  
  
When Buffy and Angel finally joined their friends in the hall of the   
mansion, Gunn's friends had returned too. The only ones missing were Faith   
and Spike but Cordelia assured vampire and slayer that the other two   
fighters were just somewhere sparring.  
  
The whole room was bouncing with activity and one could almost hear the   
adrenaline pumping through everyone's veins. Gunn and Wesley were checking   
weapons, Cordelia and Willow were busy printing out maps of the Sunnydale   
sewer system for those not familiar with the location, while Tara was trying   
to memorize spells.  
  
Giles had already explained that because of the location of the hellmouth   
they would move towards the ruin of Sunnydale High from different angles.   
That meant they would be operating in groups and timing would be extremely   
important.  
  
Kate shut down her cell phone and joined the little group in the middle of   
the room discussing the situation. "None of the lawyers left L.A.," she   
informed them, but her eyes were on Angel. "I called one of my contacts who   
- as you asked me - was watching the building. They're still there."  
  
The vampire looked thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, "That's   
what I thought. None of them wants to be directly involved, they just   
provided the vampires with the information needed."  
  
"They might be evil, but nobody said they were stupid," Wesley crossed his   
arms in front of his chest. "Unfortunately, dealing with them would be a lot   
easier if they weren't that clever."  
  
"Hey guys, ready to rambo," Faith said, entering the hall from the back. Her   
voice was unnaturally high and she avoided looking at anyone in particular.   
Behind her Spike appeared wearing an expression well known to his   
grand-sire.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes at them, a growl erupting from his chest. Startled   
the others turned towards him. "Angel?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"It's okay," he replied, but didn't look at her, his eyes never leaving the   
bleached blond vampire. "Spike," his voice wasn't more than a warning hiss.  
  
"Peaches," his grand-childe grinned. That grin was enough to send Angel over   
the edge. With another growl he was on other vampire's throat in an instant,   
pinning the blond against the wall. Game face firmly in place, Angel hissed,   
"If we didn't need you, I'd kill you right now."  
  
Spike laughed, "What, you can get laid and I can't?"  
  
"Don't. Push. Your. Luck," the older vampire warned. "Or I'll think twice   
about your value."  
  
"Why? You had your fun too - didn't think I could smell it."  
  
"That's different, but why do I bother to explain this to you? You're   
nothing but a filthy demon." With a disgusted sound Angel let go of the   
younger vampire and turned away, his eyes meeting Faith's.  
  
The brunette slayer could see the question in them and she shrugged, "Hey,   
I'm a big girl, Angel."  
  
"I know," the dark-haired vampire replied, putting a hand on her arm, "I   
just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
A half-grin appeared on her face, "Hey, it's not like he means anything to   
me," she said, but her voice didn't sound convincing. "We had fun. I can   
handle it, okay?"  
  
He sighed, "Okay. But please be careful." He shot his grand-childe a   
sidelong glance, that held another warning and was surprised to see   
something close to hurt in Spike's eyes.  
  
"I will," she assured him, squeezing his arm. "I will, okay?"  
  
Angel looked at her for a long moment, then nodded and turned back to the   
others who had followed the whole exchange with curious eyes. The vampire   
could see understanding on the most faces, and the expected disgust on   
Cordelia's. He saw she was about to comment, and slightly shook his head.   
The brunette sighed, but obeyed. Now wasn't the time to mock. But she   
certainly wouldn't forget about it. There was just too much yuck-factor   
about the image.  
  
"There are the plans," Cordelia pointed at the sheets on the table.  
  
"Please everyone," Willow said, loud enough to be heard properly, "These are   
the maps of the sewer system. If you aren't familiar with them, please take   
one. We all need to know where everyone is at all times. Cordelia and I   
tried to give you an estimate about how long you will need for the different   
distances. Timing is utterly important."  
  
"Willow's right," Angel agreed, "We also need to form groups. Spike I want   
you to go with Faith and Kate. Take Xander with you."  
  
"I suppose this isn't open for discussion," Xander tried to joke, not   
looking forward to spending the night with Spike and maybe dying by his   
side. Dying wasn't a nice thought in the first place, but dying with Spike   
near by... well, talk about bad luck.  
  
Angel ignored his comment and went on, "Gunn, you and your friends form one   
group. Stay together no matter what. No lone stunts, is that understood? We   
need to operate on our plan."  
  
"I know," Gunn, replied, his eyes serious.  
  
"Wesley I want you to go with them and you too, Giles," he addressed the   
older watcher.  
  
"Alright," they both nodded.  
  
"Willow and Tara will go with Buffy and I. We will be the one closest to the   
hellmouth and they need closeness for their spells to work."  
  
"Plus we need supernatural protection while casting the spell," Tara came to   
stand beside her lover. "We'll be quite helpless during the chanting."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked feeling a little bit left out.  
  
"You go home and wait until we're back," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Hey," her sister protested, hands at her hips. "No way I'm just going   
home."  
  
"You go with Giles and Wesley," Angel interrupted their argument, giving his   
lover a pleading glance. The dark-haired vampire would have usually   
preferred to send the slayer's sister with one of the slayer groups, but   
they would be closest to the danger and for this Gunn's group would be the   
safest. If you could anything call safe tonight.  
  
"Alright," Dawn said with a smile, and shot her sister a nasty look.  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay," she turned back to Angel.   
"We're guessing that the whole thing will start around midnight. Willow and   
Tara have calculated a constellation for that time that favors their plans.   
The spell they worked out has to be cast exactly two minutes after midnight,   
which means we need to get them in position at that time."  
  
She looked at Spike and Faith, "We need you to create a distraction. It is   
important that they only notice us the last possible moment. That gives Tara   
and Willow more time to cast their spell unbothered." She checked her watch.   
"It's exactly ten o'clock now. That gives us two hours to find our way   
through the sewer system. We thought about approaching the hell mouth above   
earth, but the sewer system is even closer and they might not expect us that   
way."  
  
"What about me?" Cordelia asked, realizing just now that her name hadn't   
been mentioned when forming the groups.  
  
"I want you to go to Buffy's house. Vampires can't get in. We need someone   
to stay with the computer to help us if needed. And to coordinate our   
actions," Angel replied.  
  
She raised her brows, "And you think I can do that?"  
  
"I know you can," he said calmly, giving her a smile.  
  
After a moment she nodded, "I can," she said firmly. "Talking about   
coordination. Didn't Riley say anything about coming tonight?"  
  
****  
  
"How serious is this?" Graham asked sitting beside his friend who was   
driving a four-wheeler through the dark streets of Sunnydale.  
  
"Serious," Riley replied, not taking his eyes from the road. He really   
wasn't looking forward to the upcoming events, and even less appealing was   
that he had to fight side by side with Buffy and Angel and probably watch   
them. All he wanted to do was leave - as fast as possible. Of course it wasn't an   
option.  
  
"Well, you could be a little more specific," the other commando, said a   
little bit annoyed. "Are we talking about serious or deadly serious?"  
  
"Deadly serious, then add ten times more and you can guess," Riley said, his   
voice grave.  
  
Graham let his head fall back against the headrest and closed his eyes,   
"Next time I ask," he said, "Just shoot me."  
  
His reply was a short unhappy laugh, "I hate to say this, but it might not   
be necessary after tonight. There is a very real possibility we - and with   
us all humanity - might not survive the night."  
  
"Did I ever tell you that our job sucks?" his friend said opening his eyes   
again. "I would give a lot for some nice cold beer and a... WHOA," he   
exclaimed, when suddenly someone appeared in the headlights of their car and   
Riley stomped on the breaks, bringing the four-wheeler to a screeching halt.  
  
"Are you crazy, stopping like that!" Graham shouted.  
  
"Shut up," Riley snapped, jumping out of the car. "Are you alright," he   
asked the girl who was looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "I'm sorry about this," she said, "but I recognized   
you and I need to find Xander. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"It's your lucky day," Riley grinned, "we're about to meet him. Just jump   
in."  
  
Anya gave him a grateful smile, and then climbed on the back seat while the   
commando re-buckled his seat-belt and started the car again. "You know each   
other, don't you," he asked Graham.  
  
"Uh ... yeah. You're Xander's girlfriend," the brunette commando said.  
  
"His fiancée," Anya replied haughtily. "But yeah. That's me. What are you   
doing here?" The question was directed towards Riley.  
  
"Our squad was moved, we were informed of the increasing energy of the hell   
mouth."  
  
She nodded, and leaned back into the seat.  
  
"And you?" Riley asked. "Xander said you both had an argument."  
  
"Did he?" she raised a brow. "Well, I guess we did. I told him it was stupid   
to stay around for this, but of course he was digging in his heels and gave   
me the whole speech about friends and stuff." She rolled her eyes, and then   
let out a short laugh. She still wasn't quite sure why she came back. There   
she was, a ticket to Hawaii in her hands and the very last second she hadn't   
been able to go through with it.  
  
"And why did you come back?" the blond commando asked after a moment.  
  
"Beats me," she said, closing her eyes, "but I suppose I'm stupid too after   
all."  
  
  
... to be continued  
  



	31. Part 31

The Night Remembers - Part 31  
  
"And you think this might actually work?" Xander raised an eyebrow at Willow   
who had just explained the nature of the spell she and Tara would be casting   
to the group.  
  
"Well it should," the blond witch replied in her lover's place. "W-we worked   
long enough on it."  
  
"We hope," Willow amended on a sigh. Granted, she and Tara had worked like   
slaves on this spell, even fell asleep over it, but truth to be told, she   
had no way of knowing if it would work or not.  
  
"You hope?" Xander yelped shaking his head.  
  
"He's just scared about his precious hide," came a voice from the door.  
"Lecturing me about friends and responsibilities and then scared sh-   
spit-less in the face of danger, that's my Xander."  
  
"Anya?" her fiancé stared at her while she was walking through the hall to   
join the group. At her heels were Riley and Graham and their presence caused   
Xander to raise a brow. What the hell were they doing with Anya?  
  
"Yes, it's me. Don't stare. I just checked in the mirror, I haven't grown a   
horn or two," she rolled her eyes at him then found a free spot beside   
Willow and sat down as if she'd only left for the toilet five minutes ago.   
Taking note that everyone was looking at her, she threw her hands in the   
air, "What? I'm back. It's not as if something important has happened."  
  
"You can join Xander's group," Giles continued talking business. "Riley,   
good to see you. We are just talking about the final plans. Where will your   
squad be positioned?"  
  
"You said the most probable center would be around the old high school. So   
we'll be there. And as we've agreed we'll approach the object through the   
sewers. Which reminds me, I need some of your maps." He checked his watch,   
and then quickly smiled at Cordelia who handed him a couple of sheets. "I   
will meet my men at exactly 2300, so I need to leave again in 15 minutes."  
  
"Alright," Giles nodded. "Then let's go over this one last time and hope   
it'll work as planned."  
  
While listening to his story for what seemed like the tenth time, Faith got   
bored. She hadn't been able to prevent a small snicker hearing Riley talk   
like a true soldier. It seemed so ridiculous. She didn't know the commando   
very well - if you didn't count the fact that she'd had sex with him. And   
although she hadn't been in her own body she could still remember every   
detail about him. **Beats me what B. ever found in that white bread.**  
  
Spike on the other hand... She shot the vampire a sidelong glance and saw   
him leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, drawing from a cigarette he'd   
just lit. He looked completely relaxed as if there was nothing in this world   
that bothered him and it probably didn't. There wasn't a conscience making   
him feeling guilty about the sins of the past and Faith wasn't even sure if   
he really cared what would happen tonight. He was a vampire after all and   
would most likely survive, one way or the other.  
  
Sex with him had been fun and it had been great. Faith honestly couldn't   
remember ever having had such great sex before. But then Spike was about 200   
years old and should've picked up one or two things about pleasing a woman.   
She always wondered about Angel during her time in Sunnydale. Considering   
that Spike had learned a lot from his grand-sire, Faith wasn't surprised   
Buffy was so taken by the dark-haired vampire.  
  
Only a few years ago, the brunette slayer had tried everything to find out   
exactly what it was, but things had changed. She wasn't that Faith anymore.   
The one who was eaten up by jealousy, which hated each and every one of   
them. No, this Faith had learned that friendship was a valuable thing, that   
friends could be counted on, that they wouldn't let you down, no matter   
what, that they would fight for you and the most important point, that she   
was worth having them.  
  
Her eyes darted to Angel who was listening intently to Giles, with Buffy's   
hand firmly clasped in his, and felt another wave of gratitude sweeping   
through her. He hadn't given up on her. He had understood what she was going   
through because he'd been there before. He experienced that someone who   
believed in you could make all the difference. For him the salvation had   
come in person of a tiny, blond slayer who had shown him that he was more   
than just a vampire.  
  
Yes, Faith decided, they made a striking couple and there was an air around   
them, whenever they were close, that just told you they were right for each   
other. She wasn't jealous of them, but she felt herself wishing that she   
could find something like that as well.  
  
Her head jerked around when she heard her name, "Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to know what weapon you want?" Angel asked from the desk   
where he'd displayed all his swords, axes and stuff.  
  
"Uh... I think I stick to the stake," she replied, not feeling comfortable   
with the mostly ancient weaponry.  
  
Buffy grinned at her, then looked at Angel, "There you see. We slayers stick   
with the traditional." She was busy tucking stakes into the waistband of her   
jeans and into the pockets of her oversized leather-jacket. The one Angel   
had given her all those years ago.  
  
"We might have to fight demons as well," the dark-haired vampire reminded   
them. "They can't be killed with a stake."  
  
"But I know how to use it," the slayers replied unison.  
  
Angel couldn't help but grin at them, "I remember you're quite good with the   
sword too," he said to Buffy.  
  
She shrugged, "Oh well, I'll take a sword as well, if it pleases you." She   
stood on tiptoe and breathed a kiss over his cheek, giving him a quick grin.   
Walking over to the desk where the weapons were displayed she gave Faith a   
sign to follow her. Soon the two slayers were completely engrossed in a   
conversation about which was the handiest weapon. Besides a stake of course.  
  
Smiling at the back of the two women Gunn came to stand beside Angel, "She's   
really something," he said with a nod towards the slayers.  
  
"Which one?" the vampire raised a brow, but a smile played around his lips.  
  
"If you ask me like that..." Gunn grinned and scratched his jaw. "No, but I   
was talking about your little blond girl. Seeing her you'd think she was   
tiny, almost delicate, but man she's got the power of ten of us."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Angel replied dryly, but he was still smiling. Maybe   
he was finally losing it. He was smiling in the face of a deadly danger. He   
slightly shook his head, then remembered his friend still standing at his   
side, "Be careful, Gunn. I know you've got experience in fighting demons and   
somehow you managed to stay alive so far, but you've never faced something   
like this before."  
  
"No worries," the other man said putting a hand on the vampire's shoulder.   
"We'll be careful. And besides, we're not as close to the hellmouth than   
you. So I should probably be saying it to you."  
  
"True words," Cordelia joined them, looking at both men. "I really want to   
see both of you again," she said and there was a little catch in her voice.  
  
"Gunn, could you have a look at this?" someone shouted from the other end of   
the hall. The African American shot the former cheerleader a quick grin,   
squeezed her hand and was gone.  
  
"He'll be careful," Angel assured Cordelia, putting an arm around her   
shoulders.  
  
"Oh, I know," she made a dismissive gesture with one of her hands. "Gunn's   
the kind of guy who knows how to pull through. He had it rough, but that   
taught him a lot. So I'm not really concerned about him. You on the other   
hand..." she sighed loudly and leaned a head against his shoulder, her voice   
suddenly small, "You'll take care of yourself, won't you?"  
  
He smiled warmly, "I will," he said, squeezing her shoulders, and then   
turned towards his axe that had been deposited on the small table in the   
middle of the hall.  
  
"Promise," she demanded, still standing behind him.  
  
With a sigh, he straightened and turned back to her, "Cordelia-"  
  
"No, don't soothe me with that brotherly attitude, I want you to promise,"   
her voice was rising slightly. "The world needs you," her eyes quickly   
darted to Buffy then back to him, "both of you."  
  
"We'll do our best, that I can promise," he replied, taking her hand. "And   
it's incredibly sweet of you."  
  
She grunted, and then frowned, "I've never been accused of sweetness before   
and I'm not quite sure if I like it, but I'll think about it later. Angel,"   
she said urgently, "please don't make any stupid sacrifices. There's always   
another way, you just have to find it. So no rash decisions, okay?"  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, and then lowered his head and kissed her   
forehead, "Okay," he smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Buffy came to stand beside them. "Already hitting on my   
boyfriend?" she said joking.  
  
"Huh? As if," Cordelia scoffed, quickly blinking threatening tears away.   
"Angel might have grown on me in a certain way, but I still prefer my   
boyfriends to have a pulse and be actually alive."  
  
"I'll take care of him," the slayer said giving the brunette a look of   
understanding.  
  
"We'll take care of each other," Angel amended her statement, taking his   
girlfriend's hand. Then he remembered something, "You're coming with us   
later," he told Cordelia, "we need to get you to Buffy's house safely."  
  
"Good. I really wasn't looking forward to go with psycho-slayer and the odd   
couple."  
  
"Odd couple?" Buffy raised a brow.  
  
"Xander and Anya," Cordelia replied, nodding into their direction. "I wonder   
what's going on with them," she framed her chin with thumb and index finger.   
"They haven't spoken one private word since she came in." She suddenly   
laughed and shook her head, "Just shoot me. I'm actually interested in the   
relationship of a loser and former demon. Shoot me right now."  
  
*  
  
Xander felt ready to scream. Really loud.  
  
He'd been standing beside Anya for about ten minutes and she hadn't even so   
much as glanced at him. She was busying herself with reading the text of the   
spells Willow and Tara had worked out for tonight. Granted, the two witches   
had asked her to have a look at it, but did that mean she had to ignore him?  
  
Ever since she strolled into the mansion, head held high like a queen,   
attitude all but casual, Xander felt himself rolling towards the edge. He   
wasn't sure why. Maybe he'd expected her to crawl and beg for forgiveness,   
or to look up to him with teary eyes and tell him she loved him. But nothing   
along those lines had happened. On the contrary she behaved as if she never   
left. And everyone in the room seemed to accept it without a question.  
  
What the hell was wrong with them? Anya had deserted them in the face of   
danger and there hadn't been one accusing gaze, nobody had pointed at her   
with their finger - nothing. "Why did you come back?" The question was out   
before he had been able to stop it.  
  
And again her reaction was nothing he expected. Not bothering to look up she   
finished reading the spell in her hands, then slowly put the sheets down and   
finally turned her gaze towards him. "I was wondering when you'd ask," she   
said, raising a brow.  
  
"Oh really?" Xander crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at   
her. "And may I be honored with an answer then?" he asked, feeling the anger   
rising against his will. Her casual attitude almost drove him nuts.  
  
"Well, duh," she replied and shrugged. "Although I thought it was obvious."   
He heard her sigh loudly, "It seems I was wrong." Turning back to the   
printed spells, she added, "Because I love you. I can't just leave you and   
let you die without me. I told you that before."  
  
And that, Xander decided, put things right into perspective. Whatever he had   
wanted to say, whatever he'd thought before, her words made it dissolve into   
thin air. Still keeping his arms crossed he said, "I love you too, you know.   
And I missed you."  
  
She laughed slightly, but her eyes were on the spells, "Of course you do. I   
know that. And I missed you too. And just so you know, whether your mother   
likes it or not, but I've decided to buy that blue dress as my wedding gown.   
I really do look fat in white."  
  
Xander felt laughter bubbling up in his throat. And then without caring that   
they had an audience, that she was holding important spells in her hands and   
that they might not survive the night, he whirled her around and kissed her.  
  
*  
  
Across the room Giles raised a brow and slightly shook his head, "It seems   
to spread like a disease," he muttered under his breath, then laughed when   
he caught Kate's grin. "Must be the danger," he said aloud.  
  
"Possible," she replied, "but it seems more like love to me." Her gaze swept   
to Buffy and Angel who were standing in a corner, arms around each other   
whispering, while Tara and Willow had occupied the sofa again and were   
staring into each other's eyes.  
  
"You could be right," Giles sighed and shook his head again.  
  
"I admire them," Kate said. "Even now they find time to express their   
feelings. And Angel truly surprises me. I've seen him smile... oh... twice   
or three times during the time we know each other," she laughed, "well,   
probably a little bit more often, but still it was rare, and now he doesn't   
seem to be able to stop it. Plus it's much more genuine. Danger and all, but   
his attitude is so positive all of a sudden, it's almost infectious. Somehow   
I find myself believing that we'll live through whatever comes our way."  
  
"It's the only way to go into a fight," the watcher said honestly. "You need   
to believe that you're going to win. If not... Well, if you didn't believe   
in it, where would be the reason in fighting at all? But you're right Angel   
has changed. I don't think any of us ever realized how much Buffy really   
meant to him or maybe we didn't want to see it."  
  
"You're talking about yourself." She smiled when she saw him raising a brow,   
"I'm a police officer, Mr. Giles. My job is to read people and it's easy to   
see how much you feel like she's a daughter. And although you're much more   
experienced in this demon-thing, it couldn't have been easy to see her with   
a vampire."  
  
"No, it's not that," Giles replied, then amended, "well, part of it is. To   
tell you the truth, I was shocked in the beginning but as soon as I got to   
know him better and saw how valuable he was for us... for her... but then he   
reversed into his evil self and from there on I was blinded by hatred." He   
turned and looked at the couple again, who was sharing a sweet kiss at the   
moment, "I'm glad I'm over it now. And I'm really glad Angelus will never   
pay us a visit again."  
  
With a regretful sigh he looked at his watch. He liked talking to Kate but   
duty was calling. Riley and Graham had left a while ago and it was time to   
leave for the others as well. "It's almost eleven," he said out loud. "We   
need to go. Take care everyone. Please." His eyes searched Buffy and he saw   
her smiling at him, then she took her lover's hand and with Willow, Tara and   
Cordelia in tow they left.  
  
Faith nodded at him, then gave him a short grin before she motioned for   
Spike, Xander, Anya and Kate to follow her. Giles' eyes were on the police   
officer's retreating back when they left the mansion and something long   
forgotten fluttered in his chest. There was no time to explore it now, but   
he made a mental note not to forget about it.  
  
Nodding to himself he turned and looked at Wesley, Gunn and his friends.   
"Let's go then. And let's hope we'll live to see the next sunrise."  
  
"And with us the world," Wesley muttered under his breath when he followed   
the others into the night.  
  
  
... to be continued  
  



	32. Part 32

The Night Remembers - Part 32  
  
"It's my dreams come true," Anya muttered under her breath while she and   
Xander were following Faith, Spike and Kate through the sewer tunnels of   
Sunnydale. She sighed loudly, "Well, at least I got to hold hands with you."   
She smiled at her fiancée who shot her a quick grin.  
  
"Would you just shut up," Faith hissed and turned her head slightly.  
  
"Who died and made you the boss?" the former demon narrowed her eyes at the   
slayer.  
  
"Oh, well, why don't you go first and shout out we're coming and then I get   
the fun watching them killing you first," the brunette glared at Anya.  
  
"Hey, I didn't insult you," she cried. "There's no need to threaten my life.   
Isn't that right, Xander?" she looked at her boyfriend daring him to   
disagree.  
  
"Uh... honey. Maybe we should really be quiet now," he said, his eyes   
quickly darting to Faith. He ignored Spike's amused snigger.  
  
"Fine," Anya sighed again. "I'll be quiet. But it's boring here. And the   
sewers smell. It'll be days until this is out of my hair."  
  
"Did I miss something or weren't you the one who wanted to leave because she   
was sure she was going to die?" Faith exchanged a grin with Spike.  
  
Anya raised a haughty brow, "Even more reason to pay attention to details. I   
don't want someone to find me smelling like a sewer. It will be the last   
impression of me. Just think about it, in two hundred years they'll still   
remember the girl with the bad smell."  
  
"Uh-huh," the slayer's grin widened. "If they remember you."  
  
"I'll have you to know," the former demon's second brow rose as well, "that   
I have a certain reputation in the demon community. I'm well known and once   
was well feared. I'm not going to be forgotten like," she let her gaze sweep   
over the brunette, "some other more unfortunate creatures on this planet.   
Right, Xander?" She speared him a glance as raised her chin and bushed past   
the others to lead the group into the direction of the hell mouth.  
  
"And you really want to marry her?" Faith asked Xander with an amused   
expression in her eyes.  
  
He shrugged, "What can I say. Love is blind," then he followed his   
girlfriend.  
  
Faith waited until the others walked on as well. Her eyes were on Spike's   
back. Yes, she thought, blind indeed.  
  
***  
  
"I really hope this isn't a bad sign," Buffy murmured and avoided a puddle   
of mud the last possible second. Sure she was in her slaying outfit, but   
that didn't mean she cared for having her shoes soaked wet.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked walking beside her.  
  
"Well, we're in a sewer. Together. And given our history I don't know if I   
should like it or not." She saw Willow looking at her very oddly and   
amended, "At least as far I remember the history, that is."  
  
"There was only one sewer talk we had," the vampire said staring ahead of   
him. He was sniffling the air for any unfamiliar smell.  
  
"Two," she replied, and stopped. She tilted her head and looked at a stain   
on the wall. It was strangely green and was reminding her of something.   
Almost absentmindedly she continued, "First you dumped me in a sewer and the   
second time," she frowned slightly but he had no way of seeing if it was   
because of the stain or what she was thinking right now. "The second time,"   
she continued, "We had this heart wrenching talk that although we missed   
each other and about how it couldn't work. I can't believe you forgot either   
of them."  
  
She turned to look at Tara and Willow. They were whispering with each other,   
checking and re-checking spells no doubt or desperately trying *not* to   
listen. Checking the stain on the wall one last time she suddenly realized   
that Angel wasn't standing beside her anymore. Gazing around she saw him   
standing at a short distance, his expression somehow guarded. He was staring   
at her. "Angel?" she asked cautiously, "Are you alright? What is it?"   
Stepping closer she touched his arm, "Angel?"  
  
He flinched visibly at her touch but forced himself to focus on her again.   
Why he was so shocked by her words, he didn't know. She'd dropped a hint   
before when they'd been talking in the cemetery, but to hear her mentioning   
the Forgotten Day again, it threw him. He just couldn't help it. He was   
almost sure she didn't remember him being human. She would have mentioned   
it, wouldn't she? But maybe like the rest of her memories it was just   
somewhere buried, ready to pop out at the wrong moment.  
  
"I'm fine," his voice sounded strange even to him, but he managed to give   
her a smile. "Really," he added, seeing her doubtful gaze. He leaned forward   
and kissed her quickly, "Let's go. We don't have time to lose." With this he   
started walking again.  
  
"Wait," she held him back. "Look at that first," she pointed at the stain on   
the wall. "I'm not quite sure, but I think I've seen something like that   
before. What is it?"  
  
"It's blood," he replied and saw that the two witches were now looking at   
him as well. "The blood of a Morah Demon," he explained. "They are strong   
demons, really ugly though."  
  
"They always are," Willow muttered and Angel gave her a quick smile.  
  
"Most of them, yes," he confirmed. "You can't kill them the usual way, you   
need to smash the jewel on their forehead."  
  
"Uh-huh," I know," Buffy, replied nodding. "I killed one, remember."  
  
If his heart had been beating it would have stopped. Angel had to force him   
self to stay calm. Another part of the Forgotten Day. And during that part   
he had been human. Did she remember it? Did she remember him too weak to   
fight? "Yes, I remember," he choked out, expecting her to throw the rest at   
him too.  
  
But she didn't. She simply nodded again. "At least now I know what I brought   
the sword for." She shifted the heavy weapon on her shoulder. She and Faith   
had chosen identical swords and created some sort of halter for it, so they   
could sling it over their shoulders.  
  
"How strong exactly are they?" Tara wanted to know.  
  
"Angel and I both fought it," Buffy explained as she started to walk again,   
reminding her self of the schedule they were working on. "And together we   
were stronger."  
  
"Uh-oh," Willow gulped. "That strong, huh?" she added weakly.  
  
"Yeah, that strong," Angel confirmed. Master vampires. Morah demons. What   
would be waiting for them at the end of the tunnel? And what was Buffy going   
to remember as the night went on?  
  
***  
  
Giles couldn't help but wonder about the changes in Wesley while he followed   
him and Gunn's bunch through the Sunnydale sewers. Not only were the fancy   
clothes gone, although Cordelia had told him that he was still wearing   
suits from time to time, but it was his whole attitude. He hadn't questioned   
once when Angel and Buffy had taken charge of the situation, he was   
comfortable around the vampire, even more comfortable than Giles himself.  
  
Which was, Giles decided, not really a surprise regarding that they'd been   
working together for almost two years. Life really was full of surprises.   
Who would've thought that stiff Wesley Windham-Pryce would have befriended a   
vampire, protected Faith against the watcher's Council and seemed to be   
content with it. He had also grown as a person, was more sure of himself and   
instead of running away he was boldly facing the danger.  
  
Giles thought about Faith, the things Kate had told him, about Cordelia, so   
improved and more mature and he thought about Buffy who had found a purpose   
again after her memory loss and it all came back to one person who had made   
a difference to every one of them. A man he'd for a long time hoped never to   
meet again, he believed it was for the best when he left Sunnydale. Buffy   
once had told him that Angel was an extraordinary man and Giles had to admit   
she was right.  
  
He was so deep in thought that he started when the group before him suddenly   
stopped. "What?" he whispered.  
  
"There's someone in front of us," Gunn said quietly.  
  
"Or something," Wesley murmured.  
  
Giles listened carefully and true, he soon heard footsteps.  
  
"Whoever is stomping around down here," Dawn said, "they don't try to avoid   
being heard."  
  
"Yeah," one of Gunn's friends called Buster agreed. "And usually that says   
it's the predator."  
  
Dawn paled, "Uh... And if it comes towards us, the noise will get louder,   
right?"  
  
"Yeah," Gunn nodded. He was standing nearest to the approaching noise and   
suddenly rolled his eyes. "Buster, didn't you say something about the   
predator not caring for noises?"  
  
"Yeah," he friend replied.  
  
"Well either that," the African American said on a sigh, "or some really   
stupid prey."  
  
***  
  
"How long?" Buffy asked walking on tiptoe to avoid any unnecessary noise.  
  
Willow stopped behind her, turned on her flashlight to illuminate the map   
she had tucked inside the pocket of her trousers. They were deep in the sewers   
now, near the hellmouth, and it was almost completely dark. "We're around here,"   
she pointed the light on a point near Sunnydale high. "I think we'll be there   
around the next corner."  
  
"Alright," Angel nodded. "Are you ready for the spell?" he asked the   
witches.  
  
"Yes," Tara answered with a small smile.  
  
"We need to wait for Faith and Spike to start the game," Buffy whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Stop," Faith hissed suddenly. "I think we're there." She turned towards the   
vampire, "Can you smell anything?"  
  
"Not really," Spike replied, narrowing his eyes. It was dark down in the   
sewers but with his preternatural sight he was seeing just fine. "And I   
can't see anything either. Or rather, I see, but there isn't anybody   
around."  
  
"Good," the slayer. She took a deep breath and reached out to touch the   
others who were gathered around her. "Then let's start this thing. What time   
is it?"  
  
Xander checked his watch. It was one of those sport watches that lit up if   
you press the right button. "One minute before twelve. Another five minutes   
I'd- What the hell..." he suddenly said out loud.  
  
There was a noise that sounded like the whole Sunnydale sewer system was   
about to collapse. It started as a distant thunder that was rolling closer   
and closer sounding more threatening with each passing second.  
  
"Oh God, I was right, we should've left," Anya cried, clutching Xander's   
arm.  
  
"Shut up," Faith hissed angrily. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I have no idea, but I'd say it's near by. East," Spike nodded more to   
himself, "yes, definitely coming from the East."  
  
"What is it?" the slayer asked, when the noise suddenly erupted to an ear   
splitting roar and then in front of them the sewer exploded into light.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	33. Part 33

The Night Remembers - Part 33  
  
"Angel?" Buffy croaked, then spit to rid the dust in her mouth. Her throat   
felt as if she'd inhaled the Sahara in one breath.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow voice came weekly from the side.  
  
"Will!" the slayer cried, crawling towards her voice over boulders that had   
fallen down from the ceiling. Without warning a part of the sewer tunnel had   
collapsed above them, burying them underneath. "Oh God, Willow," Buffy took   
her friend's hand. "Are you alright?"  
  
The redhead coughed, "I... think," she replied groaning. "But I'll be black   
and blue tomorrow. What was this?"  
  
"I have no idea," the blond said. "There was this blinding light and then   
the ceiling came down on us."  
  
Willow struggled to sit up, and then rested her back against the wall. "I've   
lost my flashlight," she complained, "and I can't see anything. Where is   
Tara? Oh God, Buffy, I can't find Tara," she wailed.  
  
"Shhh," the slayer pressed her palm into her friend's hand, suppressing the   
panic she felt herself. It was completely dark around them and Angel hadn't   
responded to her previous shouting. Plus she had no idea what was going on.   
Had they been wrong about the time? Willow and Tara had sworn that nothing   
would happen before ten past midnight and yet it seemed as if the hellmouth   
had erupted in some way.  
  
"Tara," Willow whispered again into the darkness.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Angel!" the blond cried, the relief making her suddenly feeling weak.   
"Angel," she repeated his name.  
  
"I'm here," he said and she could hear him coming closer and then he was   
beside her, his hand on her arm. She threw her arms around him, holding him   
close. "Buffy," his voice was muffled in her hair. "Are you hurt?" he asked   
urgently. "Buffy, are you hurt?"  
  
"No," her voice was muffled as well as she shook her head on his chest. "I'm   
fine. And you?"  
  
"Okay," he said, kissing her lightly on the skull. "Willow and Tara?" he   
asked.  
  
"Willow is fine, but we can't find Tara."  
  
"Tara," the redhead's voice came again, more desperate. "Angel I can't find   
Tara."  
  
"Tara's over there," the vampire replied letting go of Buffy's hand. "I can   
see fine," he explained the two surprised girls. "Vampire sight and all.   
She's buried under a large boulder," he informed them. "Tara, can you hear   
me," he kneeled down beside her and checked for her pulse. To his relief he   
found her still alive. Her pulse was weak but steady. "She's unconscious but   
I don't think it's serious. I can't smell any blood, and her heartbeat is   
steady."  
  
Willow began to cry in relief and tried to scramble over to Angel's side, to   
her lover's side. "Wait," he told her, then walked over and took her hand.   
"I'll lead you. You could fall and hurt yourself." As soon as the two   
witches were reunited, Willow stroking Tara's face again and again,   
whispering endearments in her ear, Angel walked back and crouched down   
beside his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you really okay?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just shaken. What was that?"  
  
"I don't have the slightest idea," Angel replied. "I don't know what   
happened. It was like an explosion of light. Extremely bright light. But   
there was no growing of energy from the hellmouth."  
  
"That's what I thought. I didn't feel increasing power or something like   
that," Buffy said. Her first thought had been the hellmouth, but her slayer   
senses had told her it couldn't be. "But if it wasn't the hellmouth, what   
happened?"  
  
"If only I knew," the vampire sighed deeply. "But whatever it was I don't   
like it." His eyes darted towards the witches. "We need to take care of   
Tara. To make our plan work we need both of them. Awake."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "I just wonder how much our plan's worth after this."  
  
Angel didn't say anything but secretly he wondered it too.  
  
****  
  
"Bloody hell." **Or whatever this is now.**  
  
"Using bad language will not help in this situation." **Why did anyone   
invent vampires, anyway?**  
  
"Shut up." **Whoever made vengeance demons should be sucked dry.**  
  
"You both. Shut. Up," Faith barked into the darkness of the tunnel. "I'm   
really not interested in your private bickering. Now is not the time. Anya,   
where is Xander?"  
  
"I'm here," came the answer from behind.  
  
"Are you alright?" the slayer asked.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Just a bit shaken. What on earth was that?" he wanted to know.   
First there had been a blinding light, then nothing but darkness. Xander   
felt like suddenly waking up in a nightmare. Not that the situation had been   
like a dream in the first place. But at the moment he had a really bad   
feeling.  
  
"Spike?" Faith turned towards where she'd heard the vampire's voice before.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Am I God?" **How did I get to be part of this?   
Just stake me!**  
  
"Certainly not," Anya muttered under her breath. "I'm sure God had nothing   
to do with your existence."  
  
"You know, ex-demon-girl," Spike said acidly. "I see just fine down here."   
**I wonder how an ex-demon tastes. Bloody chip.**  
  
"Empty threat, you can't hurt humans."  
  
"Maybe we should check the theory with ex-demons," the vampire offered. And   
maybe he would meet one of his old buddies down here and ask him for a   
favor. Xander and Anya really earned each other.  
  
"Shut up," Faith barked again. "I hear another word out of either of you and   
*I* am going to shut you up. Did I make myself clear?"  
  
Silence was her answer. "Good," she took a deep breath. She had now idea   
what was happening, but the last thing she needed was those two tearing her   
nerves. "What do you see Spike?"  
  
"A lot of dust," he sniffled the air, "and it smells a bit like sulfur."  
  
"Sulfur?" she parroted.  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed, "and it's getting stronger. Where ever that comes   
from."  
  
"Guys," came Xander's voice again, "I'm not a good Christian or anything,   
but even I can remember that sulfur had something to do with Hell." **God,   
why did I ever pay attention in Chemistry. At least then I would run into   
this without knowing.**  
  
"Oh boy," Faith frowned. "Well, then let's go. And let's hope the others are   
alright."  
  
***  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"I'm okay, Giles. What was that?"  
  
"I have no idea," the watcher replied, struggling to sit up. "Kate?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, trying to see something through the darkness. Her head   
hurt and something had hit her right shoulder, but in her life as a police   
officer she'd had worse and she knew that whining wouldn't get anyone to   
respect you as an equal, especially if you were female. They would surely   
pity you, but respect had to be earned.  
  
"Everyone still around?" Gunn asked. When he heard several voices answer he   
nodded and reached into his pocket to get the flashlight he had there just   
in case. Switching it on he could see the others blink because of the   
unexpected brightness. "Looks like the 2nd World War to me," he said dryly.  
  
Kate shook her head to get the debris out of her hair, and then she suddenly   
stopped and frowned, "Does anybody else smell that too?"  
  
"Ewwww," Dawn wrinkled her nose, "It's like Chemistry."  
  
"Sulfur," the Police Officer stated.  
  
"Sulfur?" Wesley was on his feet in a flash, "I think we need to hurry.  
Rupert?"  
  
"Yes, yes," the older man agreed, giving Kate a grateful smile when she   
offered him a hand. "Let's hurry. This can't be good."  
  
"Why?" Dawn wanted to know.  
  
"Because sulfur is a sign that at least something is happening with the   
hellmouth," Wesley explained.  
  
"Brain storm, English." Gunn shook his head. Most of the time he liked the former   
watcher, but sometimes he could be really dense. "Who would've thought. What else   
should've caused this."  
  
"I doubt it was the hellmouth," Giles replied, and then he suddenly noticed   
something in a distance. "Maybe we should ask our friends over there," he   
said and nodded into the direction of the hellmouth where they could see   
two or three dirty figures coming towards them.  
  
"That's what I wanted to tell you before all hell broke loose," Gunn said,   
coughing. "As I see it our friends, the soldier-boys, took the wrong turn."  
  
"Riley," Giles acknowledged the commando who was the first to reach them.   
"What are you doing here? You were meant to come from the east."  
  
"The second squad is there," the blond explained. "We thought we'd try to   
meet you down here."  
  
"That's against the plan," Wesley raised a brow at the commando. "And why   
didn't you tell us about the second team?"  
  
"I..." Riley began, averting his eyes. He felt uncomfortable with this. He   
hadn't known about the new plans of his superiors, he just heard them just   
before they were moving, but he had a cell phone and could have called - but   
he didn't. "New orders," he said hesitantly.  
  
Giles eyed the young man speculatively, and then narrowed his eyes, "Does this   
new plan have something to do with explosives?" he asked.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened "Do you mean-," she gasped. "Riley?" her accusing eyes   
rested on the commando.  
  
"Hey, I'm just a small number in this," he tried to defend himself. "Our   
superiors thought some explosives would be the best solution for the   
problem."  
  
"So they just placed a bomb on the hellmouth?" Wesley asked incredulously.   
So much for common sense, he thought. But then the military and common sense   
never worked out.  
  
"Is he right, Riley?" Giles wanted to know, nailing the young man with his   
eyes. "Did they do that?"  
  
Riley closed his eyes, and then nodded slowly, "Yeah. They did."  
  
"Well, that's bloody brilliant," Wesley, shouted. Everyone's head snapped   
around and they were staring at him for his unfamiliar use of language.   
"What?" he said. "I'm British. Bloody comes naturally to us. And I learned   
to swear when I was very young. Usually I'm just too well educated to use   
it. But now seems an appropriate time to me. My God, Riley, do you have any   
idea what they did?"  
  
"They wanted to close the hellmouth forever with it," the commando replied.  
  
"I know what they wanted," Giles said coldly, "but maybe they should think   
before they do something next time, because what happened was the exact   
opposite. They opened the hellmouth for them and saved the vampires a lot   
of work and time. Which means our whole schedule is askew."  
  
"You," Dawn gulped, "you mean the Gate of Hell is open now?"  
  
"No," Wesley shook his head. "Not quite. But the hellmouth is open. That's   
the smell around us. To open the Gate of Hell they need some magic, but by   
God, these stupid idiots risked to get us all killed," he turned towards   
Riley, giving him a deadly glare. "You move. We need to get going. Our   
schedule might be askew but that doesn't mean our friends won't need us.   
Unlike some soldiers we stick to the plan."  
  
They all exchanged a short glance then started to walk again.  
  
That was when the second explosion shattered through the tunnels.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	34. Part 34

The Night Remembers - Part 34  
  
"Oh God, what's going on?" Dawn sobbed. "What's happening?"  
  
Giles reached out and took the teenager's arm. "It's going to be okay."  
  
"No, don't do that," she pulled her arm free and looked at him. "Don't treat   
me like a child. Riley!" her attention turned towards the commando. "Was   
this your friends as well?"  
  
"I don't know. If they did this, I had no knowledge," confused he gazed   
around. They had heard a detonation, but this time the tunnels hadn't come   
down again. But what was more frightening was the low growling noise they   
could still hear. "Does this come from the hellmouth?"  
  
"I'd say it's safe bet," Wesley replied dryly, getting quickly fed up with   
Riley. He and his troupes came to Sunnydale to help, but at the moment they   
were causing even more problems.  
  
"Ri."  
  
They all turned when a figure came running straight towards them. "Graham,"   
Riley stepped forward to meet his friend halfway. "What's going on over   
there?" he demanded.  
  
Graham had to catch his breath before he was able to answer. He'd ran the   
whole distance and although he was in good shape he had only now realized   
how wide spread the Sunnydale sewer tunnels were. No wonder all the vampires   
wanted to live here. It was like a town underneath the real town. Sun proof   
and all. "Vampires," he choked, "Demons, more than I've ever seen," he told   
them, leaning heavily against the wall. "They're all coming from this big   
hole. God, it's like Stephen Kind was writing the screenplay."  
  
"Have you seen anyone besides us?" Gunn asked.  
  
"You mean your friends?" Graham replied, then shook his head, "No, nobody.   
But one of the tunnels leading to the main cavern under the high school is   
closed up. Damn Brookridge," he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me?" Giles looked at him quizzically.  
  
"General Brookridge," Riley explained in his friend's stead. "He obviously   
arrived two hours ago and took over the whole thing. He's even superior to   
General Markham. The first detonation was his idea."  
  
"I see," Wesley said, desperately trying to figure out what to do now.   
"Which tunnel is closed up?"  
  
"The southern one," Graham answered. "Where are the slayers? We really need   
help, we can't go on like this anymore."  
  
"Wait a second," Giles looked at him sharply. "Do you want to tell me you're   
at the hellmouth already? Good God, are you mad?! We said you should wait.   
How on earth are Willow and Tara going to cast their spell... No, forget   
about it. Our first plan died the moment the bomb went up. This so bloody   
brilliant," he shouted.  
  
"As I said," Wesley sighed. "Bring the military into something and you can   
be sure it will sink into chaos."  
  
"All very interesting, English," Gunn joined them after instructing his   
friends to wait until everyone was ready, "but it doesn't help. Okay, so   
plan A is down the river. What I want to know is, is there a plan B?"  
  
****  
  
"Tara," Willow called frantically for her lover and relief flooded her when   
the blond answered.  
  
"Willow." Tara's voice was weak, but at least she was conscious again. "Wh-   
What happened?"  
  
"There were two explosions," the redhead explained, squeezing her lover's   
hand. "Something's wrong. We don't know what but something's happening."  
  
"I really hate to interrupt," Buffy found her way towards them by walking   
along the wall, "but I need to know if you're able to cast the spell. Angel   
and I have no idea what's going on, but whatever is happening right now, I   
think a power-decreasing spell for the hellmouth is always a good idea."  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked into the darkness.  
  
"I- I'm fine," the blond witch said, bringing her upper body into an upright   
position. "We have memorized the spell. We don't need the text or a   
flashlight," she said, her voice sounding firmer now.  
  
"Good." This came from Angel who was desperately trying to see the exit of   
the tunnel they were in. "It seems we're closed up from the rest. I can't   
see the end of the tunnel which probably means we're trapped somehow."  
  
"Trapped," the redhead gulped. "Oh no."  
  
"Willow," Buffy searched in the darkness for her girlfriend's hand and   
squeezed it. "There is no time for that. Cast the spell now."  
  
"Alright," she said her voice quivering. "But what will happen if we don't   
find a way to help them."  
  
Angel turned towards them, "You and Tara will stay here and cast the spell   
and do whatever else is needed. Buffy and I will go back and try to find   
another way inside."  
  
"But-," Willow wanted to protest only to be cut off by the vampire.  
  
"No buts. We need to do this. You're the witches. I know you want to help,   
but this is more important. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," the replied unison.  
  
Angel looked at his lover and when he saw her nod, he said, "We're leaving."   
He reached into the pocket of his duster, and then Willow felt something in   
her hand. "It's Holy Water," he explained quickly. "I suppose you're safe   
here... at least as safe as possible, but this will help."  
  
"Thanks," she gave him a smile, knowing that he was able to see it despite   
the darkness. "Take care."  
  
"We will," Buffy promised and then they both were gone.  
  
"All right, Tara," Willow took charge of the situation, knowing that they   
had to do this that the world was depending on them. "Let's do it."  
  
Her lover squeezed her hand again and then the two witches began to chant.  
  
***  
  
"This is just bloody great," Spike shouted, turning towards Faith who was   
trying to see something in the pale light that filtered into the tunnel   
after this second eruption. "And if I may add, our schedule isn't even worth   
the paper it's written on."  
  
"We never wrote it down," Xander muttered. "But anyways. We need to get   
going."  
  
"He's right," Kate agreed immediately. "From what I understand we can't   
afford to lose more time."  
  
"Oh right, now she's telling us what to do," Anya rolled her eyes and   
crossed her arms in front of her chest. "God, why didn't I take that plan?   
No wonder vengeance demons are needed. Women do strange things out of love."  
  
Xander had to smile at that. She sounded so upset, but he knew it had been   
her way to declare her love again. He held her hand in his and could feel   
her tremble. She was scared to death, but she came back and was staying -   
for him. If he hadn't been in love with her already he would've fallen for   
her now.  
  
"Oh please spare me your mouth," Faith snarled, running a nervous hand   
through her hair. "Alright, let's go. I suppose the hellmouth is where the   
light is coming from. Maybe we will find out what has been going on here as   
soon as we meet the others."  
  
"Assuming they're still alive."  
  
"What?" Faith's head snapped around, her eyes piercing into Anya's.  
  
"Well, we all knew this was a mission of no return," she slightly tilted her   
head and seemed to think about something. "Wasn't that a movie we were   
watching just recently," she looked at Xander.  
  
"God, give me patience," the brunette slayer threw her hands in the air and   
suppressed the urge to scream - really loud. The former demon could test the   
patience of a saint and Faith was far from it. "Why do you think they might   
not be alive anymore?"  
  
"For one, there was that... that explosion and I think we're lucky not to   
have been buried under some boulder and then, the hellmouth might be open   
and I think you don't have the slightest idea what that means. So let me   
tell you-"  
  
"Shut up," the slayer's voice was like a whip. "Spare me that. We will see   
that soon enough. So you have no idea if they're dead or alive. I for one   
like to think positive. We *will* meet them over there," she nodded towards   
the light. "So let's-"  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence, when suddenly they heard someone   
approaching them, then Spike's shout, "Bloody Hell" and then they came face   
to face with about 20 vampires.  
  
****  
  
"Left," Angel shouted, giving Buffy who was running before him, directions.   
He was following the smell that his sensitive nose had no problem   
identifying.  
  
"Can you smell anything besides sulfur?" she asked not slowing down.  
  
"No," he replied. "It's too strong, it covers anything else."  
  
"I just hope Tara and Willow are able to do the spell and that it helps -   
somehow."  
  
"I think we'll know soon," he said, and then shouted, "Right."  
  
Buffy took the right turn and followed a wider sewer tunnel. The smell of   
sulfur was so strong now that even she was able to follow it. "This stinks."  
  
"Yes, it does," Angel, agreed. "Like rotten eggs."  
  
"Oh thanks, really needing the visual," she shouted back.  
  
He had to grin at that, and then suddenly shouted, "Stop."  
  
She halted instantly and turned to look at him, "What?"  
  
"Can't you feel it?" he asked closing his eyes, trying to concentrate.  
  
"Feel, what? I-," she broke off. "Yeah," she said, her voice almost in awe.   
"The energy is humming around us."  
  
"Yes," he confirmed. "It's the hellmouth. Very powerful," he swallowed   
hard, not sure if he should say it, but did it nevertheless, "The demon   
inside of me is raging, urging me to go there, to follow this powerful   
shift."  
  
"What a good thing we know he can't come out again."  
  
"Yeah," he flashed her a quick smile. It was good Angelus was safely bound,   
but that didn't mean he couldn't hear him screaming inside his head, the   
struggle bordering on physical pain, his blood pounding through his veins.   
Angel had never experienced something like this before, had never felt his   
demon raging like this. Buffy would never understand how it felt and he was   
glad she wouldn't, but it also meant there were some things they could never   
share. He took a deep breath. "We need to be careful, because we have no way   
of knowing what's going on. I tried to get in contact with Cordelia before,   
but my cell phone is broken."  
  
"Oh, great," she replied sarcastically. "Tonight it seems that nothing goes   
like planned."  
  
"Let's just hope we aren't the only ones with the bad-" the words died on   
his lips when Buffy suddenly grabbed his arm and squeezed it - hard. Without   
a warning they were suddenly face to face with at least 10 Morah demons.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	35. Part 35

The Night Remembers - Part 35  
  
"Bloody hell," Spike shouted, spinning around and staking a vampire. "You   
stupid idiots, will you stop trying to bite my neck! I'm a bleeding vampire   
you block heads." Slipping into his game face, he punched another vampire   
straight into its face.  
  
"And I'm no vampire at all," came Faith's hiss from the side. "But you   
shouldn't try fooling around with a slayer either, it's lethal," she said   
while another demon disintegrated into ashes right in front of her. "Xander,   
look out!"  
  
The young man whirled around but the approaching vampire was already on him,   
its head lowering towards the human's throat.  
  
"Will you stop trying to eat my boyfriend," Anya jumped the vampire's back,   
clinging to him she began to hit its head with the stake she was holding in   
her hand. Then the demon was suddenly gone and Anya stumbled to the ground.  
  
"Next time," Faith said, towering above her, "no hitting, just sta-, oh no,   
you don't," with a swift movement she was able to remove a demon from her   
back, slamming it into the wall in the process. "Sorry," she said, not   
feeling sorry at all, "but this is your stop." The stake found its mark and   
for a moment silence settled over the tunnel. "Are we all clear?" she asked   
looking around. "Kate?"  
  
"Fine," the police officer coughed through all the ashes in the air. "That   
was quite a bunch of them."  
  
"Yeah, a bunch, but stupid as hell," Spike remarked, dusting off his   
clothes. "You know, I just realized that vampire ashes are a real nuisance   
if you try to get them out of your clothing. Last time I washed-"  
  
"Wait a second," Faith interrupted looking at him very oddly, "you actually   
*wash* your clothes?"  
  
"Of course I wash my clothes," he seemed honestly insulted by her words,   
"Just because I'm a vampire it doesn't mean I've lost my sense of style. Clean   
clothes are a part of it."  
  
"Then how many outfits do you own exactly?"  
  
"Uh - one," he mumbled.  
  
"And if you..." she tilted her head, then started laughing, "you mean   
you're..." she was now laughing so hard she had to hold your belly. "Oh   
God!"  
  
"Hey, no need to make fun of a vampire," he grumbled.  
  
"Well, not that this isn't extremely interesting, especially after we're   
barely survived a vampire attack, but may I remind you that there's still an   
open hellmouth waiting for us." Xander shook his head not quite believing   
what he was hearing.  
  
"Just thinking that Spike's standing naked while..." the slayer couldn't   
stop the mental images flying through her mind and as a result, the laughing   
wouldn't stop.  
  
"Okay," the vampire growled, "I think we all got it now. Stop laughing!"  
  
She took a deep breath, her grin still wide, "But Xander is right, we need   
to get going."  
  
"Do you also think it's cold all of a sudden?" Kate asked, rubbing her arms.  
  
"Yeah," Anya agreed, "it's almost freezing."  
  
"And what's this?" Faith pointed at the spot where the light was coming   
from.  
  
"Mist ... uh-oh," Xander said alarmed. "I-" The words died in his throat and   
confused he tried to speak on, but no sound was coming out. He was reminded   
by another time when the Gentlemen had stolen their voices. 'Anya', he   
mouthed trying to communicate with his girlfriend.  
  
'What's going on?' she mouthed back.  
  
'Bloody hell," Xander could read from Spike before the mist became denser   
and seeing each other was suddenly difficult.  
  
**Oh great**, Xander thought, **no voice, so sight, just what we need**.   
Then Anya disappeared completely from his view.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy blinked against the bright light of the cavern she found herself in.   
The last thing she remembered was encountering too many Morah-demons that   
had been sent to take them prisoner and lucky for them, they succeeded.   
Angel had... Angel! Panic surged through her and she frantically looked   
around in search of her lover.  
  
When her eyes fell on him, a sound escaped her mouth. He was huddled into a   
corner, his eyes closed, bruises marring his face, his head and back leaning   
against the wall. She scrambled over and took his hand, "Angel," she   
whispered, her hands moving over him, checking him for serious injuries.   
"Angel, please, wake up," the last word was lost in a sob.  
  
Where were they, what was going on? The Morah demons had overwhelmed them,   
and then Buffy remembered falling into unconsciousness and now she found   
herself at a unknown location, with an unknown fate although she had a very   
good idea what this was all about.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
The hoarse voice of her lover had her head snapping around. "Angel, how are   
you?" she asked urgently.  
  
"As if a truck ran right over me," he replied, looking at her, then around,   
"Where are we?"  
  
"That's the one-million-dollar question," she said, getting up and looking   
for exits. There were windows, but each one of them was secured by bars that   
looked very solid. The only door was made of iron and seemed solid as well.   
"It looks like we're locked up... somewhere."  
  
"Yeah, that much I gathered," Angel muttered and struggled to get up. With a   
groan, he leaned forward, and Buffy was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Easy there, big guy, easy. You might be a vampire, but they beat us up   
pretty hard or rather you," she said a bit sheepishly. "I only remember   
being hit on the head and passing out. Not very heroic."  
  
He smiled at her lovingly when he finally straightened. "I saw you go down,"   
he said, his eyes shadowed. He could remember the rage when had seen them   
touching his mate and the panic when he saw her sink to the ground. "But if   
it's any help, I didn't hold out much longer," he grimaced and touched his   
ribs. He could tell a couple of them were broken, but also healing already.   
Fortunately, he'd fed before they'd left the mansion and was in no need of   
blood.  
  
Buffy looked around again, "This sucks," she said planting her hands on her   
hips, "if I at least knew where we are," she shook her head, hating feeling   
helpless, hating being the prey and not the hunter.  
  
"I don't think there's much we can do," Angel walked over to the bars   
securing the windows, "There's no way we can get out the usual way and the   
witches aren't with us - unfortunately."  
  
"Oh God, Willow!" the slayer paled, "Do you think they're alright? Do you   
think their spell worked? And what about the others... God, Angel, we need   
to get out of here."  
  
"I agree, but as I said before, I don't see how," he moved towards the door,   
trying the handle, he shook his head, "Damn it. This really isn't what we   
needed."  
  
Buffy began to pace the room they were in, her strides impatient and angry,   
"There has to be a way out of here," she said, punching one fist into the   
palm of the other hand. "The others need our help."  
  
"I know," Angel said quietly, "but-"  
  
She whirled around, suddenly furious with him, with the situation, with her   
own helplessness, "Don't be so damned rational," she spat. "They could die,   
Angel, our friends could be dead already, don't you even care?"  
  
The same moment, when his eyes clouded over with pain, she wanted to kill   
herself for saying it. "Oh, Angel," tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm   
sorry," she whispered, one of her hands flying to her lips. "I didn't mean   
that, I swear, I didn't."  
  
His answering smile was a bit shaky, "I know," he assured her, holding a   
hand out for her.  
  
Without hesitation she went into his arms, holding him, "I'm sorry. I'm   
sorry," she repeated. "I know you care. It's just... I feel so helpless. I'm   
the slayer, I'm supposed to protect them, and here I am, caged in, damned to   
do nothing." She leaned her head against his chest and his hand was stroking   
her hair.  
  
"I know," he said, "I understand. I feel the same. Our friends are out   
there, fighting our fight."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, laying a hand over the spot where his heart had once   
beaten, the heart that was still now, yet nevertheless feeling so strongly,   
and... Her eyes flew open, she gasped and something close to pain ripped   
through her head and body. Images, playing vividly in her mind. Images of   
another time, another place and...  
  
"Oh God," her head jerked up, her eyes locking with his, hers full of pain   
and grief, his confused, not understanding.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and shook them slightly, "Buffy! What is it? What   
is the matter?"  
  
"Angel... I... you..." she stuttered.  
  
"I, what?"  
  
"You were human." She forced the words through her constricted throat.  
  
He jerked back, staring at her, "What?" he whispered, with horror clenching   
his guts. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You were human," she repeated, calmer now. The images in her head were   
clearing, giving way to understanding, opening the gates of memory. But with   
the memories came more pain, more guilt, "Oh, God," she sobbed, clutching to   
him, "you were human. I felt your heart beat."  
  
"Buffy," he choked, realizing what was happening, remembering a time when   
she'd said the exact same thing. A moment when she'd cried in his arms,   
clinging to him with all her might, begging for more time, for another fate,   
for mercy.  
  
"And you gave it back. You asked them to turn you back. Oh God!" She was   
sobbing harder now. She held him tightly, desperately needing the closure,   
guilt almost overwhelming her. "And I... oh God," there was nothing she   
could do or say to excuse her actions, nothing that would ever repay what   
he'd given up for her.  
  
Then another memory came. She saw herself and Angel facing each other,   
shouting at each other, hurting each other, heard herself telling him how   
much she loved Riley, how much she trusted Riley... "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.   
Angel, I'm so sorry," she sobbed again, not able to look at him. "I hurt   
you," she cried, "I never loved Riley, Angel. I'm sorry, I lied to you."  
  
"What?" again he was confused.  
  
"I was telling you I loved Riley. I never did, I promise," she touched his   
face, caressed his cheeks, her eyes begging for forgiveness. "What sort of   
person was I? What happened? How could I go and be with Riley, tell you I   
loved him after what you gave up for me? What kind of person does something   
like that?"  
  
"Shhh," he soothed her, kissing her forehead, "Buffy-"  
  
"No," her reply was sharp. "Only a very cold-hearted person would do such a   
thing. Only a bi-"  
  
"You didn't know," he interrupted her gently. "You didn't know, Buffy," he   
repeated, his gentle hands trailing over her cheeks, her lips, her jaw, his   
eyes shining with love, with understanding.  
  
"What?" she shook her head in confusion. "That's nonsense, Angel. I lost my   
memory only recently..." she trailed off when she saw him shaking his head,   
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask me why you regained the memory of that day now," he began in a   
try to explain, "Because I don't understand it. Obviously... although it   
should be impossible... you are remembering it with all the other stuff in   
your life. But you were never meant to remember that day."  
  
"Why?" Her eyes were brimming with tears, begging him to explain.  
  
"In order to turn me back into a vampire, the Oracles or the Powers That Be,   
whoever was in charge, had to turn back the day. When I asked them to turn   
me back I had no idea that would be the only way, but considering all facts   
I agreed." The smile on his face was sad, but full of love, "There was no   
way I could watch you die without being able to help."  
  
"But why don't... didn't I remember?"  
  
"It was to spare you the agony of remembering something that could never   
be."  
  
"But... you...?" she didn't finish the sentence, but he understood   
nevertheless.  
  
"One of us had to remember or it might have happen again," he explained,   
stroking her cheek.  
  
"So all this time you remembered and I was completely oblivious?" She saw   
him nod and went on, "Well that sucks."  
  
Despite all the pain the revelation had caused, Angel felt himself chuckle,   
"Yeah," he agreed, "It does. But then our life sucks most of the time   
anyway."  
  
"True," she nodded, resolutely wiping the tears from her cheeks with the   
back of her hands, "But no more," she said, her chin coming up. "This time   
we're going to stay together."  
  
"Buffy..." he wanted to remind her of the still very existent danger, but   
what could he say in the face of the hope and optimism she'd forced into her   
eyes, when he was looking at her and the love was shining from them.  
  
"We will stay together," her voice was firm. "You have to believe it. And we   
will survive this and so will all our friends. We need to believe it."  
  
"Buffy-" he started again, but was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Again with the negative," the voice chuckled and they both spun around to look   
at the person talking to them. They hadn't heard a door opening and when Angel   
came face to face with the owner of the voice, he almost fainted.  
  
"D-Doyle?" he gasped.  
  
"Aye, that's me. Alan Francis Doyle, at your service, sir," he grinned and   
added, "madam," then bowled slightly.  
  
"You're dead," Angel managed to choke out.  
  
"My, aren't you clever tonight," the Irishman joked. "Yeah, I am. So what?   
You're dead, too," he said, grinning. "Hasn't slowed you down so far. Nice   
to meet you again, Buffy," he turned towards the slayer, his grin widening   
into a leer. "Can't blame the bugger," he sighed, "He has remarkable taste."  
  
"What's going on?" the vampire asked confused, his eyes never leaving   
Doyle's form.  
  
"What do you think?" the Irishman rolled his eyes heavenward. "They didn't   
just let me die, that's going on. When I jumped onto that... thing, I   
thought I'd die, go to heaven, have a nice life, but no such luck. Once a   
messenger, always a messenger, they told me. So here I am. Giving you a   
message."  
  
"So you're a ghost?" Buffy asked cautiously.  
  
"Sort of," he nodded, "But not really." He reached out and touched her arm.  
  
She jumped back, touching the spot herself, "You're solid."  
  
"Yeah," his grin was back in place. "I'm getting better at that. I'm able to   
hold that for about half an hour now. It's quite an experience." He suddenly   
rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air, his gaze directed upward   
again, "Yeah, yeah. Calm down." He chuckled and looked at vampire and   
slayer, "They're getting annoyed. No socializing, you know. Nothing allowed   
besides duty."  
  
"They?" Buffy raised a questioning brow.  
  
"The Powers up there. Really focused on their tasks. Boring. Yeah, yeah," he   
shouted. "Okay, so here's the message. You want to know why she remembers, I   
suppose," he said. Seeing them both nod, he continued, "It's all about your   
sacrifice," he looked at Angel.  
  
"My sacrifice?"  
  
"When you agreed to have the time turned back," Doyle clarified, "You made a   
bargain for her life. And so they gave her back to you. Willow's spell," he   
said, grinning at their confused expressions. "Hey, you don't think some   
human spell could bring back a person from death, do you? *They* brought you   
back or rather, they altered the spell so that it worked. And back you were.   
But in order to bring you back they also had to restore your memory."  
  
"Uh - really hating to contradict here, but I lost my memory. I'm just   
regaining it now."  
  
"That's mot quite right," Doyle, said, "Your memory wasn't lost, just   
hidden. Anyways. In order to restore your memory they had to bring   
everything back. You can't just leave out a part."  
  
"So the day that was turned back was part of it."  
  
"Exactly," Doyle smiled at Angel. "That's exactly what happened. You were   
always such a clever fellow."  
  
"Can you tell us what happens now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a messenger, the future is no more apparent to me than for   
you. They don't tell me. The guys are secretive, I'm telling you..." he   
sighed deeply, then looked at the ceiling again, "I'm coming. Sorry my   
friends, but I have to go. Time's over."  
  
With a regretful smile, he spread his arms, "Was nice seeing you. Both of   
you," he said, bowing again.  
  
"Doyle," Angel reached out but didn't touch him, "I'm glad too."  
  
The Irishman nodded, his eyes suddenly feeling moist. "Let's not get   
emotional here," he tried to cover his reaction, "I just did my job. And...   
oh, I almost forgot. They gave me another message for you. Whatever it   
means. They said to remind you that together you are strong. Helps any?"  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded. "I think it does."  
  
"Good," Doyle smiled again while he was already beginning to disintegrate.   
"Uh-oh, time's up. Nice meetin' you again, Buffy. See you. Give my love to   
the princess," he added quickly, his image fading more and more. "I'll   
always regret we weren't given a bit more time."  
  
There was a little noise and he was gone. For a moment both, slayer and   
vampire, just stared at the spot where he'd been only seconds before.  
  
Buffy was the first to find her voice again, "Together we are strong?" she   
eyed her lover quizzically.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Someone said that before and he was right. Together   
we're strong. We must never forget that."  
  
"He was a good friend," it wasn't a question. "I'm sorry he died."  
  
Angel looked at her, the woman he loved more than his life. He was sorry   
too, and had missed Doyle, his friend, a person who had been able to   
understand what he was going to up to a certain extent. He'd mourned his   
death and blamed himself for it for a while, but it was gone now and an   
unexpected smile played on his lips, when he bent down and kissed her on the   
tip of her nose, "Me too," he said, "and I miss him, but he doesn't seem   
unhappy, does he? And I have a definite feeling it wasn't the last we've   
seen of him," he shook his head and pulled her close, "Together we are   
strong," he repeated the words. "We need to believe that. You were right, we   
need to believe."  
  
And when he felt her warm body pressing against his, he felt himself really   
believing those words, felt hope and the same optimism that had been shining   
in her eyes before and he could've sworn that he heard Doyle laugh from   
above them.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	36. Part 36

The Night Remembers - Part 36  
  
"Where are we going?" Giles asked for the umpteenth time while he was   
following Dawn back through the tunnels.  
  
"I already told you, I don't know." She was slowly getting annoyed with him.   
Adults, she thought inwardly. Always needing rational explanations. And   
watchers. The worst of all. "*You* were the one who said I couldn't go on my   
own," she said.  
  
"And rightfully so," he replied, fighting for breath. No, he wasn't eighteen   
anymore and the fact that he wasn't working out with Buffy anymore hadn't   
helped to improve his condition. "This *vision* you were talking about   
doesn't seem to be very clear."  
  
"I didn't have a vision," she said angrily. "And I told you that already   
too. Someone was speaking with me. It was... weird. But the voice said it   
would lead me and here I am or rather we."  
  
"Yeah, we," Giles frowned at her back. He sighed inwardly. He wasn't just   
getting old, he was getting senile, and gullible. Here he was, a rational,   
well-trained watcher, soon to be a member of the mighty Council and he was   
following a 14-year-old girl that was claiming to hear a voice. A *voice*!  
  
Dawn had gone pale all of a sudden, and then backed to the wall. They had   
heard a whimper coming from her mouth, her hands flying to her head as if   
she had been crying. Only five minutes later, she had declared there was a   
voice and she needed to follow it. Someone was in need of help, in danger.   
But of course she couldn't say who was in danger, nor could she explain   
where it happened or what the danger was.  
  
Now they were rushing through the sewer tunnels following some *voice*. And   
the hellmouth behind them was wide open and pulsing with energy. It was so   
strong now that even Giles had been able to feel it.  
  
He was so deep in thoughts that he almost bumped right into her when she   
suddenly stopped. "Wait," her voice was only a whisper now. "It's here.   
Somewhere," her eyes darted around wildly.  
  
"What and where?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," she hissed angrily. "But I will, as soon as I've found it."  
  
"Oh great," he muttered.  
  
"I heard that. Just so you... Oh!" excitedly she was almost jumping up and   
down. "It's there," she pointed towards a heavy door mate of iron.  
  
"There?" Giles raised a brow. "Behind that door?"  
  
"Yeah, behind that door. Come one."  
  
****  
  
It was like walking in the clouds, Spike thought. And for a soulless vampire   
the very thought of heaven was quite irritating. Not even his preternatural   
vision was helping him this time. The mist around him was so thick he had   
problems seeing his own hand. And if this wasn't enough, he couldn't hear   
anyone - not even himself. And badass vampire or not, this was mighty   
frightening. You didn't lose your ability to speak every day.  
  
He stood still, his arms spread wide as he tried to grab something.   
Anything. But there was plain nothing. What had happened to the others?   
Where were they? Not that he cared, he said to himself quickly, but you   
should at least know what was around you.  
  
The good thing was little bit wasn't around. The slayer would never forgive   
him if something happened to her and... he really didn't give a damn what   
Buffy thought or if she forgave him or not. She was with the poof now,   
hadn't spared a second thought for him. His darned grand-sire just had to   
step through the door and good old Spike wasn't important anymore. No time   
he'd helped her counted as long as she could jump the bugger's bones. Oh   
well, then she could have him, for all he cared.  
  
Besides, Faith was all the slayer he could take. This girl was a whole lot   
of woman, with stamina to be admired. Their little interlude this afternoon   
had been more than surprising for him. Not that it happened at all. She'd been   
sending out signs from the first moment, at least for a vampire who was a   
little bit more sensible towards those things than humans. The surprising   
part had been the act itself. Surprising and satisfying.  
  
And that meant something coming from a more than 200 years old vampire. Not   
that he was the connoisseur his grand-sire had been. He rarely cheated on   
Drusilla, not because of lack of opportunity. There had been more than one   
woman - vampire or human - who had been attracted to him, but Drusilla could   
be furious if she was jealous and her punishments hadn't always been   
pleasant. Plus, he'd been so helplessly in love with her, like an idiot he'd   
even taken her back after she'd thrown herself at Angelus' neck some years   
ago.  
  
Yes, Faith was special. She wasn't like Buffy. Of course he couldn't tell   
about the sex-part, his grand-sire would burn his hide if he'd do so much as   
think about the blond. No, but otherwise. She was angry, aggressive, liked   
the power the job of a slayer involved and had learned to find her way in   
this world the hard way. In short, she was a lot like him. She had taken all   
of him this afternoon, but hadn't held back either. Yes, he decided, she was   
someone he could get used to. Too bad, she would go back to jail in a few   
days.  
  
But then, maybe not. It never paid to get addicted to a human being. Spike   
knew that better than anyone else. They used you as long as they needed you,   
then remembered you didn't have a soul and kicked your butt right to the   
moon.  
  
He started when his hand suddenly met something solid. The wall! He'd found   
a way to the wall. Well, that was something. At least he wasn't lost   
anymore. On the other hand, there was the wall, but try as he might, he   
couldn't remember if the hellmouth was to the left or to the right. Damn   
it! This was beginning to get annoying.  
  
"Oh," a startled voice said to his right.  
  
A voice?  
  
"Who..." he had to clear his throat, surprised to hear his own voice again.   
"Who is there?"  
  
"It's me." The voice was annoyed now.  
  
"That's just my luck. Why did it have to be you?"  
  
Anya narrowed her eyes towards the voice, not able to see the person it   
belonged to, but knowing whom it was nevertheless. "Sorry for that. I   
wouldn't haven chosen you if I could."  
  
"Why not?" his voice sounded almost insulted.  
  
"Huh?" A vampire feeling insulted?  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you said," she shot at him. "Well for once, I don't like you.   
You're a vampire. I've seen a lot of you during my times. And I never met   
one I liked."  
  
"Is that so?" he asked acidly.  
  
"Yes," she spat. "You are all evil, without conscience, you-"  
  
"You risk a pretty big mouth, considering you're standing right in front of   
a vampire."  
  
"Ha! You have a chip," she grinned, but he couldn't see it. **Damn**  
  
"I do have a chip," he said slowly, enjoying each moment of his reply, "but   
I do have friends who don't."  
  
She was silent for a moment, then the meaning of the words sank in, "You   
wouldn't do that," she said, but he could hear the quiver in her voice.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not," he shrugged. Although he could've spared the gesture in   
this mist. Or fog. Or whatever was all around them.  
  
"Who is talking over there?"  
  
"Xander," Anya cried. "You are alive."  
  
"So it seems," he replied sarcastically, and then a hand came out of the fog   
and took hers. "Anya. At least I can hear you now. And feel."  
  
"It's an improvement, although I'd rather see too."  
  
"Faith," Xander turned his head towards the voice. "Where are you?"  
  
"We're over here. I think at the opposite wall," she said. "Kate is with   
me."  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit disoriented though," the police officer's voice was   
loaded with sarcasm. "God, if I tell anyone how I spent my vacation..." she   
shook her head and chuckled. "Where does this fog come from?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Faith frowned, trying to make a sense out of   
what was happening. "Why did we lose our voice? And more importantly, why   
did we get it back?"  
  
"I don't know why we lost it, but I would risk betting that getting it back   
was due to our little witches," Xander said.  
  
"Willow," the slayer slapped her own forehead. "And Tara. Of course. It must   
be their doing. Now, it would be nice if they could get rid of the fog too.   
And then show us the way to the others. And then I'd like to meet the   
someone who thought we were nice to play with." The aggression in her voice   
was clearly audible.  
  
"We could hold onto the wall and just find our way towards the hellmouth   
that way," Anya proposed.  
  
"Great idea. If we knew which way the hellmouth was," Spike said.  
  
"I thought you had such a great nose. Can't you smell it?" she asked him.  
  
"Can't you?" he shot back. "Thinking about it. A chip is one thing. But it   
has to be rather pathetic, having been a mighty vengeance demon for 1100   
years and now being reduced to a mere human. Ow!" he yelped when she hit him   
over the head.  
  
"Take it that way. I, at least, can hit you. So, can't you smell it?"  
  
"No," he shook his head, "no smell. It's gone..." he paused, then thought   
about it and said, "Which, thinking about it, is rather odd, don't you   
think?"  
  
"Yeah," Faith felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Weird."  
  
They all gasped when suddenly the floor underneath them began to vibrate.  
  
"An earthquake," Anya cried, clutching Xander's hand.  
  
"No, it isn't an earthquake." Spike closed his eyes, tried to feel. There   
was a pull. A shift. Something was pulling him. The urge to follow was so   
strong he had to consciously avoid following it. He had read about this,   
felt it everywhere in Sunnydale. The energy, the magick. But never had it   
been as strong as it was now. "We don't need directions or sight," he   
announced. "Faith, Kate, come over here, take each others hands. And then   
just follow me."  
  
****  
  
Buffy's head snapped around when she heard a noise coming from a door and   
only seconds later she saw it open, revealing two faces she'd never have   
expected to see. "Dawnie! Giles!" She let go of Angel and threw her arms   
around her sister's neck.  
  
"It's good to see you," Angel said a bit more calmly, looking at Giles. "How   
did you know we were here?"  
  
"I didn't-"  
  
"I did," Dawn cut him off, freeing herself from Buffy's embrace. "I heard a   
voice and it lead me here. It was so cool! It was like having some powers,   
being special - kind of like you," she looked at her sister. "Way cool," she   
emphasized her point.  
  
Before any of the others could react, she already went on, "And Giles was   
running after me, shouting all the time," she giggled when she saw him   
glare, "Anyways. Then we came here found the door. And then," she had to   
take a breath, "you wouldn't believe it, Giles just pulled something out of   
his pocket, wham-bam and the door was open. Like they show in the movies,"   
she reported, "In the old movies at least but then Giles is old and so it's   
just..." she trailed off when she realized his glare had deepened. "Ooops,   
sorry."  
  
"That's okay, Dawnie," Buffy put a hand on her sister's arm, "the important   
part is you found us and got us out of here. How are the others? Are they   
okay?"  
  
"They're fine," Giles assured her. "At least they were when we left. Of   
course we have no way of knowing how things are with Faith's group."  
  
The slayer frowned, "Why not? Haven't you met already?"  
  
"No," the watcher sighed deeply. "Nothing went as planned the moment the  
Initiative messed things up."  
  
"The Initiative?" Buffy looked at him quizzically while understanding dawned   
in Angel's eyes.  
  
"The first explosion," he said, "they placed a bomb. On the hellmouth."  
  
"WHAT?" the blond yelped. "They did what?" her eyes darted wildly between   
Giles and Angel. "Is he right?" she asked finally focusing on her watcher.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. I'm afraid they had the extremely stupid idea to close   
the hellmouth that way and of course, the opposite happened. They opened it   
with one blow."  
  
"Did Riley know?" Buffy wanted to know.  
  
"He says he got the orders after we parted at the mansion, and I believe   
him, he seemed honestly shocked by the things that happened." Giles reached   
towards his nose for his glasses and not finding them, he stuffed his hands   
into the pockets of his jacket.  
  
"He had a cell phone," Dawn said casually. When they all turned towards her,   
she shrugged. "It was on his belt. I saw it when we met him in the tunnels.   
I was wondering why he didn't use it to inform us."  
  
"I for one would be very interested in his answer," Buffy gritted out.  
  
"He was torn," Angel said simply, "between us and the loyalty to his   
troupes. Don't be too hard on him. It's a tough choice."  
  
"No, it isn't," she replied stubbornly, not quite sure if she was angry with   
him for doing so, or just with the fact he existed at all. She still wasn't   
really over all the emotional stuff she and Angel had been through while   
they'd been locked up in that room. The discovery of Angel's humanity, his   
sacrifice and her actions following it were a burden of guilt on her soul   
and somehow Riley was like the personification of her own failure.  
  
Of course Angel had assured her that he didn't blame her, that she hadn't   
known, that he'd wanted her to find someone else and be happy. **Yeah, sure.   
Could've fooled me.** But that didn't mean she could forgive herself just   
like that. At the moment she felt as if she had cheated on the man who had   
literally given his life for her. And that, she noticed with an inward sigh,   
was her real dilemma.  
  
"If he knew or not," Angel said gently. He felt her tense and put an arm   
around her shoulders. "At least we know now what happened. And now we need   
to go there. I wonder how successful Willow and Tara have been with their   
spell."  
  
... to be continued  
  



	37. Part 37

The Night Remembers - Part 37  
  
Fire and debris shot out of the hellmouth when Angel, Buffy, Giles and Dawn   
arrived there, but to their surprise there was no multi-headed snake, nor   
were there any masters trying to surface and also the flow of vampires had   
stopped.  
  
"What's happening?" Buffy panted, coming to a halt beside Faith. She was   
glad to see her sister slayer well and kicking. Or rather, not kicking.   
There wasn't anything to kick for the moment.  
  
"Don't ask me," the brunette said. "We just got here," she informed the   
other slayer.  
  
"Just?" the blond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. They had some nice surprises for us in the other tunnel. When we came   
here they were all staring at the hellmouth, the soldier-guys, Gunn, the   
whole bunch, because nothing happened - well, besides spitting fire and   
stuff." She nodded towards the hole that was wide open and at closer   
inspection they could see vampires down there trying to get to the surface,   
but somehow being blocked by some invisible barrier.  
  
"Magick," Angel came up behind Buffy, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It   
must be Willow's and Tara's doing."  
  
"That's what I thought," Wesley glanced at Riley and his friends who were   
staring down the hole, eyes wide in shock. And the former watcher had to   
admit that the view they had from the outskirts of hell wasn't too pleasant.   
The vampires looked desperate, the masters angry, the demons were roaring -   
and although they were all evil creatures the whole picture of torture   
wasn't inviting. "So I think it's safe to assume they are alright."  
  
"I truly hope so," Buffy replied, her eyes never leaving the hellmouth.  
  
"Hey, they're witches, if danger comes up they just freeze it or burn it   
or... whatever," Xander gave the slayer a smile.  
  
"How long is this spell going to work?" Dawn asked finally what the others   
were thinking. "I mean they can't hold it forever, can they?"  
  
"No, I suppose not," Giles, agreed, "we have to do something to make this   
final, to close it up - again."  
  
"You feel that, Peaches?" Spike came to stand beside his grand-sire.  
  
"Yeah," the dark-haired vampire nodded. "It's strong."  
  
"What? What's happening?" Buffy looked confused from one vampire to the   
other.  
  
"The energy is still increasing," Angel, explained, "something's happening   
down there. Willow and Tara's spell might block them from the surface, but   
that doesn't mean they aren't working down there."  
  
"Oh look," Spike suddenly pointed towards a certain vampire, "that's the guy   
we met before. Bloody hell, the guy actually climbed down there."  
  
"Guys!"  
  
They all whirled around at the sound of the well-known voice. "Willow!"   
Buffy raced towards her friend, embracing her. "Are you alright? How did you   
get here?"  
  
She made a dismissive gesture, "Oh, that. Just a little spell. Made the   
boulders disappear. Anyways. We need to do something," her eyes searched for   
Angel, then for Giles, "Tara's holding the barrier at the moment. We took   
turns with it, but she's going to be exhausted soon. We need to think about   
something more... final."  
  
"Yes, yes," Wesley looked at Giles, "we-"  
  
He couldn't finish the sentence when the whole scene suddenly began to shake   
- as it had before, as if there was an earthquake. The two vampires   
doubled over in pain, falling to the ground, clutching their heads.  
  
"ANGEL," Buffy screamed the same time Faith shouted, "SPIKE." Both kneeling   
down beside their lovers.  
  
"Angel what is it? Angel!" Buffy cried with panic in her voice. Pleading   
eyes looked up at Giles, "What's happening to him? Please, help."  
  
"Buffy," Angel choked, grabbing her hand. "I - I'm okay, ahhh." He closed   
his eyes again, fought the pain and nausea that seemed to consume him. "It's   
the hellmouth," he pressed out, "they... they're try- trying to open the   
Gate."  
  
"Good God," Giles kneeled down beside him as well. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure, he's bleeding hell sure," Spike shouted, sitting up, seemingly not as   
affected by whatever was happening as his grand-sire. "They're using magick   
on us."  
  
"Magick?" Buffy's eyes widened in horror. "They... they..."  
  
"Yes," Angel took a deep breath, the pain slowly lessening, "They tried to   
remove my soul, they were working magick from down there."  
  
"But they couldn't," Willow said proudly. "Our spell's too good for them."   
She smiled at the dark-haired vampire on the ground.  
  
"But why was Spike affected by the spell then? He's got no soul," Anya   
asked, looking at the blond vampire very oddly.  
  
"Of course I don't have a soul," he shouted indignantly. "And I don't want   
one."  
  
"You said they were trying to open the Gate," Giles interrupted them,   
ignoring them completely, "How can you know?," he asked.  
  
"I just know," Angel replied, standing up. "I can't explain how, but I'm   
sure."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Spike agreed, glaring at Anya. Why did they make demons   
anyway, he wondered? Then instantly regretted the thought. Sure he was a   
vampire, but he was a demon as well in the strictest sense.  
  
"Whatever you're planning," Willow said, her voice urgent, "it has to happen   
soon. I can feel Tara weakening. She won't be able to hold this any longer."  
  
Giles stared at the vampires and slayers, dread tightening his guts, then   
exchanged a look with Wesley to find his expression mirrored in him. The two   
watchers had discussed this possible situation before. They hadn't liked   
what they found out and now in the face of danger Giles liked it even less.   
"There's only one way," his eyes searching for and finding Angel.  
  
The dark-haired vampire looked at him for what seemed a long moment but what   
was only seconds then nodded, "Alright, I'm going."  
  
"You're going?" Buffy asked confused. "Where are you going?"  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, locking his eyes with hers, "Buffy, there is   
only one way to close the Gate."  
  
"Only one... NO! No way. You're not going down there."  
  
"Buffy, I-"  
  
"NO!" her voice was sharp and tinged with panic. "Giles, tell me, he doesn't   
have to."  
  
The watcher shook his head sadly, "Sorry, Buffy. And," he turned to look at   
Angel again, "and sorry, Angel. Because you all need to go. One person won't   
make it. You, Buffy, Spike and Faith have to go."  
  
"WHAT?" Spike shouted, staring at Giles, "No bleedin' way I'm going down   
there, it's hot. It looks hot and really... unpleasant."  
  
"Wimp," Anya and Faith snorted at the same time.  
  
"HEY," he yelped indignantly, "I'm a bad ass vampire, what do I care for the   
world?"  
  
"Maybe you should consider what they're going to do to you the moment they   
realize you're sort of, well, neutered," Angel smirked at his reluctant   
grand-childe.  
  
The blond vampire frowned, "If you put it that way," he grumbled. "Alright,   
I'm going. Tell us what we have to do."  
  
"I'm going to cast a disguising spell on you," Willow explained, then pulled   
something from her pocket, handing it to Angel. "You'll need that as soon as   
you're down there. It's the spell to close the Gate. I... hope it'll work."  
  
"You hope?" Spike yelped again. "Oh this is so bloody great, we're going to   
dive into fire and the chamber of torture and all you can do is hope. Oh   
Jesus bleeding Christ, what did I ever do to end up here?"  
  
"Okay," Angel took the spell from Willow.  
  
"You can used this only if you're near enough," she told him. "You need to   
be at least 10 feet close. Then you have to recite the spell three times.   
That will - in theory - close the gate."  
  
"Understood," Buffy nodded. "Faith?"  
  
"Check," the brunette slayer replied, her face all business she was   
clutching a stake in her fist.  
  
"Then cast the spell," Buffy said, looking at Willow.  
  
"Okay," the witch nodded, "this spell will make you invisible for the   
vampires in the outer dimension for exactly one hour. After that," she took   
a deep breath," Well, I suppose you get the picture."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, after that they're going to slaughter us," Spike shook his   
head, wishing he was anywhere but here. His eyes darted to Faith. No, not   
even the greatest sex was worth this. He looked at her again. Her chin was   
lifted in determination, her eyes burning with something close to fever -   
battle spirit, Spike recognized - her whole body radiating power and   
strength. But Hell, she was beautiful and the idea of her dying without   
him caused a feeling he hadn't had for a long time. Spike recognized it and   
instantly hated it. This was really the worst time to realize you cared for   
somebody. Even more so for a soulless vampire with a chip.  
  
Willow gulped, "Uh... yeah, kind of."  
  
"We hope it will all be over in an hour. Everything that's behind the Gate   
won't be fooled by the disguise spell," Wesley explained. "Those will be   
your real enemies, the real danger."  
  
"Okay," Angel replied, stuffing the spell into the pocket of his trousers.   
"Alright, let's do the spell."  
  
"Be careful," Giles stepped forward, laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder, the   
girl who was his daughter in every way but the physical. Emotions were   
choking him, turning his guts into a big, painful knot. This was one of the   
situations when a watcher should be a guide, a helper, detached from the   
slayer-duty, with a cool head, but instead Giles felt as if he was consumed   
by fear. "All of you," he choked out.  
  
"We will," Buffy replied, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Promise," Dawn said, reaching out for her. "We lost mom. I need you Buffy."  
  
"I know," her sister gave her a quick smile. "And Angel's with me. Together   
we're strong."  
  
The dark-haired vampire flashed her a smile, then looked back at Willow. "Do   
it now," he ordered.  
  
The witch nodded, then closed her eyes and began to chant.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	38. Part 38

The Night Remembers - Part 38  
  
Angels do not have wings as birds do, but fly many times as fast, at the   
same pace that human thoughts travel. - Hildegard of Bingen  
  
  
It was hot. Incredibly so, and still the heat surrounding them was nothing   
compared to the heat in her mind. Were the others feeling it too? A quick   
glance to her lover showed Buffy that Angel was fighting for concentration   
as well.  
  
She remembered him and Spike talking about the pull. How were they feeling   
down here? How were they able to stand it?  
  
She reached out, her trembling hand finding Angel's, his large instantly   
closing around her tiny one, the coolness of his skin feeling like a breeze   
on a hot summer day. They connected, without looking at each other, and   
walked on.  
  
It was a strange feeling to walk amongst demons, vampires and their masters   
without being seen. Like a ghost strolling amongst the living.  
  
Their faces were contorted, some of them looking even more demonic than   
usual. Buffy heard Faith gasp beside her and following the gaze of her   
sister slayer she saw the most ugly demon ever. It was huge, at least ten   
feet, of a yellowish color and completely covered with slime.  
  
"It's a hybrid."  
  
Spike's calm voice almost startled her. "What?" she asked confused.  
  
"I said... Nevermind. It isn't a pure-race demon," he explained. "One parent   
is a chaos demon."  
  
Buffy looked at Angel, but he was still staring straight ahead, walking   
beside her as if he hadn't heard his grand-childe speak. "How do you know?"   
she asked the bleached blond vampire and then it hit her, "Wait a second.   
You mean chaos demon like in Dru ran off with one?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied with a frown.  
  
"Oh boy," the blond slayer couldn't help but grin when she saw Faith   
chuckle, "That must have been a bummer, to be dumped for something so...   
uh... so..."  
  
"Just say it. It's ugly. Disgusting. But they are mean as hell - no pun   
intended - and she said I had gone soft. Soft, ha, my ass," he snorted.   
"Loony bitch."  
  
Buffy stifled another grin, her gaze flickering to her lover again. His hand   
around hers had tightened, but he still hadn't so much as looked at her. He   
remembered, she realized, and felt her guts knot. He remembered the months -   
no centuries - he'd spent down here. In possession of his soul. Tortured.   
Lonely. Hopeless.  
  
And he did.  
  
Oh, yes, Angel remembered all right. All the centuries were a blur in his   
mind, but he remembered the moment he was sucked into the vortex, the moment   
he thought Buffy had betrayed him, the moment before his memory kicked in.  
  
And they had known. They had understood his pain, his guilt, had known   
everything the demon had done, and used it. To make him feel everything   
tenfold. They had tortured him physically, yes, but that had been nothing   
against the torture inflicted on his mind, his soul. First they'd thought   
he was a demon like the others, but soon they learned what he was and used   
it.  
  
After a while his soul and mind had sunk into oblivion, shutting down, no   
more able to deal with the images, the false hopes, the broken promises.   
Buffy had once asked him about hell and he had told her. Pieces. He would   
never be able to tell her everything. How could he when he only understood a   
part of it? How should he explain evil? Not an evil vampire, or an evil   
demon, but evil, pure, unleveled evil. Evil that enjoyed pain, mental pain,   
more than anything. Evil that wanted to break souls, spirits, wanted to   
destroy the personality of beings.  
  
Even the demons were tortured down here, but unlike a soul they could find   
pleasure in pain, physical pain. Because they didn't have a soul they were   
immune to other ways of torture.  
  
Angel's eyes caught a vampire hanging from the ceiling, its wrists chained, its   
face contorted in pain, but even then, underneath, they could find a twisted   
pleasure in pain. Disgusted the dark-haired vampire turned his head away,   
squeezing his lover's hand almost painfully.  
  
He needed her. Had maybe never needed her as much as he needed her right   
this moment, by his side, his anchor, and his reality. Together you are   
strong. He had to remember it. Besides the mere words, there was a deeper,   
holier, meaning in this. He felt it although he couldn't grasp it at the   
moment.  
  
He heard them joking, knew that it was just a way to distract themselves   
from the horrifying scenes surrounding them. It was unreal to walk in the   
demon dimension amongst some of the most powerful vampires that had ever   
roamed the earth, now damned to a life down here, and not to be seen. Angel   
had met some of them, talked with them, even... No, he wasn't one of them   
anymore. He had a soul and his place was not here.  
  
They had tried to convince him that his soul didn't make a difference, that   
he was nothing but a demon - like the rest of them.  
  
But he wasn't. He had once believed it himself, but he knew it better now. A   
demon wouldn't save people's lives, wouldn't have helped to make this world   
better. And more importantly, a person as pure and good as Buffy could never   
love a demon, an evil vampire, the way she loved him. It made all the   
difference. She was his salvation, his lover, his friend, and his soul. And   
she was walking beside him, their hands firmly clasped, a sign for their   
connection, deep, true and eternal.  
  
Together you are strong.  
  
"It's scary down here," she whispered beside him, tugging at his arm. She   
was strong, but she needed him too. It was a good feeling.  
  
Together you are strong. There was a deeper meaning.  
  
"I know," he whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you do."  
  
He stopped, lifted one hand, and traced the frown on her forehead. "No   
guilt," he said firmly. "No more. We talked about this. The past is the   
past. This is the present and the future is waiting for us."  
  
She looked at him long and intense, "Yes," she nodded finally, "I know."  
  
They exchanged a quick smile then followed Spike and Faith who'd already   
gone further into the dimension towards the Gate of Hell.  
  
"You know, Peaches," the bleached blond vampire said without turning, "I'm   
just trying to figure out how it feels to stay here for a, say, century   
vacation."  
  
"Shut up," Faith hissed at him.  
  
"Do you want to try?" Angel replied, his voice holding an unmistakable   
warning.  
  
Spike held up his hands, "Hey, hey, no offense! Can't a guy ask?"  
  
"No," Buffy told him firmly, giving him the eye. "Watch your mouth, fang   
boy."  
  
"But she can get insulting! How is this? Are there different rules for her   
and for me?"  
  
"Yeah," three voices replied unison.  
  
****  
  
"How long?" Xander asked, his hands playing nervously with the hem of his   
shirt.  
  
"Not even ten minutes," Willow replied, her gaze locked on the hole in front   
of them, her mind far away with her lover who was tiring with each minute.   
She knew that Tara wouldn't be able to hold the spell much longer. She had   
to hold it then, but it was only a matter of time when they'd both be too   
exhausted. "Guys. In a few minutes I need to take over from Tara. After   
that, don't talk to me, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Giles nodded, coming to stand beside her.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No," Willow flashed him a grateful smile, "But thanks for the offer. Only   
my mind is tired, my body is so flooded with adrenaline, I think I could   
stay up for another week."  
  
The others looked at her with understanding, in Riley's face it was mixed   
with guilt. "I'm sorry," he said, when he joined the group again, Graham   
standing behind him. "I'm really very sorry for the bomb."  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore," Giles replied, but he could still feel anger.   
He wasn't sure if it was really directed towards Riley or the Initiative or   
authorities in general, like Wesley, he had never liked the army, too much   
obeying without asking.  
  
"I never wanted them to face this danger," Riley said honestly.  
  
Something like pity welled up in the watcher and he put a hand on the   
commando's shoulder, "I know. But their going for the gate has nothing to do   
with your bomb. We didn't know if it would be necessary, but it would have   
been with or without the Initiative interfering."  
  
"Yes," Riley nodded, "but I should've told you, should've acted on my   
conscience and not on orders. It would've given you an advantage. There was   
time..." he trailed off, pointing at the cell phone tucked to his belt.  
  
"At least you realize it was wrong," Dawn came to stand beside the two men.   
When he looked at her, she held up a hand. "I liked you Riley," she told   
him, "but I'm not sure if I've forgiven you yet." Their eyes met and he   
realized it was for much more than just his mistake tonight. She was only   
fourteen years old, but so much wiser than others at her age. But then, she   
was the slayer's sister; it obviously made you grow up far before your time.   
And regarding the fact she lived in Sunnydale it was probably for the best.  
  
"Guys," Willow said from behind. "I need to take over now. Tara will be here   
in a bit. If you need any magic, ask her."  
  
"Yes, all right," Giles took her arm. "You're doing well."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled at him, then suddenly her eyes glazed over, became   
unfocussed, her body went rigid.  
  
"It must be extremely exhausting," Wesley remarked looking at her.  
  
"They're strong," Giles replied, "throughout the last year they've become   
incredibly powerful witches. I never expected them to develop so fast, but I   
suppose it's the joined energy."  
  
"Yeah, well, something has to come out of their... relationship," Anya   
commented, tilting her head, "just to think... I mean, they're might be   
madly in love with each other, even passionate, but two women... something's   
missing. Not that I mind, don't get me wrong, but a woman's... uh...   
equipment isn't," she stopped seeing the others staring at her as if she'd   
turned into a frog, "What?"  
  
"Honey..." Xander firmly took her arm to pull her to his side.  
  
"I'm just pointing out the facts. Women aren't built like men under their   
waistline. Something's missing." What was the matter with them, she   
wondered.  
  
"Thank you, Anya, but we are all," Giles glanced at Dawn, and then amended,   
"almost all adults," giving her a pointed look.  
  
Dawn made a dismissive gesture, "Don't hold back for my sake. I've got sex   
Ed in school. I know what a man looks like."  
  
The watcher turned beet red and was glad it was only dimly lit around him,   
"Er, yes, that's... uh... good to know."  
  
"Yeah," the slayer's sister smiled at him brightly.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kate's gasp had them all turning around and their eyes widened when   
they saw that another Initiative squad was coming towards them, lead by an   
older, important looking man, whose face was firmly set.  
  
"Agent Finn," he bellowed, approaching the group and his troupes. "What are   
you doing here?"  
  
"Carrying out your orders, sir," Riley replied, saluting at his superior.  
  
"Who are these civilians?" he asked, his eyes swaying haughtily over the   
group.  
  
"This," Riley looked at Giles, "is Mr. Rupert Giles, he is the slayer's   
watcher."  
  
"I see," the man replied, his eyes telling clearly that he wasn't the least   
impressed and he didn't even bother to greet the man in front of him. "And why   
are you with them? They might be connected to the slayer, but they are mere   
civilians nevertheless."  
  
"They fight with the slayer, sir. They have experience-"  
  
"Experience," the man shouted, his eyes hard and cold as stones, "Agent   
Finn, have you lost your mind?"  
  
Riley felt heat creeping up his neck and face. "Sir?" he asked, confused.  
  
"How are they fighting hostiles?," the man asked, "With their bare hands?" He   
laughed, but it was as cold as his eyes. Those narrowed now, "Get them away   
from here. We're taking over."  
  
"With respect, sir, but the two slayers just entered the demon's dimension,   
they're involved already," Riley tried to reason with his superior, who as   
Giles guessed, had to be General Brookridge.  
  
"They entered the demon's dimension?" the General chuckled as if his agent   
had just made the best joke of the century. "Do you think I'm stupid?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nobody is able to enter the Demon's Dimension. This is just-," he shook his   
head. He had never liked Riley Finn, not the way General Markham did. Agent   
Finn too often forgot about rules, forgot that the Initiative was what   
should be important to him - first and foremost. "Never mind. We're clearing   
the place. For another 344."  
  
"WHAT?" Riley shouted, horror in his and Graham's eyes, while the others   
just stared confused at the General.  
  
"A what?" Dawn asked her eyes resting quizzically on the commando.  
  
Riley discussed his fate only for a moment. He liked being a soldier, he   
liked working for the good cause, but he had done this before and would live   
with it again, he knew he could. Even without Buffy. "They're going to place   
another bomb," he said, his voice firm and his eyes looking at his General   
coolly.  
  
"Agent Finn," the General hissed.  
  
"They need to know," Riley replied, straightening his spine. "And I refuse   
to let anyone die for what you call the good cause."  
  
"Arrest him," he bellowed to his guards.  
  
"Nobody moves," Gunn and his friends were suddenly surrounding the General   
and his soldiers, their weapons directed at them. "And nobody places a bomb.   
Our friends are down there, and we're going to wait until they're back."  
  
"You are making a big mistake. We are talking about the fate of the world   
here," General Brookridge argued, "It's the life of thousands against your   
friends. You have-"  
  
"We don't have to do anything," Giles' voice was as sharp as a whip, his   
eyes as cold as the General's. "We will not sacrifice our friends for your   
stupid ideas. You cannot close the hellmouth by placing a bomb. Do you   
understand?"  
  
"If you say so," the General replied, his eyes narrowed. But there was a   
smile playing around his lips. A smile that could have made deserts freeze   
over.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	39. Part 39

The Night Remembers - Part 39  
  
Where was the gate, Faith asked herself after they'd walked through the   
outer skirts of hell for what seemed like an eternity. Where was this damned   
thing they all risked their lives for? She sighed inwardly. She was nuts.   
She had to be nuts. What on God's green earth had driven her to jump when   
Kate had come to see her in prison a few days ago? She hadn't hesitated at   
all, hadn't even asked what exactly was waiting for her.  
  
Oh yes, she was definitely nuts.  
  
There was no other explanation for this trip from hell. Or rather into.   
Okay, so she was the slayer, she dealt with demons and vampires on a daily   
basis, and had so for some years, but walking around in the demon dimension.   
No, it certainly wasn't in any job description. Not that there had been any   
at all. Spike was right she never had a choice.  
  
Just the way Buffy never got to choose. Slayers didn't wake one morning with   
a smile on their face, thinking that slaying demons and vampires at night,   
losing friends, looked at like a freak, was their dream job. No, their   
calling found them, without mercy, without chance to turn your back on it.   
Faith remembered how frightened she had been when her watcher had told her   
about what went bump in the night.  
  
But unlike Buffy she came to love her job, embraced the power and the thrill   
of the hunt. She knew it was in Buffy too. More hidden, far more under the   
surface, but when it came to it, she was a slayer from head to toe, aware of   
her calling, her destiny. They had embraced it, more or less, and it was   
reason they were still alive. She winced glancing at her sister slayer. All   
right, so Buffy had died twice. But she had overcome it. Hey, Faith wanted   
to shout, look at her. She is a slayer and fooled twice death, there is no   
demon strong enough to beat us, just come and we'll kick your ass.  
  
But of course she didn't shout. There was no way she would risk to have the   
demons noticing them. It wasn't that she was afraid now, she told herself,   
her sweaty palms and trembling hands were just a sign of the heat down here,   
had nothing to do with the things she saw. Oh Hell, she was scared spit   
less. And she hated it. Hated the feeling of fear, the feeling of being   
helpless. But no, she wasn't helpless she was a slayer and-  
  
"Don't sweat, slayer," Spike interrupted her musings. "What is the worst   
that can happen down here?"  
  
"They could kill us?" Buffy asked, raising a brow. "And I *so* don't like   
the thought."  
  
"Neither do I," Angel agreed, "Did anyone of you see anything that looked   
like a Gate?"  
  
"Nope," Faith replied, "I was thinking the very same just a minute ago."  
  
"Maybe they should've given us a description, you know, is it a shiny brass   
gate, or one of those high-security thingies or just some shabby, wooden   
door. Although I think wood might not be the best-," Buffy stopped abruptly,   
staring ahead of her, "Uh-oh," she said, tightening the hold on her lover's   
hand to a bone-crushing grip. "I think we have our answer."  
  
"Yeah," he said, exhaling sharply, "I suppose we have."  
  
They were standing in front of the gate. It was nothing they had expected. It   
wasn't anything palpable, but an invisible force that prevented them from going   
any further.  
  
"Welcome strangers," a voice said but they saw no body belonging to it. The   
voice was neither male nor female it was neutral, unreal. Unmistakable was   
the evil in it. The kind of evil only Angel knew, had heard before, but only   
heard, he'd never come near it. Until now. And he shivered, trembled, as his   
lover's hand did in his own. You couldn't have a human soul and not tremble   
at such undisguised evil.  
  
Maniacal laughter followed the greeting. It wasn't the same voice that had   
welcomed them, it was more real, more from their world above. And although   
the laughter sounded like some crazy woman out of an 19th century novel,   
Angel was sure he had heard the voice before. Often. Daily. And not so long   
ago.  
  
He inhaled sharply, his suddenly clumsy fingers fumbling in his pocket   
reaching for the spell Willow had given him. They needed to get out of here.   
All his survival instincts were set on running. Running as fast as possible. But   
there was still Buffy's hand in his.  
  
Together you are strong.  
  
And he stayed. Taking a deep breath, calming him, collecting his thoughts.   
No, he told himself firmly, he was not falling apart. Not now. Not ever. The   
world needed him. His friends needed him. Buffy needed him. Another   
steadying breath did the trick, his breathing slowed, the panic lessened. He   
would not fall apart. He would-  
  
"Hello Angelus."  
  
The vampire froze, his hand cramping around the piece of paper in his pocket.   
He forgot to breathe. This wasn't possible. They were in the demon's   
dimension. This was just a dream, she couldn't be here. It was only a trick   
like the first evil had once played on him. Only his imagination running   
wild. Calm down. She is not here. Not here.  
  
"I suppose it's a little surprise to see me down here," she spoke again.  
  
"And not a pleasant one," Spike muttered under his breath. After the initial   
shock all he felt now was disgust and hatred. He had never liked her. She   
was too much a bitch in his eyes, and much too possessive of his grand-sire.  
  
"Darla," Angel turned around slowly, finding his lover staring at his blond   
sire, Faith watching them with confusion and Spike growling in full   
game-face. He noticed all, but saw nothing. Not really. "This isn't   
possible."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Spike muttered again.  
  
"Oh, but it is," she smiled. Evil. Superior. "You see, I thought this whole   
vampire existence is kind of pathetic, don't you think? So when a friend   
came and asked me if I would help bringing you and your little cheerleader   
down," she laughed, this maniacal laughter again, "Well, I just couldn't   
resist. And aren't you a pair. A vampire and a slayer," her pretty face   
contorted in rage, "Disgusting. An abomination. Do you have no self-respect,   
Angelus? I thought I taught you better."  
  
It had to be true. She stood there, looking at him. And the others saw her   
as well. The initial shock fading, he recovered quickly. "And I thought   
we've been over all this crap," his voice sounded annoyed now, and Buffy   
found herself turning towards him sharply. What did she not remember? Or   
hadn't maybe known at all?  
  
"Angel?" she asked in confusion, sensing there was more between them. She   
recognized Darla, remembered her being dusted at the Bronze. She had thought   
her dead, dust in the wind, and now she was standing before them. And the   
slayer sensed there were things between her and her childe, things Buffy   
couldn't quite grasp.  
  
"Tell her Angelus," Darla smiled, tilting her head. "I suppose she doesn't   
even know what we shared."  
  
"We shared nothing," he hissed. "Absolutely nothing. Whatever was between   
you and my demon, it's over. I don't belong to you, never did, so why don't   
you just go and leave us alone. We have a job to do."  
  
Her laughter sounded honestly amused, "You remember me, little girl, don't   
you?" she asked, approaching Buffy.  
  
"Oh yeah, I do," the slayer shot back, desperately trying to hide her   
confusion, "You were the one who attacked my mother and laid the blame on   
him. And then he dusted you," she smiled sweetly, "for me."  
  
"You!" Darla shouted, slipping into game-face, her demonic eyes flashing   
yellow, her prolonged canines shining in the light of the torches. "You   
uncouth little girl," she hissed, "hasn't anyone taught you how to treat   
your elders?"  
  
"You aren't my elder," Buffy snapped. "You are just some overripe vamp who   
is in desperate need of dusting."  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Faith couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "Let's get   
it done," she suggested, clenching her fingers around her stake.  
  
"No, let them," Spike argued. "It's just starting to get interesting." He   
liked to watch a good drama enfolding and regarding all the information Dru   
had given him this would become a first class one.  
  
"You shut up, fang-boy," Faith whirled around, glaring at him, the stake in   
her hand not looking very friendly.  
  
"Whoa," he raised his hands, "I'm just a vamp with a chip, okay. And I'm   
your ally. Remember, Spike is good, he helps the slayers, even gives them a   
happy."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "You better not forget it!"  
  
"All this aggression," Darla smiled, enjoying the scene. "We should love   
each other, children."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "What's this? Are you getting holy on us now? Where   
does this crap come from? I thought you were a hooker before you became a   
vamp and the undead don't like churches a lot."  
  
"Oh, but there was this priest in Dublin," her eyes wandered to Angel, "do   
you remember, my dear boy? They're awfully catholic in your home country. Even   
believed that a mere cross could hold us back. What a joke."  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Unfortunately. So what do you want Darla?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she made, shaking her head, "always in such a hurry, my   
boy. At least you take your time making love."  
  
"We didn't make love," Angel hissed the same time, Buffy shouted, "WHAT?"  
  
Darla laughed again, "You didn't tell her?" she sighed dramatically, "Men.   
Always with their little secrets. Never trusting in the love of a woman.   
Don't you think she'd forgive you? You see," she looked comparatively at   
Buffy, "we spent a night together. Just recently. And what a night it was,"   
she sighed again. "Even after hundred years he hasn't forgotten a thing   
about making a woman feel special. Just one thing, Angelus. These days the   
guys usually call their ladies a cab afterwards."  
  
"Damn you," Angel hissed, slipping into game-face himself, but not moving   
towards her, "Damn you, Darla." He turned towards Buffy, his human features   
returning, his eyes pleading, "Buffy, you have to believe-"  
  
"Stop," she held up her hands, then slowly directed her gaze towards Darla.   
"So you had sex with him?" she shrugged almost casually, "Big deal. I had   
sex with Riley. We weren't together then, so what?"  
  
The vampiress was speechless, not expecting this reaction from the blond   
slayer. The last time they'd met she'd been no more than a little girl, but   
Darla had to admit this wasn't a little girl anymore. "You have no idea what   
you're talking about," she spoke slowly, intently, "Angel and I, we share   
more than a century of passion, we were together for longer than you'll   
live. How can you compare to that? Tell her William, tell her how it was.   
Tell her, he was mine before she was ever born."  
  
"Yeah, they were inseparable," Spike agreed with a shrug. He saw Darla   
grinning smugly. **Oh yeah, this is going to be good.** "But I also remember   
Dru telling me about the little mojo you were running on my grand-sire to   
make him lose his soul. Magic Darla?" he raised a brow. "Did you lose your   
touch or what?"  
  
"You ... You'll pay for this," she yelled, realizing that none of them would   
fall for this. "You'll never leave this dimension alive."  
  
"We'll see," Angel replied, pulling the spell from his pocket. "I think   
we're close enough," he said while Darla began to retreat towards the Gate,   
towards the pit of Hell.  
  
  
"POWERS OF GOOD - HEAR MY PLEA  
TO BAN EVIL WE STAND HERE BEFORE THIS GATE  
WE SEEK YOUR HELP  
COME AND LEND US YOUR STRENGTH  
CLOSE THIS GATE  
END THIS EVIL  
CLOSE THIS GATE"  
  
Angel's eyes were closed when he recited the spell, Willow had given to him,   
feeling the strength of it gather around him, increasing with each word.  
  
"POWERS OF GOOD - HEAR MY PLEA  
TO BAN EVIL WE STAND HERE BEFORE THIS GATE  
WE SEEK YOUR HELP  
COME AND LEND US YOUR STRENGTH  
CLOSE THIS GATE  
END THIS EVIL  
CLOSE THIS GATE"  
  
He opened his eyes, saw his lover and the others staring at him. Buffy   
smiled, her eyes shining with love. And he began for the third time, feeling   
the power pulsing.  
  
"POWERS OF GOOD - HEAR MY PLEA  
TO BAN EVIL WE STAND HERE BEFORE THIS GATE  
WE SEEK YOUR HELP  
COME AND LEND US YOUR STRENGTH  
CLOSE THIS GATE  
END THIS EVIL  
CLOSE THIS-"  
  
There was suddenly a blinding light, and an almost deafening noise,   
laughter, shouting, cries, and then thunder and then Angel found himself   
thrown against a wall, the impact pressing all the air from his lungs.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, Buffy was gone.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	40. Part 40

The Night Remembers - Part 40  
  
"How long?" Xander asked again his gaze never leaving the form of the   
General and his men who were still standing in the center of a circle Gunn   
and his friends had formed around them.  
  
"Half an hour," Giles replied. He was nervous. No, he wasn't just nervous.   
He was scared. More scared than he could remember being. Or at least more   
than most of the times. When he'd found the prophecy in the Codex that Buffy   
was about to die, he had felt the same. And when she hadn't returned from   
her encounter with Angelus. When she'd gone into the high school to blow up   
the mayor, when she'd encountered Adam, then Glory - when she had died.  
  
"Is everything alright?" came Tara's voice from behind them. She gave   
everyone a quick smile, and then moved to stand beside Willow who was still   
lost in the power of magick. "She won't be able to hold it much longer.   
We're getting tired," she said, her face concerned.  
  
"Will you be able to do it as long as they're down?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes," she nodded.  
  
"That's good," Dawn smiled at Tara, but it was slightly wobbly. Her sister   
was in Hell, together with Angel and Spike who was an evil vampire but also   
her friend. She didn't know Faith that well and the few times she   
remembered, the other slayer had been almost as evil as the vampires she   
hunted, but she seemed to have changed and Dawn didn't want her to suffer   
either. "They'll make it, won't they?" she asked nobody in particular.  
  
"Yes," Giles said, not sure he believed his own answer.  
  
"You know," Wesley came to stand beside him, his voice just a whisper. "I   
really don't like the way that General is smiling all the time, it makes we   
wonder..." he trailed off rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Makes you wonder what?" the older man inquired.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but the last time someone looked so smugly," he sighed,   
thinking about another time, another person, "I just don't like it. I would   
eat a horse with skin if that guy hasn't gotten a nice surprise for us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Giles turned fully around, his eyes alert, he felt his   
pulse rising.  
  
"Look at him!" Wesley nodded towards General Brookridge, "He's caught,   
surrounded by Gunn and his friends, unable to move a finger without us   
noticing it, and he still smiles. Doesn't that strike you as odd?"  
  
If you looked at it that way. "You're right," Giles felt fear gripping his   
gut, "Riley," he called the commando.  
  
"Yes," the blond came over a serious expression on his face. "What's the   
matter?"  
  
"How well do you know General Brookridge?"  
  
"Uh... not really well, I worked with him in Brazil once. I'm glad he left   
the country after that. I could hardly believe it when he showed up here.   
Why?" Oh he remembered the General all right. He'd taken them deep into the   
rain forest, to make them hunt vampires where they could hardly see them.   
Six of his comrades had been killed that night. Oh yes, he would hardly   
forget the man.  
  
"Would you trust him?"  
  
Riley thought about the question for a moment, then slowly shook his head,   
"Not a chance. I mean, he would obey a direct order under any circumstances,   
but as a person he could lie into your face. And he would sacrifice everyone   
and everything for the cause *and* for his career."  
  
"Hmmm," Giles made, while Wesley's mind was racing. And then it hit him.  
  
Whirling around faster than anyone had ever seen him, the former watcher   
went right into the General's face, "You bloody bastard," he shouted,   
startling the others with his sudden outburst. "You already timed the bomb,   
didn't you? That's the reason you are smiling like that. You know," he   
threatened, his voice suddenly low and dangerous, "I wouldn't like anything   
more than wiping that smile from your face. Preferably with my fist." Then   
he thought about it, "Or even better, I leave you to the people whose lives   
you endanger."  
  
"Oh my God," Willow, who had just come out her trance, now taken over by   
Tara again, breathed. Dawn stifled a gasp, while the others' eyes widened in   
horror.  
  
"Is he right?" Giles approached General Brookridge menacingly, "Is it true?   
Is there a bomb already?"  
  
The General's smile had never wavered at Wesley's attack and it widened now,   
"Of course there is," feeling in total control, "Or do you think I would   
come down here and leave the fate of the world to you. How stupid are you? I   
never liked the tales of the slayers. Maggie Walsh admired the slayers,   
until she got, let's say, sidetracked. I never shared her enthusiasm, nor   
did I make myself believe that they could make a difference. You're a   
watcher, Mr. Giles, how many have died doing their duty? And have the   
vampires, the demons, lessened? No. On the contrary, they're stronger than   
ever. And now tell me, where is the use of the slayers."  
  
"You have no idea how often she saved the world," Dawn shouted, tears   
gathering in her eyes. Her sister had risked her life, did it now, the very   
moment, and this man talked about her as if she was nothing.  
  
"Hey," Xander put a gentle arm around the trembling girl, pulling her to   
him, protecting her with his embrace, then held his free hand out for Anya   
who took it. "She's right, you know," he said, looking at General   
Brookridge, "You have no idea what Buffy did. Without her, the world   
wouldn't exist today. You weren't there. She saved the world and you with   
it."  
  
"Whatever she did," he replied, "is of no consequence. The bomb is timed and   
will blow up soon. And with it the hellmouth will be closed." He gazed at   
Giles, "I read your records, you did it once, and it worked."  
  
"The circumstances were completely different," Giles snapped, itching to   
beat the idiot into a bloody pulp. He didn't have violent thoughts very   
often anymore. Not since he had called himself Ripper, and had been much   
younger, and more stupid, but the urge was very strong now. He could see   
that Wesley was on the edge as well. "There was a demon and the aim was this   
demon, not to close the bloody hellmouth. You are not very thorough with   
your reading, I see."  
  
"Stop this bomb," Wesley demanded, his eyes only slits now.  
  
"Certainly not," the General said arrogantly. He wouldn't listen to these   
civilians who obviously thought playing war was some nice hobby. Most of   
them were barely out of their teens. Ridiculous.  
  
"Stop it, General," Riley came to stand beside the two watchers.  
  
"You shut up, Agent Finn. You've been a nuisance before, disobeying my   
orders in the rain forest. You don't think I forgot."  
  
"No, I didn't," the blond commando said, not feeling an obligation anymore.   
Obviously people being in charge in the Initiative tended to go nuts. "I   
didn't forget a single thing, but that isn't the point here. Tell me where   
this bomb is."  
  
General Brookridge just laughed, "Over my dead body," he said, laughing even   
harder about his own joke, nobody else understood. "This bomb will go off   
in," he checked his watch, "twenty minutes. Your friends better be back   
then, or - sorry to say that - they will be buried down there. Eternally."  
  
*****  
  
Angel could all but stare at the spot where his girlfriend had just been   
standing before. Somewhere in his mind he knew and saw she was gone, but the   
bigger part of his mind refused to accept it. She couldn't be gone. A person   
didn't just vanish into thin air right before his eyes.  
  
Maybe he was still confused from his encounter with Darla. From all the   
things he'd expected to see down here, his sire hadn't been one of them.   
Trying to remember what she'd said exactly, he frowned. Someone had   
convinced her to come down to bring Buffy and he down. And she'd agreed. She   
left the earth only to have her revenge. Angel had to admit, that, although   
knowing her longer than any other creature on this planet, he had   
underestimated her. Well, it would certainly not happen again. He and Buffy-  
  
Buffy.  
  
She was gone. Had vanished.  
  
Angel drew air in his collapsed lungs, the breathing causing a sharp pain,   
making him notice that one or two ribs had been cracked when he connected   
with the wall. Just what he needed. The ribs from their encounter with the   
Morahs were barely healed and now this. Not that it wasn't enough that Buffy   
was missing, they were standing - or in his case sitting - close to the Gate   
of Hell, surrounded by demons, only disguised by Willow's spell that-  
  
The spell.  
  
Frantically his hand searched his pocket and coming in contact with nothing,   
he groaned. During his flight against the wall he'd lost the spell, Willow   
had given him. Damn. Of course it wasn't in his pocket, he'd been holding it   
in his hand the moment some force had slammed into him, making him flying   
against the wall. The same force that had taken Buffy.  
  
Oh God, Buffy.  
  
Only now the whole situation settled in his mind, and quickly despair   
threatened to take over. He had to get to Buffy. Buffy. Buffy. Nothing else   
mattered, panic gripping him. He couldn't lose her again. Couldn't be   
without her or lose her. Not again. He wouldn't survive another time, not   
after they'd found a way to be together. Please, no. "NO."  
  
Angel didn't even realize that he'd shouted this one word, his voice   
sounding hoarse, and his soul crying out for its other half. How would he   
manage to get to her? The fate of the world was lying on their shoulders. He   
didn't want to be forced to choose, but maybe he would and for the first   
time he realized what sort of choice Buffy had had to make the day she'd   
sent him to Hell. How had she been able to stand it, live with it, live   
through it? She had to be strong, incredibly so. Could he be so strong?  
  
"Angel," Faith's frantic voice slowly broke through the daze he'd been in   
and he blinked, forcing himself to focus on her face, to make him feel the   
hands that were touching him.  
  
"Wh- what?" he blinked again.  
  
"You're back," Spike grinned at him, "We thought you were gone to some loony   
place already."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Faith hissed, hitting him over the head.  
  
"OW," he yelled, rubbing the spot. "Don't do that, I can't defend myself."  
  
"I know," she replied, giving him a look.  
  
"Hey, are you enjoying hitting a poor, defenseless vamp? You did that before   
and..." he trailed off remembering clearly to what it had lead. Taking in   
their surroundings again he could imagine a nicer place to get rid of some   
sexual energy. But maybe she was up to it later on.  
  
Maybe some of his thoughts had mirrored on his face, because Faith hit him   
again, harder this time and hissed, "You're a sick bastard. B. is missing."  
  
"I know," he muttered, helping his grand-sire, who was struggling to get on   
his feet.  
  
Angel grimaced, feeling each cracked rib, each bruise, but there was no time   
to dwell on it. He closed his eyes for a short moment, then opened them   
again, "Did anyone of you see what happened?"  
  
"No," Faith shook her head. "You were casting the spell, then suddenly wham,   
a light, a force, we were all thrown against the wall and B. was gone." She   
suddenly felt tears well up in her eyes, and then said what she'd been   
thinking from the moment the blond slayer had disappeared, "Do you... Do you   
think she's dead?" Her voice cracked on the last word as a tear left her   
right eye.  
  
"No," Angel said firmly. "No, she isn't dead." And with saying this, he   
believed it. He knew it. She wasn't dead. He would feel it if she were dead,   
would know, especially now when the bond between them was stronger than   
ever. He closed his eyes again, trying to feel her, ignoring the shouts and   
laughter around him, ignoring the sudden increase of evil power around him.  
  
He heard Spike gasp, but didn't look at him. Something was happening. Where   
had Darla gone? And why had she been able to see him. Hadn't Willow's spell   
worked on her? And if not, why? Who was behind all this? The devil? Whatever   
the devil was. When he'd grown up he believed in God and now learned that   
God was just a word for something you couldn't really grasp.  
  
'Together you're strong' it whispered in his head. Doyle's voice. 'Don't   
forget it, my friend. Never forget, that together you are strong.' It was   
barely a breath, but he heard it. Was it real? Was Doyle with him now? Were   
the Powers with him? Could they trespass the barrier to Hell? Be with him in   
mind, remembering of the connection he had with Buffy. Whatever it was, he   
suddenly knew.  
  
"They try to weaken us by taking Buffy from me."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spike cocked a brow. "That's something new."  
  
"No, I mean," Angel shook his head, too many things whirling around in his   
head, too many things that were suddenly clear, but had been muddled just a   
minute ago. "Together we're strong," he said.  
  
"Meaning?" Faith had tilted her head, was staring at him.  
  
"When I heard it, I always thought it meant just Buffy and me," Angel   
explained, opening his eyes again, "but it means us, the good fighting   
against the evil. We need to stay together, fight together."  
  
"Really hate to say it, but aren't we already doing that? And look where it   
brought us to," Spike had never heard his grand-sire talking like this.   
Angelus had always been a crazy bastard, but now he was talking as if he   
wasn't even one of them anymore. There was a tremor in his voice, a look in   
his eyes. It was more frightening than his worst wrath had been over a   
century ago.  
  
"You don't understand," the dark-haired vampire smiled, almost an eerie   
smile. Hell, what was happening to the bugger?  
  
"Angel, get your marbles back together," his grand-childe said gruffly.  
  
"I haven't lost them," Angel replied, snapping back from his trance. "But   
now I know, I understand."  
  
'Angel, I'm still here. You just have to do it. You know what to do,'   
Buffy's voice whispered in his mind. Or was it Doyle helping them to   
communicate, to help them through this? Angel didn't care. Buffy was alive   
and she was near by.  
  
"Buffy hasn't vanished," he told the others. "They just made her invisible."  
  
"Invisible?" Spike yelped, jumping back. "Slayer, let's go, the bugger has   
lost his mind. Losing his mate has cost him his last marbles."  
  
"No," Angel's voice was sharp and commanding. "We need to close the gate.   
Now. And then we will get her back."  
  
"Are you sure?" Faith asked putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"What?" Spike asked, horror in his eyes, "You actually believe him? He's   
nuts, absolutely nuts. I say we leave. If you want I knock him out and we   
take him with us, but let's go as long as Red's spell is holding."  
  
"SHUT UP," slayer and dark-haired vampire yelled unison, making Spike shrink   
away, holding up his hand in defense.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm shutting up. But if this goes down, I will remind   
you, that I said so before."  
  
Ignoring him, Angel closed his eyes, trying to remember the spell Willow had   
given him. When he was sure he remembered the words, he began to chant.  
  
*****  
  
"He's not going to give away where the bomb is," Riley said pacing in front   
of the others, "and I doubt his guards know."  
  
"Damn," Wesley muttered. They had tried everything to make the General talk   
to them, had threatened him, Giles had even punched him, nothing worked. Not   
even threatening to shot one of his men, what of course nobody would've   
done, but it had been an attempt to get him talking. In vain.  
  
"How long?" Xander asked.  
  
"They've got ten minutes to come back. It'll be a close call," Willow said,   
anxiously staring at the hellmouth, praying her friends would make it.  
  
None of them had watched General Brookridge after he hadn't been reacting to   
their threats. And nobody was looking at him now, when he suddenly produced   
a tiny metal thing.  
  
"We need to find out where it is, we need to," Riley stopped and whirled   
around, when he recognized the object the General was holding in his hand.   
Something he recognized immediately and his eyes widened in horror. "A   
remote control, it never was a time bomb," he shouted, starting towards   
General Brookridge, knowing the same moment it would be too late to reach   
him, his finger already pressing down the button.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
Willow's command sounded through the night, her eyes flashing green, her   
hands outstretched in front of her, the power radiating from her almost   
palpable. General Brookridge's finger froze, the button halfway down, held   
there by Willow's will. The redhead's whole body trembled with the force of   
the spell, even more so as she was exhausted from exchanging places with   
Tara to keep the hell mouth sealed.  
  
"Oh wow!" Dawn whispered in awe. She'd seen Willow's work before, but never   
it had her impressed the way it did now.  
  
"Yeah, wow," Wesley agreed, staring at Willow, remembering the shy girl he'd   
known and seeing the woman she'd become, the powerful witch, a trusted ally.  
  
They were all so concentrated on Willow and the General that nobody noticed   
when Tara suddenly began to tremble and then slumped to the ground, her hold   
on the hellmouth breaking the very moment. Willow wasn't able to take over,   
her whole being focused on General Brookridge.  
  
The same moment hell broke loose, Demons and Vampires streaming from the now   
unsealed hole in the ground, their faces contorted with hatred and hunger,   
the first of them grabbed General Brookridge who wasn't moving due to   
Willow's spell, while the remote control slipped from his hands and fell to   
the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Faith covered her ears with her hands when the noise around her became   
deafening again. She stared at Angel who was surrounded by a bright light,   
reciting Willow's spell, the power around him increasing. Spike had backed   
away against the wall, the bright light around his grand-sire hurting almost   
as Holy Water.  
  
The moment Angel had said the last word the Gate began to gleam, and   
different colors making it glow like a rainbow, bathing the surroundings   
into bright light. A wind was blowing, whispering words nobody could   
understand.  
  
And suddenly Buffy materialized between them, with a sob sinking into   
Angel's arms. "You did it," she cried, hugging him. "You did it, you   
believed."  
  
"Yes, I believed. I love you," he shouted over the storm that was raging   
now. Demons and vampires flying through the air like a leaf. "Let's get out   
of here," he shouted. "There can't be much time left.  
  
"What's happening?" Faith shouted back, while Spike had already started to   
run the way back.  
  
"I don't know," Angel replied, holding onto his lover's hand. "Maybe we'll   
never know, but have to go now."  
  
And they did, they ran, faster and faster with full slayer and vampire   
speed, towards the exit, before the hellmouth would be sealed and they'd be   
trapped down here. They could already see it, could see their friends   
fighting vampires and demons, when suddenly the world around them exploded.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	41. Part 41

The Night Remembers - Part 41  
  
It was dark. Dark and quiet. Too quiet. Hadn't there been noises just a   
second ago? Noises and light? Disoriented Buffy's eyes opened. Slowly.   
Carefully. Not knowing what they would see. What had happened? Where was   
she?  
  
There was nothing, but darkness. Everywhere. Surrounding her.  
  
The Gate.  
  
She remembered the Gate glowing. There had been a storm. A light. Noises.   
Voices. Shouting. Whining. Crying.  
  
The slayer frowned. Why was it quiet now? Why was it dark?  
  
Demons.  
  
There had been demons. All kinds. Vampires, old and young. Where were they?   
She could still hear their voices crying in outrage and in panic. Just a minute   
ago.  
  
Panic?  
  
Why would a vampire cry in panic? There was no sunlight. The darkness   
surrounding her was almost frightening. But Buffy was sure there had been   
panic all around it. And she remembered Angel glowing almost unearthly,   
power coming from him. Then he'd taken her hand and they'd run.  
  
Where was he now? Panic crept up her spine. Angel. Where was Angel? She   
tried to see something in this darkness but already knew it was impossible.   
Where were her friends? What about Spike and Faith? Had they made it?  
  
Oh God! She stifled a sob and pressed a fist to her mouth. Maybe this was   
their damnation. Eternal darkness. Lonely. Lost. Was she maybe trapped in   
the demon's dimension? Was Angel trapped as well?  
  
She almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly someone coughed beside her,   
then a voice croaked, "B.?"  
  
"Faith!" there was so much relief in the blond slayer's voice, one could've   
believed she'd just found her best friend. "Oh Faith, are you okay?" She   
reached out in the darkness, tried to reach her. "Where are you?"  
  
"Uh... no idea," the brunette replied honestly. What the fuck had happened?   
"Somewhere near by."  
  
"I think you are on my left," Buffy reached out the same arm, waving it   
around, hoping to connect with human skin, human warmth. "Try touching me,   
Faith," her voice was frantic. She needed to touch, to be touched, to find   
warmth, if not light, in this darkness.  
  
But there was none. Faith was there, but obviously too far away, to reach   
her. "Do you know what happened?" she asked finally giving up waving her   
hand around, rising on her knees instead, crawling towards the other   
slayer's voice. Her whole body hurt, she was sure she had bruises   
everywhere. She could remember boulders flying around, debris and shots of   
fire, a lot like it had happened before in the tunnel.  
  
"No, I have no idea," Faith coughed again. She felt blood in her mouth, the   
coppery taste making her nauseous. She hated tasting her own blood. Her ribs   
hurt. Badly. Badly hurting ribs and blood in her mouth? Not a good sign.   
Every time she coughed it was as if someone was sawing her chest open. The   
brunette slayer stifled a groan and yelped when suddenly something warm   
connect with the skin of her arm.  
  
"It's okay, it's just me," Buffy said quietly, "Oh God, Faith. What   
happened?"  
  
"Damn if I knew," the other woman replied. "It was as if the whole world was   
coming down on us. Something hit me, hard, on my chest." She coughed again   
and this time she couldn't prevent the groan from leaving her mouth.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Buffy asked instantly, her hands moving over Faith's body,   
searching for injuries, the touch light like a feather.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am," the brunette slayer said after the worst pain had   
settled. "My ribs hurt and I can taste blood."  
  
"Oh God, Faith," a sob came from the blond, startling Faith.  
  
"Hey, B. I'm tough, I'm not going to die. So don't go soft on me now."  
  
"I won't," Buffy said angrily, wiping the tears from her face, although   
Faith couldn't see them anyway. "I'm just a bit shaken. I can't find Angel."  
  
"Oh," the brunette made. "But... uh... you haven't really searched for him,   
right? And it's dark. He might be around somewhere."  
  
"Yeah, somewhere," Buffy's voice sounded defeated, "If we just knew where   
this somewhere is."  
  
They were quiet for whiles, each hanging on their thoughts, when the blond   
broke the silence, her voice quiet, almost a bit shy, "I remember, you know.   
I remember everything now."  
  
"You mean you... oh," Faith's voice was small and she was frowning in the   
dark. "That's... uh... good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I remembered the moment Angel overcame the Gate, got me   
back. I don't know what happened, but the memory - well, the parts that were   
still missing - was back like that," she snapped her fingers.  
  
"Well," the brunette said weekly.  
  
"Hey, relax, I'm not going to shout at you," Buffy laughed nervously,   
running a hand through her hair.  
  
"You're not?" Faith couldn't quite believe it. "That's a start then."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to say something nevertheless."  
  
"Figures," the brunette slayer muttered. Just when she'd thought they were   
finally over-  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Startled, Faith's head snapped around, looking at her sister slayer without   
seeing her. She wished she could see her eyes see the expression in them.   
Understand. "Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"Because you came to help without asking."  
  
"Angel did a lot for me," the brunette said slowly. "Without him I wouldn't   
have known where to go, what would've happened to me? Not that it's a blast   
to sit in a cell in prison, but..." she shrugged in the dark, her voice   
trailing off.  
  
Buffy squeezed the other woman's hand, "I understand. And again thanks. You   
had no reason to come and help me. I wasn't really nice to you last time we   
saw each other."  
  
"Yeah, well," Faith, laughed, regretting instantly when her ribs began to   
throb again, "you always were the jealous type."  
  
"Oh yeah," Buffy laughed also, although it wasn't a happy sound. They were   
both too desperate, using the conversation to keep their minds from the   
reality around them. A reality they didn't even know. "I know."  
  
"But," the brunette paused for a moment, welcoming the dark. It was so much   
easier to say things in the dark. "But I... uh... wasn't nice to you   
either."  
  
"You behaved like a punk," Buffy's voice was matter-of-fact.  
  
This time Faith managed just to chuckle. But even that hurt. Her injuries   
had to be a lot worse than she thought. Blood in her mouth, maybe a lung was   
punctured. Hell of time for such a mess. It didn't look as if there would be   
an ambulance any time soon. She felt tears threatening. No way she would die   
down here. Not now, it wasn't fair. Not now, when she had friends, people   
who cared for her. After all the crap that had happened in her life, she had   
managed to put it back together, to find a way for herself. She lifted her   
chin stubbornly. No way, she would die now.  
  
"The shrink in jail said that I wanted to hurt other people the way I was   
hurting," she said, pressing a hand over her painful ribs. "She said it was   
the only way I knew to get attention," she took a deep breath, "I... I   
learned not to do it anymore. I hope."  
  
"That's good," Buffy squeezed her hand again, "That's really good."  
  
"Buffy, I don't want to die," Faith voice was suddenly like that of a little   
child. "I don't want to die."  
  
"We won't," the blond assured her, praying this wasn't a lie. "There's too   
much still waiting for us."  
  
Like Angel. Oh, Angel, she thought, for the first time we have a chance.   
Please, those wonderful days with you, it can't be all we've been given. It   
can't be all.  
  
****  
  
Giles stood in the middle of the ruins of the old high school and looked   
around. The moon was shining so brightly that he had no problem seeing what   
was around him. There were Willow and Tara holding on to each other, their   
eyes huge and confused. Xander was holding Anya in his arms, he had a   
bleeding wound on his right arm, but it didn't look serious. Wesley was   
coughing, obviously in order to rid himself of the dust in his lungs. Kate   
held Dawn in her arms, the slayer's sister staring at the hole that had been   
the entrance to the hell mouth only minutes ago. Gunn was checking his   
friends while Riley was standing over the unmoving form of General   
Brookridge.  
  
There were two neat little holes in his neck, his face was pale, his eyes   
closed, the features relaxed. The blond commando narrowed his eyes, then   
turned away in disgust. They had survived. He looked around counting heads   
and faces. Yeah, they had survived, but for what price. The hellmouth   
looked dormant as it had before, and it seemed as if nobody was suffering   
from serious injuries. Yet, he felt defeated and weary. Buffy, Faith, Angel   
and Spike hadn't made it.  
  
If someone had told Riley he would ever mourn for a vampire he would've   
thought they were nuts. But now he did. Not for Angel as a person, he didn't   
know him well enough for that, but vampire or not, he had risked his life,   
or rather unlife, for the sake of the world. Suddenly it wasn't important   
anymore that Angel was a vampire. Or that Buffy had never stopped loving   
him, that Riley had hated him as long as he could remember, because he had   
never been able to overcome the other man's shadow.  
  
All that was of no consequence. All that counted was that Angel had   
sacrificed everything for a world that didn't even know Angel or the things   
they were going against, existed. That was crying for the word hero and   
suddenly it wasn't so complicated anymore to understand why Buffy had always been   
so drawn to him.  
  
His eyes met Giles' and they both looked at each other with a deep knowledge   
of having lost someone they loved. Giles with the eyes of a father, Riley...   
He wasn't quite sure about the expression in his eyes. Of course he had lost   
Buffy a long time ago, if she'd ever belonged to him at all wasn't important   
at the moment. Yet, the idea of her being dead was nothing he had ever   
imagined and the stab of pain it caused was deep and Riley knew it would be   
a long time until the wound healed.  
  
He saw Dawn staggering over boulders and burnt wood towards Giles, the   
watcher catching her in a loving embrace, the girl was crying in his arms,   
her whole body trembling. Willow was crying as well, held by Tara and Xander   
didn't try to hide his tears, the realization that their friends hadn't been   
able to come back in time hitting them all the same moment.  
  
"Oh man," Gunn came to stand beside Riley, his eyes focused on the closed   
hole in the ground. "I can't believe he didn't make it. Damn idiot," Riley   
heard him draw a sharp breath, Gunn's voice was thick with grief. "Why   
didn't he make it?" he shouted, addressing nobody in particular. "Stupid   
idiot."  
  
"Gunn, Wesley," Cordelia's voice sounded through the night, her heels making   
a clattering noise as she ran towards her friends. "What happened? I   
couldn't stay at Buffy's house any longer. Did everything go okay?" She   
looked at the former watcher, saw the sadness in his eyes, took in Willow   
and Xander crying, Dawn sobbing senselessly in Giles' arms and her eyes   
widened in horror.  
  
"No?" she shook her head, backed away, "No," she repeated, her eyes darting   
to Gunn, then back to Wesley. "Oh no." The first angry tears spilled over.   
"No, no, no, no, no," she shouted, stomping one foot on the ground. "He   
can't do that, he just can't do that."  
  
"Cordelia," Wesley moved towards her, his voice gentle, but she held out her   
hand in front of her body.  
  
"Don't," she warned. "Don't touch me. I won't believe it. He can't be dead.   
He c-can't... OH GOD," she moaned like a wounded animal, then almost   
crumpled to the ground, Wesley catching her the last moment.  
  
"Shhhh," he soothed, gathering her in his arms. "It's okay, everything will   
be okay," he told her, stroking her hair. "It will all be okay."  
  
"No, it won't," she sobbed, "it won't. He was meant to be immortal. He was   
meant to be immortal."  
  
"I know," he said, exchanging a sad look with Gunn over her head, then gazed   
at Giles who hadn't been able to hold back his own tears any longer. They   
had stopped the Gate of Hell from opening, had closed the hell mouth. Yes,   
they had done well. But they wouldn't able to enjoy their victory.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	42. Part 42

The Night Remembers - Part 42  
  
"Welcome Warrior," a beautiful, melodic voice sounded through the air, then   
a figure materialized, dressed all in gold, her forms as beautiful as the   
voice.  
  
"Bloody Hell," another, not so beautiful voice, replied and Angel groaned.   
All he wanted to know is what had happened. He could remember the Gate   
gleaming in some unearthly light and then... nothing. Just plain nothing and   
now he was waking up in some wacky nightmare - it was the only way to   
describe it, regarding the fact that Spike was in it.   
  
Only, it wasn't a dream at all. All Angel wanted to know was where Buffy was, if   
she was alive, hurt, injured, the worry almost consuming him. He wanted to go and   
look for her, but no. Being a warrior he was stuck with some supernatural   
being and his annoying grand-childe. Talk about a lovely day in the life of   
a vampire.  
  
The smile on the face of the golden creature disappeared and she - at least   
it looked like a woman - shot Spike a stern look. "Be quiet. I will not warn   
you again."  
  
The blond vampire stared at the figure, taken aback for a moment, but didn't   
say anything, just raised a brow. What the hell had he gotten himself into   
now?  
  
"Warrior," the woman's attention shifted back to Angel again. "You did   
well," she said, smiling.  
  
"Where are we? And can you tell us what happened?" the dark-haired vampire   
wanted to know.  
  
"You are in," the figure smiled again, "well, for lack of a better term, you   
could call it Heaven."  
  
"Are we dead then?" Angel asked quickly.  
  
"Of course we're dead, Peaches," Spike jumped in. "We've been dead for quite   
a while now."  
  
Irritated, Angel's head jerked around, his eyes glaring at his grand-childe,   
then wandering back to the figure. "Heaven? How can this be Heaven with him   
here?" he asked.  
  
"Hey," his grand-childe shouted indignantly, "No need to get insulting.   
HEY!" he yelled suddenly being propelled backward against an invisible   
wall.  
  
"Impertinent creature," the golden woman growled. "I said you should be   
quiet. Do not interfere again," she warned.  
  
"You know you're pretty when you're aggressive," he grinned, then raised his   
hands, "Hey, that was a compliment. Not even compliments? Well, I'll be   
quiet then."  
  
"That would be good," the woman said, but for the first time it looked as if   
she had to suppress a grin. With a little sigh and a shake of her head she   
turned back to Angel, "Warrior, you were brought before me, to explain what   
happened today."  
  
The dark-haired vampire frowned but didn't say anything.  
  
With a nod of her head the woman approved of his reaction and continued,   
"You overcame the Gate of Hell today," she said, "No other warrior has ever   
done that before. We owe you our thanks. You didn't save mankind for the   
first time today, so we thought we should congratulate you in person and   
tell you how pleased we are with you."  
  
Angel said nothing, just looked at her, and her eyes became intent,   
questioning, "Are you not happy about it? You should be proud."  
  
"There is nothing be proud of. I did my job, I... we do it every day. So why   
all this?" he gestured with his hand, motioning at the woman, then at the   
surroundings.  
  
"We thought it might please you to know you did well."  
  
"Where is Buffy?" Angel asked suddenly ignoring her last comment.  
  
Understanding flickered in the woman's eyes and a gentle smile played on her   
lips, "Ah, the little warrior," she nodded, "Your connection always   
intrigued us. It was fascinating. We were watching you with great interest."  
  
Now Angel's eyes narrowed, "Were you? Well you must have had a good show   
then," his voice dripped of sarcasm, "Was it amusing to see her suffer? How   
twisted do you have to be to enjoy this?"  
  
His challenging eyes met hers and for a short moment something like anger   
was in them, but it was soon gone, replaced by a neutral expression. "It is   
not your place to criticize us," she snapped. "Don't overstep your   
boundaries."  
  
If Angel hadn't been so weary of the previous - and still ongoing - night,   
he might have snapped back. As it was he just shrugged, not really   
interested anymore if she approved of him or not.  
  
"Hey, if you're so grateful, you could grant him a wish, couldn't you?,"   
Spike suggested, not liking the feeling to be left out.  
  
The figure's eyebrows snapped up, her indignant gaze turning to the blond   
vampire, "A wish?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, he says what he wants to have, and you give it to him. Like   
Christmas. You have to know Christmas. You invented it in the first place. A   
wish," Spike suddenly thought that there was some fun in this after all. You   
didn't get the opportunity to insult something like a god every day.  
  
The haughty brows rose even more, "We are not to interfere with fate," she   
informed him. "We will not grant wishes. It would change the balance of good   
and evil. It is for our warriors to level things."  
  
The blond vampire looked at her for a long moment, and then turned to his   
grand-sire, "'Our warriors'," he mimicked, "You know mate, I might have a   
chip in my head but hell, you really didn't get the better end of the deal.   
If she was my boss, I would just stake me and get over with it."  
  
Angel shook his head wearily, and then asked, gazing at the golden creature,   
"So will you tell me what happened to Buffy?" he asked after a moment.  
  
The woman gave him an assessing glance, then seemed to relax, the anger   
gone, "The little warrior should've been with you, but unfortunately," she   
sighed, rolling her eyes very human like, "not all things are perfect up   
here. Sometimes," she twisted her head, looking at a little white figure   
standing in the back, "an inexperienced messenger..." she sighed again, "We   
told her to bring you and the blond," another heavy sigh and her eyes went   
to Spike, "which obviously was a mistake."  
  
The dark-haired vampire suppressed a grin the very last moment. Wanting   
Buffy and getting Spike instead, yes, things definitely weren't all perfect   
up here. A soulless vampire in Heaven. Go figure! On the other hand, and now   
the grin wasn't to be suppressed anymore, Spike would do anything to hide   
that little incident from the other vampires. He saw Spike narrowing his   
eyes at him and chuckled.  
  
"So Buffy is alive?" Angel asked, coming back to the most urgent subject.  
  
"Yes, very much so," the figure replied, inclining her head, "She's just   
lost in the darkness. All you have to do is find her, if..." she trailed   
off, suddenly tilting her head. "There is another option."  
  
Angel's ears perked up, "Another option."  
  
"We cannot grant wishes or change fate, but... we could offer you a reward.   
You could stay. Your suffering would be over. Your soul would be free, resting   
eternally up here."  
  
"That isn't an option," the dark-haired vampire replied without hesitation.   
"I can't just leave. There's still Buffy, my friends and I have work to do.  
  
Very slowly the smile came back to the woman's face and also reached her eyes   
now, "Yes," she said softly, "I expected you to say that. So you will go   
back?" When she saw him nod, she inclined her head, "Very well. You will   
return." Her gaze drifting towards Spike again, she raised a brow, "And you   
want to take *that* with you?"  
  
"Hey," Spike yelled, feeling insulted. He hated being called an 'it', he was   
definitely male, he knew it.  
  
Angel looked at his grand-childe, he would pay for this without saying, but at   
the moment there really wasn't another choice, "Yes, by all means, it includes   
him."  
  
"Very well," the figure nodded again, "so will it be." She was about to   
raise her hand, to dismiss the two vampires, when Angel lifted his hand.  
  
"But where is Buffy?"  
  
"You will know. Listen to your heart and you will know," she said smiling   
again. "You can go. This matter is closed. You did well. We will not   
forget."  
  
She began to disintegrate and the two vampires found themselves falling,   
faster and faster, and then their conscious faded.  
  
****  
  
"Tea, anyone?" Giles came from the kitchen in Buffy's house looking over the   
assembled people in the overcrowded living room.  
  
"Yes, please," Wesley gave him a grateful nod, then gently pushed a loose   
strand from Cordelia's face whom he was still holding in his arms. "What   
about you?"  
  
"No, thanks," she sniffed, her eyes bleary and red from crying, "But I'd   
take a glass of water."  
  
"Of course," Giles replied, glad he had something to busy himself with. The   
emptiness in his chest made the Sahara desert a children's playground.   
"Anybody else?"  
  
"Giles," Willow entangled herself from her lover's arms and touched the   
watcher's shoulder. "Don't you want to sit down? I can take care of the   
tea."  
  
"Yeah, she's right," Kate stood as well. "We can do that."  
  
Sudden indignation rose inside the watcher, "I'm not an old man who needs to   
be pampered," he told them, his body rigid, his eyes angry. "Don't treat me   
like that."  
  
"We don't," the redhead looked at him gently. "We don't. But we all have   
rested. You've been on your feet non-stop. You need to sit down. Giles, we   
need you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" his eyes shooting daggers at her, his anger and frustration   
exploded, "You need me, huh? For what? I couldn't even keep my slayer   
alive!"  
  
The whole room froze at his words, everyone staring at the watcher, whose   
body was still trembling with rage. Willow's hand flew to her mouth,   
covering it in shock, her eyes tearing up again. "Oh, Giles," she whispered,   
being the first to find her voice again. "That's not true. It wasn't your   
fault-"  
  
"The hell it was," he shouted, "If I'd done my research better, if we'd been   
more careful." He pointed at his former colleague, "Wesley realized at once   
that something wasn't quite right about General Brookridge, but did I? Oh,   
no. Because I was too blind, and too stupid and I now I want you to bloody   
leave me alone." He turned and disappeared in the kitchen, leaving everyone   
to stare after him in speechless shock.  
  
Dawn's anguished sob was the first noise, Gunn gathering her in his arms,   
holding her tight, experiencing a rush of feelings as if holding his sister   
Alanna again. Willow started after Giles, but Kate held her back. "No," she   
said quietly, "Let me. I know, I don't know him very well, but in my line of   
work I've got experience with something like that. And sometimes it's better   
to talk to someone who isn't that close."  
  
After only a short hesitation the redhead nodded, then squeezed the police   
officer's arm. "Thanks," she whispered. Kate just smiled and went for the   
kitchen.  
  
"Oh God," Willow blinked rapidly, her eyes darting to the ceiling, "How are   
we ever going to get through this?"  
  
*  
  
Kate found Giles slamming cupboard doors, muttering something   
unintelligible, and then jerking the fridge open, with stiff movement   
he was searching for milk. His body language was unmistakable and all but cried   
'stay away'. Well, Kate thought, one doesn't ever get what one wants and   
braced herself for the inevitable.  
  
"You put on quite a show in there," she said, her voice casual, and sat on   
one of the barstools, bracing her elbows on the counter.  
  
He went even more rigid, but he didn't turn, or even acknowledge her   
presence. With controlled movements he took the boiling water from the stove   
and poured it over the tea bags. Tea bags, he groaned inwardly, no culture   
in an American household. Setting the kettle back, he put it down so hard   
that some water spilled over his hand. Swearing an oath, he bit off a sound   
of pain, still ignoring his company completely.  
  
"Auto-mutilation isn't going to help, you know," she commented, leaning her   
chin on her entwined hands.  
  
"So far," he gritted out, "I thought you were a nice person, but that could   
easily change," he warned.  
  
"Oh, well," she shrugged, "I'll take the chance."  
  
"Just leave."  
  
She sighed, "No, I won't. Giles, bottling all up like that won't help. Guilt   
won't either. You need to deal with this. If not for yourself, then for all   
the kids out there who depend on you. They're lost without you."  
  
Slamming the empty tray he'd been holding down, he spun around and faced   
her, "Yeah? Well, they're lost with me too. Or didn't you notice. Two young   
women died today. Two brave, young women." Then more controlled he added,   
"And two vampires. And although they've been dead for a long time, I can't   
just wipe their faces from my conscience either."  
  
"That honors you," she said gently, lifting her head, and putting her hands   
down on the counter, "But shouting at the others won't help. Building walls   
won't help. Forcing yourself to feel nothing won't help. It will only help   
the ones who survived. I know it hurts to lose someone you love, but-"  
  
"I didn't just lose someone I loved, although by God I loved that girl. The   
point is I was responsible for her. I sent her down there, and she, believed   
that I wouldn't let her down. And you know what?" he asked, guilt almost   
overwhelming him, "I didn't. I let her die, because I wasn't thorough   
enough. Now, Detective Lockley, how do suggest I deal with that? Or have you   
run out of answers now?"  
  
After only a short hesitatin, she said, "Yes, actually I have. How would you like   
to be informed about more deaths, their deaths," she turned and pointed towards   
the living-room. "Because now that they've lost their protectors, they'll be lost   
without you."  
  
*  
  
"I hope she'll get through," Xander said after a while, his eyes the spot   
where Giles' had been standing before. "I've never seen him like that,"   
there was a tremor in his voice and a tinge of panic, Willow had never heard   
before. "God, I feel so numb, so unreal. As if nothing of this has really   
happened."  
  
"But it has," Cordelia lifted her head from Wesley's shoulder, wiping the   
tears from her cheeks, not even thinking about her smeared makeup or how it   
would ruin her complexion. This was not the moment to think about herself.   
"Maybe I should go to the kitchen and have a look. I mean I'm not that close   
to Giles either."  
  
"Cordelia," Wesley put a restraining hand on her arm, "I don't-"  
  
He was interrupted by the sound of the brunette's cell phone. Startled   
everyone looked at her, following her movements while she searched for it in   
her purse, "That might be Riley," she said, pulling it out, "He wanted to...   
This is Cordelia Chase," she said.  
  
All of a sudden all color drained from her face, the hand holding the phone   
began to tremble badly, while her body slumped back on the couch. "Wh-   
what?" she stammered, "Y-yes, I- I'm still there. Yes, we... we're all fine.   
Only some bruises," they heard her say. She took a steadying breath, "What?   
Buffy? No... no, I'm sorry, Buffy isn't with us." A sob suddenly tore from   
her throat and she wasn't able to talk anymore.  
  
"What?" Wesley asked concerned, but she just shook her head and held the   
cell out for him. He took it, and then said, "Hello. This is Wesley, a   
friend of Cordelia's. Who am I talking-" Now his face lost all its color as   
well, his hand gripping the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.   
"Angel!" he exclaimed in a mixture of shock and relief.  
  
The eyes of the others in the room widened, some of them were gasping, Willow's   
gaze connecting with Cordelia's in an unspoken question. The brunette just   
nodded, tears running down her face, an odd mixture of relief and grief.   
Relief that he was alive, but deep grief that they had to tell him about   
Buffy's fate.  
  
"Oh God," Wesley ran his free hand over his face, "Angel. Are you all right?   
Oh, thank God. What? Spike is with you? Uh... well, that's good too, I   
think. No. No, Angel, Buffy isn't- What? Angel, wait, I need to tell you-   
But-" he sighed loudly, "Alright. If you think... I'm not going to hold you   
back, but the hellmouth is closed. Nobody could- Pardon?" his face changed   
listening to the other end of the line, the desperation faded and was   
replaced by hope, something the others registered with disbelief. After   
another moment, they heard him saying a "yes", and then he shut the phone   
down.  
  
Steadying himself with a ragged breath, he let out a short laugh, "Well," he   
said finally. "As you've probably guessed, Angel is alive. So is Spike."   
Hearing a noise from the doorway he looked up, his eyes meeting Giles', and   
he smiled, "And believe it or not, but Angel is sure that Buffy and Faith   
are alive as well."  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	43. Part 43

  
The Night Remembers - Part 43  
  
"Angel!"  
  
Dawn's shout sounded through the night and then she ran full speed into the   
vampire's arms, holding him with all her might. "Angel," she repeated in a   
muffled whisper against his chest. Over her head Angel could see the others   
approach them. Spike who was standing by his side had crossed his arms.  
  
"Angel," Giles's face wore a smile when he finally reached the vampire. "We   
thought you dead. Are you sure Buffy is alive? Where is she?"  
  
"I'm positive," Angel smiled back, stroking Dawn's back.  
  
She looked at him through tear-streaked eyes, "Y - you are absolutely sure?,"   
she asked again, afraid to believe.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, squeezing her form. He looked around meeting the faces of   
his friends, all showing relief at seeing him. As soon as Dawn let go of him   
Cordelia grabbed him up in her arms.  
  
"I'm so glad," she whispered and Angel felt a lump in his throat. He wasn't   
used to such a Public display of affection, but Cordelia saved him from it,   
by pulling back and hitting his chest with her fist. "What did you think you   
were doing," she shouted. "We thought you were dead, you stupid... vampire.   
Don't do it again, do you understand!"  
  
There were tears in her eyes and he smiled at her affectionately, "I'll   
try," he replied with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Really good to see that everyone's so glad I'm back," Spike muttered beside   
him.  
  
"Oh Spike, but we are," Dawn moved towards the blond vampire and took his   
arm. "You're my friend. I wouldn't like to you were dust. Life would only be   
half as funny."  
  
"Me, dust?" Spike raised a brow. "Not bloody likely. I saved the bugger's   
ass. You know," he looked around, glad he had everyone's attention, "he has   
a little problem with authorities. Not cocky enough for my taste. You can't   
just give in to them. You have to stand up for yourself."  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed dryly, "or fly backwards against a wall."  
  
His grand-childe narrowed his eyes, "Hey, it was a god or something like   
that. They're stronger than we are."  
  
The dark-haired vampire chuckled, "Of course."  
  
"A god?" Wesley stepped closer.  
  
"I'm not quite sure," Angel replied, "but the person I spoke to could've   
been one of the Powers."  
  
Several gasps were to be heard, and then Giles spoke, "The Powers? They   
summoned you."  
  
"They didn't summon us," Spike said on a snort. "They ordered us. Or rather   
him. They only took me by accident." Now he smirked.  
  
The watcher raised a brow at him, and then looked back at Angel, "What did   
they say?"  
  
"A lot of things," Angel said, not eager to share the whole conversation,   
"One them being that Buffy is alive and well. All we need is to find her."  
  
****  
  
"How long can you hold up?"  
  
"I'm okay," Faith replied, glad that she could hold onto Buffy's hand in the   
dark. "I'm just a little cold."  
  
Blood loss and probably first signs of shock, Buffy guessed, while she tried   
to stay calm and positive. She and her sister slayer were still sitting   
where they'd been before. There was no way Faith could move around, and   
although Buffy was strong when it came to fighting, she simply couldn't   
manage to carry the other girl around. Not that she would've known where to   
carry her to in the first place.  
  
The blond had left the other woman's side just a few minutes ago to move   
around and check their whereabouts. The result wasn't good. Thick, massive   
stones surrounded them. Walls, probably caves, closed up by the detonation   
that had taken place only seconds after Angel had managed to close the gate.  
  
Angel.  
  
Buffy had pushed all thoughts about him aside. She knew if she allowed   
herself to think about all the possibilities she'd go insane. She was   
clinging to the hope that he was alive and well and that he would come and   
find her and Faith, although rationally she had no idea how he would manage   
to do that. The darkness, the missing noises made it impossible for the two   
slayers to establish their exact whereabouts. Sure, they were probably in a   
cave, but where was it? East, west, or south - they had no idea. And south   
of what?  
  
Buffy frowned and was happy that Faith wasn't able to see the worry in the   
blond's eyes. The brunette slayer didn't need anymore bad news. The fact   
that Faith's voice had become weaker, that she was coughing more and that   
she only sometimes managed to suppress a moan of pain showed Buffy that her   
sister slayer was in urgent need of medical treatment.  
  
'Angel. Please be all right. Please help us', she prayed silently, willing   
him to hear her silent plea.  
  
In the darkness she leaned her head wearily against the wall. She was tired.   
No not only tired, exhausted. As she'd told Faith a while ago, the events at   
the Gate had brought back all her lost memory. She remembered everything, or   
at least she thought it was everything. Without asking, she couldn't be   
certain, but it pretty much looked like everything, she thought, while she   
was mentally traveling down the memory lane.  
  
She remembered her mother, and felt a tear slip from her eye. **Oh mommy.**   
She saw Willow with braids, shy and desperately in love with Xander. And   
Xander having a thing for her, then dating Cordelia. **Some memories   
should've stayed lost.** Her training and discussions with Giles. All the   
wonderful times with Angel. The moment he drank from her. The most   
incredible moment in her life, when she'd felt closer to him than ever   
before. **Mental note. Maybe he can do that again. Just for fun.** She felt   
herself blush at that and was glad Faith couldn't see her. **Who would've   
thought that a vampire bite could be so erotic? No, not a vampire bite. Angel's   
bite.**  
  
But she also remembered all the things she'd preferred to forget, like   
Parker, the tension and the spell between her and Spike. **God almighty.   
Spike!!! He actually kissed me. Ewwww.** And she also remembered Riley. The   
good times and the bad ones, and the many times they'd... **No, don't go   
there. Just forget it ever happened. And besides. It was just sex. Period.   
With Angel...** She sighed at the thought. With Angel it was so much more,   
so intensive, so loving. Making love with Angel was extraordinary and she   
could hardly believe she'd once believed Riley could be able to feel the   
void.  
  
Angel's leaving really had left her devastated, there was no other   
explanation for her behavior. And it hadn't been fair. Not to herself and   
certainly not to Riley. He was a good guy she knew that now. He deserved   
someone who could appreciate what he was able to give. A girl who believed   
he really did hang the moon for her. A girl that would feel for him what   
Buffy felt for Angel, who thought the sun, was shining brighter only because   
he was near. The blond slayer hoped that Riley was all right. She wanted to   
talk to him. Sure they'd been separated for a while now, but there was   
unfinished business between them and she knew she had to close chapter Riley   
for good before her future with Angel could begin.  
  
That was, if they had a future together.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I think I'm going to faint." Faith's voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"No you won't," Buffy replied sharply.  
  
"Oh," the brunette slayer chuckled, then instantly pressed a hand over her   
hurting ribs. "And how are you going to prevent that."  
  
"You are a slayer," the blond said firmly. "Behave like one."  
  
"Sorry," Faith smiled in the darkness. "But this time..." and then it was   
gone. Frantically Buffy searched for a pulse and exhaled a breath of relief   
when she found it. It was a bit weak, but it was beating regularly. "Oh   
Faith," she found her sister slayer's head in the dark and stroked it.   
"You're not going to die," she promised. "I won't let you die."  
  
****  
  
Angel's head jerked around, his eyes widening. "She's there," he said.  
"Somewhere. Not far away."  
  
Dawn looked up, "Buffy?"  
  
He nodded, gazing at the others. He couldn't tell them that he had had the   
impression that she'd spoken to him. But that was what had happened. He had   
heard her, clearly in his head. 'Angel. Please be all right. Please help   
us.' And she'd sounded so tired and helpless. God, he had to find her, had   
to find a way to get her back, wherever she was. "We need to go to the   
hellmouth."  
  
"Angel, I already told you, the hellmouth is closed," Wesley reminded him.  
  
"I know," the vampire replied, "but if there's a way to find her, we'll find   
it there. I just know it." And without waiting for an answer he turned and   
walked away.  
  
The others looked at each other only for a second, and then followed him.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	44. Part 44

The Night Remembers - Part 44  
By Jill  
  
It was as if a curtain had been pulled from his eyes. The moment Angel   
approached the hellmouth he knew. He was absolutely sure he would find   
Buffy. It was like the hellmouth was talking to him. Not the way it had   
pulled at him before. The pulsing evil was gone. It was hard to believe that   
it had been a hole threatening to swallow the whole world only a short time   
ago. Now there were only ruins, it was quiet and peaceful.  
  
Angel felt himself chuckle and shake his head in disbelief. Who would've   
thought there'd come a day when he could call the hellmouth peaceful? But it   
was. And it was the strangest feeling. With the evil energy gone something   
new had settled over the place. The vampire wasn't sure what it was, but it   
seemed to be talking to him. Quietly, whispering words, hard to understand   
at first, but clearer with every passing second.  
  
Like exchanging one pull with another.  
  
This time love was pulling him, the feeling that his other half was reaching   
out for him, needing him, searching for completeness that was only found in   
his arms. Something had happened to them down in the demon's dimension, in   
front of the Gate and maybe the Powers had done their part in it as well.   
Something had changed in their relationship, something profound and deep.   
They weren't mere people - or non-people - in love anymore. There was   
something different. Angel couldn't put his finger on it, he just felt it,   
felt as if he was already near her, as if her soul was whispering to his,   
and peace settled over him.  
  
A sort of peace he hadn't known before. Belonging. Yes, he thought, they   
were meant for each other. They belonged to each other, and he felt suddenly   
free for the first time in over 250 years. Even more. He couldn't remember   
ever having felt so free while he had been human. He belonged to his   
friends, his colleague, to this world and first and foremost to Buffy. How   
had he ever been able to leave her - the mere thought seemed so foreign now,   
he almost laughed at the absurdity of it.  
  
He closed his eyes, ignored the fact that the others were watching him   
intently, in Spike's case speculatively, and let his soul reach out. 'Buffy,   
love, where are you? Tell me where you are!'  
  
First there was nothing and Angel was about to try again, when there was   
suddenly a faint response. Hesitant and unsure, at first. 'Angel?'  
  
'Yes, love it's me. Can you hear me?'  
  
'Is - is this a dream? Oh God, I'm going to go insane.' There was a hint of   
panic in her.  
  
'NO,' he assured her quickly. 'Something happened. At the Gate. I don't know   
what, but I can feel you. All of a sudden it seems as if my soul just needs   
to concentrate on yours and I can make a connection.'  
  
'Oh,' she replied, stunned for a moment, but recovering quickly. 'You mean   
we can communicate without words. Kind of telepathy?'  
  
'Yes. I'm pretty sure. After all it's what we're doing right now.'  
  
'Oh. Well, yeah,' she agreed.  
  
'Tell me where you are', he asked gently.  
  
'I don't know', the panic was back. 'It's dark, and cold, and... oh God,   
Angel. Faith is hurt. I... I'm afraid it's pretty bad. She's unconscious.'  
  
'She'll be all right. Buffy, I swear she'll be alright', he promised and   
hoped he wasn't lying to her. 'You need to concentrate, love. Please, what   
does it look like? The place where you are.'  
  
There was something like a sob, then 'It's dark. God, it's so dark. Like   
we're dead already. Only I can hear you in my head.' She closed her eyes for   
a moment and suppressed the fear that threatened to consume her. Buffy had   
no idea how long she and Faith were where ever they were and now she heard   
Angel talking to her. It seemed so real, so true, his beloved voice, and yet   
she wasn't completely convinced it wasn't all some sort of weird delusion,   
the first stages of insanity. Still, it seemed like it was her only chance   
to escape this cold and dark prison and so she pulled herself together. 'I   
tried to find an exit. But there isn't any,' she told him. 'Only walls.   
Thick, unmoving walls.'  
  
'Wait a moment,' he told her, then turned and looked at his friends. "We   
need to make some noise," he urged them.  
  
Xander quirked a brow, "Noise? You're sure, you aren't about to snap?"  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes, "This isn't a joke," he hissed. "Just do what I   
told you."  
  
"Okay, okay," Cordelia, sighed, not quite sure what to think of her immortal   
friend. He was behaving more than just weird, staring into the night,   
closing his eyes, and swaying. Even for a vampire it didn't look normal. And   
now he wanted them to make noise? Oh well, why not. I kissed Xander, was   
about to date a Brachen demon, she thought, if that's not weird. "What sort   
of noise?"  
  
"How about stomping?" Wesley proposed.  
  
"Yes," Angel agreed, then sighed, when he saw the expressions on the others   
faces. "I'm *not* going insane. Buffy has to be near by. I want to see if she   
might be able to hear us."  
  
"Uh... not wanting to spoil the plan, but..." Willow bit her lower lip, then   
said, "How will we know if she hears us?"  
  
"She'll tell me," the vampire replied.  
  
"Okay, that's it," Spike rolled his eyes. "He is nuts. Now he's talking to   
invisible slayers."  
  
"Oh, that's so vampire," Anya snorted, giving him a haughty look. "Just   
because you can't suck it dry, it doesn't exist. I'll have you know that I   
once talked to an invisible guy and-"  
  
"I really don't want to hear it right now," Angel interrupted her, his voice   
commanding. "I can't explain it right now, but while we were at the Gate,   
something happened. I can communicate with Buffy. Telepathically. You don't   
need to believe it, but I need your help to find her."  
  
Before anyone could start to argue, Giles replied, "Alright. I for once   
believe you. We all have experienced stranger things. Try to make noise."   
And without another word they did. After a minute, Angel demanded them to be   
quiet again.  
  
'Did you hear that?' he asked Buffy, his eyes closed again.  
  
'Yes,' there was excitement in her voice.  
  
'Can you tell me on which side the noise was?'  
  
'You are on my right side,' she frowned in the dark, 'at least if I'm   
looking into this direction. If I turn round...' she trailed off.  
  
Angel had to smile, 'Just stay where you are and tell me the moment the   
noise gets louder or not. Okay?'  
  
'Okay.'  
  
"Angel?"  
  
The vampire looked to his side and saw Dawn gazing up at him. "What?" he   
asked gently.  
  
"You're really talking to her?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled.  
  
"Tell her, I love her, will you?" she pleaded.  
  
Angel took the slayer's sister's hand firmly in his. "I will," he promised.  
  
'Dawn sends her love,' he told Buffy.  
  
'I love her too,' the slayer replied.  
  
"She loves you too," he repeated to Dawn and it had her smiling as well.   
'All right, Buffy, we're going to move now. And when the noise comes closer,   
tell me.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
The vampire turned to the others again, "Now we have to move and make noises   
again, then she'll tell us if we're any closer or not."  
  
"Okay," Gunn gave him a quick nod. He and his friends moved to the right,   
banging their weapons to the ground, the others stomping and shouting.  
  
'Yes,' Angel could hear Buffy's voice in his head. 'You're closer now. Even   
more closer now,' she said only a moment later.  
  
"She has to be over there, somewhere," the vampire informed his friends.   
'And now?' he asked his girlfriend again.  
  
'Yes, closer. Stop!'  
  
"Stop," he commanded. 'What?'  
  
'You're above me. Right above me,' her voice shook with excitement.  
  
"Where are we?" Angel looked around, because having been so concentrated on   
finding Buffy he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings.  
  
"Right above the old cellar of the high school," Willow informed him. "Or at   
least I think it is," she frowned, suddenly uncertain.  
  
"She's right," Xander dropped to the ground, searching for a door.   
"Somewhere there's a door. We spent a lot time down here," he said, his   
hands moving over the surface. "Remember when you were infected by those   
eggs?" he quickly looked up and grinned at Cordelia and Willow. The brunette   
rolled her eyes. Then her they suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah, I remember. I hit you."  
  
"You did," Xander replied chuckling. "And then when the hellmouth opened a   
few years ago and those weirdoes tried to blow up the high school - oh,   
right, you don't remember that."  
  
"What are you doing?" Giles wanted to know, not understanding what the young   
man was searching for.  
  
"The door," Xander said, not looking up, "There has to be a door. I would   
bet my new apartment that they're down in the cellar. There aren't any   
windows. It's like a tomb."  
  
In a flash everyone was on the ground as well, trying to find the entrance.   
"Just so you know," Anya muttered beside her fiancée. "I'm not moving out of   
our new apartment, if you're losing this bet or not."  
  
"It was just a joke," he replied, flashing her a grin.  
  
"Really?" she narrowed her eyes doubtfully, "Well, that's good then," she   
said finally.  
  
Xander shook his head. She was a strange girl, but by God, he loved her. He   
wanted to tell her, felt it had to be this very moment when his hand   
suddenly came in contact with something familiar, "There it is," he   
exclaimed triumphantly, Anya forgotten for the moment.  
  
Angel was kneeling beside him in a flash, pulling with all his vampire   
strength, but still the old iron door wouldn't move. "It would be nice if   
someone with supernatural strength would help," he gritted through clenched   
teeth.  
  
Only when everyone turned to stare at him, Spike got the hint, "Me? Oh well,   
why not?" He was a bit miffed that everyone was talking about Buffy, but   
none of them had even once said Faith's name. Not that she meant something   
to him, he assured himself quickly, but it would be nice to know if she was   
all right.  
  
Together the two vampires managed to pull the door open. Slowly, bit by bit.  
  
'Angel!' he could hear Buffy's excited voice. 'There's light. Oh God,   
there's light.' And then she appeared in the doorway, her eyes blinking   
against the light. It was still night, but compared to the complete darkness   
in the cellar, this was like daylight. "Angel," with this she was in his   
arms, holding him, as he was holding her, stroking her back, her hair,   
making sure she was really there, and not just his imagination.  
  
Their friends surrounded them, everyone talking at once, happy to have her   
back, that she was alive and seemingly unhurt.  
  
"Buffy," Angel's voice was muffled against her hair. But then they both   
remembered Faith and pulled back.  
  
"We need light," the slayer told her friends. "Faith's down there and she's   
hurt. I have no idea how bad, but she's unconscious. I'm afraid she has   
broken ribs, maybe a punctured lung."  
  
Not waiting for the others, Spike pushed everyone aside, "I'm getting her,"   
he announced, already disappearing in the hole, "I'm a vampire, I can see   
just fine, I don't need a light." With this he was gone, leaving the others   
standing.  
  
"Be careful with her," Buffy shouted after him. "Don't hurt her."  
  
"Bloody hell, slayer," he yelled back. "I'm on my way to rescue her, not   
hurt her," he sounded definitely insulted. "I'll be back soon. I can see   
her. Oh hell, she doesn't look good, we need to get her to the hospital." He   
shouted and was already back, cradling the unconscious slayer in his arms.  
  
"We can take Angel's car," Cordelia said, already moving towards the black   
convertible, "It's big and comfortable for her."  
  
"Then move," Spike said urgently. "Hell, she loses a lot of blood. I can   
smell it."  
  
"Yeah," Angel agreed, holding Buffy's hand firmly in his. "Let's go. Come   
on." He slipped behind the wheel, with Buffy beside him, and Spike placed   
Faith's head in Cordelia's lap while he himself climbed inside as well. "See   
you in the hospital," Cordelia told the others when Angel started the   
engine.  
  
"Yeah," Willow replied. "We'll be there soon." And they looked after Angel's   
car, hoping that they had found the slayers in time.  
  
... to be continued  
  
  



	45. Part 45

The Night Remembers - Part 46  
  
Buffy hated hospitals. She wasn't even really sure why sometimes, but at   
moments like this the dislike hit her full force. It wasn't just the   
antiseptic smell or the bright light in the hallways, or the white clothed   
people running around. It was the atmosphere and the fact that each time she   
came here it wasn't good. Now, with her memory returned in full, she   
remembered the times when she and Dawn had feared for their mother's life   
during the time of her brain tumor.  
  
Involuntarily she shivered in Angel's arms. Immediately his concerned eyes   
were on her face. "What?" he asked in a whisper, pulling her closer.  
  
"Nothing," she replied and snuggled in his chest. It was so good to have him   
near in a moment like this. Sitting in his lap in the waiting area,   
surrounded by their friends. Who would've thought that so many people would   
wait for news about Faith's health? Who would've thought that Buffy would   
care at all?  
  
It wasn't difficult to find the answer to that. Actually, it was quite   
simple. Extreme situations changed things very quickly. They'd been thrown   
together in a life and death situation and that made you forget the not so   
important details and concentrate on the important ones. Like the fact that   
they both were slayers, that they both risked their hides to save the world   
night after night, and that nobody had asked them if they wanted to do it.   
They'd been chosen, without an escape route.  
  
Once Buffy had been angry, even bitter, about her fate. She wasn't anymore.   
She had accepted it. She now even embraced it. She was a slayer, it was part   
of her, and it was something that made her Buffy, the woman in love with a   
vampire. A woman said vampire loved back. She thought about the way his eyes   
would look at her, with that special combination of love and admiration that   
made her feel so desired and accepted. He never asked, never judged, he   
simply took her the way she was. He loved her.  
  
To think she would've missed this if she'd stayed the shallow girl that once   
had walked through the halls of Hemery. She didn't even want to think about   
it. Love means risks, her mother had once said to her, and if loving Angel   
and being loved by him meant risking her life night after night, she still   
felt she got a good deal.  
  
Buffy also thought about her friends. Raising her head from Angel's   
shoulder, she looked at them. They could have a normal life and yet they   
chose to fight with her and Angel, for the good cause. They stuck to her,   
had never left her, and had always supported her. Would she have ever found   
them without the slaying, she wondered. Or would she have been too   
superficial to see their real value? And Giles, who was more her father than   
her real one, she never would've met him.  
  
Her thoughts drifting back to Faith, she suddenly understood how the   
brunette slayer must have felt coming to Sunnydale and seeing Buffy. Seeing   
that the blond had everything, Faith so desperately wanted. Friends, a   
family, and a devoted boyfriend, even though their relationship had been   
more than just strained at that time.  
  
Faith must have felt like the outsider, the one who was damned to watch the   
perfect life she'd never have. The brunette slayer had no experience in   
making friends. Her life had been difficult and not overflowing with love.   
Faith had never talked much about it, but from the bits Buffy had heard here   
and there, she didn't envy the other woman's life.  
  
Yes, she was seeing the things much clearer now, Buffy resumed. Angel had   
been the only one to believe in Faith's chance for redemption. He couldn't   
give up on her because giving her up would've meant giving up on himself   
too. And although he was depressed so often, hated the fact that once a   
demon wrecked havoc in his body, was haunted by the images of his past, deep   
inside he still believed in his own humanity, the humanity of his soul that   
put him above all the real vampires, those who murdered without conscience.  
  
Which brought her back to Spike. The blond vampire had left the waiting area   
to have a smoke or so he'd told the others. Buffy didn't believe him. Now   
that she remembered she knew that he was different. He wasn't just the usual   
vampire. Oh, Buffy didn't delude herself. Spike was evil, he had no soul,   
and he would probably try to kill each one of them if he could, still he was   
different.  
  
Vampires didn't love, weren't able to feel true affection, Giles had once   
told her and yet Buffy had seen Spike care for Drusilla, she had also seen   
the way he had cared for Dawn, looked out for her, and, although she   
shuddered at the thought, she'd seen the affection in his eyes towards   
herself. As twisted as it might be, she would never be able to forget   
certain events or the talks she had had with him. Angel certainly would   
think she'd gone mad, but hadn't he himself accepted Spike's help for the   
last days? Had trusted him up to a certain point? And Angel knew the blond   
vampire better than anyone else.  
  
With a little sigh she pulled from Angel's embrace and stood. Seeing him   
looking up at her, she gave him a gentle kiss and smiled, "I need to go to   
the bathroom." She didn't want him or her friends asking questions, she   
thought, making her way down the hallway towards the emergency stairs that   
led to the roof. Reaching it, she could already smell the cigarette Spike   
was smoking and opening the door she saw him sitting, his legs crossed, the   
moon shining on his pale face. He didn't turn, but she could see he'd   
already heard her.  
  
"Already had enough of your pet vampire?" he asked blowing out the smoke,   
holding the cigarette between thumb and first finger.  
  
"Just thought I'd find out where you'd be gone," she replied, closed the door and   
leaned against it. "My first guess was right." She paused for a moment, then   
added, "I remember, you know."  
  
One of his eyebrows quirked, still he didn't look at her, "And? Decided that   
my kiss was more exciting than Angel's and want some more?"  
  
"Hardly," she said taking a deep breath of clear night air, "Faith is still   
in surgery, they haven't told us anything."  
  
He shrugged, but Buffy could see the tension in his shoulders, "What do I   
care?" he asked, taking another draw from his cigarette. "She's just another   
slayer chick."  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, then walked over and sat down beside him, "One you slept   
with."  
  
He shrugged again, "She wasn't the first woman I had. In 200 years you   
collect quite a number."  
  
"I can imagine," she replied dryly, thinking about Drusilla and the fact   
that he'd been with her for almost all his vampire existence, "So it was   
nothing special."  
  
"Damn right," he said firmly, snipping his cigarette away, "it was just   
sex." He smirked, "You should know all about it, after all you did it for a   
while too."  
  
Buffy cringed at his words, her thoughts traveling to Riley and Parker, yes   
she knew all about the difference between love and sex. "Well," she began   
changing the subject, "it wasn't the reason I came anyway. I just wanted to   
say thanks."  
  
"Thanks?" his eyebrows rose and for the first time he looked at her.  
  
"For taking care of Dawn. And for helping Angel and I tonight. You didn't   
have to."  
  
"I thought the vampires down there wouldn't care for one with a chip," he   
replied evasively.  
  
"I see," Buffy nodded again, then rose with a sigh and walked towards the   
door, "Well, thanks nonetheless. You're a great help. Not that I like you   
now, of course."  
  
He grinned, "Of course not."  
  
She grinned too, "As I said, thanks."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Opening the door, she paused again, and looked at him, "And Spike. Be nice   
to her, she looks tough, but she isn't. Not really." With this she left the   
roof and smiled when she heard him yelling.  
  
"Now, wait a minute. Slayer, will you wait? I do not care for that slayer   
chick. I don't. Do you understand? I'm a vampire. Vampires don't care for   
slayers. Only some very pitiful, soulful individuals, but I'm still bad..."   
his voice faded when she walked down the steps, but her smile didn't.  
  
****  
  
"So the hellmouth might be closed forever?" Wesley asked looking at Angel   
who was leaning against the wall, rubbing his tired eyes. He could feel the   
sunrise, it was only an hour away and his whole being was crying out for   
sleep.  
  
"Who knows?" the vampire turned his gaze at Giles who stood with them. The   
two watchers and Angel had left the waiting area for a private discussion.  
  
"We'll have to research it," Giles said thoughtfully, "but it's possible.   
You said the pull was gone?"  
  
"Yes," Angel confirmed. "It's not just less, it's completely gone. And it   
was very strong before. Spike felt it too. Well, all vampires and demons   
felt it I suppose. And now there's nothing. It was very strange standing   
there, without the evil energy humming through the air."  
  
"Just think about the consequences," Wesley said, suddenly excited. "The   
hellmouth in Sunnydale gone. That would mean," he looked at Giles, "that   
Buffy's work isn't needed anymore."  
  
"Not here, no," Giles agreed, "but there are enough other places that can   
use a slayer."  
  
At his words Angel's head jerked around, "What do you mean?" he asked. "You   
would send her somewhere else? Far away?" Could it be? Could he lose Buffy   
due to her calling? Could they send her away and he had to stay, bound to   
L.A., due to the PTB? No. Angel refused to believe it, the thought was too   
painful.  
  
"No," Giles put a hand on the vampire's arm. "I don't believe she would be   
sent away. But she could move," he tilted his head, "let's say to L.A. for   
example."  
  
Angel's eyes widened, "You mean...?" his voice was suddenly breathless, his   
mind already running wild with the possibilities.  
  
"Yes. Of course it's her choice, but it's a safe bet what her choice would   
be, don't you think?" Now the watcher smiled.  
  
"Does he think what?" Buffy came to stand beside the three men, her eyebrows   
raised, she was looking at them quizzically.  
  
Giles exchanged a glance with Wesley and getting the message the younger man   
began to move towards the waiting area, "Oh nothing. Just that if the   
hellmouth's really closed and it pretty much looks like it. It would mean   
you could move. Away from Sunnydale, you know." Reaching out he patted   
Buffy's shoulder and with a last look at Angel he left the two lovers alone.  
  
Buffy watched him leave, her eyes wide, and then she turned her head and   
looked at Angel. He wasn't quite sure what he saw in her eyes, but the last   
he wanted was for her to feel forced. "Buffy, it's up to you. You don't need   
to decide now... or ever. You can stay where-"  
  
"Is it true?" she interrupted him, her eyes intense.  
  
"It looks like it. Of course we aren't hundred percent sure, but-"  
  
"The hellmouth is closed and I could leave Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah," he confirmed holding her gaze. He still hadn't a clue what was going   
on behind that nice forehead of hers and he felt himself trembling.  
  
"So I could just travel the world? Be a normal woman?"  
  
He felt his heart shatter at the thought of parting from her, but if that   
was what she wanted, "Yes, you could see all the wonderful places and   
wonders of this world," he told her.  
  
Could she love him more, Buffy wondered. There he stood, desperately trying   
to hide the pain in his eyes and a wave of love swept over her. With a   
muffled sound she threw her arms around his neck, "You stupid vampire," she   
whispered against his throat. "Where would I want to go but L.A.? If you   
want me there, that is." She sniffled, tears already falling on his cool   
skin.  
  
"Buffy," he pulled her closer. "If I want you? God, Buffy. There's nothing I   
want more."  
  
"Nothing?" she asked and slightly pulled back. "Not even your humanity?"  
  
He reached out, his fingertips stroking her cheek, his eyes resting lovingly   
on her face, "Not even that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied thinking about his sacrifice, the one she hadn't   
been allowed to remember for so long.  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
"I love you too. So very much."  
  
"We should go back to the others. Faith's surgery should soon be over." She   
nodded and he took her hand in his, pulling her with him. Before they were   
about to enter the waiting area, he stopped, "How's Spike?"  
  
She smiled at him, "So you knew, huh? He's Spike. He tries to make me   
believe he doesn't care."  
  
Angel nodded thoughtfully, "I don't know what to think of it," he said   
frowning. "It's... I don't know."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "I know what you mean. But they're adults. We can't live   
their lives. They have to do that on their own. We can only be there for   
them."  
  
"True," he pulled her to him again, "She has to go back to jail anyway.   
Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But I think-" Buffy stopped when she saw the doctor coming   
towards them, his coat drained with sweat from long hours of work.  
  
He looked around, "Who's here for Faith?" he asked.  
  
"We all are," Giles replied, coming to stand in front of him. "How is she?"  
  
The doctor took a deep breath, "She's a very strong woman," he said, "She   
suffered three broken ribs and a punctured lung. Lost a lot of blood, but   
she's going to make it," now he smiled at the relief on the faces of those who   
had been waiting for hours. "We moved her to the ICU. But tomorrow we'll move her   
to a normal room and then you'll be able to see her. And now, if you excuse me,   
I'm tired. I worked the whole night and if I may say so, you all look as if   
you could use some sleep aswell."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Giles nodded gratefully, then turned towards the others,   
"He's right, we all need sleep. And Angel and Spike need to get shelter very   
soon," he added looking at the blond vampire who had been coming to stand   
behind his grand-sire. "We can see her tomorrow. Let's go home now."  
  
... to be continued  
  



	46. Part 46

  
The Night Remembers - Part 46  
  
Faith wasn't so sure anymore if being injured was a bad thing. True, there   
was the pain and the embarrassing fact that she'd fainted, in front of Buffy   
of all people, even if the other slayer hadn't been able to see it. But   
she'd woken up this morning finding flowers at her bed with a little card   
wishing her to 'get well soon.' There hadn't been any signature but she had   
a very good feeling who'd sent them and the fact made her smile.  
  
And then the moment the doctor had given permission for visitors to see her.   
The flow hadn't stopped. At noon Faith had the feeling she had suddenly   
transformed into some sort of queen. She couldn't remember ever having   
been the center of so much attention, and although she knew it was due to   
her injury she thoroughly enjoyed it. Even Giles had been there, brought a   
book, and it was even a nice one, a Stephen King-novel, not one of those   
stiff old British books she expected. Okay, so Faith had seen the movie   
already, but it was the thought that counted, she decided.  
  
After that she'd fallen asleep, exhausted, but happy and woke slowly when   
she heard a cautious knock on the door and then a blond head appeared, "Hi,   
Faith," Buffy greeted her sister slayer and send the brunette a smile. "How   
do you feel?"  
  
"Better," Faith replied, not quite so sure how to take this visitor. Sure,   
Buffy had been with her down in the cellar, as Xander had told her, and   
she'd been nice and forgiving, but the brunette had been injured then, so   
there was no way knowing if Buffy had just been nice due to circumstances.   
"How's Angel?"  
  
"He's fine. Sleeping," Buffy's smile widened into grin at that. "Sunshine   
makes him sleepy."  
  
"Yeah," the brunette agreed thinking about Spike who hadn't been very sleepy   
the last day they'd spent together. Her eyes flickered to the flowers at her   
nightstand for a second, then back to the blond, "Thanks... uh... for   
coming. And for... uh ... keeping up with me last night."  
  
"Hey," the other slayer tried to sound light, "that's what slayers are there   
for. They stick together through life and death."  
  
"Yeah," Faith replied trying a laugh of her own. It was more like a   
strangled sound and she frowned, "To say sorry doesn't really cover it, I   
suppose," she said finally, looking at her hands that were playing with the   
sheet.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Buffy was honestly puzzled.  
  
"For everything," the brunette burst out, "You know, trying to kill Angel...   
twice," she frowned again, "actually it was three times."  
  
The blond's head jerked up, "Three?"  
  
"Uh... yeah," Faith admitted on a short laugh, "When I came to L.A. I...   
well, some lawyers hired me to kill him. And I... agreed... kind of."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Uh-huh. And then for stealing your body, sleeping with your boyfriend...   
God," the brunette ran a hand through her hair and blinked sudden tears   
away, "Thinking back, I can't understand why you're talking to me at all. In   
your place I would've forgotten you down there."  
  
Buffy tilted her head, looked at the other woman for a long moment. Then she   
said, "No you wouldn't have."  
  
"No probably not," Faith agreed. "But I was horrible. How could he still   
believe in me?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Because he understands," the blond smiled, "Plus he has this idea that   
everyone deserves second, third, fourth or whatever chances, that it's never   
to late to change and search for redemption. It's just the way he is."  
  
"I guess," the brunette replied. Then she swallowed and took a deep breath,   
"I want to apologize. For what I did. Of course I know it's not enough, but   
it's all I can do and maybe one day you'll believe I really want to change."   
The words had been spoken in a rush and now that they were out, Faith stared   
at her hands again, that were clenching and unclenching rhythmically.  
  
"I already know," Buffy said quietly and when the other woman stared at her,   
she smiled, "Angel told me all about you. About his visits at the jail,   
about your talks, about the day I came to L.A. and did things without really   
understanding what was happening."  
  
"You had every right to," Faith tried her lips for the hint of a smile.   
"After all that happened. I had just stolen your body and... Riley..." she   
trailed off, again ashamed.  
  
"Riley," Buffy said the name on a heavy sigh. "Another problem I have to   
deal with," she murmured more to herself, thinking about the commando whose   
visit she and Angel were expecting for the evening. "You know," she looked   
at Faith again, "I was angry then. With you, but also with him and all my   
friends for not knowing it wasn't me. I mean, that you were not..." she   
grimaced at her own choice of words, "well, you get the point.  
  
"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "You thought they had to know it wasn't really   
you in your body. But Buffy, they're just human."  
  
"I guess," the blond slayer frowned, "But you see, Tara knew. She knew   
without even really knowing me. Willow's a witch too," she raised her   
shoulders in a helpless gesture. "And Riley. He didn't have a clue. I mean,   
we both," he felt herself blush, "Riley and I, we did it quite often. But   
then he slept with you in my body and couldn't feel the change. It hurt, but   
not the way you think. It hurt because I couldn't deny that he wasn't Angel   
or at least as good as him. I had to stop lying to myself. And it's quite an   
awakening, I can tell you, after you've lived in denial for so long."  
  
Faith said nothing, just looked at her, so Buffy went on, "Then I went to   
L.A., and there you were, in Angel's arms and his shirt was only   
half-buttoned, and something inside of me just snapped," she smiled   
sheepishly, "They all had let me down, and now Angel was doing the same,   
then even refused to know me at the precinct. Only after I had left L.A.,   
yelled at him and thrown Riley in his face, I realized he'd done it to   
protect me." She ran a hand through her hair and laughed harshly, "I screwed   
up badly Faith. It wasn't just you."  
  
"But I was the motor of all this."  
  
"You think?" Buffy looked doubtful. "No, I don't believe it. You just opened   
something that had been locked up deep inside of me. Anyways. After this,   
although I defended Riley against Angel when he came to Sunnydale, our   
relationship was strained. Riley's and mine I mean. Still I deluded myself   
in denial for a while, but I should've known, should've seen that it was   
wrong in the first place. I feel so bad about it," she admitted finally,   
looking at Faith.  
  
It was strange to sit in her hospital room and talk to her like to a friend.   
But there was a closeness between them, that had always been there,   
developed through sharing the same fate, the same calling, through sharing   
similar experiences, through sharing facing death each night. Closeness   
they'd let slip away once, but that both wanted back.  
  
"Angel wouldn't hold it against you," Faith replied after a moment.  
  
"I know," Buffy said softly. "He won't. But that doesn't change the fact   
that I feel bad about it. Not because of him but because of me and for   
Riley's sake. I lied to myself, I lied to myself for so long, Faith. And   
Riley got caught in it. He loved me. He truly loved me, at least the way he   
knows to love, and he got nothing back. Just a shell to have sex with," she   
finished brutally and frowned.  
  
"I didn't get the impression he minded sleeping with you," the brunette said   
dryly.  
  
Buffy gasped in surprise at the other woman's words, then slowly nodded, "No, he   
didn't. And he wasn't a bad lover," she admitted.  
  
"Oh well, depends on the experience I assume," Faith shot back and grinned.  
  
In response the blond gasped again, "Faith," she said truly shocked. Then   
suddenly giggled, "Well I said he wasn't bad, I never said he was good," she   
amended. "Angel on the other hand..." she trailed off, her eyes glazing over   
dreamily.  
  
"If Spike's skill is any indication I can't blame you for preferring Angel   
to any other," the brunette remarked, still grinning.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy shook her head, and then burst out laughing. "I can't   
believe we're talking about our boyfriend's sex-skills."  
  
Faith sobered instantly, "Spike isn't my boyfriend. He was just..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the blond gestured dismissively, "I know. Just casual sex.   
That's what he said too. Come again."  
  
"He is a vampire, B.!"  
  
"And? Angel's a vampire."  
  
"With a soul."  
  
Buffy shrugged, "Details, details," then grinned again, "I got to know him   
quite well, you know," she said, sobering as well, "He isn't like other   
vampires. Sure, he's evil and it's only the chip, but I think he's able to   
love - in a twisted sort of way of course."  
  
In response Faith quirked a brow, "You think?" she asked, her eyes again   
darting to the flowers.  
  
"Uh-huh," the blond reached out and put a hand over the other woman's.   
"Maybe we could start again," she said suddenly, "Leave the past behind us."  
  
"Oh no," Faith blinked sudden tears away, "now you managed to overwhelm me.   
God, I hate being emotional," she laughed shakily, but turned her hand and   
entwined her fingers with Buffy's. "I would like that very much," she said   
and the two slayer's eyes met. "Very much."  
  
... to be continued  
  



	47. Part 47

The Night Remembers - Part 47  
By Jill  
  
Riley turned off the ignition and blew out a breath he hadn't even known he   
was holding and leaned back in the driver's seat, his hands braced on the   
wheel. The whole drive from his quarters to Angel's mansion he'd been asking   
himself why he was doing this.  
  
He had reported to General Markham, who after General Brookridge's demise,   
was again in charge of the troupes and who had taken the news with a barely   
hidden grin. It was no secret that the two Generals had never liked each   
other and that in General Markham's eyes his colleague was a case for a   
mental hospital.  
  
After that, Riley had gone back to his quarters, still too much in shock   
about Buffy's death to do anything but stare at the wall. Then Giles had   
called and told him about the good news. The two slayers and vampires were   
alive and well. That had been in the morning and on an impulse he had called   
Angel and Buffy and talked to one grumpy vampire. Riley almost had to laugh   
remembering the vampire's sleepy voice. Then Buffy had taken the phone and   
with a stab of pain, Riley had realized that she was obviously in the same   
bed. Well, whom was he kidding? Of course, they were sleeping in the same   
bed. They were lovers, had always loved each other, with Riley being just a   
part-time distraction while they hadn't been allowed to be together.  
  
No, he scolded himself firmly he wouldn't drift into self-pity. Taking a   
deep breath, he opened the door and slipped out of the car, closing the door   
again. He could do it. He could go there, talk to them, in a nice and friendly   
way.   
  
Oh God, why was he doing this?  
  
Kicking him into gear he walked to the door and was about to knock when it   
opened and Buffy stood there, smiling, her eyes shining with happiness and   
Riley felt himself drowning. God, but she was beautiful. The woman of his dreams   
- and there she would have to stay. She was radiant and happy, no doubt due   
to Angel's presence in her life, and he was immortal after all.  
  
"Hi Riley," she greeted him, and stepped back so he could enter.  
  
"Hi," he replied, again calling himself an idiot for doing this at all. He   
could have called them again, told them how good it was they were alive, but   
no, he had to come. Well, now he had to get through it.  
  
Entering the hall, he noticed for the first time how big the building was.   
It hadn't seemed that way before, with all the people preparing for the   
upcoming battle, but now that they were gone, it was different. Buffy had   
obviously seen his expression, because she said, "Gunn and his friends left   
this morning. There's a lot of work waiting in L.A." She gestured   
towards the sofas standing in the middle. "Do you want some coffee?"  
  
"No, thanks," he shook his head in the negative, "but go ahead if you want   
some."  
  
"Okay," she smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Over her shoulder, she   
flashed him a grin. "It's more for Angel's sake you know. He needs caffeine   
to get through the day. Sunshine and vampires don't really mix."  
  
Don't I know it, Riley thought, but quickly suppressed the negative emotions   
towards the vampire. Buffy was a grown woman, and she had chosen to be with   
Angel. It wasn't the commando's place to interfere - not that it would do   
any good anyway. Riley knew first hand how stubborn the slayer was. If she   
had made up her mind, nobody would change it.  
  
"Cordelia left to see her parents," Buffy explained the brunette's absence   
when she returned to the hall. "They still live in Sunnydale. And Wesley is   
already researching with Giles," she grinned again. "Total watcher mode.   
It's because Angel and Spike said that there wasn't any energy coming from   
the hellmouth anymore. It might be closed for good."  
  
"So Spike made it too, huh?" Riley said with a lopsided grin, then it hit   
him, "What do you mean, closed for good?"  
  
"What I said. Closed, or if you rather want a more figurative word, it's   
dead," she grimaced, "Not really a good word, but you get the point."  
  
"You mean it can't be opened again?" he asked.  
  
"It seems so," she confirmed, "Which means I'm out of my job. No slayer   
needed anymore around here. And I really hope it's true."  
  
He studied her face for a moment, and then asked, "What happens next?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to leave Sunnydale, move to L.A. - I've still got my slayer   
strength and Angel can use a hand. Hellmouth or not, L.A. seems to be   
attractive for vampires on its own."  
  
Angel was living there already; so of course it would be her destinaion as well,   
Riley thought with an inward sigh. "What about Dawn?"  
  
"She'll come with me of course. I think Daddy won't mind. Hemery wasn't a   
bad school and she thinks going to L.A. is exciting. So that won't be a   
problem." She smiled over her shoulder when she heard a noise from behind   
the curtain. "Coffee's ready," she yelled.  
  
The curtain was pulled away and Angel appeared, dressed in black sweatpants   
and a burgundy red silken shirt. "You don't have to shout," he said with a   
grin, nodding at Riley for a greeting, crossed the hall and disappeared in   
the kitchen.  
  
Buffy grinned as well, and was prompted to explain because of Riley's puzzled   
look, "Vampire hearing. He can even hear a mouse whispering, I suppose. It   
can be quite annoying sometimes."  
  
Carrying a steaming cup of coffee, Angel returned and took a seat beside   
Buffy. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned over and planted a   
kiss on her cheek, "Good morning," he whispered, then cleared his throat and   
looked at Riley. "Hello, Riley."  
  
"Angel," the commando replied. "I'm glad to see you're well."  
  
A wry smile played around the vampire's lips at the words, but he didn't   
comment on it. Maybe the blond really meant it.  
  
"It's almost three o'clock," Buffy mentioned dryly, giving Angel a look. "So   
it's hardly morning."  
  
"It feels for me," he replied, sipping from his cup. "So you wanted to see   
us," he directed his eyes back at Riley.  
  
"Yeah, I wanted..." the commando ran a hand through his short hair, and   
released a breath, "actually I forgot what I wanted. Maybe I just wanted to   
see you. Last time you were, both supposed to be dead. I'm going to leave   
Sunnydale tomorrow."  
  
"I see," Angel nodded thoughtfully, "Where will you go?"  
  
"Europe."  
  
"Europe!" Buffy exclaimed. "Oh my..."  
  
"Yeah," Riley gave her a smile, "It seems there is a sudden increase of   
hostiles in the Carpathian Mountains."  
  
"The Carpathians, huh?" Angel echoed, frowning into his cup. Looking up   
again he found Buffy eyeing him quizzically. "The Carpathians are in   
Romania," he explained his girlfriend.  
  
"Romania?" she stared at him for a moment, before she understood, "Oh,   
Romania. Like in Romani-gypsies? No, definitely not a place I want to go   
to." Then a sudden thought entered her mind, and she gazed at Riley, "Uh...   
maybe you should try to find out if any of the vampires there might have a   
soul."  
  
"There are more like Angel?" Riley looked back and forth between vampire and   
slayer.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Angel chuckled slightly, "I don't think they're   
still familiar with the old curses." Gazing back at Riley he explained,   
"When I was cursed the first time it was by Romani gypsies, you see. They   
had spells to summon back a demon's soul and they did it with mine."  
  
"So Romania, huh?" Buffy settled her hands in her lap, "So I guess you're   
staying with the Initiative for a while then."  
  
"Yeah, General Markham is in charge now and he's really okay. Not like Pro   
Walsh or Brookridge, and I like what I'm doing."  
  
"Figures," Angel muttered under his breath, but said, "Helping people you   
mean?"  
  
"Yeah," Riley nodded, "Fighting the good fight, Buffy called it once," he   
said looking at his ex-girlfriend, "It suits me. And maybe I can even make   
some sort of career, who knows." He suddenly frowned at stared at his hands   
for a moment, then looked up again, "Buffy I wanted to say sorry. For giving   
you an ultimatum when I left all those months ago. It was wrong."  
  
"Oh no," the slayer replied quickly. "I mean, it probably was, but also   
wasn't." She grinned wryly, "And that didn't make much sense. But what I   
wanted to say is that I can understand why you did it. You were much wiser   
than I," she admitted, taking a deep breath, "You realized much earlier that   
our relationship was nothing but a fake."  
  
He winced slightly at her brutal choice of words, but because they were   
true, he nodded, "I loved you," he said after a moment. "I loved you so   
much, but I felt you slipping away or rather you were never close, not the   
way I wanted." His eyes flickered to Angel, "You were always there. I didn't   
understand it first, not even when Xander told me about you. But I should   
have known the moment the three of us were in Buffy's room. There was a tension   
between the two of you," he shook his head and chuckled slightly, "I was so   
blinded by love that I didn't realize it or preferred to lie to myself. An idiot   
could see you were still in love with each other. She never looked at me   
that way, she never tried to hide her feelings, simply because there was   
nothing to hide."  
  
"That's not true," Buffy protested, but then sighed, "I liked you, Riley. I   
really did. I still do, it just wasn't..." she lifted her shoulders in a   
helpless gesture.  
  
"No it wasn't," he agreed. "I wasn't him. But you never lied to me, you   
never pretended you loved me, you never said it, I just didn't want to see   
the truth," he ran his hand through his hair again, "Even after I left, I   
made myself believe that there might still be a chance, but boy was I wrong.   
Seeing you two together..." he trailed off and shook his head. "I think I do   
need some coffee now."  
  
With a smile, Buffy stood and went to the kitchen. The moment she was gone,   
Riley leaned forward, "If you ever hurt her," he said in a low, dangerous   
voice, "if you ever behave stupid again and leave her for her own good, I'm   
going to forget about your soul. Is that clear?"  
  
Angel looked at the commando for a moment, then his lips quirked into a   
half-grin, "I will hand you the stake," he replied, leaving the human   
stunned, "I know how it feels to see her with another man," he said in a way   
of explanation, "I never stopped loving her."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Riley found himself smiling despite the circumstances, "She   
looks radiant. Happier than I have ever seen her. Keep it that way."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"There you go," Buffy returned with a cup and placed it in front of Riley,   
but the commando ignored it and stood instead.  
  
"I just remembered I need to leave," he said, looking at her. "An important   
meeting at my barracks," he explained, then leaned over and planted a kiss   
on her cheek. "Take care," he whispered, turned and left the mansion.  
  
"You too," she told his back and a bit stunned, she shook her head, then   
with a frown turned at her boyfriend, "What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"A little male bonding," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Bonding, huh? With you and Riley. Should I worry now?"  
  
He reached out, took her hand and pulled her in his lap, then kissed her   
long and deeply, "No need. He just told me that he would stake me if I'd   
ever leave you for you own good again."  
  
Her face brightened instantly, "Did he? Good for him. I'd stand at his side   
and cheer," she said with a mischievous glimpse in her eyes.  
  
"Would you now?" he tightened his hold on her, "You would really watch while   
he is reducing me to ashes?"  
  
She tilted her head and grinned, "Well, maybe for a while, you know while   
the stake pierces the skin and blood is dripping and then I would interfere   
before it meets the heart."  
  
Angel quirked a brow, "You are bloodthirsty, Miss Summers."  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a bright smile, "I'm a slayer, don't forget. Blood   
is my business."  
  
"Oh, and I thought, ashes are."  
  
"Well those too. But blood comes from time to time as well. And even in   
pretty colors."  
  
"And don't forget all about the demon glue," he joked kissing the tip of her   
nose, then his lips traveled over her cheek to her throat, making her moan.  
  
"Yes, let's not forget... uh, Angel," she said a bit breathlessly. "Maybe I   
wouldn't watch you being tortured," she amended finally, "maybe I would just   
torture you myself."  
  
His head came up, "Oh, and how would you do that."  
  
She grinned devilishly and pushed him back so that he came to lie on the   
sofa, wiggled her brows, "Just stay there and watch. I'm giving you a taste   
right now." Then she began to unbutton her blouse.  
  
... to be continued  
  



	48. Epilogue

The Night Remembers - Epilogue  
By Jill  
  
Three months later.  
  
"Quiet, quiet everyone," Xander shouted over the chorus of voices as he   
stood up. Buffy made a face at him, but then grinned and gave him her   
attention. He grinned back, his eyes sweeping over his assembled friends.   
"Well," he said finally, smiling at his new wife, who was sitting right by   
his side, playing with the gold band on her ring finger. They had a church   
wedding in the morning in Sunnydale, with Xander's mother weeping, and now   
the couple was celebrating with all their friends in a club in L.A. It   
belonged to a rich businessman whose cellar had been infested with nasty,   
little, green demons a few weeks ago. Buffy and Angel had helped him and in   
return, he let them use his club for the celebration.  
  
"First of all I wanted to thank you for coming," Xander began, taking his   
wife's hand he amended, "*We* want to thank you of course. And Buffy and Angel   
especially for getting this for us," he gestured at the club. "And I wanted   
to say sorry for the church wedding, so Angel couldn't be there, but my   
mother insisted on it," he explained and rolled his eyes, which made the   
others laugh. "I still think it's a little late for her to discover she's   
got a son, but then better late than never."  
  
"Does this have a point?" Spike asked from his spot beside Faith, for whom   
Kate had managed to get a short time release to celebrate with her friends.   
Two days after her surgery, the slayer had been transferred to the L.A. jail   
hospital and it was the first time she had been able to see all her friends   
together again. "Because the Guiness is getting warm, you know." He yelped   
when Faith elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Spike had visited her regularly in prison during the last weeks. Of course,   
it was just for fun. He didn't care for her, he told himself firmly. With   
Buffy and Dawn moving to L.A. nothing was holding him in Sunnydale anymore   
and two months ago he had moved into the Hyperion Hotel. Angel wasn't too   
happy about it, but Dawn and Buffy had begged him to let the blond vampire   
stay and who was he to deny them something - anything. Cordelia had   
protested of course, but Spike had managed his best behavior so far and so   
she wasn't complaining - much - anymore.  
  
"We also have to say goodbye to our mentor," Xander continued, ignoring   
Spike's interruption, "Giles, although we all know that the council will be   
improving with you there, we will all miss you."  
  
A chorus of voices agreed and everyone turned towards the watcher, who was   
almost moved to tears, "I'm not out of the world," he said gruffly, "England   
isn't that far away and you're always welcome there."  
  
"And we know someone who will certainly come over regularely," Xander wiggled his   
brows at Kate who was sitting at Giles' side and blushed.  
  
"No thanks," Anya replied, "I spent almost three hundred years there. Enough   
is enough."  
  
Xander rolled his eyes at that, while the others chuckled. "We'll all come   
visit you sooner or later," he said firmly, giving his wife the eye, "But   
near or not, we'll miss you. You were a father for all of us when our own   
weren't."  
  
"Stop that, Xander, you're embarrassing him," Willow whispered, seeing the   
watcher fight with tears and averting his gaze.  
  
"Alright, then, let's get to the others," Xander said on a sigh, "There we   
have Willow and Tara who just started their first business. Hopefully it   
will be a success."  
  
The two witches gave him a smile. They had taken over the Magic Shop from   
Giles, and were turning it into a Wiccan center at the moment. With the   
hellmouth energy gone and the demons and vampires disappearing from   
Sunnydale, there wasn't much need anymore for spells, so it was slowly   
developing into some sort of spiritual haven. But of course the two witches   
still kept certain ingredients in the back room. More than once Angel and   
Buffy would call and need help with something. Then they would rush to L.A.   
- and love it. After all, they hadn't improved their skills for nothing.  
  
"Then we have Spike and Faith," Xander continued, grinning at the brunette   
slayer and the blond vampire.  
  
"Why are you mentioning us together? We're not a couple," Spike retorted.   
"We're just... acquaintances."  
  
"Sure," Dawn said dryly and grinned.  
  
The vampire narrowed his eyes at her, giving her his best bad vampire   
expression. But she just laughed. Maybe he should plan his visits to the   
jail more carefully, he mused. Otherwise, they would think he was getting   
all fluffy over the slayer chick. Sure, she was nice to talk to and not bad   
to look at and their one time sexual encounter was something to be   
remembered, but that didn't mean he was already infatuated with her. Not at   
all.  
  
"And finally we come to our star-crossed lovers," Xander said on a chuckle,   
grinning at Buffy and Angel, who were sitting at the other end of the table.   
In Angel's eyes it was enough to live under the same roof with Spike, he   
didn't need to sit close to him too. "I know nobody's going to believe I   
said this later, but I'm glad to see you together. Our little slayer never   
looked better and if I may say so, the not so broody look suits you Angel."  
  
Everyone chuckled at that, and Xander continued, "And then Wesley, Cordelia   
and Gunn, our singles. Still haven't managed to get one of the rich guys,   
huh, Cordy?" he joked and ducked when she threw her napkin at him, but she   
laughed good naturedly and then frowned when she saw Gunn watching her   
intently. Oh no, she thought with upcoming panic, she wouldn't fall for   
another loser. She'd sworn herself not to, but he sure had nice eyes. Funny that   
she'd never noticed it before.  
  
"Wes will continue working with us," the brunette said, eager to change the   
very dangerous train of thoughts, "even as the council took him back and   
he's now Buffy's watcher."  
  
"I agreed only under the terms," Wesley raised his chin, "that I would never   
leave my friends," he added, exchanging a look with Angel, who smiled at   
him. There was nothing of the stiff wimp left in the new improved Wesley and   
it was a good feeling that he might be partly responsible for that.  
  
"So what I wanted to say," Xander lifted his glass of champagne and looked   
around for one last time, "is thanks to the PTB or whatever they call   
themselves for all we've got and let's hope it'll be even better in the   
future. I can do with less demons and evil vampires."  
  
"Hey," Spike protested from his spot.  
  
"Not meaning the present ones of course," Xander amended with a grin. "So   
let's drink. Geez, guys, do you realize I'm married? I'm not even 22 and   
married. God, I need a drink." And with one gulp he emptied the glass he was   
holding.  
  
Anya looked at him oddly, and then sipped at her champagne.  
  
"You know," Buffy leaned over to Angel, "I always thought there wasn't a   
couple more uncommon than we are, but I think I'm wrong."  
  
The vampire gave her a quick kiss on her inviting lips and let his gaze   
wander to Xander and Anya, to Willow and Tara and finally with a little   
inward shudder to Faith and Spike. "No," he said looking back at his lover,   
"I think we're nothing out of the ordinary," he decided, "but then I'd like   
to believe we still are."  
  
"You do?" she raised a brow at him.  
  
"Mmmm, yes, I do. I'd like to believe that there's nobody as much in love as   
we are."  
  
God, how did he do it, she wondered. Every time she thought it wasn't   
possible, she loved him a little bit more. "Oh, Angel," she whispered, tears   
threatening in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too," he replied and their lips met. Ordinary couple or not - in   
each other they had found everything that was important. The other things -   
Buffy would say - were just details.  
  
END  
  
  



End file.
